Seven Worlds in One World
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: Syaoran has to meet 7 different Syaorans into the other dimension.. to save his relationship with Sakura.. If you think this story is like Tsubasa Chronicles, well this fanfic is already finished before Tsubasa Chronicles was "aired or even published" :
1. wait for me...

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp

Author's note: Hi! Chette again! yeah, I couldn't wait to put this another story..  
^.^

**This Fanfic is now a BOOK - For more details please visit my profile :)  
Also if you think that this STORY reminds you of "TSUBASA CHRONICLES"  
Well... BEFORE THERE IS TSUBASA CHRONICLES  
... SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD IS ALREADY FINISH.**

**BECAUSE I ALREADY FINISH WRITING THIS FANFIC BEFORE TSUBASA CHRONICLES WAS PUBLISHED. THANKS!  
**

English is not my first Language...so forgive me for my grammar..

R+R!

It was the last day of October (Oct 31) and England is a very busy place. We see people walk in and out of the Cemetery, some on the church to pray for the souls of the dead, and some were lighting some candles for the souls..

It was also one of those days, where sorcerers and witches can exceed their powers.. to the highest and fullest of their abilities

Eriol smirks seeing lots of people running on the street, they are busy.. he knows.. children running to ask for candies, he close his eyes and breaths deeply.. he could feel his power increasing

"Help me..."

Eriol open his eyes, looks at the voice and gasp

"Please.. Help me..."

SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD  
3rd Card Captor Fanfic by Chette

Chapter 1: wait for me

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Whats the matt-" Kero looks at his mistress and sighs "Yeah, you are late again..."

"I can't believe this Kero!.. I mean, just for once.. I want to wake up early! goodness this is Mother's day!" Sakura said, running around her room.

"Stop running around and change already!" Kero said, yelling at her

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Downstairs...

"As usual.. the squirt is late again" Touya said, covering his ears

Fujitaka just smiles "Hurry up Touya.. we need to go to the cemetery.. to visit your Mother" he said, he looks at the picture of his dearly wife "I miss her very much" he added, picking up the picture frame

"Ohayo!" Sakura said, entering the kitchen  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan" Fujitaka said, putting the picture frame back to its place  
"Ohayo Okaasan" Sakura said, smiling at the picture  
"Geez.. still.. late.. Kaijuu..."  
"MOU! I AM NOT A KAIJUU ANYMORE! I AM 19 YEARS OLD KAMI SAMA!"  
"yeah, 19 still acts like a Kaijuu.." Touya smirks  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Stop you two.. Sakura eat breakfast so that we can go to the cemetery" Fujitaka said,  
"Hai"

Sakura smiles at her father "Thank you for the food.. Otousan.. how about you? why aren't you eating?" she asked,  
"I already ate" he said, smiling  
"okay.."  
"Kaijuu"  
"ONICHAN!"  
Touya smiles and looks away "sooo... is your Boyfriend-gaki is coming along with us?" he said,  
Sakura smiles "Hai.. Shaoran and I will meet in front of the Cemetery"  
"Make sure he won't stand beside me or else.." Touya said, glaring at her  
"geez..."  
In front of the Cemetery..

"Shaoran!" Sakura yells and runs towards him

Syaoran looks and saw his girlfriend approaching him, he blush and smiles shyly

"Shaoran.. Ohayo" Sakura said, smiling .. she could see Syaoran blush and she loves seeing that.. coz its makes him more kawaii

"Ohayo.." Syaoran said, blushing he still doesn't believe that he was Sakura's Boyfriend now..

"how long have you been waiting here?" Sakura asked, holding his hand  
"about 10 minutes" Syaoran said, smiling

"Sakura"

They Look and saw Touya and Fujitaka approaching them "Ohayo Syaoran"  
"Ohayo.. Kinomoto-san" Syaoran said, bowing

Fujitaka nudge Touya and gives him a go-greet-syaoran-look. Touya groaned but he held his hands up, signaling surrender

"Ohayo.. Syaoran.. brat" Touya said,  
Syaoran smiles "Ohayo.. baka.."

Touya glares at him  
Syaoran glares at him back

"Shall we go?" Fujitaka ask them, seeing the tension.

They all nods  
All of them were standing in front of the grave of Nadeshiko, they prayed and put some flowers.. Sakura, Syaoran and Touya step back when they saw Fujitaka kneeled and a tear flow on his cheek

"Your Father really loves your Mother" Syaoran said, hugging Sakura  
"Yes.. very much" Sakura said, controlling her tears

Sakura looks at Syaoran's face and smiles "Neh, Shaoran.."  
Syaoran smiles "Hai Sakura?"  
"I Love you very much" Sakura said,  
Syaoran smiles and kiss her forehead "I love you too Sakura-chan.."  
"I want to spend my whole life with you" Sakura said, whispering  
Syaoran nods "And I want to-" Syaoran stops, he tried to say it again but he can't continue his sentence "I want to-"

Sakura looks at Syaoran "Yes Shaoran?"  
= Say it Syaoran! = Syaoran close his eyes "I want to-"  
"Shaoran.."  
"I.. I can't say it Sakura.. " Syaoran said, bowing his head

Sakura sighs and lets go of Syaoran embrace "its because you're not sure.."  
"no.. its not that-"

Sakura smiles and steps a little away from him

= Why can't I say it? = Syaoran said, looking sadly at his girlfriend

Syaoran sighs, Sakura didn't even glance back at him on their way home. Syaoran excuse his self and went straight to his home, making Sakura more sad.. but he can't stand seeing her like that and he needs to know what was wrong with him.. why can't he say that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Sakura.. he wants to marry Sakura

What's stopping him?

*ring.. ring*

Syaoran quickly pick the phone "Sakura?"  
"Sorry to disappoint you Descendant.. but its not your Cherry Blossom"  
Syaoran sighs "What do you want Eriol?"  
"Syaoran.. you have to go to my house, urgent"  
"I am not in the mood-"  
"If you WANT TO SOLVE YOUR PROBLEM then I suggest you come here"  
"H-How did you know I-"

*click*

"Hello? dammed Eriol! Hello?" Syaoran slam his phone "shit.. and he put down his damn phone" He sighs and looks at the picture of Sakura = Eriol said something about solving my problem = he sighs as he picks the picture of Sakura and kiss it = I don't know what's happening to me... = Syaoran shakes his head = what's wrong with me? =

"He will not come!"  
"He will!"

Eriol shakes his head looking at the two of them...

"Please stop!" Eriol said, patting both of them "Syaoran will come here, don't worry"  
"And if he isn't then I will go to-"  
"No!"  
"Calm down!"

Mizuki Kaho opened the door "Eriol.. Syaoran is here"  
Eriol smiles and nods

"I told you he will come!"

Syaoran entering the room, looks straightly at Eriol "Now what do you want?" he ask, coldly  
"before anything else.. I want you to meet two of our companions" Eriol said, smiling "Jack and Syaoran"

Syaoran looks and gasp

"good evening.. Syaoran" Jack said, smiling while the other Syaoran is smirking

"W-wha.. w-who w-why.. ERIOL! are you using your baka magic again?" Syaoran yells and glares at Eriol  
Eriol shakes his head "No.. but if you let them explain what's going on.. then you'll understand Descendant"

Syaoran shakes his head "This better be good" he said, sitting on a chair

Jack sighs, 2 Syaorans.. how can he handle them! One is enough! "Okay, I am Jack.. a detective of the spiritual world" he said, "and this another Syaoran decided to be one of us.. we will call him Xiaolang" he added

Syaoran looks at the other Syaoran "Why did you join him?"

Xiaolang bows his head and whispers something

They heard the word 'dead' 'anybody' and 'sakura'

"Pathetic.. hey! couldn't understand a word coming out of your MOUTH!" Syaoran yells, crossing his arms "Why not-" he stop seeing his another self crying "er.. you okay?"

Jack shakes his head "He's not okay.. he decided to become a spiritual detective because he doesn't have anybody on his world"

"Huh?" Syaoran said, scratching his head "YOU'RE CONFUSING ME!"  
"My.. Sakura is dead..." he said between sobs  
Syaoran paled "What?"

"I lost everyone.. back in my world.. so lonely.. the monsters killed all my friends, my family and Sakura..." he said, wiping his tears

"Oh..god.." Syaoran said, shaking his head not believing what he just heard  
"Now we are here, because we need to help you.. you need our help" Jack said, crossing his arms  
"huh?"

Eriol looks at Syaoran "problems? let me guess.. you can't continue what you're saying because someone is stopping you right? especially if it concerns about your future life"

"Yeah.. even my heart and mind agrees.. my mouth doesn't want to speak" Syaoran said, frowning remembering Sakura's face "So is this another magical enemy?" he ask

"Enemy? no.. the problem is well, the other worlds.. is affecting this world" Jack said, "you can't make your own destiny without the other 7 worlds..." he added,

"I don't understand"  
"Syaoran, Do you know the 7 worlds in 1 world?"  
Syaoran blinks "Nani? (what?)"  
"Syaoran, in this world there are 7 worlds or Dimensions..." Eriol said, "You know them"  
"No... not exactly"  
Eriol shakes his head "What a good descendant.."

Syaoran glares at Eriol

"Let me Continue this" Jack said, "this is the main world, the one you're living in.. The Dimension where this Xiaolang came from is the world 2.. and so forth.. if something happen on the other dimensions.. this world is the most affected"

"Okay, so what's the 'main problem'?" Syaoran asked

Xiaolang smiles "Okay, The world 2 you don't have a problem with that world, because even I lost my.. S-Sakura.." he said, sighing "I.. still love her.. and I know she still loves me.."

"you want me to continue Xiaolang?" asked Jack

"No.. I can do this.." Xiaolang looks back at Syaoran "Syaoran, the problem in World 3.. where in.. the other syaoran is a very cold hearted person and he didn't fell in love with Sakura.. so the solution.. is to put them together" he said looking at Syaoran

"Hai.. is that it?"

"on world 4.. Sakura didn't met her Syaoran.. so we have to put them together.. its kinda bit difficult because we know who we are Syaoran.. when we are still one of those 'cold hearted person'" Xiaolang said, smirking

"..."

"How about the 5th?" Eriol said,

"same.. Sakura and Syaoran didn't met because Syaoran wasn't the one who went to Japan and he was stuck at China, with his Cousin Fiancée.. Meiling" Jack said, "Oh yeah, Sakura is Yukito's girlfriend"

"urk" Syaoran said, frowning "The 6th?"

"Sakura failed to get the Love card, and when the time comes she needs it in exchange of Syaoran's cherish feelings, she doesn't have a choice.. but to lose Syaoran's cherish feelings" Xiaolang said, frowning "Because of this.. Sakura lost her will to live and try her best to destroy herself" jack said,

Syaoran can't believe what he was hearing..

"The 7th dimension is that Sakura was killed by Syaoran in a chasing way, Syaoran was so lonely and even ordered Yue, Cerberus and Eriol to kill him"

"I killed Sakura?"  
"Not you the other Syaoran! then they found out that Syaoran was still alive and found out that he is an Immortal..."

"Sakura is also an immortal, Sakura was eager to come home but she can't, afraid to come back as Sakura. While Syaoran still think she is not dead because her body couldn't find it anywhere"

Syaoran shakes his head "So.. in other words.. There are 7 Syaoran in this world..7 stupid Syaoran affecting my relationship?" he yells, pulling his hair

Eriol sighs "You calling yourself a baka Syaoran?"  
"Shut Up"  
"Syaoran, we must put You and Sakura together in all those Dimensions, So things will be back to normal" Jack said  
"How can we do that?" Syaoran said, looking at Jack  
"We have to visit them.. you have to come.." Xiaolang said,

Syaoran thought for a second and then Nods "Hai I will...To save my relationship"  
Jack sighs "There's one more thing.."  
Syaoran looks at Jack "and what is it?"  
"We need sakura's power.. in order to transform us to the other world"  
"W-we.. have to.. tell Sakura?" Syaoran asked, frowning

Jack and Xiaolang Nods

Eriol smiles "I'll help.."

"WHAT?"  
Syaoran looks sadly at his girlfriend "Demo.. Sakura-chan.. I need.."  
"Shaoran.. you don't need to go to another dimension just to save our relationship" Sakura said, tears falling on her face  
"No.. I have too..the reason why I can't continue to say some of the words because someone is stopping me" Syaoran said, wiping his girlfriend's tears

"Demo.."

"Sakura-chan.. this is for us.." Syaoran said, looking deeply at her  
Sakura cries and hugs Syaoran "No.. don't go..." she said,

Syaoran hugs her back and looks at Kero "Cerberus, take care of her for me.." he said, seriously  
Kero knows that he is serious this time so he didn't bother to make him mad he just nods

"Shaoran..you promise me that you will come back safe.." Sakura said,  
"I will" Syaoran said, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead

"and I promise you that he will be back"

Sakura and Syaoran looks at the voice, Sakura gasp.. another Syaoran on his window "S-Shaoran-kun?" but this one is weariing a black chinese clothes

"hai.. demo..call me Xiaolang" he said, bowing his head = I.. I just wish.. I told my Sakura.. about my feelings.. I- = he sighs

"He is Syaoran from the other world Sakura.. he is a detective of the spiritual world" Syaoran said, looking sadly  
"So if there is another Shaoran.. then there's another Sakura?" she said, smiling at Xiaolang  
"yes.. but my.. sakura is dead" he said, bowing his head

Xiaolang looks at Syaoran "Lets go"  
Syaoran sighs and nods "I have to go Sakura.."  
"No.."  
"Sakura.."  
"Shaoran I want to- we are partners- I -"  
"Sakura, I know we are partners but Please, just don't come with us I'm worried, please just this once?"  
"Demo.."  
"Sakura.. please?"

Sakura sighs, Syaoran looks deeply at Sakura "I Love you.."  
Sakura smiles, tears falling on her face "I Love you too"

Syaoran caress Sakura's face and leans downward to kiss her passionately  
Xiaolang is controlling his feelings.. he is jealous..

Syaoran glance once more at Sakura's window.. he sighs "I'm gonna miss her..."  
"Syaoran, before we go.. can we spar?" Xiaolang said, coldly  
"huh? .. sure"  
"Where is Xiaolang and Syaoran?" asked Jack  
Eriol points at the backyard, he look at the two and sighs.. he can sense that Xiaolang is jealous...

"Xiaolang! calm down"  
Xiaolang trust his sword hard "FIGHT BACK!"  
Syaoran dodge his attack "GEEZ! you almost got me there! calm down!"

"COWARD"  
"Xiaolang!"  
"HENTAI!"  
"Xiaolang! What did I do!"  
"HOW DARE YOU KISS SAKURA IN FRONT OF ME!"

= So that's it = Syaoran thought, as he dodge his attacks  
"Syaoran PREPARE TO DIE! SAY YOU'RE LAST WORDS!"  
"Why do you asked such obvious Question! Sakura is my Girlfriend!"  
"SHE IS ALSO MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
"She is not your Sakura!" Syaoran yells as he jump behind Xiaolang "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

That! Xiaolang stop. He realize what he was doing he walk to the side of the backyard and cried, Syaoran walk toward him

"Xiaolang..?"

"Syaoran gomen...I just miss Sakura. no I just miss my Sakura. I was really jealous of you and you know that I couldn't stand seeing Sakura with another guy even you"

"I understand-"  
"Syaoran forgive me"  
Syaoran patted his shoulders "it's okay, I understand you."

"Are you two ready to go or you're still going to fight?" Jack stood there looking at the two...

"Key which holds the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me by the contract, I, Sakura, command you.. Release!"

Sakura sighs, she glance at Syaoran, Syaoran smiles fakely.. she pulls her through card.. "Through.." she smiles, tears falling on her face "Make a way to the Dimension.."

Eriol looks at his half daughter and pats her "I will always protect him.. don't worry.. Sakura-chan" he said, smiling  
Sakura smiles "Arigato.."

"Lets go!" Jack said, walking toward the hole.. Xiaolang smiles and went inside.. then came Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran looks deeply at each other

"Promise me.. you'll come back"  
Syaoran smiles "I will.. wear this ring for a while.." Syaoran said, putting a ring on her finger  
"S-Shaoran.."

"Even.. I can't continue what I want to say about our future.. at least with this ring, you understand what I was trying to say" Syaoran said, smiling

Sakura nods

"Lets go Syaoran!"

Syaoran sighs, he walk towards the hole.. before entering, he looks at Sakura "I love you.. Sakura-chan.. wait for me" and then he was gone..

"I love you too.. Shaoran.."

Authors Note: okay this is my 3rd fanfic..  
I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoy my other fics  
This fic is kinda 'unique' I was .. trying to .. (trying hehe) to write a story  
with heavy drama.. hopefully..

So what? should I continue?

**Preview on the next chapter : Syaoran meets Syaoran the cold Hearted person..**


	2. lonely and a cold heart

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp  
  
Author's note: ARIGATO!!! for all the reviews!!  
I thought you guys and gals hate it.. but.. but waaaaiii you LOVED IT!  
arigato!!!! ^.^!!!  
  
Ashley-chan! arigato for the wonderful review!! ^.^  
Sakura Kinomoto, AnimePrincess and Sakura Li ^.^  
This is dedicated to all of you who reviewed my story  
  
Here's the NEXT PART!!!

English is not my first Language...so forgive me for my grammar..   
oh yeah forgive me for my titles.. I am not that good in giving titles.. ^.^;;  
Syaoran sighs, he walk towards the hole.. before entering, he looks at Sakura "I love you.. Sakura-chan.. wait for me" and then he was gone..  
  
"I love you too.. Shaoran.." 

SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD  
3rd Card Captor Fanfic by Chette  
  
Chapter 2: lonely and a cold heart

  
"This is it.. Syaoran.. Xiaolang"  
  
They are in front of the black hole on the dimension, Syaoran breathes deeply as he looks at the whole  
  
"are you all ready?" asked Jack  
"Yeah I am ready" said Xiaolang "how about you Eriol?"  
"Yeah, I am.."  
Xiaolang looks at Syaoran "ready?"  
Syaoran close his eyes and Nods  
  
"Then lets go" Jack said, entering the dimension..  
  
Syaoran as he enters the dimension, he felt dizzy "Ouch.. what's the matter?"  
Jack close his eyes "This is gonna be a one crazy journey.."  
Eriol open his eyes "Huh?"  
"all of you! your hands!! all together!" Jack yells  
"I don't want to touch Syaoran!" Xiaolang yells  
"No time!!! hurry!!!" Jack said  
  
"huh?"  
  
Before Syaoran could see what's happening, he felt like someone is grabbing his weight down "Nooooo!!!"  
"don't let go!!!" Jack said,  
  
Eriol grabs Syaoran's hands tightly, Syaoran looks at him confused   
  
"Okay!!! here's the roughest part!!! don't let go!!!"  
  
Syaoran was about to ask Eriol when all of the sudden, all of them felt their body weaken. Syaoran grab Eriol and Xiaolang hands and tried to fight back, with all his power. Then noticed that Xiaolang is getting weaker and his eyes were shutting down "Xiaolang! come on!! fight back!!!"  
  
No response..  
  
= No.. please.. give me strength.. I have to save my relationship as well as my life.. I promise Sakura-chan that I'll return.. give me.. give me strength.. = Syaoran shakes his head = No this can't be.. I - I lost? =   
  


"Hello?"  
  
Syaoran groan and rubs his head = Ouch.. that hurt... = He open his eyes and saw a pair of beautiful emerald eyes staring at him.. "GAH!" Syaoran back away "S-Sakura!"  
  
"Hoe?"  
= Damn.. where's Xiaolang, Eriol and Jack? = Syaoran said, scratching his head and looking all over   
"L-Li-kun.."   
Syaoran saw Sakura blushing "er.. hai?"   
"Um.. you just *said* my name.." Sakura said, blushing furiously  
"ano.. (um) eto..."   
Sakura smiles, making Syaoran blush "I am so glad" she said,   
"er.. yeah.." Syaoran said, looking away = Dimwit Syaoran! This is not YOUR Sakura! demo (but)... =   
  
"oh yeah, should we.. um.. I mean.. we.. school.. er yeah! late uh.." Sakura said, stammering  
Syaoran looks at Sakura "You mean, you should go to school or else you'll be late" Syaoran said Smiling  
  
= Oh my God! he's smiling? = Sakura thought, she bows her head "You? I mean.. We.."  
"Oh yeah.. school.." Syaoran said, sighing "Um.. you go ahead.. I'll catch with you later" he said, standing up  
"yeah.. change your clothes to uniform" Sakura said, still looking at her shoes  
"yeah.. take care Sakura" Syaoran said, patting her back  
  
"H-Hoeee..." (Sakura is sooo soo red!!! heehee)  
Syaoran looks at Sakura "You okay?"  
Sakura just nods  
  
Syaoran looks around, Sakura looks once more at Syaoran "Um. ano.. Li-kun?"  
Syaoran looks at her and smiles "Hai?"  
"N-Nice clothes.." Sakura said, then she run away

  
"Great performance.. Li"  
Syaoran looks at the voice and glares him "Shut up Eriol"  
Eriol chuckled "Yeah.. pretending to be the Li in this dimension"  
"Lets go.. we have to find The other Syaoran" Jack said, patting Xiaolang   
Xiaolang sighs "why it is always have to be Syaoran who can gets to speak Sakura?" he said sighing  
Jack laugh at Xiaolang, Xiaolang glares at him "What's so funny?"   
"N-N- haha.. Nothing.. Xiaolang"  
"humph"

= Wait till Tomoyo hear this! =  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
"Tomoyo-chan!!!"  
  
Sakura huggles Tomoyo tightly, Tomoyo huggles back and she was confused "Sakura-chan, you seem happy today.. what happen?" she said,  
  
"Oh my god.. you wouldn't believe this.." she said, sighing dreamily  
"Try me Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said, smiling  
"L-Li-kun called me by my first name!" she said, giggling  
"oh.. are you sure Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, frowning  
"hai! hai! and he smiled at me!!" Sakura said,  
  
"Who smiled at you?"   
  
Sakura smiles seeing Syaoran "Its you.. who smiled at me!"  
Syaoran sighs, he approach the two of them and frown "Why would I be smiling at you, Miss Cards Mistress?" he said, crossing his arms   
  
"B-But.."  
"besides.. I hate you" Syaoran said, staring at Sakura coldly  
Sakura sighs and bows her head "B-but you called me Sakura.. by my name.." she said, controlling her tears "I.. I thought we could be friends" she said,  
  
"Friends? us? you stole the cards away from me.. because of you I failed my Mission! and you expect me to be your Friend?! PATHETIC KINOMOTO"   
  
Sakura couldn't control her tears anymore, she cried.. Tomoyo glares at Syaoran and huggles her friend "Look what you've done you meany!" Tomoyo said, yelling at him  
  
"Hmph, a crying cards mistress.. pathetic.." Syaoran said, sitting on his chair   
"WHERE IS SYAORAN!?!?!"  
  
Jack, Syaoran, Xiaolang and Eriol were in the park, looking for the Syaoran over there.. According to Syaoran, Sakura is not a problem because when he talked to her earlier.. she's blushing.. Syaoran smiles remembering earlier  
  
"Stop that goofy face of yours Syaoran! we need to find your other self!" Jack said,  
"What about me?" Xiaolang yells at Jack  
  
Jack and Xiaolang glares at each other   
Eriol and Syaoran sighs   
  
"By this time .. Stupid.. Syaoran and Sakura are in their school.. Seiju high" Syaoran said, sitting on a   
bench  
  
"We are running out of time Syaoran!" Jack yells   
Syaoran sighs and looks at Eriol "Eriol.. why did you grab my hand tight when we were inside the dimension?" asked Syaoran  
  
Eriol looks at him seriously "Clow reed made a promise to his half daughter as well as me promise to Sakura-chan that I'll always protect you and bring you safe to her" he said,  
  
"I see.."  
  
"So what's the plan?" asked Jack  
"We will talk face to face with Syaoran.. thats the EASIEST way" Eriol said, looking at them  
"heh, Easiest huh?" Xiaolang said, crossing his arms  
"I doubt that.. I can't even handle 2 Syaoran.. and you say its the Easiest way?" Jack said, crossing arms too  
"SHUT UP!" Xiaolang yells and jumps in front of Jack, readying for battle  
"NO YOU SHUT UP!" Jack said, clenching his fist  
  
"QUIET"   
  
Xiaolang and Jack glares at Syaoran   
  
"THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE A MISSION DAMN IT! and you two acting like little KIDS!" Syaoran yells at them  
  
"Hmph" Xiaolang said, "You should be thankful that Syaoran just stopped us.. or else you'll be Dead" he said, glaring at Jack  
  
"No.. you don't know what I CAN DO Xiaolang" Jack said, smirking  
"Oh yeah! come On! show me what you can do!" Xiaolang said, readying his sword again  
  
"STOP!!!!"   
  
Eriol sighs  
"Kinomoto-san!"   
Sakura looks at the voice and sighs, she resumes writing on her notepad. She was sitting under a cherry Blossom Tree...  
  
"Kinomoto-san.. whats wrong?"   
Sakura wipes her tears "Nothing Meiling.."  
"But you look so sad" she said, patting her "Is it Xiaolang again?"   
"Why can't we be friends? true.. he helps me sometimes during battle.. but.."  
  
"Kinomoto-san, you have to understand that Xiaolang didn't like it when he lost to you" Meiling said, "My Cousin is soo cold hearted.. because he was raised like that.. the name Xiaolang meaning.. a wolf.."  
  
Meiling sighs and lays on the grass "Demo.. I still can't believe you fell in love with him!" she said, closing her eyes "I mean.. I gave up on our engagement because I can't handle him.. and of course because I found someone else.. who loves me.." Meiling open her eyes and looks at Sakura "Why not give up on him?" she said, looking sadly at her  
  
"I tried.. Meiling-chan.. but its no use.. I fell in love with him.. eversince 4th grade.. when you two came here.. at first I thought I love Yukito-san.. but I was wrong.. but then, I kept asking myself too.. why did I fell in love with him? he always treat me like a dirt.. he shoves me away.. but the more he does that.. the more I want to be close to him.. I dont know why Meiling.. " Sakura said, shaking her head.. tears continues to flow on her face  
  
"I guess because what you felt for him.. is True Love" Meiling said, smiling   
"True love..." Sakura said, crying

Syaoran open his eyes when he heard the doorbell rang on his apartment, He close his eyes once more   
  
After a few minutes.. the doorbell is still ringing..  
  
Syaoran groaned and rubs his head, "Meiling! get the door!" he yells, then he remembered that Meiling is not yet Home. He groan and murmur something like 'stupid door.. stupid meiling and stupid life'  
  
Syaoran furiously open the door and glares "What do you- *gasp*" his eyes widening   
"Good evening Syaoran Li" Syaoran smiles at him   


Syaoran, Xiaolang, Jack, and Eriol were sitting on the coach, while the Syaoran on that world is standing and looking at them

After a few minutes of Debating whether he is dreaming or not.. he decided to break the silence "W-Who are you?" asked Syaoran

"Tadaima!" Meiling said, then she heard Syaoran yelling. "What's wrong Xiao-" she stood there shock

"My name is Syaoran Li from China" Syaoran smiles at him and bows  
"and you?"  
Xiaolang smirks "I'm also Syaoran Li from China"   
Syaoran (on this dimension) yells "That's not true! I'm Syaoran Li from CHINA!"  


When Meiling recovered from her shock "Chotto matte yo (wait a minute)! Who is the real Xiaolang?"  
"Well as far as I'm concerned they are all Syaoran Li From China" Jack said   
"and who are you?" asked Meiling  
  
"oh yeah, My name is Jack a detective of the spiritual world as well as the dimensions.. and this is Eriol, the clow reed" Jack said,  
  
"Yeah, Yeah we know Eriol" Meiling said, now looking at the two Syaoran "So why are you here?"

Syaoran smiles, Meiling Blushes "yes. You see what's happening to your world is affecting my world.. " Syaoran said "We have a mission.. and we need you to cooperate" he added,  
  
"is this cards mission again?" Meiling asked "If it is.. then I'll better call Kinomo-"  
  
Syaoran (on this dimension) glares at Meiling "You know perfectly well that I can take care of some business! I don't need that CRYBABY Cards Mistress" he said, frowning  
  
Xiaolang looks deeply into Syaoran(on this dimension) "You really hate Sakura-chan huh?"  
Syaoran looks at him "Yes.. and because you are me.. then you two really hate her.. right?" he said, smirking  
Syaoran shakes his head "No.. as a matter of fact.. she's my Girlfriend"  
"What?!?!"  
"And I love her" Xiaolang said, bowing his head  
  
"PATHETIC! you two are CRAZY! falling in love with a Clutz, crybaby, stupid ms. too goodie Sakura Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked, shaking his head

Syaoran this time glares at him "You dammit! you take all that back! Sakura is never a clutz, crybaby, stupid ms. too goodie! she's the most beautiful, amazing, wonderful girl I've ever met!" he yells   
  
"Yeah, and you're Crazy" Syaoran said smirking  
  
Syaoran growls, he grabs Syaoran (on this dimension) "Take that back I said! Stupid! don't you know that YOU TWO DESERVE TO BE TOGETHER?!?!" he yells  
  
Meiling eyes widened "whoa really?"  
"How can that be Huh?" asked Syaoran, coldly  
Eriol cough "Enough Syaoran.. we have to talk to them.. gently.."  
"I won't let go of this damn Syaoran, not until he takes back all what he just said!"  
"No.. I Won't.. I hate SAKURA KINOMOTO" Syaoran said, glaring at him  
"GRRRRR...."  
  
"STOP IT!"

They all look at the voice, it was Sakura 

"Don't you dare force Li to do things if he doesn't want to do it" she said,   
"S-Sakura...chan" Syaoran lets go of Syaoran's collar (on this dimension) and looks at her

"I heard everything.." Sakura said, looking at them "I didn't know that Seven dimensions do exist..I thought it was just a story.. and its not true" she said, trying to smile  
  
"You believe in Magic but you don't believe in Dimensions?" asked Jack, smiling  
"........"  
  
Syaoran adjusts his collar and looks away 

"Why are you here Kinomoto?" Meiling asked, approaching her friend  
"I.. forgot to return your book.. Meiling.." Sakura said,  
"Oh thanks.. I need it.. we have a test on Monday right?"   
"Hai.." Sakura said, smiling at her and then she turns to the guys "Gomen.. I should get going now.."  
"No.. Stay"   
  
Sakura looks at Eriol "you're not the Eriol here right?"  
Eriol smiles "hai.. demo.. Sakura.. Stay"  
Syaoran looks at Eriol "Why should she Stay?" he asked coldly  
"Its important for her.. to know whats going on.. Descendant" Eriol said, looking at Syaoran  
"Fine"  
  
Sakura hesitantly sits on the chair, shes soo uncomfortable.. imagine.. 3 Syaoran in front of her, she looks at them.. and saw 1 of them Smiling at her, she blush and looks away   
  
"so as you were saying?" Syaoran (on this world) said, looking at Jack   
  
"Like I said, we have to put you and Sakura Together" Jack said, looking at Syaoran frowning and Sakura blushing  
  
"HOW many TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I HATE HER!" Syaoran yells furiously  
  
"You don't mean that" Syaoran said,   
"WHAT?!?!"  
"Deep Inside you LOVE HER" Xiaolang smirks  
"I don't know what you're talking about!"   
"Why do you always rescue her or help her everytime she's too weak to fight the clow cards?" asked Xiaolang  
"Well because we have to Save the WORLD!" Syaoran yells and glares at Sakura  
  
Syaoran wanted to Hit him for giving Sakura that 'Look' he sighs.. Jack was right.. Syaoran is so difficult to handle.. meaning hes difficult to handle too. "Syaoran.. Open your heart" he said,  
  
"........"  
"I'm going home.." Sakura said, standing   
"Damn Straight you're right" Syaoran said, glaring at Sakura

  
"I can't believe him! he kick us out of the apartment!" Jack yells "Now you know why I told you Syaoran is too difficult to handle" he added,  
  
"Very stubborn" Eriol said, shaking his head  
"we better think of some other plans.. and fast" Syaoran said,  
Xiaolang was just looking at the apartment...

  
"argh!!!"   
  
Syaoran open his eyes .. he was trying to get some sleep but he can't.. 

= You dammit! you take all that back! Sakura is never a clutz, crybaby, stupid ms. too goodie! she's the most beautiful, amazing, wonderful girl I've ever met! = 

He can't believe that one day.. he will see his self talking good stuff about his rival.. and more worst.. they said they love Sakura?!

= You don't mean that =  
= Deep Inside you LOVE HER =   
  
Syaoran sat up and sighs 

= Why do you always rescue her or help her everytime she's too weak to fight the clow cards? =  
  
Syaoran for the first time in his life, asked his self = yeah, why do I keep protecting Kinomoto? is it truly because I really need to save the world? but one card .. can't destroy the world... =

= Stupid! don't you know that YOU TWO DESERVE TO BE TOGETHER?!?! =  
  
Syaoran looks at the stars and sighs..   
maybe a walk might help to clear some things in his mind...

"YOU ARE STUPID!"   
Eriol and Syaoran shakes their heads... here they GO again..

"YOUR PLAN IS STUPID!"  
"Okay if its Stupid then, Do you have another suggestion?"   
"No But I am still thinking!"   
"Yeah, right and we are running out of time!"   
"Look Xiaolang, Just forget your plan.. okay? Because its Stupid"   
  
"Jack.. Xiaolang will KEEP your MOUTH SHUT?" Syaoran said, with a growl   
Xiaolang and Jack looks away   
  
"I was just telling him about my plan.. and he thinks its stupid" Xiaolang said, crossing his arms  
"It is STUPID.. How can we be Sure that Syaoran will rescue Sakura once, he found out that SHE is MISSING?" Jack asked, raising his left eyebrow

"Xiaolang.. yeah, I think thats not a good plan" Eriol said, shaking his head "Because we know, Syaoran still doesn't realize He loves her" he added,  
  
"Fine.." Xiaolang said, walking away from them  
"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked,  
"For a walk.." Xiaolang said, not turning to look at them..  
Syaoran sighs, he saw a bench on the park and sat over there.. he looks at the moon, surprisingly he saw Sakura's smiling face... for the first time in his life, he blush...

= Stupid! don't you know that YOU TWO DESERVE TO BE TOGETHER?!?! =

Syaoran shakes his head and looks down, after a few seconds of silence.. he heard sniffing.. He looks at the direction and saw a guy crying, he was sitting under a Tree.. He approach him and he gasp when he heard him...

"I wanna die.. Jack is right.. I'm all alone.. all alone..."

Syaoran pats his shoulder, and the guy looks at him.. he was right.. it was the other Syaoran

"Syaoran.."  
"Hi..."

Syaoran shakes his head and sat beside him "A-Are y-you.. Okay?" he said, looking down  
Xiaolang smirks at him "Yeah.. hmph.. I am Okay"  
"Are you.. um.. Syaoran from uh.." Syaoran said, akwardly scratching his head  
"I am.. The Syaoran.. who lost everything.."  
  
"Oh..."   
  
Syaoran studied his other self and felt sad .. = is this my face? when I am .. really really sad...? = Syaoran shakes his head again and gather all his gots to speak "H-How did it Happen? if its okay.. to..a-asked?" he said, looking at him

Syaoran smirks and looks at the moon "Just like you, I was destined to get the Clow cards and Sakura became my rival.. but because of her atitude and beauty.. I fell in love with her" Xiaolang said, blushing.. remembering his Sakura's smiles "She.. befriended me.. and she change my life.. as always, I am happy because I met her and I am happy because I became one of her friends..."  
  
Syaoran shakes his head 

"After we captured all the clow cards.. I went back to China.. and I miss her.. really miss her.. so I came back.. that day.. I .. plan to confess that I.. Love her.. that.. I came back just to be with her... I came back with my family...b-but.." Xiaolang stop and clench his fist, tears falling on his face...

"Its okay.. don't continue it.. if you can't" Syaoran said, patting his shoulder  
  
"No.. you have to know what happen in my world.. so.. as I was saying.. I plan to tell Sakura .. How I feel..I called Tomoyo.. but she said that Sakura cannot come to the Airport because.. she's fighting a monster.. a clow monster" Syaoran said, wiping his tears "My.. heart ache.. knowing that she was over there.. fighting.. I run.. fast.. trying to.. trying to .. get there.. just in time..."  
  
Syaoran pulled his Handkerchief and gave it to Xiaolang "You need this.."  
Xiaolang smiles "Arigato (thanks)"

After a few seconds...  
  
Xiaolang breaths deep.. in and out.. inhale and exhale.. he leans on the tree, still tears falls on his face...  
"I lost her.."  
Syaoran looks at Xiaolang "What?"  
"I lost her... The One That I really care and love..." 

  
Xiaolang close his eyes "I was in a hurry to save her.. but..."

Syaoran shakes his head, he wipe one tear in his left eye..   
  
"I saw the park.. blood everywhere.. People.. dead.. trees were cut.. children were sliced into two.. My body is so cold.. shaking.. looking for her.. Sakura.. my Sakura.. she must be alive.. or else.. Then.. I run.. trying to look for her.. my heart beat faster and faster.. I was crying...I don't know where she is... I can't asked anybody because they are all dead.." Xiaolang looks around at the park and stood up "SHE MUST BE HERE!.. THERE.. SHE MUST BE!" Xiaolang smiles and then he frowned "Then.. I saw two things.. BLOOD and SAKURA... the grass are full of blood.. Sakura was laying on the grass... Twitching.. I reached out to hold her" Xiaolang fell into his knees "I asked her.. if she's still alive.. I begun to shake her.. a gentle shake.. S-She open her eyes.. and Smiled at me... the sweetest smile... then..."

  
~ Xiaolang's Memories ~

*SHAORAN, YOU CAME BACK...*  
*I PROMISE RIGHT, I WASN'T BREAKING ANY PROMISE WHEN IT COMES TO YOU...*  
*S-SHAORAN.. HOLD ME...*

~ End of Xiaolang's Memories ~

  
"I held her.. I forced myself ... to tell her how much she means to me.. then I was about to confess.. when suddenly..."

~ Xiaolang's Memories ~

*S-SHAORAN...I- W-WANT Y-YOU TO PRO-PROMISE ME... *gasp* T-T-THAT YOU WON'T GIVE UP NO MATTER W-WHAT*

*SAKURA...*  
*PRO-PROMISE ME SHAORAN...FOR ME*  
*I PROMISE... OH GOD SAKURA.. I PROMISE...*

~ End of Xiaolang's Memories ~

  
"She made me promise her that I won't give up just for her, then...she died.. on my arms..."

  
~ Xiaolang's Memories ~

*SAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
~ End of Xiaolang's Memories ~

  
"I saw the Monster.. walking towards Meiling and my Family... I can't leave.. Sakura on my arms, I just sat there.. and let all of them died.. I was about to kill myself when I remembered my promised.. instead.. I killed the monster.." Xiaolang said, wiping his tears.. the handkerchief that Syaoran gave to him is completely wet

"after that.. I buried Sakura's body in the center of the park.. where she died.. everynight.. everyday.. I was there.. beside her.. talking like an idiot.. imagining that she was still on my side.. smiling, it was also the place where I eat.. and sleep.." Xiaolang smirks "Until the Idiot Jack got me.. and I became one of the Detectives.."   
  
"I see.."  
  
"Sometimes.. I was cursing myself, for not telling her that I love her.. I was about to say it but she died.. I didn't even had the chance to express my love for her" Xiaolang looks at Syaoran "So.. if I were you.. open your heart just like the other Syaoran told you so.. ask yourself if you really love Sakura.. then.. tell her.. before its too late.. or else.. you're going to end up.. just like me.. ALONE" 

Syaoran sighs and Nods

"Go.."  
  
Syaoran and Xiaolang looks at the voice and saw the other Syaoran smiling "Go.. to her.. Syaoran"  
  
Syaoran without a warning he run away, leaving them .. determination on his face  
  
"I take that back.. saying you are stupid and you can't think of a better plan" Jack said,  
Xiaolang sighs "That's not a plan.. I just told him.. what happen in my life.." he said, bowing his head  
Syaoran sighs.. "I heard everything.. I mean, we heard everything.. we're sorry" Syaoran said, bowing his head  
Xiaolang smirks "Yeah yeah.. forget it.. can't bring Sakura alive so.. just get on with it.. get on with the Mission" he said, wiping his tears  
  
Eriol sighs and Nods...  


Syaoran's heart beats fast as he runs towards Sakura Kinomoto's house, he stop in front of it and looking at her window.. He breaths deeply and push the doorbell   
  
*Ding Dong..*  
  
Touya open the door "Yes-" Then he gritted his teeth "YOU!"  
"I need to talk to Sakura Kinomoto" Syaoran said, not frowning   
"for what? to hurt her feelings again?" Touya asked, glaring at him  
"just.. shut up and call your sister all right?" Syaoran said, glaring at him  
"Oh.. Good Evening.. Li Syaoran"  
Syaoran saw Sakura's father, he nods "Good evening.. sir.. I need to speak with Sakura Kinomoto" he said,   
"Oh Touya.. why don't you call your sister" Fujitaka said, smiling  
Touya glares at Syaoran "Fine.. you only got 10 Minutes"

Syaoran sighs

"SAKURA!"  
Sakura groan "hai! hai!" she opens her doors and saw an angry Touya "mou! Onichan! can't you see I am sleeping already?!?!" she yells  
  
"Then.. I'll tell the brat that your sleeping" Touya said, smiling  
"The b-brat?" Cerberos yells   
"Yeah.. Chinese Gaki is in the Living room to see yo-"  
  
Sakura grabs her robe and runs downstairs  
Touya and Kero sighs and shakes their heads

"Li-kun.. what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, tying her pink robe  
Syaoran looks at her and shakes his head "Uh.. need to talk to you..."  
"Okay so what is it?" Sakura asked, sitting  
  
Touya sat between them..   
  
"Hoe..."  
Syaoran glares at him  
Touya glares at him back  
  
"H-Hoee..."  
  
"So Talk.. Brat" Touya said, crossing his arms  
"How can you expect me to talk when you're HERE?!" Syaoran yells at him  
  
Sakura shakes her head   
  
"Touya..go to your room.. " Fujitaka said,   
"But-"  
"Move"   
  
Touya grits his teeth and looks away   
  
"H-Hoeee..."  
  
After a few minutes...  
  
Syaoran sighs "I cannot talk to you.. like this.." he said, with a growl  
Sakura sighs "How about outside?" she asked, frowning  
Syaoran nods

Outside...  
  
"Better?" Sakura asked, they were both outside and in front of Kinimoto's house.. they're sitting on the front stairs  
  
Syaoran sighs and Nods  
  
"Now what do you want?" Sakura asked, her voice is so cold  
  
Syaoran looks at her and begins to study her face... and for the first time.. he found out why all the guys go crazy on her.. why all the guys in their school tried to get her attention. She is definitely Beautiful.. auburn hair.. beautiful emerald eyes.. soft cheeks.. soft lips.. he blush looking at her lips, he looks away...  
  
"Li-kun?"  
"er..hai?"  
  
Sakura frowns and hug herself "If you're not going to say anything.. then I might as well go inside because I am freezing"   
  
Syaoran without words, he hugs Sakura tightly.. Making Sakura Blush   
  
"There.. Warm enough?" Syaoran asked, looking at Sakura  
"H-Hai..." Sakura said, blushing.. = H-Hoeeee.. S-Syaoran.. is h-hugging me.. demo.. maybe this Syaoran is not the real Syaoran.. maybe.. yeah maybe.. =  
  
"Sorry..."  
"Hoe?"  
  
Sakura felt Syaoran squeeze her and rubs his cheek against her head   
  
"I am so sorry.. for treating you like that..."  
Sakura blushes furiously "S-Sorry for what Li..Li-kun?" she asked,   
Syaoran smiles.. for the first time.. "Call me Syaoran.." he said, looking down at her  
  
Sakura tried to hug him but she stop, Syaoran sensing this.. he smiles at her "Its okay.. its okay to hug me back" he said, in a deep voice  
  
= Am I dreaming? = Sakura asked, looking at Syaoran "Am I Dreaming?" she said, outload then she realize she said it outload and looks down "Hoeee..."  
  
Syaoran chuckles "You're soo cute you know that?" he said, = and God.. I do.. I do love her... =  
  
Sakura pulled away from him, she saw Syaoran frown "Li-kun.. I mean S-Syaoran.. why are you doing this to me?" she asked,   
  
Syaoran sighs and looks at her deeply "Because.. I don't want to be sad anymore.. The reason why I was so cold to you because.. I was so confused, you should be my rival.. but.. why cant I hurt you? why.. do I always protect you.. I was so afraid to find out about this feelings.. Kinomoto.. so afraid of rejection and hurt.. that's why I closed my heart and my mind.. to all of you.. I shove all my would-be-friends.. I shove all of you.. but I realize.. that I was wrong.. that the reason of me feeling this.. horrible thing.. is because.. I never love.. and never felt Love"   
  
Sakura gazed at his pretty chestnut eyes..   
  
"forgive me.. Kinomoto.." Syaoran said, sincerly  
Sakura smiles and caress Syaoran's face "you can call me Sakura..."   
Syaoran blush "Sakura.." He begun to lean on Sakura's face  
  
Sakura is confused, seeing Syaoran leaning on her.. then.. she realize.. Syaoran is going to kiss her! Sakura licks her lips and close her eyes, waiting for the kiss...  
  
Syaoran kept leaning on Sakura some more and gently press his lips against her soft lips, a warm feeling inside of them awakening. Sakura respond just as slowly.. gently letting her tongue pass his lips.. Syaoran's muscles sag... he slid his hands on Sakura's waist and Sakura wrap his arms around Syaoran's neck  
  
Syaoran caress Sakura's back gently.. Sakura moan... Syaoran pulls away from the kiss.. looking at her "Sakura..."  
  
Sakura open her eyes, and blush .. it was her first kiss.. and she was glad that it was him...   
  
Syaoran smiles "I want us.. to be friends..."  
Sakura smiles and nods "You will always be my friend.."  
"and Love?" Syaoran asked, shyly..  
Sakura looks at him "Huh?"  
Syaoran reach for Sakura's hands and kiss it.. "I love you.."  
Sakura blush "H-Hoe..."  
"Do you love me?" Syaoran asked, he knows he was afraid of rejection but he has to do this.. he finally open his heart for her...  
  
"Do you?" Syaoran asked, frowning  
  
Sakura tears begun to fall on her face  
"S-Sakura.. whats wrong? did I say something stupid again?" he said, panicking  
Sakura giggles and wipes her tears "Iie.. (no)" she hugs Syaoran tightly "I love you too..."  
Syaoran smiles "I really really love you.. Sakura..chan" he said,   
  
Then they both look at each other full of love.. Syaoran reached for Sakura's lips once again and their lips touch gently.. Sakura heard Syaoran's soft intake of breath and pulls her tighter against him.. Moments later their mouth willingly melted into each others in a long satisfying kiss. Syaoran.. taste as wonderful and as marvelous as he look..

Syaoran smiles and hugs Sakura back..  
Now.. his life is complete  
and this is the life hes been waiting for..   
the feeling that he kept looking for ..  
Only Sakura can fill his empty heart...

  
Meanwhile on the 1st dimension...  
  
Sakura is sitting on the tree.. looking into the moon.. praying that her Syaoran is okay in the other worlds.. until someone covered her mouth and lost her consciousness... 

  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Syaoran and Sakura looks at the voice.. and saw Xiaolang, Syaoran, Jack and Eriol.. They pulls away from their embrace and run towards them.. They saw Syaoran lying on the garden.. sweating

"Whats wrong?" Syaoran asked,  
Syaoran gulps "I .. had a nightmare"   
"Oh yeah, you fell asleep" Xiaolang said, smirking  
  
Jack elbowed Xiaolang   
  
"What kind of nightmare?" Syaoran asked,  
"about.. Sakura.."  
  
This time Xiaolang looks at him "WHAT about HER?"  
  
Syaoran shakes his head, wiping some sweat on his face "I dreampt that Sakura was in a tree.. watching the stars and then Somebody Kidnapped her"   
  
"That's just a dream" Jack said,  
"No.. No.. I know its a not a dream.." Syaoran said, crying  
Jack sighs and looks at Sakura "You better comfort him"  
"But why her?" Syaoran asked, jealous in his voice  
Jack looks at Syaoran "In times like this, only Sakura can make Syaoran feel better"  
  
Sakura touch Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran looks at her and hug her.. Xiaolang felt jealousy but he also felt the other Syaoran hands in his hands.. gripping tightly   
  
"Its okay.. Syaoran.. calm down.. Sakura will be fine.." Sakura said, hugging and patting Syaoran's back  
"She was.. kidnapped.. by someone.."   
"Who?"  
"I don't know.."  
  
Jack looks at them "you know.. thats just a dream.. if something happen in your world... then Cerberus and Yue will call us" he said, "I gave them a device" he added,  
  
"If thats the case.. then Calm down.. Syaoran" Eriol said,  
"Maybe you're right- maybe I was just-"  
  
Then they heard the device alarm, Jack pick it up and they heard Cerberos.. they said, that Sakura is missing.. Syaoran panic and felt that he lost some of blood.. 

Sakura is missing....  


Authors Note: Arigato! Arigato for all your reviews!  
I am sorry for uploading the chapter soo late   
I am soo busy with school and stuff..  
Its not easy balancing school, organizations and doing fanfics ya know that?  
  
aww don't worry... even with this busy thingy   
I won't stop writing fanfics.. because.. I love all of you!  
and I am really really happy everytime I get all your reviews  
good or bad. ^.^  
  
arigato!!!  
Keep R+R  
  
**Preview on the next chapter : Who kidnapped Sakura?   
and   
Syaoran meets the Syaoran who doesn't know Sakura...**


	3. Who is Sakura?

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp  
  
Author's note: okay.. lets see first...  
A big thanks to Sakura Kinomoto for making me happy last night  
and because of her.. I put the chapter up so quick so those readers waiting   
for the next part you should thank her because she's one of my inspirations.  
  
A big thanks to Manda-chan, CherryBlossomSakura, Rhiannon kerostar  
AnimePrincess, CutieBlossom, AnimeAngel, Sakura Li and all the readers who gives me support and   
cheered me up after that howwible Review I just received...  
  
Unknown demonish please don't cry anymore.. the chapters are up now ^.^  
Nim - Your Wish is my Command... ^.^  
  
Here's the NEXT PART!!!

English is not my first Language...so forgive me for my grammar..   
oh yeah forgive me for my titles.. I am not that good in giving titles.. ^.^;;  
  


  
"you know.. thats just a dream.. if something happen in your world... then Cerberus and Yue will call us" he said, "I gave them a device"   
  
"If thats the case.. then Calm down.. Syaoran" Eriol said,  
"Maybe you're right- maybe I was just-"  
  
Then they heard the device alarm, Jack pick it up and they heard Cerberos.. they said, that Sakura is missing.. Syaoran panic and felt that he lost some of blood.. 

SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD  
3rd Card Captor Fanfic by Chette  
  
Chapter 3: Who is Sakura?

"What happened?!?!" Jack yells at the Device  
"She just dissapeared! she was sitting on a tree.. and we heard her yelling" Kero-chan said,  
"Where's Touya and Mr.Kinomoto?" Eriol said, snatching the device  
"They went to the Police Station to report Sakura" Kero-chan said,  
  
Then they heard Yue "But I don't think, the police can handle it.. because the ones who kidnapped Sakura, are not  
ordinary People"   
  
"So who are they?" Eriol said, calming his self and looking at the weak Syaoran  
"We don't know.. but there's a black letter here.." Yue said,

Xiaolang yells "What are you waiting for Dammit! Read it!"  
  
Then they heard a growl "Say it Nicely Brat"  
"grrrrr...."  
  
Eriol shakes his head "Cerberus, that's not Syaoran from there.. who yelled.. it was the another Syaoran.. anyways, I want you to read the letter"  
  
Kero sighs "Fine"  
  
Then they heard some gasp, "What is it Cerberus?" Eriol asked,  
  
"I-It said that.. Syaoran, you left Sakura Alone.. you are sooo Baka (Stupid). I hope you will find another Sakura  
on the other world, I'll kill your beloved and will get her POWERS. signed the evil mistress"  
  
Syaoran hearing this "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jack look and frown at Syaoran "Calm down"   
"YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?!?!" Syaoran yells, tears falling on his face.  
"Yes.. because-"  
"I AM GOING HOME!" Syaoran said, standing up shoving Sakura

Xiaolang grab his hand and bows "Sorry.. we can't"  
Syaoran looks at Xiaolang "W-We.. can't? why?"  
  
Jack turns to sigh and looks at Syaoran "We can't go back.. not until we finish our mission.. Dimension has only a one way.. we can't go back.. if we force ourselves.. and fight the dimension.. its a hundred percent sure.. that we won't survive" he said,

Syaoran grits his teeth, he pulls his sword, looking dangerously at Syaoran "You.. will .. pay"  
Xiaolang eyes widening "No! Syaoran! calm down!"  
"Don't worry.. You're next Xiaolang" Syaoran glaring at Xiaolang "and then I'll kill every Syaoran.."  
"DON'T DO IT!" Eriol said, grabbing his key = Don't.. Syaoran =  
"You Stupid.. You will pay..." Syaoran walks towards Syaoran "Damn you.. because of you... and because all of the Syaoran.."  
  
Sakura shakes her head, she runs towards her Syaoran and Hugs her "Don't do it Syaoran.. I am begging you"  
she said, crying

"S-Saku-Sakura-chan.." Syaoran said, stopping..   
"Please I am begging you.. Syaoran.. this is not you.." Sakura said, crying "Syaoran.. you're not a Killer..."  
Syaoran lost his strength and he let go of his sword.. "F-Forgive me.." he said, he fell on his knees and cried  
  
Sakura looks at Syaoran, Syaoran nods.. Sakura breaths deeply and approach him, Then she hug him tightly  
and trying to clam him down...  
  
Syaoran felt jealous, but he did control his feelings.. the other Syaoran needs comfort and only Sakura can   
give him that.. 

"Whew.. that was Close" Jack said, wiping some sweat on his forehead  
"Yeah, if it wasn't for Sakura.." Xiaolang said, sighing "Syaoran can't never hurt Sakura.. even she is not  
his Sakura"

Few More Minutes, Syaoran fell asleep on Sakura's arms.. Sakura was singing some Lullaby song, Syaoran suggest that Jack and the others can stay at his apartment.

"HE WHAT?!!"  
"Hai.. he.. he kissed me.." Sakura blush  
"Sakura-chan.. I am sorry, but thats sooo hard to believe" Tomoyo said, smiling sadly  
"No.. this time its true! Syaoran and I are together now" she said, smiling  
  
"Sakura-chan.. please.. stop daydreaming about him. there's a lot of guys here.. and look at all of them! They like you! They're all smiling to get-" Tomoyo stop seeing a guy approaching them and smiling.. at first she didn't recognize him.. "L-Li!"  
  
Syaoran smiles at Tomoyo "Ohayo Daidouji-san" he said and then he bows at her  
"Oh my.."  
"Ohayo.. Sakura-chan" Syaoran said, smiling  
Sakura blushes "O-Ohayo.. S-Syaoran-kun"   
Tomoyo looks at them, surprise  
  
"Sakura-chan.. do you have a minute? I want to talk to you privately.. and that means no Tomoyo Daidouji and Her Camera" Syaoran said, smiling at Tomoyo  
  
"Huh?"  
Sakura smiles "Sure.. No Tomoyo"  
  
"what? but.. Sakura I am your bestfriend!" Tomoyo said, with tears in her eyes "Please!!! let me! let me record you with Li!"  
  
Sakura smiles and shakes her head  
"Oh fine" Tomoyo said, sighing

Syaoran reach out for Sakura's hands and both of them exited the door, All boy glares at Syaoran but he didn't care.. because he has Sakura.

  
"Why are we here Syaoran?" Sakura ask, they were in front of the Sakura Trees in their School  
Syaoran hugs Sakura, making Sakura blush "I want us to make Our Vows..." he whispers in her ears  
"H-Hoeeee"  
"Can you do it?" Syaoran ask, turning to look at her  
  
"Of course!" Sakura said, smiling and then she reach for Syaoran's hands "I promise.. that I will Love  
You forever and Ever.. I will always be your friend and love" she said, smiling  
  
Syaoran frowns "just friend and Love?"   
Sakura blush "Um.. Fiancee too!"  
"Just Fiancee?"  
Sakura looks confused and blush "Well.. um..even your Wife"  
Syaoran frown deepened "Even?"  
Sakura giggles and put her arms around Syaoran's neck "I will BE YOUR WIFE SOMEDAY"  
Syaoran scratch his head "Someday?"  
Sakura laughs "Okay I WILL BE YOUR WIFE!" she said, giggling  
  
This Time, Syaoran smiles "Thats better" he said, and then he hug her tightly and kiss her forehead "And I.. Syaoran Li.. Leader of The Li Clan, Promise that I will PROTECT YOU.. CARE FOR YOU.. and LOVE YOU for the rest of my life.. as your friend, Fiance and as your Husband.." and then he leans to whispers at Sakura's left ear "and as the father of your children"   
  
Sakura Blushes  
  
Syaoran chuckles "You're so cute when you blush"  
Sakura's blush deepen

  
  
Not to far, Kero-chan, Touya, Mr.Kinomoto, Yukito, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Meiling and Terada Sensei were looking at them.. of course with Tomoyo and her Camera

"Kawaiii" Tomoyo said, giggling capturing every moment on her video  
"yeah..I never thought Li-kun could be sooo romantic" Rika said, giggling  
"Yeah.. they're perfect" Meiling said, smiling  
"I agree Meiling-san right Touya" said Yukito, smiling  
"grr %#($)Y$@)%&!!*$* (bad words -.- )" Touya kept cussing silently but controlled his self  
"yeah that's a Yes Touya" Yukito said, smiling  
"Do you know that cussing came from-"   
"Don't start Yamazaki-kun"  
"Just don't harm my mistress.. Brat" Kero said, crossing his arms (er paws?)  
"I am glad Sakura-chan is happy now" Mr. Kinomoto said, smiling  


  
"I am glad the first mission is done" Jack said, smiling   
"Yeah" Eriol said, sighing looking at Tomoyo   
  
Syaoran and Sakura smiles at them, Syaoran is hugging Sakura and Sakura holding her key "So is this goodbye?" asked Syaoran to them

"Yes" Eriol said,   
"Well goodluck" Sakura said, smiling   
"and Thank you very much" Syaoran said, looking at them  
  
"No problem" Xiaolang said, sighing and then smiled at them

Sakura looks at Syaoran, and when he nods.. she pulls away gently at him and begun her incantations..."Key which holds the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me by the contract, I, Sakura, command you.. Release!"   
Sakura pulls the Through card.. "Through! make a hole into the Dimension! Through! "

A hole appears in front of them, Sakura smiles at them "There ya go"  
"as always.. genki" Eriol said, smiling   
Sakura smiles   
  
Syaoran pats Syaoran's back "Take care of her .. please"  
"I will.. I promise you" Syaoran said, smiling "You take care of her .. too"  
Syaoran smiles "Hai"  
"hey? and who you were going to take care Xiaolang?" Jack ask  
"SHUT UP"  
"nah nah! bleh! No more Sakura!!!" Jack said, running and entering the dimension  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" Xiaolang yells, following him  
Eriol shakes his head "Come on lets go Syaoran"  
Syaoran nods   
  
Sakura and Syaoran smiles and hug each other, looking at the hole until it dissapears  
  
Syaoran turn to look at Sakura "Sakura.. don't think that.. because of them.. thats why I fell in love with you, and don't think that I am taking care of you because of them.. I love you.. I love you eversince.. I was just.. afraid of Rejection and-"   
  
Sakura puts one finger on his lips "Syaoran-kun, dear.. You talk too much" she said, smiling  
Syaoran raise one eye brow "eh?"  
Sakura giggles "yeah, you talk too much"  
  
Syaoran smiles "really?" then he saw her nods "fine.. no more talking.. " he said, and then he lift Sakura's chin "just kissing"   
  
and he kiss her deeply...

  
Meanwhile.. on the other dimension...

"Stop reading the book and you have a job to handle"   
"Sighs Darcy..please leave me alone"  
"No way Sakura.. Besides I got a surprise for you"   
  
Sakura looks at Darcy and sighs, she was one of the immortal girls on earth.. its been almost a year since, Darcy found her on the park.. Darcy knew that Sakura is still alive when Syaoran buried her, or maybe this was her new life...  
  
"Sakura meet Sakura"  
  
Sakura looks and gasp..

"She's Sakura.. um, I found her on one of the manhole in the street.. she's dead but after I gave her some strength I found out that she's immortal just like us" Darcy said, then she lean and whispers at Sakura's right ear "Need to keep an eye on her"

Sakura nods, she smiles and offered the other Sakura a sit

Darcy look at the two, they are definitely One, same Body, same height, hair and eyes = I wonder if all Sakura are immortal? = The only difference, Her partner (Sakura) is wearing a silk pink-red guardian dress while, the other one is still wearing a torn uniform clothes with some blood on the side... "I'll be in my room.. if you need any help then call me" Darcy said, she smiles and walk away from them.

Sakura looks at the Sad Sakura and smiles "How did you die?" It was very direct but she needs to know or else she can't help her other self  
  
"I.. was killed by accident"   
"oh clow card mission?"  
  
Sakura shakes her head "Shaoran and I were fighting a clow card.. he, accidentally shove me, to protect me.. but I tripped.. and fell.. and died.."

"I.. see.."  
"How about you?"  
"was killed by monster .. a clow monster.. Shaoran was too late to save me.. to save us.. but I can't blame him, we are all dead his family and my family... Shaoran stayed alive because I told him not to give up"

"I want to see my Shaoran.."  
Sakura smiles sadly "Me.. too.. Demo (but) Darcy won't let me"  
"Shaoran is so lonely.."  
Sakura sighs and nods.. her Syaoran is also lonely...

  
"Oh God.."  
"Here we go again..."  
"geez! can we skip this rough paaaaarttttttttttttttttttttt yaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

  
Syaoran yawns as he adjusting his glasses, "Lets see.. " He takes a deep breath and close his eyes = You can do this Syaoran.. you did memorize everything last night = He breaths deeply again and open his eyes "In Kilowatthours The unit commonly used for large amount of electrical work of energy. The Amount is calculated simply as the product of the power in Kilowatts multiplied by the time in hours during which the power is used. As an example .. a light" He stop seeing a light "What the-"  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Syaoran adjusts his glasses again and saw 4 guys appeared in front of him, coming from the light, his eyes widening "Wow"  
  
"WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ON THE BOTTOM! GET OFF ME YOU JERKS!" Xiaolang yells  
  
Eriol, Syaoran and Jack stand up and looks at the poor Xiaolang..   
  
"Ouch my back hurts..."  
"its not your day Xiaolang"  
  
"Excuse me"  
  
Syaoran and Xiaolang looks at the voice, their eyes widening too   
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Syaoran yells  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Xiaolang yells too  
The other Syaoran looks confused and Join in... "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"WHO ARE YOU!?!?!" yells Syaoran, adjusting his glasses  
"WHY ARE WEARING GLASSES?" ask Xiaolang  
"WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT?" ask Syaoran,   
  
Eriol and Jack shakes their heads

  
"WHAT?!"  
"yes.. We are here for the mission.. Syaoran" Jack said,  
"But.. well, actually Mission is a group of people sent by a government, church etc.. and a government are the rulers.. if we say rulers then it means is the decision of the government" Syaoran said, smiling  
  
"Oh my God.. a Freaking Syaoran" Xiaolang said, trembling  
"Oh? freaking? well lets see.. I know that! I did memorize that- Freaking sometimes scary? and scary-"  
"Enough Syaoran" Eriol said, sighing  
"So why are you here again?" Syaoran asked them, putting his book down  
"because of a mission" Syaoran said,  
"oh yeah Mission, do you know that Mission is ..."  
  
Jack, Syaoran, Xiaolang and Eriol sighs   
  
Hours later...  
  
"Let me get this straight.. because Straight is not a curve of course.. you want me to pair up meaning to put together with Sakura? a girl with an auburn and not black hair, beautiful also means pretty emerald and they are green eyes with beautiful sometimes calls cute too.... smile?"

Eriol shakes his head again,  
Xiaolang sighs  
  
Syaoran is scratching his head furiously, he leans and whispers at Xiaolang's ear "I thought he is supposed to be a cold hearted person!?!?!" he yells  
  
"Wrong information.. my bad.. anyways, at least we wont have to deal with another cold hearted Syaoran" he whispered back  
  
"Yes" Eriol smiles at him, sweatdrop on his head "We want you to pair up with Sakura Kinomoto"  
"That's easy and not difficult" Syaoran said, smiling   
Xiaolang and Syaoran looks at him "really?"  
  
"yeah.. there's just one tiny and not big problem" Syaoran said, rubbing his head  
"and what is it?"  
"Who is Sakura?"  
Authors Note: its.. late.. I need sleep...  
-.-zzzzzzzzz  
  
Keep R+R  
  
Preview on the next chapter : The Syaoran who doesn't know Sakura meets his Sakura  
and   
Know what happen to the other 3 Sakura (the one who was kidnapped, and the 2 immortals)


	4. Coming to Japan

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp  
  
Author's note: dragon_gurl! nice talking to you in MSN!   
Onegai.. I hope that one day, we will talk more in the future.

To all the readers who reviewed, thank you very very much  
it really touches my heart.. ~^.^~  
  
Here's the NEXT PART!!!

English is not my first Language...so forgive me for my grammar..   
oh yeah forgive me for my titles.. I am not that good in giving titles.. ^.^;;  
  


  
"Yes" Eriol smiles at him, sweatdrop on his head "We want you to pair up with Sakura Kinomoto"  
"That's easy and not difficult" Syaoran said, smiling   
Xiaolang and Syaoran looks at him "really?"  
  
"yeah.. there's just one tiny and not big problem" Syaoran said, rubbing his head  
"and what is it?"  
"Who is Sakura?"

SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD  
3rd Card Captor Fanfic by Chette  
  
Chapter 4: Coming to Japan

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Xiaolang said, pulling his sword and looks dangerously at the other Syaoran  
"er.. WHAT DID I DO!?!?" ask the other Syaoran, trembling  
"Xiaolang Calm down!" Syaoran said, pulling Xiaolang away from them  
  
Eriol shakes his head "Will you all please sit down? Xiaolang! you're not Helping!" Eriol said, yelling for the first time  
  
Xiaolang glares one more time at the Nerd Syaoran and then at the other Syaoran, who was controlling him "Let me go" he said, coldly.  
  
Jack looks at Syaoran "Forgive us.. its been a long journey"   
  
"Oh Journey? Journey is.."  
  
Jack bows his head and shows his hands palms up "Just Shut up for a second" he said,   
Syaoran nods and looks at him  
  
"You see.. We need to put you and Sakura Together" Jack said,  
"Yeah, you told me.. but why do you have to put me and a girl named Sakura? oh did you know that Sakura trees are also called Cherry Blossoms and -"

  
Minutes pass by..  
  
Jack smiles looking at the Other Syaoran, with tape all over his mouth  
  
"An EXCELLENT Idea Xiaolang" Eriol said, with sweatdrop on his head  
"Yeah.. damn straight and it feels sooooo good too" Xiaolang said, glaring at the other Syaoran  
"Mmmmph.. Mmmph" the other Syaoran is trying to break free   
  
"Well" Syaoran said, smiling he kneels in front of the other Syaoran "Listen very carefully.. We.. Need to put you and a girl named Sakura Kinomoto.. because you two are destined to be together.. did you get my point?"   
  
The other Syaoran nods   
  
"Okay, now.. tell me.. where can we find the girl?" Syaoran ask  
"MMMMphhhhhhh Mmmmmmmphhhhh"  
"Huh? I don't understand" Syaoran ask  
  
Eriol sighs "Descendant.. of course, you will not understand him because his mouth is covered with Tapes"   
"Oh.. yeah I forgot..."  
Syaoran rips the tape off on his face "YAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Tell me.. where can we find Sakura?" ask Syaoran  
"I told you! I don't know her!" The other Syaoran yells,   
"You don't know Sakura Kinomoto? The card's Mistress?" Eriol ask  
  
"Oh.. Cards? oh yeah.. I remember! I was suppose to get the cards away from her because I am the real owner of the cards.. but I refuse to fight.. because I don't want to fight"  
  
"You don't want to fight?" Xiaolang ask,   
"No.. I don't want to fight" Syaoran said,   
"so.. we are here.. in China.. strange.. I don't recognize this place"   
  
"YOU ARE GOING TO JAPAN NOW SYAORAN! OR ELSE.. YOU'LL REGRET THIS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE" Xiaolang yells at him  
  
"Um.. did you brush your teeth?" Syaoran ask, adjusting his glasses  
Xiaolang back out "why?"  
"You smell"   
  
Syaoran picks up his books and left them...   
"LET ME GO!! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!!!"  
"Just shut up Xiaolang" Syaoran said, sighing "Eriol, do you have another plan?"  
"The only way to convince Syaoran is to ask him again and again, until he gets tired of us." He said, crossing his arms  
  
"Do you think that's a good idea?" ask Xiaolang  
"Yeah, it does work all the time when it comes to you two" Eriol said, smirking  
"WHY YOU!"  
"I'm Home"  
Syaoran enters the Li's Mansion, he was greeted by lots of House keepers and Guards on his way to his bedroom, He didnt notice his Mother talking to one of the elders   
  
"Yelan.. I think, we need to stop forcing Xiaolang to become the Leader of the Li Clan, the Boy doesn't want to handle it and Meiling hates him.. all he does is to study and read books.. he will never be a good leader of the Clan"   
  
"I still think that my Son is capable of the Position.. but, sighs.. just give me a little more time, Elder"  
"Its your Decision.. mine was only a suggestion"   
Yelan sighs, how can she prove to the clan that Syaoran is the perfect Leader of the Clan.  
"Okay, how are we going to go there.. without capturing us?" ask Syaoran, he knows that the Li Mansion is full of security equiptment and guards all over the mansion  
  
"I know a way.. follow me" Xiaolang said,

"You expect me to climb that wall?!?!" Jack yells  
"Its easy Jack, I'll go first and then you follow okay?" ask Xiaolang  
They all nods  
When Xiaolang was already inside the Garden of Li, he smiles "Okay everyone, the sight is clear" Xiaolang said, "and gah!"  
  
Meiling looks at him, strangely "Why are you here Xiaolang? and why are you wearing a black clothes instead of green ones?"   
  
"M-Meiling!" He yells, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He added, yelling so that Syaoran, Eriol and Jack knows that Meiling is over there  
  
"You're Crazy! I live here! with you" Meiling said, snorting "Besides.. why did you climb a wall? are you changing your image now?" she ask crossing her arms  
  
"er No no its just that-"  
"Come on.. Aunt is looking all over for you" Meiling said, grabbing Xiaolang's clothes  
"hey wait ouch don't pull me wait!"

  
Eriol sighs, He pulls his little key and chant his incantations "Key concealing the power of darkness. Show your true form before me. By our contract, Eriol commands you. RELEASE" The key got bigger and he pulls one of his black cards and smiles 

"You should have done that in the first place Eriol" Syaoran said, frowning  
"Nah.. Its Xiaolang's fault, anyway.. do you think that its better.. just for few minutes without him by our side?" he ask, smirking  
  
"Damn straight, yer right" Jack said, chuckling  
Syaoran smiles "Lets go"

"Teleport.. Teleport us to Syaoran's Room"   
  


  


"WAIT DON'T PULL ME LIKE THAT!"  
Yelan raise one of her eyebrows when she saw Xiaolang yells at Meiling "Xiaolang, what happen here? and why are you wearing a black chinese clothes?" she ask  
  
"Um.. you see.." Xiaolang sighs, not knowing what to say  
"For the first time.. no idea coming out through your thick brain Cousin?" ask Meiling  
"huh?"  
Meiling shakes her head "He is strange Auntie.. I don't want to marry a guy like him" she said,  
  
"AND WHO SAIDS ABOUT MARRYING YOU EITHER?! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY A GIRL LIKE YOU!" Xiaolang yells   
  
Meiling gasp, the first time she heard that from him, other times she could see him sighing and saying 'whatever but we have to obey the clan.. etc..' but now, she heard him.. he doesn't want to marry her?

"XIAOLANG!" Yelan yells, she couldn't believe what her son just yells, this is the first time him, yelling at Meiling and worst saying he doesn't want to marry her?  
  
Xiaolang cross his arms "I don't want to marry her"   
"He's getting strange Aunt.. he even climb into the wall"  
  
"I don't want to marry a girl like Meiling, she's too stubborn, selfish and most importantly she's too complicated!" Xiaolang yells  
  
*PUNCH*  
  
Yelan gasp, Xiaolang fell down and looks at the guy in front of him, he wipes the blood in his face   
  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK XIAOLANG! Don't HURT MEILING like that or else you'll regret it"  
"and who are you?" Xiaolang ask, narrowing his eyes  
"Geez.. don't joke like that Xiaolang.. you know me.. and if you hurt Meiling again, I will Kill you"   
  
Yelan and Meiling gasp, when they saw Xiaolang laugh evilly "You will kill me?"   
  
The guy took some fighting stance and pulls his sword "I'll do anything to protect her"  
"Fine.. lets fight" Syaoran said, pulling his sword

Meiling didn't believe it.. Xiaolang is gonna fight him? "No Chang! Xiaolang Stop!"  
Yelan smiles "Let them.. Meiling, I wanna see if Xiaolang can defeat Chang"  
"But-"  
  
"Just let them-"

  
"I TOLD YOU!"  
"Syaoran please.. you have to go to Japan to meet her" Jack said,  
"But I can't leave them..." Syaoran ask, turning to look at them  
"Who? your family?" Eriol ask  
"no.."  
"Meiling?" Jack ask, Syaoran elbowed him  
"No.."  
"Your Friends?" Syaoran ask  
"No.."  
"You can leave Who?" Eriol ask  
"My Books"  
  
Eriol, Jack and Syaoran fell on their Chair  
  
"gee..."  
"Books.."  
  
"They are precious to me" Syaoran said, hugging them  
"You can bring them along you know?" Syaoran said, sighing  
"oh yeah.. silly me I forgot.. but you know that sometimes people forgets? the cause of this-"  
"Here we go again..."

  
Meiling blush, seeing Xiaolang pants and smiles wickedly at Chang "You're not Bad" he said,  
Chang smiles "You're not bad either Xiaolang"  
Xiaolang smiles "Yeah.. but I have to end this.. "   
"Yeah you must"  
  
Xiaolang jumps towards Chang, and Chang pulls his sword for Defensive.. Xiaolang smirks .. "Your end.. Chang"  
Chang blinks and then his eyes widening when he heard Xiaolang chant some MAGIC? "WIND! Come FORTH!"   
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Xiaolang jumps and smiles at him, Chang is laying on the floor.. breathing hard   
  
"Y-You.. know Magic?"   
Xiaolang smiles and Nods  
  
"But.. how can that be?" Yelan ask approaching them, and a blushing Meiling follows her  
"You're great Xiaolang" Meiling said, blushing  
"Xiaolang.. how can that be?" Yelan ask again  
"Because.. I am not your Son" Xiaolang said, smiling  
"What?"  


"Fine.. Fine.. Fine .. Fine! Just leave me alone!!!" Syaoran said, burying his head with a pillow  
"See? I told you! it works all the time" Eriol said, smirking  
"Shut up" Syaoran said, glaring at Eriol  
"Be careful.. Descendant.."  
"Hmphs"  
"That can't be.. Prove to me that you are not my son" Yelan said, crossing her arms  
"sure.. your son.. I guess, is probably in his room.. with my other two companions" Xiolang said, coldly  
"Wei" Yelan looks at Wei "Get your master in his room"  
When Wei returned   
  
"Madam.. I didn't see Master Xiaolang in his room" Wei said, looking at Xiaolang  
"See? its because you are here" Yelan said, smiling at Xiaolang  
"NO! your Son is in his room I swear!" Xiaolang said,   


"GIVE ME THAT BOOK! Geez Xiaolang!"  
They look and saw Fanren pulling a book away and another Syaoran is pulling the book also  
"LET ME GO!!! I need to borrow it!!!"   
"WHY ALL OF THE SUDDEN YOU BECOME SO INTERESTED ABOUT MAGIC AND NO! I WON'T LET GO!"  
  
"Fanren! Xiaolang!"  
  
They stop and looks at their Mother "Whats going on here?"  
"Xiaolang is trying to borrow this magic book Mom, but I don't know why he got so interested about it!"  
"At least I am borrowing it!"  
"duh, if I didn't saw you.. you have take it away from me! me without knowing it!"  
"Just shut up and let me borrow it!"   
  
"So.. they convince you to go to Japan?"   
  
They turn to look at Xiaolang, then their gaze went back to Syaoran who was pulling the book   
  
"I had no choice! the guy with a glasses told me that they will bug me for the rest of my life if I didn't go to japan" Syaoran said, pulling the book "Come on! Sis! let me borrow it!"  
  
"Oh my.. Two.. Xiaolang.."  
"Make it Three"  
  
They gasp seeing another Syaoran, and with 2 people entering the living room   
"Oh my..."

"How did you here so easy?" ask Xiaolang  
"By Eriol's magic" Jack said, smiling  
"WHAT?!?!"  
After a few hours..  
  
All of them were sitting on the a big coach in the living room, the Two Syaoran explain their mission, and now its up to Yelan to decide whether her son will go to Japan or not  
  
"But we don't have any choice right?" ask Yelan  
"Yes.. your Son must meet the 'girl of his dreams'" Syaoran said,   
  
Meiling frown, He didn't know that Syaoran can be so darn handsome.. and when she finds him attractive, she found out that he belongs to someone...  
  
"Oh but how will Syaoran do it? he doesn't know how to court a girl" Yelan said, "And you say it was the Cards mistress? and Meiling is his fiancee"   
  
Meiling nods happily   
  
"What if I told you that.. I am the Reincarnation of Clow Reed and ask you.. to put your son and my half daughter together" Eriol said, holding the big key  
  
"Y-You're the Clow reed?"  
Eriol smiles "Yes..."  
Yelan sighs and frown at Meiling "I am sorry Meiling, Syaoran must go to Japan to meet this Cards Mistress" 

  
"Nervous?"  
Syaoran looks at his otherself "Yeah.. kinda.. a little and-"  
"Stop. I only need one word and thats a Yes or a no" Syaoran said, standing beside him   
  
"Yes" he said, he was packing his things because he will go to Japan tomorrow, he bought all his books and some clothes and put them on his bag "This is the first time.. to.. court a girl.. I am so nervous" 

"Don't worry.. everything is gonna turn out fine.." Syaoran said, patting his shoulder "We will help you" he said,  
"Thank you.. Arigato.. Shie Shie.. gracias.. Salamat.. Bo-"  
"One thank you is enough" Syaoran said, "and you must know how to control your mouth" he added,  
"Be careful Xiaolang!"  
Syaoran hug his mother "Don't worry I will Mom"   
"Please take care of Xiaolang for me" Yelan ask, looking at the 2 Syaoran  
"Don't worry we won't" Xiaolang said, coldly  
"Hai Hai.. we won't so.. dont get too worried" Syaoran said, smiling

  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Come on.. give me your powers!"   
"NEVER!"  
  
The girl slap Sakura's face "You can't control your powers forever Cards Mistress!"   
  
Sakura was tied up.. her shirt was torn and her hair is very messy.. she's trying her best to control and not let her powers shows.. or else the mistress might get her powers...  
  
"I .. I will n-never g-give y-you my Powers!" Sakura said, breathing hard  
The Evil mistress laugh evilly "Control it, as much as you can.. Cards Mistress.. but it won't be long.. all your powers will be mine.. and I'll be the most powerful sorceres in the world!!! hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
Sakura bows her head, = S-Shaoran.. H-Hayaku.. (Hurry) O-Onegai.. =

  
On the other worlds...  
  
"I see.. that means.. if you can't see your Shaoran.. then, I can't see mine.." Sakura sighs  
"No.. I'll try to convice Darcy, I know she'll let us one day.." Sakura smiles at her other self  
"I hope you are right.. because I don't want seeing my Shaoran like that..."  
"and if Darcy didn't let us.. then I'll find a way to see Shaoran.."

"Sakura! its your turn to cook!" Darcy yells and smiles at the two Sakura "Even we are immortals, we need to eat right?"   
  
"So why are we immortal?" ask Sakura, looking at Darcy  
Darcy smiles "Maybe because.. you have powers.." she said, cutting the vegetables  
"if I have powers.. then that means I can visit Shaoran" said Sakura, smiling  
  
"well.. its prohinited to communicate with them.. or else we will loose our powers" Darcy said, "I of course want the two of you to at least see them or talk to them.. but I can't. or else.. you know what will happen Sakura" she said, frowning

Sakura sighs and other one frown  
  
"I would like.. really like to help.. but.. I don't know how" Darcy said, looking at them.. sad in their eyes = if only.. nah demo.. I should try.. = 

  
  
"Ohayo Mina-san (Everybody)" said Sakura, smiling as she enters the classroom  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said, smiling.. she was glad that Sakura is happy now.. last month it was terrible, after Yukito dump her when Sakura confess she loves him.. Yukito told her that he doesn't love her.. Sakura was so upset and she thought that she won't get over with him..

"Okay everyone.. please take your sits now becuase we have a new transfered student"   
"Who do you think is it this time? Eriol kun?" Tomoyo ask   
"I dont know"

"Mr. Li.. will you please come forward?"   
  
Then Sakura saw guy, enters the room.. looking down "I want you to meet Syaoran Li from China"   
Syaoran looks at them, and gulps "Uh.. My name is Syaoran Li.. call me Li" he said, nervously  
"Okay.. take your sit Mr. Li.. lets see.. the only available desk is the desk behind Ms. Sakura Kinomoto" said the teacher  
  
Syaoran hearing the name Sakura Kinomoto.. he looks and stared at the beautiful girl.. auburn hair and green eyes girl.. = is this the Sakura I am supposed to meet? = He blush and looks down again  
  
"Mou, he's pretty cute.. Sakura.. demo.. hes shy" Tomoyo said, giggling   
Sakura looks at the guy and nods "yeah.. hes cute"

Syaoran sits on his desk and looks at the back of Sakura and sighs, this is going to be harder than he thought.   
Authors Note: I know a cliff hanger..demo its 12:50 am here  
and I need sleep.. Hope you enjoy it and its not really humor  
because .. that's on the next part.. the Humor Chapter lolz  
-.-zzzzzzzzz  
  
I own Chang and he is suppose to be the protector of Meiling in the 4th world..   
Keep R+R  
  
Preview on the next chapter : How will Nerdy Syaoran court the Cards Mistress?

oh yeah.. by the way, ONE at the TIME all right! I am handling 3 new fanfics sooo one at the TIME! -.-;; 


	5. The Art of Flirting with Sakura

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp  
  
Author's note: Here's the Chapter 5! sorry took so long I am kinda depressed about what happen on my fic Revenge  
but now I am okay... *smiles* Honto (really)!  
  
I.. TRIED to make this a humor chapter but I guess,   
I am not good in making people laugh.. please tell me if its funny (PLEASE?!?!)  
  
To all the readers who reviewed, thank you very very much  
especially...  
  
Sakura-chan - continue to dance! hehe Chapter 5 is UP! ^.^  
  
Stars from Above - okay I'll continue my fic.. but you continue yours too stwpid keke (just kidding) tell me if you put the next chapter out okie?  
  
Sakura Li - Gomen to keep you waiting... -.-  
  
Madison-chan - don't worry I'll finish this chapter just like what I did to my other FINISH CHAPTERS.. please check my other fics too.  
  
missy-chan - Thank you for the concern!!! ^.^  
  
Fabi-chan and Ashley - Thank you for your suggestions.. don't worry I did make a few changes here (so that you won't be confused) and did a few changes on the other chapters too ^.^  
  
Sakura Kinomoto!!! - THANK YOU FOR THE FAN ART! MORE MORE!!!! ONEGAI!!! *hugs you*

English is not my first Language...so forgive me for my grammar..   
oh yeah forgive me for my titles.. I am not that good in giving titles.. ^.^;;  
  
R+R Onegai!  
  
Okay.. *me stops talking and on the story*

  
Syaoran hearing the name Sakura Kinomoto.. he looks and stared at the beautiful girl.. auburn hair and green eyes girl.. = is this the Sakura I am supposed to meet? = He blush and looks down again  
  
"Mou, he's pretty cute.. Sakura.. demo.. hes shy" Tomoyo said, giggling   
Sakura looks at the guy and nods "yeah.. hes cute"

Syaoran sits on his desk and looks at the back of Sakura and sighs, this is going to be harder than he thought. 

  
  
SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD  
3rd Card Captor Fanfic by Chette  
  
Chapter 5: The Art of Flirting with Sakura

  
When Syaoran heard the bell rang.. signaling it was their breaktime.. he stand up fast and runs towards to exit the room.   
  
"He is W-E-I-R-D" Sakura said, looking at the door well Syaoran runs  
"Yes but he is.. Cute right Sakura?" Tomoyo said, giggling  
"Mou.. Stop please.. not now.. I am still recovering from my feelings about Yukito rejection" Sakura said, frowning

  
Syaoran saw a Tree he sighs and sat under the tree, he pulls his glasses and opens his bag, pulls the book, he borrowed from his sister Fuutie.. and the title of the book is 'How to Court a girl'  
  
"L-Lets.. see.."

  
"Sakura-chan! there's the new transferred student" Tomoyo said, pointing under a Tree  
"yeah.. he is alone. Reading something and he's wearing a glasses..." Sakura said,  
"Why not approach him Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked,  
"Huh?" Sakura looks at her friend  
"Hohohohohohohoho.. Just be friended him I mean"   
"Oh.."

Syaoran keeps reading and blushing at the same time, = I can't do this! I will look stupid = He scratch his head  
furiously "This is hard than studying!"   
  
"Whats harder than Studying?"  
  
Syaoran jumps up into the Tree when he heard a girl's voice.  
Sakura smiles "Wow.. how did ya do that?"  
  
Syaoran realize he was sitting on the branch of a Tree "I.. don't know" he said, blushing then he saw stars surrounding Sakura's smiling face "er.." He looks away  
  
"Okay fine.. now come down there.. coz I feel akward talking to you when you are there" she ask, smiling  
Syaoran gulps "er.. there's a problem" he said, looking down  
"What is the problem?" Sakura ask,   
"oh problem.. maybe called a difficult question or situation.."  
"What?"  
  
"Oh.. ah.." Syaoran frowns and remembering what the other Syaoran told him = need to control your mouth = he looks at Sakura "I don't know how to go down.. I mean, ya know?" he said, blushing  
  
Sakura giggles "Oh.. hehe.. you don't know how to come down?" she said, still giggling  
Syaoran frowns = great.. so much for these things, now she knows I am a coward guy.. = he sighs  
After a few seconds, Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on the branch, Syaoran blushing and Sakura smiling "Neh, Li-kun.."   
  
"yes?"  
"if its okay to ask.. why did you transferred here?" Sakura ask  
"Oh.. ah to meet the girl of my dreams" Then Syaoran realize he said that, he covers his mouth  
"A girl of your dreams?" Sakura ask, still clueless at ever "You have those dreams too?"  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh nothing.."

"Kino-"  
"Li"

Syaoran and Sakura blush "You go first" Syaoran said,   
"Okay.. whats that book?"  
  
Syaoran gulps and put the book on his back "uh.. nothing"  
"Can I see it? I saw the word Courting" Sakura said, smiling  
"er.. nothing this is ah.. educational ah.. book uh.." Syaoran said, sweating  
"Stummering?"  
"hai.. stummering er NO! um. ah.. its not that important Sakura" Syaoran said, realize he said her name and not her last name, he covers his mouth   
  
Sakura smiles and read the title of the book "How to court a girl?"   
Syaoran blush "er.. no! I just saw this book laying around and and-"   
"Again.. stummering"  
"Yeah Stummering and NO!" Syaoran sighs  
"Can I look at it?" Sakura ask  
"er no.. No!!"   
  
Sakura got the book and opens it.. she saw her name .. and Syaoran's name "uh.. why is my name.. written here?" she ask  
  
"um.. " Syaoran scratch his head "Well.. actually uh..." Syaoran gulps "I.. don't know.. why your name is in there" he said, lying  
  
"who wrote this?"   
  
"Um.. I don't know" Syaoran said, sweating  
"so.. if this is not yours..I'll take it" Sakura said, smiling  
= oh no.. no no no =  
  
"Is that okay?"  
"NO! I need it!" Syaoran yells, trembling  
"why do you need it?" Sakura ask, smiling she realize she loves teasing this new transferee student  
"well.."  
"why?"  
"KINOMOTO! I need it! no questions ask!" Syaoran said, grabbing the book and then lost his balance and fell   
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWOUCCCHHHHH"  
  
Syaoran stands up and rubs his back "Ouch.."  
Sakura laughs "heehee.. no problem anymore Syaoran-kun.. see its so easy to go down" she said, smiling  
Syaoran sighs  
"W-What?"  
  
"We need to go to the other Dimensions.. My Sakura is in danger but please.. do your best to be with her, because all the Syaoran in this world will be affected if you two didn't-" Syaoran said, sighing  
  
Syaoran smiles "Don't worry! I will.. you'll see! one day I'll be the boyfriend of Sakura Kinomoto!" Syaoran said, blushing 

"Love at first sight huh?" Xiaolang ask, smiling  
Syaoran blush and sighs   
"Strange.. I didn't fell in love at first sight with her" Xiaolang said, smiling at him  
"she's so nice .. very nice" Syaoran said,   
  
"Well maybe because Syaoran is not raised just like you two" Jack said, crossing his arms "and he didn't came here in Japan to get the clow cards away from Sakura"  
  
The Two Syaoran's nods  
  
"But we still need.. Sakura's powers" Eriol said,   
"Yeah.."  
"Well we can always ask her.." Jack said, looking at Syaoran  
"er.. okay.. fine.. I'll try" Syaoran said, scratching his head  
Syaoran sighs with relief.. he adjust his glasses = good, I am early = He pulls his book and reads the book Eriol gave him last night.. he sighs remembering them..

  
"WHAT?!? you.. were reading a book about courtship?" Jack ask, smiling  
"yeah.."  
"Well you don't need that Syaoran.. you need this" Eriol said, giving him a book  
"the art of flirting?" Syaoran ask, scratching his head  
"Yes.. and the fastest too" Eriol said, smiling  
Syaoran sighs and begins to read "Lesson 1.. Repeated Contact.. at least three separate verbal or non-verbal clues needs to be GIVEN why because the first time.. she is going to look around and make sure that you are flirting her and then she gets flushed and at this point she'll probably walk by you and at least smile.. she's checking you out a little more.. the third time you can express interest-by introducing yourself or commenting on her dress, or waving from across the room. Now she knows that you are open to meeting and it will be a cinch!" Syaoran smiles, and nods   
  
Then he saw Sakura entering the class with Tomoyo, he gulps = Time for the action = he looks straightly at Sakura and ignores his blush   
  
Sakura looks and smiles at him,   
  
= Its working = Syaoran smiles, he blinks and looks away and then after a few seconds he looks back at her  
  
Sakura notice he's staring at her so she smiles again and resume talking to Tomoyo   
  
"Good morning Students.. please open your books on page 45" said the teacher   
  
Syaoran sighs and looks at Sakura again,   
Sakura felt Syaoran's eyes keep staring at her, she looks one more time and then blush then she looks away   
Syaoran smiles = Oh my God! I can't believe it! its working! =  
  
"Li Syaoran.."

= Now for break time.. I'll introduce myself and get to know her better = Syaoran said, smiling looking at Sakura's back   
  
"SYAORAN LI!!"  
  
Syaoran turns to look and realize the teacher is standing beside his desk, who was looking at him, tapping his right feet "What is it Sensei?" Syaoran ask  
  
"Whats so wonderful about Kinomoto's head.. I wonder? and .. why do you keep staring at her head"   
  
Syaoran and Sakura Blush  
  
"Tell me!"  
"The color of her Hair Sensei!" Syaoran yells, trembling  
  
"Oh I see.. the color.. very well then, can you please STOP DAY DREAMING Ms. Kinomoto's hair inside my CLASSROOM!"   
  
"H-Hai Sensei"  
  
Tomoyo tries her best not to giggle  
Meanwhile.. Outside the classroom..   
  
4 guys laughing hard, looking at what happen on the classroom  
"Y-You haha are so bad Eriol!" Jack said, wiping his tears from laughing  
"Well Syaoran needed to flirt" Eriol said, laughing  
"But why the ways of how a girl flirt!" Xiaolang said, laughing hard  
  
"Lets say.. when woman flirts its more strong and surely romantic other than the guy's ways of flirting" Eriol said, smiling now  
  
"You know the best!" Syaoran said, still laughing hard "and I am glad, that I didn't experience that" he added, Eriol smirks  
Break time ...  
  
Syaoran gulps and approach Sakura "Hi.. Kinomoto-san"  
Sakura turns and blush "er.. hi.. Li"  
"Subarashi!!! oh yeah, I almost forgot! the choir have practice today.. see ya Sakura-chan! Li-kun"  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura sighs,   
  
Sakura and Syaoran were alone in the Classroom.. Syaoran gulps "Um.. D-Do you have a brother or sister? because I do have sisters.. 4 of them actually, and they are sooo annoying" he said, smiling  
  
Sakura smiles "Wow 4 sisters? I only got '1' Onichan and it was horrible" Sakura said, smiling  
"How about Mother?" Syaoran ask "My mother is in China"   
Sakura sighs   
Syaoran looks concern at her "Whats wrong? did I say something wrong Kinomoto-san?"   
"Iie (no) my..Mom died.. when I was young" Sakura said, smiling sadly  
"oh.. stupid of me.. I am sorry" Syaoran said, frowning  
  
SILENCE...

"Its okay how about your Father?" Sakura ask "My father is an archeologist" she added,  
"My.. father died.. when I was a child" Syaoran said, frowning  
"Oh.. now its my turn to apologize" Sakura smiles sadly  
  
"We don't need to apologize Kinomoto-san.. and please.. smile" Syaoran said, sincerly "I don't want seeing you lonely" he added,  
  
Outside..  
  
"yeah! way to go Syaoran!" Xiaolang said, smiling  
"shh I can't hear them!" Jack said,   
"Pathetic Jack" Xiaolang said,  
Jack glares at him, Xiaolang glares back  
Eriol shakes his head 

  
Back Inside...  
  
Sakura smiles "You're very nice Li-kun" she said, "I like talking to you"  
Syaoran blush "Well you can call me Syaoran if you want" he said, blushing  
Sakura gigglies "And you can call me Sakura" she said,   
  
Syaoran smiles and then gasp.. = What's lesson NUMBER 2?! dammit!!! = "uh.. Kino- um I mean, S-Sakura.. I.. I need to go to the Confort Room!" Syaoran said, running to exit the room  
  
"What? Wait Syaoran!" Sakura sighs and shakes her head "HE is SURE WEIRD"   
Outside..  
  
"Geez! hes Depending on the BOOK!" Jack yells furiously  
"Baka Syaoran" Xiaolang said,  
Eriol and Syaoran shakes their head

  
Syaoran stops and pants, he looks left and right and open the door and went inside, he pulls the book on his back "Lets see.. Lesson 2... Whisper.. it always gets their attention.. ask them if you can tell them a secret.. then whisper in their ear.. "   
  
Syaoran close the book and smiles "This is sooo easy!"   
  
"easy? you PERVERT!"  
  
Syaoran turns around and gasp.. he realize he walk in.. on the GIRL'S CONFORT ROOM "Oh Gomen Gomen! I am sorry, I was just-"  
  
"GET OUT!!!!"  
  
Syaoran exits the room and sighs and then his eyes widen when he realize Sakura is standing in front of him, and their face were very close to each other  
  
Syaoran gulps  
Sakura frowns "What are you doing in the Girl's rest room Syaoran?"  
  
"Uh.." Syaoran scratch his head "You see.. I .. I.. " Syaoran panic = geez Syaoran! you're the top natcher in CHINA! say something! reason! lots of reason to tell her! = Syaoran looks down "uh, you know I am new here.. and I don't know where is the guys room and -"  
  
"But Syaoran.. The guys room is only here" Sakura said, pointing on the next door after the girls   
  
Syaoran sighs  
  
Sakura shakes her head "Very well then.. I guess, you just accidentally walk in" Sakura said, smiling  
Syaoran smiles "um.. can I.. talk to you Sakura?"  
Sakura looks confused for a second but nods  
  
Sakura and Syaoran went to the little garden of Seiju high.. Sakura and Syaoran sat under a cherry blossom tree  
  
"S-Sakura-chan.. can you keep a secret?" Syaoran ask, looking at her  
Sakura nods "Why?"  
"Because I want to tell you a secret of mine" Syaoran said, looking down  
"and why are you telling me about your secret?" Sakura ask  
"Because I TRUST you.. and I just need to let this.. out of my system" Syaoran said,   
Sakura blush, "Sure"  
Minutes later..  
  
"Y-You know about Magic and the cards?" Sakura ask,  
Syaoran nods "and I know that you're the Cards Mistress" Syaoran said, looking at her  
  
"and I am suppose to be your rival at cards and you're suppose to get the cards away from me?" Sakura ask, looking at Syaoran  
  
"yes.. but keep it.. I don't want us to be rivals. I want us to be FRIENDS" Syaoran said, blushing  
  
Sakura smiles at him "Hai.. we will always be friends..."  
Meanwhile on the 1st Dimension (world)...

"Where is my Daughter..." Fujitaka ask, scratching his head, furiously  
"The brat is not at his house too" Touya said, gritting his teeth "Its his fault"  
  
Yukito frowns at Touya "No.. I know that its not Syaoran-kun's fault.. Syaoran is not in his house because he is searching for her too" he said, lying  
  
"How did you know that she's not with the BRAT" Touya said, glaring at Yukito for the first time  
"I just know.. Touya.. Trust me on this"

  
Back to the 4th world..   
  
Syaoran is already at his apartment, trying to finish reading the book.. he read the lesson 3 "Don't sit with other Woman.. you only sit with her.." Syaoran sighs "I can do that.."  
  
Eriol looks at the Serious Syaoran and smiles "Syaoran.. hows the flirting doing?" he ask  
  
Syaoran ignores him "Lesson 4 Treat Woman Gently.. woman are very emotional.. Don't be rude at them and don't act a jerk"   
  
Eriol frowns "Why does all my Descendant are so cold to me?" he ask, shaking his head   
  
Syaoran ignores him and continues to read the book  
  
Eriol sighs and walks away frowning, He open the door .. yeah, he needs some fresh air.. 

  
"I can't believe them.. all I am trying to be nice to them" Eriol said, sighing adjusting his glasses  
"Hiiragizawa-kun?"  
  
Eriol looks at the voice and smiles "Daidouji-san"   
Tomoyo sits beside him "What are you doing here in Japan.. I thought you went in england?" Tomoyo ask,   
"You know that I am lying to you.. Daidouji-san" Eriol said, looking into the Moon  
"Yes.." Tomoyo said, looking down  
"well are you going to believe me if I tell you that I am not Eriol Hiiragizawa that you met?"   
  
Tomoyo stares at him.. confused.  
After a few minutes.. and few silences...  
  
"I see.. you are from the other dimension.. you went here because you want to put Sakura-chan and Li-kun together" Tomoyo said,

Eriol smiles "Hai.. We have to put Sakura and Syaoran together here and on the other 6 worlds" Eriol saids, = I won't tell her that Sakura on world 2 died.. or else.. I know Tomoyo really cares for Sakura... = Eriol smiles  
  
"Can I help?" Tomoyo ask, smiling at him  
"We need all THE HELP we can get" Eriol said,   
"well.. I will help and at the same time.. I will video tape the two of them! hohohohohohohohohoho"   
  
Sweatdrop appears on the back of Eriol's head = She's so beautiful when she acts like that = Eriol said at his self and looks away blushing  
Next day..  
  
Syaoran is late.. or so he thought. He runs full speed and forgot his glasses.. when he turns to the left he saw Sakura and Tomoyo walking and Talking towards School  
  
"Sakura! Daidouji! Matte!"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo turns to look at him, Sakura blush seeing Syaoran..   
  
Tomoyo smiles and notice some changes "Ara! Li-kun Ohayo.. you know you look more kawaii when you're not wearing your glasses and when your hair is not neat" she said,  
  
Syaoran blush and rubs his head furiously "I am late.. and messy" he said, looking down

Sakura smiles "You look great Syaoran-kun"  
Syaoran looks at Sakura "do you really think so?"  
Sakura turns away "Hai.. lets go or we will be late"  
Syaoran smiles, 

At the school.. all the girls turn to look at the cute guy with messy hair walking behind Sakura and Tomoyo, They run towards him and begun to ask his name and address.. Syaoran runs fast towards the school ..   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo looks at him.. both scratching their head...

  
Breaktime...  
  
Syaoran keeps avoiding the girls and trying to find Sakura, he can't find her = Where is she? = Then he saw her, writing a letter and sitting under a cherry Blossom Tree.. he appraoch her and sat beside her.  
  
"Hello Sakura" he said, shyly  
Sakura looks and blush "Hi Li I mean, Syaoran"  
  
Silence...

"S-Sakura.. I was wondering... a-are y-you f-free t-tomorrow night?" he said, twidling his fingers  
Sakura looks down "Yeah I guess so... why?"  
"W-Will you.. go out with Me?"   
  
Sakura stares at him..  
Authors Note: I know another cliff hanger..but again, same reason.  
and I need sleep.. just stay tuned!-.-zzzzzzzzz  
yeah I was thinking.. you want this E+T also? tell me so that I will  
work on the next chapter A.S.A.P  
  
Keep R+R  
  
Preview on the next chapter : Will Sakura accept the date..   
and if ever YES how will their Date go?   
and if ever NO what will happen to Syaoran?


	6. The Truth and The Lie...

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp  
  
Author's Note: Okay.. sorry for posting this fanfic late.. Jesus.. I can't believe that I am soo busy nowadays! and to top that.. sometimes because I am soo busy..I can't even eat Breakfast or Lunch!

But don't worry I won't stop writing fanfics...Demo.. I can't promise that I have to upload every  
day I'll still try.. but The longest wait you will experience is 3 days.. all right?  
  
E+T = NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
Okay.. here's the Chapter 6 for all the loyal readers and reviewers arigato!  
especially..  
  
Sakura Li - soooo sooo sweet of you to review all my fics.. *sniffs* arigato.. thank you.. shie shie ^.^  
  
SakuraAyanami - well.. thank you for saying my fic is one of the originals.. but I should thank you too because without you and the other readers.. giving me inspiration to continue and even finish my other fics.. Please read/check my other fics too.. especially the "hurt to heart" ^.^  
  
Sakura-chan - Keep dancing! *me joins you in dancing coz I finish the chapter 6*  
Fabi-chan - keep reviewing my fics.. I am really happy that you're reviewing them ^.^  
Ashley-chan - hehe.. really? I wanna see you laughing and at the same time reading the fic ^.^  
Sakura Kinomoto! - *huggles you*   
  
English is not my first Language...so forgive me for my grammar..   
oh yeah forgive me for my titles.. I am not that good in giving titles.. ^.^;;  
  
R+R Onegai!  
"S-Sakura.. I was wondering... a-are y-you f-free t-tomorrow night?" he said, twidling his fingers  
Sakura looks down "Yeah I guess so... why?"  
"W-Will you.. go out with Me?"   
  
Sakura stares at him..  


  
  
SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD  
3rd Card Captor Fanfic by Chette  
  
Chapter 6: The Truth and The Lie...

  
Sakura stares at him..  
  
Syaoran is sweating "Will you? Sakura-chan?"  
= I love too.. but... = Sakura sighs and shakes her head "I am sorry.. I can't"  
Syaoran felt like he lost lots of blood, he felt weak   
  
"Gomen ne.. Syaoran.." Sakura said, leaving him  
Syaoran frowns = Its over... =

  
Sakura looks sadly at Syaoran = Gomen ne.. I don't want to open my heart anymore.. I don't want to get hurt anymore... Yukito Rejected me.. and.. I .. = Sakura sighs = I just can't =  
Syaoran frowns as he enters the room, he saw Sakura talking at Tomoyo, for the first time.. he didn't blush.. he sighs and sat on his desk, looking down 

Tomoyo notice him "What happen to him Sakura-chan?" she ask,  
Sakura looks at him, and sighs "I.. I dont know.."  
"But he looks so depressed.." Tomoyo said, standing up on her desk and approach him "Li-kun?"  
  
"Go away"   
"But Li-"  
  
"Did you hear me Daidouji? Go AWAY"  
  
Tomoyo back out, staring at Syaoran's cold gaze.. it was the first time, she saw him like this..   
Sakura is also surprise looking at Syaoran,   
  
Syaoran kept gazing her and then he looks at Sakura "and what are you staring at?" he said, and then   
looks away  
"You are going BACK?!!"   
"Going back to China. I failed alright? Sakura will never love me" Syaoran said, looking at them coldly  
"Syaoran.. don't think that it was your mission.. to fall in love with her" Jack said,  
"I dont care! I wanna go home and thats final" Syaoran said,   
Eriol sighs, he carefully sneak out of the living room and went to his room, he takes his key "Key concealing the power of darkness. Show your true form before me. By our contract, Eriol commands you. RELEASE" then he pulls one black card "Teleport.. teleport me to Tomoyo Daidouji's House"

  
  
Tomoyo gasp when Eriol appears before her, she prick one of her fingers but ignores it "Hiiragizawa-kun! what are you doing here?" 

Eriol looks sadly at her "Sakura didn't... accept Syaoran's date..."   
Tomoyo gasp "So thats why Li-kun is acting really strange" she said, ignoring the pain

"We need to help them.. " Eriol said, approaching her "What happen to your finger?" he said, taking her hand,   
Tomoyo Blush "I just accidentally.. um ya know-"  
  
Eriol smiles, he close his eyes and holds her hand close, chanted some words... after a few seconds Tomoyo's wound dissapeared  
  
"Arigato Hiiragizawa.."   
  
Eriol smiles and nods, "Anything for you..Tomoyo-chan"  
  
= T-Tomoyo-chan? = Tomoyo Blush and shakes her head "S-So what are we going to do about them?"  
  
"Do you have any idea, Tomoyo-chan?" he ask  
  
"Well.. maybe I do have One.." Tomoyo said, smiling evilly "Ohohohohoho! and a perfect chance to.. video tape Sakura-chan!!!" 

Eriol smirks looking at her, walking towards the Phone = I just love her and her evil plans... =   
  
"Yes please.. okay" Tomoyo said, and then she looks at Eriol and smiles  
Eriol blush and looks away, Tomoyo raise her left eye brow and shakes her head "Hiiragizawa! .. yes its me Tomoyo"  
  
Eriol sighs 

"Uh huh yeah, I want you to do me a favor"

  
After a few minutes...  
  
"really? thats great" Tomoyo said, smiling "Okay I'll see you"  
"So?" Eriol ask, looking at her  
"Hiiragizawa will-"  
  
A smoke appears in front of them and then, they saw Another Eriol steps out of the Smoke "Good Evening, Daidouji-san" he said, bowing at Tomoyo  
  
"G-Good Evening Hiiragizawa" Tomoyo said,  
  
Eriol looks at the other Eriol and smiles "Good Evening"  
The other Eriol just nods his head  
  
"So.. are you up to this?" Eriol ask,  
"Hai.. to help Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said,  
  
Eriol smiles at Tomoyo "Tomoyo Daidouji-san, you always care for your friend, how about yourself?" he ask,  
"Ano.."

"No time for these Talks" Eriol said, glaring at the other Eriol  
"I can sense Jealousy" Eriol said, smirking  
"Just do your Job" 

Eriol pulls one blank card "Don't worry.. It will be my pleasure.. its been sooo long .. I want to have fun" he said,   


at the Kinomoto's residence...

"Kero-chan! will you please stop bothering me!" Sakura said, yelling at him  
"But.. But Sakura.. please.. bake me a cake! I am starving!" Kero said, grabbing her shirt  
"But I am not in the mood to bake a cake" Sakura said, frowning   
  
Yes Not in the mood.. because for the first time, she saw Syaoran Li .. glaring at her and not only that. When she saw him glares at her.. she felt sad and she was hurt. She sighs, it was painful really painful than Yukito's Rejection. She for the first time wish that she didn't do that... 

= Why? Maybe I love Syaoran.. No.. demo.. I don't want seeing him like that.. Maybe.. yes.. Yes.. I have to open my heart again.. Maybe Yukito is not really the one for me.. Maybe its Syaoran.. Maybe... =   
  
"Earth to Sakura?"  
Sakura looks at Kero "Kero please-" Sakura stops sensing an evil presence   
"Do you feel that Sakura?" Kero said,  
"Yes.."  
"I guess its Card Captor Time" Kero said,  
Sakura sighs and Nods

  
"Can I feel WHAT?!?" Syaoran ask and glaring at the 2 Syaoran and Jack "I am not in the mood for this all right?" he said, removing his glasses "and please GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Geez! see? hes also a cold hearted person!" Xiaolang said, pointing at Syaoran  
"Well if he doesn't want to move then.. fine.. we will do this" Syaoran said,  
"No you can't"

All of them looks at Eriol, shaking his head  
  
"what do you mean we can't?" Xiaolang ask  
  
"You two are not the Syaoran in this world" Eriol said, looking at the Syaoran who is sitting on his chair and looking blankly on his book. "This is His Job" he said, pointing at the Syaoran "Syaoran's Job.. the Syaoran Here"  
  
Syaoran lowers his voice "I told you, I don't like fighting..."  
  
"But this is your Destiny"  
  
"Bullshit Destiny! Why is it always have to be that way? huh? I must marry Sakura because its my Destiny! I have to take the Clow cards away Because its my Destiny! I have to be the leader of the Clan because its my DESTINY! Damn it! I wish Destiny would Go away!" he said, glaring at Eriol  
  
"Stop this Bullshit Syaoran and get your sword.. you have a card to fight" Eriol command him

Syaoran shakes his head "Fine"

  
Sakura opens her door and gasp "T-Tomoyo-chan!"  
"Sakura-chan! are you going to fight a card again?" Tomoyo ask,   
"H-How did you know?" Sakura ask, looking at her friend  
  
= opps... = "Well.. I" Tomoyo notice that Sakura is holding her key "Well because you are holding your Key!" she said, smiling  
  
"oh.. yeah.. We felt something.. very familiar but evil" Sakura said,   
"Hohohohohoho then Sakura must wear this!" Tomoyo said, giving her a costume  
"Tomoyo-chan.. not really in the mood"  
"Come on Sakura-chan! its been sooo long!"  
Sakura sighs "Hai Hai!"

  
Syaoran walks towards the Penguin park, wearing his battle costume without his glasses, he sighs "Destiny.. shit.. I hate you Destiny" he said, Then he notice a beautiful young lady sitting on a swing.. He approach her and the girl gasp and begs  
  
"Please don't hurt me.. Please"  
Syaoran sighs "No I won't" he said,  
"I .. I can feel Magic Presence from you" she said,   
"Don't worry I won't hurt you.." he said,  
The girl smiles "Thank you.. " then her smile faded "But help me! Someone is trying to kill me!"  
Syaoran looks questiongly at her "and whos trying to kill you?"  
  
"The Lie Card.."  
"What?"  
"I am the Truth Card.. and the Lie Card is after me! Onegai (please) help me!"  
"Yes I will.."  
  
"Key which holds the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me by the contract, I, Sakura, command you.. Release!"  
  
Syaoran looks and saw Sakura, wearing a Chinese Pink Clothes.. similar to his.. but instead of pants, shes wearing a skirt.. still the Yin and Yen style is present... Syaoran blush seeing her, but he shakes his head and glares at her   
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Sakura gulps and tried to look straight into his eyes "I came here to capture her!" she said, pointing her wand on the girl, who was holding Syaoran's arm.. anger and Jealousy building towards her, the girl is really holding Syaoran's arms.. but she could sense that she is a card...  
  
Syaoran shakes his head "You cant capture her"  
Sakura eyes widen "why are you saying that?"  
"can't you see she's suffering?" Syaoran said, yelling at her   
"Ah! what do you care if the card is suffering!" Sakura yells "and Don't yell at me!"  
"Because you are the CARDS MISTRESS! and CARDS have FEELINGS too! I know you know that!"  
  
Sakura stares at him, "I know about their feelings.." she said, not yelling anymore "Thats why I keep them safe.. here in the card" she added,  
  
"Safe? where she is trap?" Syaoran said,   
"She's not really trap.. she's safe" Sakura said,  
  
The girl shakes her head, she can see Love between them.. then.. she felt a familiar evil aura... she gasp and looks at Syaoran..  
  
Syaoran smirks at her "You know what? When I first saw you.. I thought you are the Most Beautiful girl not only In Japan.. but the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world" he said,  
  
Sakura blush  
  
"But I was wrong.. You.. turn out to be the most.. TERRIBLE person I've ever Met" Syaoran said,   
Sakura trembles "Wha- What did you say?"  
"You heard me Sakura Kinomoto" Syaoran said, "You are not fit to be the CARDS MISTRESS" he said,   
  
"Onegai.." The girl said, loosing her strength "L-Lie.. don't destroy such wonderful love that I am seeing with these two.. people.. "  
  
Syaoran approaching Sakura, "Give me the Cards..."  
  
Sakura shakes her head, and held her wand "No.."Sakura can't believe whats happening, she close her eyes = Syaoran.. don't do this.. my heart.. I.. Love you.. please.. don't be like this.. don't... =  
  
Syaoran narrows his eyes and hissed "GIVE ME THE CARDS!" pulling the sword and points at her   
"No.."  
"You are just a girl.. give me the cards and I'll finish the Job"  
Sakura notice she was crying.. this hurts.. Syaoran.. no it can't be.. he was soo nice.. = why is this happening... =

"Onegai.. Please.. use your brain Cards Mistress..."  
  
Sakura looks at the Girl laying .. she close her eyes and remembered..

"and I am suppose to be your rival at cards and you're suppose to get the cards away from me?"   
"yes.. but keep it.. I don't want us to be rivals. I want us to be FRIENDS"   
"Hai.. we will always be friends..."  


Sakura smiles, looking at the Syaoran "Lie.. get away from Syaoran's.. Body.. and face me" Sakura said, 

"Pathetic.. Kinomoto.."  
  
"I know Syaoran can't do that.. he .. he told me" Sakura said, crying "He told me that he doesn't want us to be rivals.. Syaoran-kun is always my friend.. forever"  
  
Syaoran gasp

"Syaoran.. Onegai.. Fight him.. Fight the Card Inside you" Sakura said, crying "for me.. For us..."  
  
= Sakura... =  
  
"I don't want us to fight.. Syaoran.. because.. I realize.. that.."  
"SHUT UP!" Syaoran cover his ears  
  
"That I love you..."  
  
Syaoran looks at her..   
Another Authors Note: Cliff hanger.. um.. me question to myself though  
why is that at the same.. time (always the same time) 12:00 I have to sleep  
and stop writing.. its always.. CLIFF HANGER! I always ended up   
Finishing a chapter with a cliffhanger?!?  
  
Maybe you wont see a Cliffhanger in the next chapter because  
I am planning to start writing early as possible before it reaches 12:00am.. -.-

This is an S+S don't worry...

Meanwhile.. Keep R+R (for inspirations)  
  
Preview on the next chapter : Sakura just confess..   
Eriol + Tomoyo Next Chapter!  
and also.. THE DATE! weeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!


	7. True Feelings

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp  
  
To the Flamer: Thank you for reviewing my fanfic, But I do not practive 'plagerism' I once tried when I was young and people start to get angry at me. So I promised to myself I won't do it again. So no I did not copy anything in writing this fanfic ok? Thank you ^_^

and now.. for the Readers and Authors who reviewed my story (friendly reviews)  
Thank you for the Bottom of my Heart...  
  
Dana - I already fix the problem ^.^  
Fabi-chan - well.. actually if I work up to 12:00am.. as always, the Story will have Cliff hanger ^.^;;  
Ashley-chan - oh no.. *bows at you* good luck for your Test! Stop thinking about this fic first okay? =p  
and oh yeah why can't I let Sakura say yes? well first of all she is not yet ready.. (or kinda) not ready remember Yukito Dumped her?  
  
Sakura Li - so sweet  
Sakura-Chan - *hugs you back* just wondering, did you read my other fics? okie.. I'll read your fics opps actually I already did! hehehe but didn't review.. okay I'll give you a review ^^  
  
Tomogirl - *bows at you* actually yes one of the chapter of my story is about the 'love' and the 'void' card but its going to be very very different than your story because you won't see the actual scene about what happen.. you'll see Sakura already giving up her life. I better read your story (because I didn't read it yet) so that I can avoid to write the same situation/scene okay? Thank you reviewing *bows again at you*

Sakura Kinomoto - yes.. Lets work for the Page okay?  
SakuraAyanami - wait no more for the next chapter is here ^^  
  
English is not my first Language...so forgive me for my grammar..   
oh yeah forgive me for my titles.. I am not that good in giving titles.. ^.^;;  
  
R+R Onegai!  
"I don't want us to fight.. Syaoran.. because.. I realize.. that.."  
"SHUT UP!" Syaoran cover his ears  
  
"That I love you..."  
  
Syaoran looks at her.. 

  
  
SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD  
3rd Card Captor Fanfic by Chette  
Chapter 7: True Feelings

  
  
"You.. You Love me?"   
  
The Lie card went out of Syaoran's Body..   
The Truth sighs with relief  
  
"Yes.. I do Love you" Sakura said, wiping her tears  
Syaoran smiles and blush = Oh my God.. she.. she loves me =

Tomoyo holds the Fuming Cerberus on her hands... "Let me go! Let me go!"  
  
Sakura runs towards him and hugs him tightly, Syaoran is shock but he hug her back too.   
Hiding on the bush were Syaoran, Xiaolang, Eriol and Jack. They are all smiling looking at those two, Xiaolang smirks and controls his self to run towards them and beat Syaoran up for being stupid

Xiaolang grits his teeth "Damn you Syaoran! give her comfort!"  
"SHHHH" Syaoran said,  
Xiaolang glares at Syaoran  
Syaoran sighs  
  
"I am so happy that the mission here is finish" Jack said,  
"Yeah now can we go to the other world?" Syaoran said, looking at Jack  
"What do you think Eriol?" Jack said, looking at Eriol  
"Su-" Eriol eyes widening "Oh no..."  


Syaoran hugs Sakura and trying to comfront her "Sakura.. please stop crying.. its all right now" Syaoran said, rubbing her back = Geez! this is the first time to comforts a girl! = he sighs, then he felt Sakura hugging him tightly, he blush and continues to rub her "Sakura.. cry later.. we still have a card to capture"   
  
Kero fly towards them "Yeah, you need to work Sakura" he said, = I guess this guy really like Sakura.. good luck for both of them =

Sakura wipes her tears and looks at Syaoran smiling "Hai" then she looks at the girl laying, trying to stand up "Card.."  
  
"No please.. not now" the card said, looking down  
Syaoran grabs Sakura's hands "Lets Catch first the Lie Card" he said, looking around  
"Yeah I forgot about -"

  
"DID YOU HEAR ME?!?!"  
  
Sakura looks at the voice and gasp. 

Tomoyo is crying "Stop it Hiiragizawa-kun"  
"WHY YOU!! HOW DARE YOU YELLS AT TOMOYO!" Kero-chan yells angrily  
"YOU ARE NOTHING!" Eriol said, yelling and ignoring Cerberus  
Tomoyo cried harder, her knees weakening "I can't believe it.. I thought we were friends.."  
"TOMOYO-CHAN!"  
  
Tomoyo hearing Sakura's voice, she runs towards her and hugs her friend "Hiiragizawa said such awful words" she said, sobbing

Sakura shakes her head and looks at Eriol frowning "What have you done to Tomoyo-chan!"  
Syaoran is standing beside Sakura and he felt something other than Eriol's aura "Wait Sakura-chan, The Lie card is inside Eriol's Body" 

"WHAT are you TALKING ABOUT DESCENDANT?!" Eriol said, holding his staff   
  
Sakura breahes deeply "Eriol-kun.. calm down, this is not you.. the card.. is inside your body" she said,   
  
Eriol smirks "The power of the Lie card doesn't affect me" he said, "and you Sakura Kinomoto.. I dare to CHALLENGE you to a match.. If I win.. then You'll give me back all the cards" he said, gritting his teeth "Eversince, I know that you.. are not fitted to be the Cards Mistress" he said, narrowing his eyes  
  
"Hiiragizawa.. fight the card listen to-" Syaoran stop and his eyes widen when he saw Eriol's staff coming towards him and then he felt a ball of electricity light hits his body "Yaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!" and fell down on his knees, trembling  
  
"SYAORAN!!!" Sakura runs towards him  
"MATTE! (Wait)"  
  
Eriol, Sakura and Tomoyo looks at the voice.. Sakura eyes widening "What the-"  
  
Eriol, 2 Syaoran, and a guy went out of the Bush "Eriol! Listen to them! the Lie card is in your Body!" he said, "All your saying are lies! We know that Sakura definitely passed your test! and she is the CARDS MISTRESS!" Eriol yells at him "And.. What you said to Daidouji is not true! you CARE FOR HER! just like me and the other Eriol in the other world!" he said, calming down  
  
Tomoyo gasp, "Hiiragizawa?"  
  
Eriol grits his teeth "ME? Cares for this Odd girl?" he yells, pointing at Tomoyo 

Eriol calmly, step forward "Yes.. and that why she is so special .. because she is different.. thats why YOU CARE FOR HER and most importantly.. You LOVE HER" he said,   
  
"Ha! how do you know!?! Your world and MY WORLD are not the SAME!" Eriol said, gripping his staff.. fuming  
  
"Because I am Eriol too.. and I know if my Side doesn't act like me" Eriol said, sighing "Same situation or Not.. still, a part of ourselves are similar to the others"   
  
"No.."  
  
Xiaolang smirks "You're always Stupid Eriol-san" he said, then he receives a glare from the other Eriol and Tomoyo "Er.. I mean *ahem* You are Stupid Eriol-san" he said, crossing his arms now "if you are not Stupid then how come you didn't realize what this Eriol just said, now.. " he said, smirking  
  
Sakura and the others, (Except the smart Syaoran) Looks at him confused  
  
The smart Syaoran shakes his head, he tries to stand up and he did with the help of a shock and Confused Sakura "What Syaoran is trying to say.. is that, if Eriol is lying" he said, pointing at the calm one "Then.. why waste a lot of time Putting Me and Sakura Together in the other worlds" he said, "Definitely they will succeed in Putting the different Syaoran and Sakura in the other worlds, because even how different is the situation is.. there is still this one.. Similarities between them"  
  
"In other words.. Eriol is Eriol Sakura-chan is Sakura-chan and Tomoyo is Tomoyo" Xiaolang said,   
"What about me?" Jack said,  
"Jack is Stupid Jack" Xiaolang said, smirking  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Jack said, glaring at Xiaolang  
Sakura breathes deeply and looks calmly at Eriol "So Eriol-kun.. Onegai (please) The Lie card.. is in your body" Sakura said,   
  
Eriol smirks and points his Staff on the others "I told you.. that the Lie doesn't affect on me!" he said, hissing "What Sakura! what are we waiting for!?! Lets fight!" he said,   
  
"I can't fight my half Father-"  
  
"You did it once, you can again.. and this time better prepare because I am going To CRASH you TO DEATH!" Eriol said, picking a card "Nightmare.. Surround them!"   
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"SYAAAAAORAAAANNNNNN!!!!!"  
"SAAAKKKURRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

  
~ ^.^ ~

Syaoran opens his eyes, "where.. where am I?" He tries to stand up, but he can't "Where is Sakura-chan.." he curse his life "I am too weak.. I can't even protect Sakura" he said, gripping his sword 

"Li-kun.."  
  
Syaoran looks and saw Sakura smiling "S-Sakura-chan!" then he frowns remembering she called him by his last name "Whats wrong? why did you call me by my last name?" he said, trying to stand up again but he can't = shit = he close his eyes and grabs Sakura's hands, his eyes widening when Sakura shove his hands "S-Sakura-chan"  
  
"Don't call me Sakura-chan.. Li-kun" Sakura said, smiling "You don't have the right" she added,  
"Huh? But I thought.." Syaoran said, shaking his head  
Sakura raise her right eyebrow "You thought what Li-kun?" she ask,  
"I .. I thought.. You Love me?" he said,  
Sakura laughs hard "What? haha" she laughs again,   
  
Syaoran felt pain..   
  
"Sorry haha.. I am sorry but Li-kun.. How? I mean.. I still love Yukito" Sakura said,   
"No you said.."  
  
"Sakura-chan.."  
  
Syaoran grits his teeth when suddenly, a guy taller than them and wearing glasses appears, he saw him kiss HER! Kiss his one and only.. "S-Sakura.. No"  
  
"Good Bye Li"  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

  
  
Sakura open her eyes, and realize she was at school "Oh no.. whats happening?" and then she saw Tomoyo walking "Tomoyo-chan!"   
  
Tomoyo looks and frowns "What do you want?" she ask,  
"Tomoyo-chan.. whats happening? Are you okay?" she ask,  
"Why would you care oh mighty cards mistress" Tomoyo said, smirking  
"Tomoyo..shh don't say it aloud" Sakura said, confuse  
  
"Saying what aloud? Come on Sakura! everyone knows you are the CARDS mistress" Tomoyo said, leaving her  
"Tomoyo wait!"  
  
Sakura, controls her tears and then she saw Chiharu and Yamazaki Takashi "Yamazaki-kun! Chiharu-chan!"   
  
Chiharu and Yamazaki's eyes widen when they saw Sakura and runs fast towards the school  
  
"Wh- Whats wrong?" Sakura ask, herself then she saw Rika "Rika!"  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WITCH!" Rika said, shoving her   
"No RIKA! Please!"  
  
Sakura shakes her head, can't believe this happening "NAOKO!"  
Naoko puts a cross sign on her "Don't come close you Devil! don't do anything bad!" she said, running away  
"Whats wrong?"   
  
"You asking yourself whats wrong?"  
  
Sakura turns and saw a Syaoran, she was about to hug him when she saw he was giving her 'the glare' again   
  
"You asking yourself whats wrong?" Syaoran ask again  
"Yes.." Sakura said, tears now falling on her face "Everyone seems so.."  
"you know whats the problem?" he ask, still cold  
"No.. they're all scared of me"   
"YOU ARE THE PROBLEM SAKURA"  
  
Sakura gasp, covering her mouth "what?"  
"You are A MONSTER"  
Sakura shakes her head "No.. Not you Syaoran" she said, "OH please not you.." she begs   
"Pathetic.. "  
"But I thought.. you love me" Sakura said, sobbing  
"Love? whats that?" Syaoran said, shoving Sakura 

"Syaoran.."  
Xiaolang trembles, seeing his world again.. "Hell No.." then he saw lots of people on the street.. laying.. dead. He runs and runs towards the park where he buried Sakura, and saw her there "Sakura" he picks her up  
  
Sakura gasp in pain, and open her eyes.. Xiaolang saw a discust on her face "Sakura.."  
"How dare you.. H-How dare you s-show of-f your face.. here" she said, struggling hard, ignoring the pain "Let me go.."  
  
"Sakura.. No.. I tried.."  
  
Sakura grits her teeth, blood falls on her face "You are a coward.. Syaoran.."  
"Sakura-chan.." Xiaolang said, crying  
"You told me.. You'll p-protect me.. no ma-matter what.." Sakura said, gasping  
"Sakura-chan.."  
"I .. hate you.." she said, gritting her teeth  
"No.." Xiaolang hugs her tight "Don't say that Sakura"  
"I hate you.. for not protecting me.. I Hate you" Sakura said,   
  
"No thats not true Sakura.. Sakura?" Xiaolang cries harder when he saw Sakura's eyes close .. "No not again, don't die .. Onegai.. "  
  
"........."  
  
"SAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

  
  
Syaoran groans and tries to open his eyes..  
  
"Glad to see your Alive"  
  
Syaoran looks at the voice "Who are you?"  
The woman gave her a terrifying laugh "Just the Witch who got your beloved Girlfriend"  
Syaoran grits his teeth "Where is Sakura-chan!" he ask, pulling his sword

The woman smiles evilly at him   
  
"LIGHTNING! COME FORTH!" Syaoran yells, putting the card in front and pushes the card with a sword  
The girl summons a big shield on her "hah.."  
  
"As you can basically see, You're Late.. I have your girlfriend's powers already" she said, showing the key  
"no.." Syaoran shakes his head "W-where is Sakura?"  
  
The woman smiles once again and dissapeared..  
  
"Where is SAKURA????!!!!"  
  
Then Syaoran paled, when a dead Sakura tied up in a rope appears in front of him, he walks towards her, trembling.. tears falling on his face "S-Sakura.." he picks Sakura and cuddles her "Sakura.. No.. please wake up.. don't give up" he said, crying and patting her face  
  
No answer  
  
"SAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~ ^.^ ~

  
Eriol sighs with relief looking at Tomoyo, Then he looks at the girl in his arms. He shakes his head, looking at the other Eriol still smiling evilly and pointing his staff on the 4 persons "Eriol.. why are you doing this?" he whispers and then he saw Cerberus and Jack holding the little girl "Jack"  
  
"Onegai.."  
  
Tomoyo opens her eyes and gasp, seeing Eriol "let me go"   
Eriol sighs "I am not the Eriol who said those means stuff to you Daidouji" he said, putting her down  
Tomoyo sighs and looks at the girl  
  
"Onegai.."  
  
Jack puts the girl down, the girl walks slowly at Tomoyo "Onegai.. lets help them"  
Tomoyo looks confused, "How?"  
The girl went into the Body of Tomoyo   


Eriol smirks "Give up? Cards Mistress?"   
  
"Why are you Doing this Eriol-kun"   
  
Eriol turns and frowns "oh, Its you Daidouji-san" he said, turning to look fully at her   
"Eriol-kun, Onegai.. Stop this.. the Lie card is inside your body" she said, closing her eyes  
"I told you! the card doesn't affect me! I am powerful than the-"  
  
"No your not.. You only have to use the "truth card" to help Li-kun and Sakura-chan.. demo (but) the Lie card was made too because you're not true to yourself" Tomoyo said, looking deeply at him  
  
"......"  
  
"Please.. let the Truth.. set you free" Tomoyo said, crying now  
"Get.. Get away from me!" Eriol said, backing  
Tomoyo steps forward "Lie.. Stop.. destroying the sweet Hiiragizawa we met.. Onegai.."   
  
"No.." Eriol was about to step back when he realize, he was trap.. behind him was a tree "Don't COME CLOSE TO ME!!!"

Tomoyo looks deeply at him, tears falling on her face "Eriol.. come back..."  
  
Tomoyo pulls Eriol's head downward and gave him a kiss  
Eriol tries to fight back, but he couldn't.. The lie gave up and went out of Eriol's body.. 

  
The Black surrounding Sakura, Syaoran, the other Syaorana and Xiaolang dissapears.. all of them were crying.  
Sakura coughs and open her eyes, she saw Syaoran running towards her "Are you okay Sakura-chan?" he ask, worried  
  
Sakura cries harder and hugs him "Syaoran.. I thought you hate me.. I thought you don't love me" she said,   
  
Syaoran hugs back and pats her back "Sakura-chan.. I thought so too but I figured it out that it was a card.. " Syaoran said, smiling  
  
The other Syaoran wipes his forehead "My god.. I thought it was for real.." he calm his self "Thank god it was a card" he said, patting Xiaolang's shoulder now "Right Xiaolang?"  
  
Xiaolang still, crying silently.. "Leave me alone" he said, shoving Syaoran's hands

Syaoran saw the Lie card, weakening and trying to stand up "Sakura-chan.. do it"   
  
Sakura nods she close her eyes and points her key on the card "Return to thy true form! Clow card!"  
The Lie was lifted and transform into a handsome guy, his eyes are close and then Sakura begins her another incantations "Card Created by Clow, Abandoned thy aged form and be reborn under thy new master.. Under the NAME OF SAKURA!"  
  
The boy went into the card... The card flew towards Sakura and Sakura catch the card and look at it.. she sighs and looks at the Truth card. "its your turn.. now"  
  
The girl smiles "Thank you very much Cards Mistress" she said, she transform into a beautiful woman and smiles at her   
  
Sakura smiles and close her eyes "Card Created by Clow, Abandoned thy aged form and be reborn under the thy new master.. Under the name of SAKURA!"   
  
"thank.. you.. once again.. Cards mistress.." Then a card created, it was the Truth Card. She Smiles and looks at Syaoran and smiles, Syaoran smiles back at her and then she looks around and a sweatdrop form on her head and blush "Hoeeee..."

Syaoran and the others follow their Sakura's gazed, and sweatdrop form on their heads too..  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol are still KISSING.  
Eriol shakes his head "Eriol just made the Truth card for Sakura and Syaoran and he didn't make the Lie card"  
  
Tomoyo nods "But because Eriol-kun is hiding something from his self.. The Lie card was made too" she said, hugging her Eriol  
  
"NANI?!?!" Sakura and Syaoran yells and looks at him  
Eriol smirks "Well we have to PUT you and SAKURA together .. Duh" Eriol said, smiling now  
  
Syaoran smiles sadly "Can we go home now?" Syaoran ask   
Eriol pats his shoulder "Hai we will go now" he said, smiling   
  
Syaoran sighs and smiles "Gonna miss you guys" he said, rubbing his messy hair  
Jack smiles "Yeah.. We're gonna miss you too" he said,  
Syaoran tries to smile "and keep YOUR HAIR like that" he said, rubbing Syaoran's hair  
"HEY!"  
  
"NO MORE GLASSES!" Jack yells, laughing  
"Even He looks kawaii like that" Sakura said, joining in their laughing  
Syaoran blush  
  
Then they noticed, the other Syaoran is still sad "Daijoubu Syaoran?" Sakura said,  
Xiaolang looks, blush and looks away "N-Nothing.."  
"Are you sure?"   
  
Xiaolang sighs and nods "I am fine don't worry" he said, trying to smile  
  
"So.. I guess.. lets go?" Jack said,   
  
Eriol smiles at the other Eriol, who has his arms around Tomoyo's waist "Congratulations.. because of you two I realize something and when I get back to my real world, I'll make Changes" Eriol said, bowing   
  
"Thank you also.. Eriol" Tomoyo said, smiling  
Eriol smiles at her and then turns to look at Sakura "Sakura?"  
  
"hai"

Syaoran lets go of Sakura's hand, and Sakura steps forward "Key which holds the power of the stars.. reveal thy true form before me.. By the Contract I.. Sakura Command you Release!" Sakura's key turns to a big wand "Through!" she pulls her through card "Make a hole into the other world! THROUGH!" she said, then the through card forms a big hole..   
  
Xiaolang without words, he step into the hole  
Jack waves and steps into the hole  
Syaoran caress Sakura's blushing face "Take care of Syaoran Please" when he receive a nods, he punch Syaoran's shoulder Playfully "Don't hurt her too much" he said, smirking   
  
"geez"  
  
Eriol kiss Tomoyo's hands "Mam, I'm going now.. take care of your relationship with Eriol" he said, Tomoyo giggles  
  
Eriol and Syaoran steps into the hole and dissapears..

  
Morning..  
  
"GEEZ!!!!! what will I WEAR!?!?!!" Syaoran runs inside his room, rummaging on his clothes.. "This one? *toss* no This one *toss* arghhh!!!!"   
  
"Master Whatph" a pants lands on Wei's face "master You neeph" a tshirt lands on Wei's face, Wei sighs  
"GEEZ!!! this is the first time!!! what to do?!?! what to do?!?!?!!?" he said, tossing all his pants   
Wei grabs his masters Shoulder "let me help Master"

  
After a few minutes...  
  
Wei looks and gives him a thumbs up sign at Syaoran Syaoran frowns, he is wearing a PINK long Tshirt and violet Jacket with Brown pants "er.."  
  
"Perfect for Sakura-chan master"   
  
"B-But.." Shaoran frowns, Wei just arrived yesterday "I don't Like wearing PINK!!!!" Syaoran yells, rubbing his messy hair  
  
"But Sakura-sama Likes Pink"   
After a few minutes of Debating ...  
  
"FINE" Syaoran said, getting his keys "But if Sakura laughs at me! you're gonna pay" he said, opening the door  
Wei smiles, "Master really change.. and -" he looks at the ticket on the desk "Oh.. forgot his tickets" 

  
Sakura looks at the mirror, with a worried expression on her face "You think this is a good dress?" Sakura ask Tomoyo   
  
"Hohohohohoho! sure is! Syaoran just Love!!! those colors" she said, giggling  
  
Sakura sighs, Tomoyo volunteers to make another costume for Sakura's Date. Sakura is wearing a Blouse and skirt. Yellow Blouse and Green Skirt with matching green shoes and green ribbons on her head   
  
Mr. Kinomoto knocks on her room, and told her that Syaoran already arrived, Sakura said she'll be down in a minute.  
Syaoran sits uncomfortable, Touya is glaring at him.. Syaoran tries to smile at Touya = man.. talk about creeps =  
"So why are you here?" Touya ask,  
"Um.. *gulps* to date Sakura-chan"  
"Why? are you her Boyfriend?" Touya ask  
"Um.. sorta.." Syaoran said, looking down  
"Sorta?"   
"Kinda.."  
"Kinda?"  
  
Syaoran gulps "I am Sakura-chan's Boyfriend, hopefully" he said,  
  
Touya this time smiles and pats his shoulder "Boy.. you take care of my little sister" he said, sighing "The last time, she was really hurt.. when my friend dumped her.. so.. better take care of her and DON'T HURT HER" Touya said,   
  
Syaoran sighs and smiles "Hai"  
Touya smiles and notice his clothes "By the way.. Nice clothes.. so girlish" he said, chuckling  
Syaoran sighs and shakes his head  
  
Touya stops laughing when Sakura enters the living room "Ahem.. excuse me" said Touya, and left them.

"Shaoran.."  
  
Syaoran stands up and gasp.. shes so beautiful "Sakura.. chan you look so beautiful" he said, = shes wearing my favorite color = he said,

Sakura sighs with relief, = I want to wear a pink clothes But I guess this is okay.. since he's wearing one.. my favorite color = Sakura smiles "Syaoran.. that a nice clothes"  
  
"Un.." Syaoran frowns  
Sakura smiles "No.. Honestly.. I like them"  
Syaoran rubs his hair "think so?"  
Sakura smiles and nods "Shall we?"  
"Un" Syaoran said, holding her hand.

  
Syaoran spots a free parking on the Amusement park, he sighs and smiles "I hope you like carnivals"   
"Sugoi! (wow) I love them!" Sakura said, her eyes are twinkling  
  
Syaoran smiles and reach for his pocket... notice something = oh no... = he started to search on his other pocket = Jesus! mary and Joseph! =   
  
"Whats wrong Shaoran-kun?"  
"er.." Syaoran tries to hide his panicking face "Nothing.. don't worry"  
"shall we go?" Sakura ask,  
Syaoran nods and sighs "Might as well buy tickets.."

Syaoran and Sakura steps into the long Line "You didn't buy a ticket yet?" Sakura ask, frowning   
Syaoran sighs "I.."   
"MASTER!!!"

Syaoran and Sakura looks at the voice   
  
"Wei?" Syaoran ask,  
"Hai.. Master YOU FORGOT your TICKETS" he said, gasping for breath  
"er..."  
Syaoran heard a giggle from Sakura   
"er.. thank you Wei.. here's your money.. you can go back now"  
"Thank you master"  
"quit that!" Syaoran said, frowning  
Sakura is still giggling "can't believe you forgot them" she said,   
"well its my fault that I got so excited taking you here and forgot them?" Syaoran ask  
"awww... your so sweet Shaoran-kun" Sakura said, hugging Syaoran "Shaoran.. can you do me a favor?"   
"What is it?" Syaoran ask,  
"Just be yourself.. You don't need to impress me" Sakura said, smiling  
Syaoran smiles and lifts her chin, using his fingers "I Love you.. Sakura-chan"   
"I love you too.. Shaoran..kun" Sakura said, smiling  
  
Syaoran kisses Sakura passionately...  
Another Authors Note: Cliff hanger.. um about the DATE.. hehehe  
anyways, not really in the mood for talk soo.. there.  
  
Touya is not angry at Syaoran.. because Syaoran didn't glare at him  
and remember that this Syaoran is not 'the brat'

This is an S+S don't worry...

Meanwhile.. Keep R+R (for inspirations)  
  
Preview on the next chapter : The continuation of the Date (with Eriol and Tomoyo too!)  
and Syaoran meet Syaoran who loves Meiling and Sakura who loves Yukito...   
  
Syaoran, Xiaolang and Eriol : This is going to be a tough job...   
Eriol: need to break Syaoran and Meiling   
Xiaolang: not to mention Sakura and Yukito  
Jack: and put Syaoran and Sakura together...


	8. The Date

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp

Author's Note: waaaiii its been so so long!!!!   
sowwy.. but I've been updating chapters.. (the other ones.. )  
okay in this uh.. chapter.. its plainly "THE DATE of S+S and E+T"  
But you will see some parts of Eriol, Syaoran, Xiaolang and Jack on the other world  
You will see the other Sakura too.. soo don't be confused okay?  
  
David Nagy - Thank you for the wonderful and inspiring review ^.^  
R-D artoodetoo87@aol.com - aww you can do better! just Try.. ^.^  
Sakura_Moon - Heres the next Chapter!!  
Fabi-chan - um the next CHAPTER will be really messy ewww.. but this one is still okay..coz we're gonna focus on the date!!!  
  
kimi-chan - *hugs you* arigato!!! thank you for the review.. but why confusing though? oh yeah hehe well use yer imagination then ^.^ *hugs you again* (if ya don't mind)  
  
AnimePrincess - thank you.. thank you .. THANK YOU.. for your support my friend but, I tell you.. you have a lot of talent too! I like reading your stories! keep writing! ^.^  
  
Sakura Li - *hugs you back* I will continue and will finish this. Thank you for the wonderful and sweet review *crying* waaahhh it touches my heart.. *sniffs* thanks my friend.. *sniffs*  
  
Sakura-Chan - another wonderful review *continues to cry* waaahhh thank you for your reviews I like reading them and it gives me inspirations to continue! thank you for the FLOWERS!

Sakura Kinomoto - waaaiii MORE MORE *hugs you* FANART!!! onegai!!! *sniffs* You're the BEST TOO!

Tomogirl - thanks a lot ^.^ for putting my name on your fic.. I read your story and it helps me a lot demo.. the storyline that I have in my mind in the chapter where in Syaoran lost his feelings.. is very very different... but I like your story! continue it!

Sakura 1301 - um the last part? well Syaoran has to go to a world where Syaoran is inlove with Meiling and Yukito is Inlove with Sakura .. their mission TO PUT SYAORAN and SAKURA TOGETHER! *hugs you coz you're one of my favorite authors*

ashley-chan - yeah xiaolang is sooo alone but if you read the story carefully.. HIS SAKURA is STILL ALIVE!!!

Angel and Cait - oh my! they were talking to me in MSN and at the same time writing this chapter! they're giving me inspirations! waaii *hugs you*

English is not my first Language...so forgive me for my grammar..   
oh yeah forgive me for my titles.. I am not that good in giving titles.. ^.^;;  
  
R+R Onegai!  
"Shaoran.. can you do me a favor?"   
"What is it?"   
"Just be yourself.. You don't need to impress me"   
"I Love you.. Sakura-chan"   
"I love you too.. Shaoran..kun"   
  


  
  
SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD  
3rd Card Captor Fanfic by Chette  
Chapter 8: The Date

"So where would you like to go first Sakura-chan?" Syaoran ask, smiling at her  
Sakura smiles and looks at the roller coaster "THERE!" she said, pointing the ride  
  
Syaoran looks to where Sakura pointing her hand, then he gulps "S-Sakura..."  
Sakura smiles "Yes Shaoran?"  
"er.. *gulps* I.. "  
Sakura looks at him "Mou (really).. Shaoran-kun.. don't tell me.."  
Syaoran gulps "T-Tell you w-what?"  
"You.. are... afraid.. of... roller-"  
"No! No! I .. I can handle it!" Syaoran said, turning green  
Sakura giggles "Shaoran.. its okay, um.. Let's choose another one" she said,  
  
Syaoran grabs Sakura's hands "No Sakura.. if you want to ride the rollercoaster.. then let's go.. I.. I can handle it" he said, trying to be brave.   


Syaoran gulps.. looking at the man, checking their ride   
"This one is not tight" said the man, trying to adjust the ropes   
Syaoran looks at the man "Huh? um.. why do you need to tie us really tight?" he ask, even he knows the answer  
  
The man smiles at him "Of course FOR YOUR SAFETY.. you see this ROLLERCOASTER is very VERY FAST" he said,   
  
Syaoran gulps

  
Syaoran reach to hold Sakura's hands and gulps  
Sakura smiles and squeeze his hand "Don't worry.. nothing will go wrong" she said,  
Syaoran smiles

  
Syaoran felt the ride is starting "Oh.. God..."  
"Hold on tight Shaoran-kun!" Sakura said, giggling  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
Syaoran pants and gasp, he was thankful that the train or the ride stops on the top "S-Sakura *gulps*"  
Sakura smiles at her, lovingly "Yes Shaoran-kun?"  
"Um.. Why did we stop?" he ask, even he secretly giving thanks to Kami-sama for stopping the ride  
"Well.. they stop the ride because.. when we go down-"  
"What do you mean go d-down?!?!" Syaoran ask, interrupting her  
"Go down.. fast"  
Syaoran eye's widening, feeling the ride going again "Oh GOD!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
Meanwhile,  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were standing looking at the rollercoaster. Eriol smirks hearing Syaoran's voice.. Tomoyo pulls her videocamera and begins to tape Syaoran's funny face  
"STOP! STOP THE RIDE!!!!" Syaoran said, panicking   
Sakura is enjoying every moment, she looks at her boyfriend and frowns = oh poor Shaoran-kun.. he's face is so green... =  
After the Ride...

"Next.. watch your step"  
Syaoran faints, Sakura catch him up "Oh no.."

  
Eriol and Tomoyo runs towards them "Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yells  
Sakura looks and smiles, "Tomoyo-chan"  
Tomoyo looks and controls her giggles "What happen to Li-kun?"   
Sakura sighs "He fainted"  
Eriol shakes his head "Some Descendant he is.." Eriol said, "Let me Sakura-chan.. I'll carry him"  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol were walking towards a shelter, when suddenly Syaoran (who is in the back of Eriol) woke up.. "E-Eriol.."  
  
"Good morning Descendant" Eriol said, smirking  
"Un.. I .. need to .. go.. to the.. restroom" Syaoran said,   
Eriol looks at him "Why do you need to go to the restroom?" he ask  
"I need.. to vomit"  
"oh Shit.. control it! don't ruin my suit! Tomoyo gave this to me!"

Tomoyo and Sakura looks confused when they saw Eriol begins run fast, carrying Syaoran.

  
  
Minutes pass by..  
  
The Three of them (Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol) were standing in front of the Boy's restroom. Sakura sighs "I told him, that if he doesn't want to ride that thing.. its okay" she said,  
  
Tomoyo smiles "Sakura-chan.. Li-kun really loves you.. that's why if you want to ride the rollercoaster even he doesn't like it .. he will ride it for you" she said, smiling sweetly  
  
"Demo (but) I told him its okay" Sakura said, sighing  
Tomoyo pats Sakura "Don't worry he's okay now"she said, seeing Syaoran walking out of the restroom  
  
Sakura approach him "Shaoran-kun.. Daijoubu (you okay)?" she ask, sweetly and with a concern  
Syaoran smiles and caress her right cheek "I am fine.. don't worry" he said,  
  
"Okay.. Li-kun is fine! now ... lets go and have fun!" Tomoyo said,  
  
Eriol looks concern "Syaoran.. since you were FORCE to ride on the rollercoaster then.. its your turn to choose a ride" he said,  
  
Syaoran smiles evilly "I want to ride.. a Horror Train" he said,  
"H-Hoeee....."

  
It was Sakura's turn to back out = Demo.. Shaoran rode rollercoaster even he doesn't like it.. = she said to herself looking at Syaoran buying 4 tickets  
  
"Here ya go" Syaoran said, giving the tickets "One for Eriol, One for Tomoyo.. and One for..Saku-" he notice something in her face "Are you okay Sakura?"   
  
Sakura nervously smiles "H-Hai.."  
Syaoran looks at her and realize something "You are afraid of Ghosts?"   
Sakura nods and sighs  
Syaoran looks at his ticket "Um.. why didn't you say so?" he ask   
  
"HEY! YOU TWO THERE! ARE YOU GOING TO RIDE THE TRAIN OR NOT!"   
  
Syaoran turns to glare at the Man "WILL YOU WAIT?! I AM STILL TALKING TO MY GIRLFRIEND HERE!" Syaoran yells   
  
"Gulps.. okay.. just don't take too long" said the man  
  
Syaoran sighs and turns to look at Sakura "If you don't want too, then its okay" Syaoran said, smiling  
  
Sakura looks lovingly at him = I told him that too.. but he insist.. I guess.. it my turn now = Sakura smiles "No its okay... let's go" she said, grabbing her   


  
Sakura gulps, at the train enters the cave = Oh my.. = she said, gulping  
Then she felt Syaoran's hands squeezing hers "Everything is going to be okay" Syaoran said, smiling  
Sakura smiles and nods

  
Sakura looks around and notice, no one is around.. "oh my.. its soo silent" she said,  
Syaoran nods, "yeah.."  
  
Then the train begins to slow down..   
  
"Hoe..."  
  
Then a cold hand, rest on Sakura's shoulder   
  
"S-Shaoran.. *gulps* are you afraid too?" she ask  
Syaoran looks and shakes his head "Why?"  
"Your hands are sooo cold" she said,  
Syaoran held up his 2 hands "My hands are not cold"  
  
Sakura gulps and begins to tremble "S-So.. t-his h-hand.. h-holding m-m-my s-shoulder.. b-belongs t-to.. w-w-who?" Sakura ask, gulping

Syaoran looks at her "huh?"  
  
Sakura controls her emotions, she touch the hand and turns to look.. eyes widening.. and saw a Dracula, with red eyes and big fangs...  
  
"BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"   
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
After the ride..

Tomoyo and Eriol were laughing hard after the ride, Tomoyo and Eriol didn't even got scared, they totally ignored all the ghost, draculas in side the cave...  
  
On the other train.. Sakura is trembling, and Syaoran is hugging her very tightly and sighing.. he didn't enjoy the ride because Sakura is crying "Calm down honey.. its over now"  
  
"*sniffs* T-Those g-ghost.. d-draculas.. a-almost t-take.. m-me a-away.. f-from you.." she said, stummering  
Syaoran shakes his head "Those are just ordinary people Sakura-chan.. and that is their jobs" he said, sighing  
"I- I hate.. G-ghost.." she said, still trembling  
  
Syaoran hugs her tightly "How about lets ride the ferris wheel next?" he ask,  
Sakura looks at him "Oh.. I like that" she said, smiling  
Syaoran kisses her forehead "Then lets go"

  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting inside a ferris wheel cart. Tomoyo begins to talk about her life, and Eriol was getting bored... He grabs Tomoyo's hands "Let's talk about something else Tomoyo-chan..." he said, huskily  
  
Tomoyo smiles at him "Oh like what?"  
  
Eriol smiles, and begins to trace Tomoyo's lips with his right fingers "Oooh.. ya know..."  
Tomoyo smiles and pulls Eriol to kiss him deeply...

  
Syaoran sighs looking at them = They don't stop kissing = he said, staring at them  
"Shaoran.. are you okay?" Sakura ask, regaining her strength  
"Yes.." Syaoran said, looking down  
  
Sakura looks around and saw Tomoyo and Eriol, sweatdrop forms on her hand "They don't stop kissing" she said,   
Syaoran looks at her and smiles "Exact thing that came into my mind when I saw them" he said,  
Sakura smiles "and I know you ENVY THEM"   
  
Syaoran looks puzzled "Huh?"  
Sakura frowns "You mean you don't?" she ask  
Syaoran shakes his head  
"MOU!" Sakura said, crossing her arms  
  
Syaoran chuckles "I just love teasing you!"  
Sakura growls and turns to look away  
  
"awww..." Syaoran said,   
"Hmph" Sakura said,  
Syaoran smiles, "Sakura.. look at me.." he said,  
Sakura turns to look at him "What?"  
  
Syaoran gaze into her deep green eyes and his hand rose to caress her soft cheek. Sakura close her eyes and waited expectantly for his kiss. He leans forward as his lips brush against hers. Wrapping his other arm around her tiny waist, he pulled her closer into their embrace as their kiss deepened...

  
The ride came to a slow stop as Tomoyo and Eriol stepped out.   
The two waited until Syaoran and Sakura stepped out of their car. 

  
"Come on Eriol-san!! You can win Tomoyo a cute stuffed bear!" Tomoyo said, acting like a child again  
Eriol looks at her, confused  
  
Sakura giggles at Tomoyo, she steps forward and begins to act like a child too "Neh Shaoran.. Sakura wants stuff animal give Sakura Stuff animal!" she said,  
  
Syaoran chuckles and turns to look at Eriol "Well what are we waiting for Eriol? lets give OUR CHILDREN some Stuff animal" Syaoran said,  
  
Eriol smiles and nods.

  
People begins to approach one small shooting gun booth, where two guys were competing for all the stuff toys on the booth, the store owner don't mind because he's making a lot of money but the guys didn't care.. until the 20 stuff toys were already won.. 10 by Syaoran and 10 by Eriol.  
  
The last one is the biggest prize.. a 3 feet pink bear holding a red heart.  
  
Syaoran smirks and looks at Eriol "I will win that for Sakura"  
Eriol shakes his head "No.. that bear is for my Tomoyo" he said,   
  
Both begins to do a glaring contest too...  
  
"Hoee...."  
  
Tomoyo keeps video taping them...

  
  
After the Contest...  
  
Eriol realize it was Evening already, then he frowns looking at Sakura who was holding the large bear and smiling at Syaoran  
  
Tomoyo smiles and Eriol "Eriol, you don't need to give me a large bear" she said, "these 10 bears are enough for me" she said, turning to look at Syaoran and Sakura "She is sooo happy" she said, with a twinkle in her eyes

Eriol smiles and looks at Tomoyo = she's soo unselfish =

Syaoran smiles, looking at Sakura.. she was hugging the big bear and giggling.. and him, carrying the 10 little stuff toys.. Then he looks into the sky and begins to wonder about his friends from the other world...

Meanwhile...  
  
"Where are we now?" Syaoran ask, looking at some things flying   
"I think this is the right way for the next dimension" Jack said,  
"Well lets get going then!" Xiaolang said, 

Back on the 4th world...  
  
The 2 couples, heard a banging sounds in the short distance, Sakura eyes twinkles as she watch, a bombardment of fireworks started to crash into the night sky.  
  
"Sugoi..." Sakura said to herself, forgetting Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol

She stood there in awe for a few minutes, as the whole world around her was seemed to disappear. Slowly she felt a hand intertwine with her own. She looked up to see Syaoran looking down at her, Sakura in one hand, and a big bag of stuff animal on the other. Sakura smiles back at Syaoran then turned her attention back to the sky.   
  
Syaoran stood there looking at Sakura's face as it turned various colors, corresponding with the different fireworks. _= Kawaii.....=_ he thought. "Did you have fun today Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked, a smile on his face.   
Sakura smiles "Hai.. Shaoran.. " she said, lovingly

  
"Well see ya tomorrow at School Li-kun.. Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said, hugging her bestfriend  
Sakura nods as she hugs back   
  
Eriol shakes Syaoran's hands "Next time I'll win" he said,   
Syaoran smiles "I'll wait for that challenge" he said, smiling

  
  
In front of the Kinomoto's house..  
  
"I guess this is it.." Sakura said, turns to look at Syaoran smiling  
  
Syaoran nods, he puts the big bag beside Sakura "I.. should get going now" he said, kissing her forehead "I love you Sakura-chan.. good night sweet dreams" he said,  
  
Before Syaoran turn to walk away he felt a tug at his sleeve, and then spun around to, surprisingly, meet with Sakura's lips. = _S-She.. SHE'S KISSING ME?!?! AGAIN! YATTA! _= Syaoran thought in his head as he respond to Sakura's kiss. 

Sakura pulls away after a few seconds and put her finger onto Syaoran's lips and gave him a quick smile as she shut the door playfully behind herself. 

Syaoran stood there dumbfounded. He pressed his hand to his lips and slowly grinned as he trotted to his house. = I know we kiss a lot but this one.. it made me confused yet happy... = he said, smiling   
  
He stops to look at the stars "Thank you Xiaolang.. Syaoran.. Jack and Eriol.. Thank you very very much" he said, 

Next Morning…

Sakura receive a call, it's Syaoran. Syaoran was asking her again on a date. But this time.. Syaoran told her that she needs to dress formally because it's an expensive date.

  
Night time…

Touya again, opens the door and welcome Syaoran. He was joking about how much money Syaoran was spending just to be with Sakura, Syaoran just smile and said it was nothing.

Sakura came down, she was wearing a long, silk gown, which was light green and she wearing long gloves to match the gown

Syaoran smiles, she really is BEAUTIFUL "Sakura.. you look gorgeous..."   
"Thank you, I'm glad you like it."   
"Yeah, uh, these are for you." He hand her roses and a box of chocolates.   
"Thank you, Shaoran" 

  
Stepping out of Kinomoto's House...

"Sorry, I didn't use my car" Syaoran said,  
"It's okay, but I was wondering.. why didn't you bring it?" Sakura asked,

Syaoran took of his coat and put it on Sakura's shoulder "Let's just say, I want to walk beside you before going into a restaurant full of people." he said, smiling at her  
  


When they arrive at the Tokyo Genuine TeaHouse restaurant. 

"Isn't this place expensive?" Sakura asked, as Syaoran took off his coat around her.  
"Nothing is ever too expensive for you." He replied.  
  
Sakura blush bright pink.

"May I help you?"  
"Reservation for Li Syaoran and his lovely date."  
"Ah, yes. Right this way."

After the marvelous dinner… 

"Syaoran, this is great."  
"yeah" Syaoran said, sighing   
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing is wrong, but I need to ask you something very important."  
"Okay." Sakura said, smiling  
"Sakura, would you make me the happiest man in the world, by marrying me?"

Sakura is shock, "Syaoran, This.. is so.. fast!" she said,   
  
Syaoran sighs "I know.. but the wedding is not going to be today or this year, I just want us to be engaged so that no guy can take you away from me" hes said, sighing "I don't want to lose you.. Sakura"  
  
Sakura cries, looking at the ring on Syaoran's finger "Put the ring in my *sobs* finger" she said, smiling  
Syaoran smiles and slips the ring on her finger.

"It's gorgeous!"  
"Not as gorgeous as you, my love."  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yells and shove him playfully while blushing.

The ring is definitely gorgeous, it was a diamond ring.. on the band of the ring it saids "Sakura and Syaoran forever" Sakura smiles at him

"I love you Sakura"  
"and I love you too Syaoran"

Syaoran leans towards Sakura and kiss her, Sakura respond and the kiss went deep all the people at the restaurant looks at them and sighing dreamily.

  
On the 5th world..  
  
"GEEZ!!! GET OFF ME!!!!"  
Syaoran, Jack and Eriol stand up fast looking at Xiaolang frowning "Dammit! its always me on the BOTTOM!"  
  
Syaoran sighs, "sorry Xiao-" he stops, and eyes widening "Oh my god.. tell me I am dreaming.. punch me.. punch me!" Syaoran said,  
  
Jack look confused and follows Syaoran's gaze and gasp  
Eriol shakes his head  
Xiaolang brush some dirt and looks at the guys "What are you staring at?"  
  
Syaoran points at something.. Xiaolang looks at the Direction "HOLY SHIT!"   
  
it was...  
  
Meiling and Syaoran kissing...

  
Another Authors Note: ooh sooo ya like the date?  
sorry if its just a little E+T demo.. its good right?  
  
Definitely cliff hanger on the other world hehehe  
  
This is an S+S don't worry...

Meanwhile.. Keep R+R (for inspirations)  
  
Preview on the next chapter : Syaoran meet Syaoran who loves Meiling and Sakura who loves Yukito...   
  
Syaoran, Xiaolang and Eriol : This is going to be a tough job...   
Eriol: need to break Syaoran and Meiling   
Xiaolang: not to mention Sakura and Yukito  
Jack: and put Syaoran and Sakura together...


	9. Operation I for YOU

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp

Author's Note: I tried to upload the chapter 9 last night.. but for some reason FF.net was down last night..   
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!!  
Okay.. let's recall what Syaoran, Xiaolang, Jack and Eriol said, on the last part of the chapter 8

Syaoran, Xiaolang and Eriol : This is going to be a tough job...   
Eriol: need to break Syaoran and Meiling   
Xiaolang: not to mention Sakura and Yukito  
Jack: and put Syaoran and Sakura together...  
  
In this world, Our 4 Heroes (saving the relationship between Syaoran and Sakura) will have A VERY HARD TIME to put Syaoran and Sakura together... :(  
  
~*princess icestar*~ - aww thank you! thank you! *hugs you* but don't worry.. that problem settled, heehee although the person who reviewed that chapter didn't even apologize.. @.@ heehee I don't care anymore.. Thanks for Tomogirl for clearing all this ^.^  
  
Sakura1301 - hehee another review from you! ARIGATO!!!  
  
~*~Cutie Blossom~*~ - I know you! hehehe I visited some CCS sites and I saw your fanfics they're so KAWAII and I love them! um.. don't worry, this Syaoran who is kissing the meiling is on the other world.. not the original one.. @.@  
  
kimi-chan - I have other fanfics just check out my author profile ^.^ The best ones are the Melody in my heart and the Within you'll remain.. although I do need lots of reviews on the Revenge.. :(  
  
~*~bl0ss0m~*~ - um.. its not a joke.. remember on this world, Syaoran has to put the other Syaoran and Sakura together.. the problem is.. Syaoran is in love with Meiling and Sakura is in love with Yukito. @.@  
  
David - that's so sweet of you ^.^ arigato for the review :) although, my grammar is not good :(  
  
Yuri Hama - I am not going to leave it hanging.. I just need time because I'M doing 4 FANFICS at the same TIME! waaahhh I shouldn't have done that.. I mean uploading 4 fanfics.. anyways, at least its making ALL OF YOU HAPPY.. and that's why I continued to BALANCING 4 fanfics! :)  
  
Sakura-Chan - thank you for the Peonies! demo this is Syaoran's FAVORITE flowers!!! ^.^ and its not 2nd ^.^ although 2nd is the Sakuras hehehe *eats the Chocolate*   
  
Fabi-chan - yup you said it.. its going to be a TOUGH ONE.  
Tomogirl - is it really a big SHOCK!??!?! O.o;;  
MeerKat - aww.. don't die yet.. onegai? -.-  
  
Sakura Kinomoto - you said it many times.. that I am the best author of all.. then.. I'll tell ya.. YOU'RE ONE OF MY FRIENDS!!! so.. could you please let me PUT YOU on my FRIEND'S LIST IN MY PERSONAL PAGE?!?!!  
  
Lenna and Nelly - ack! don't strangle me onegai.. or else I won't be able to finish this.. @.@ yeah its original I know, and I am proud of it! whooo I also like this fic .. ^.^  
  
ashley-chan - yeah same reason ashley-chan geez.. I can't imagine a cherry blossom wedding ring.. @.@ hehehe  
  
English is not my first Language...so forgive me for my grammar..   
oh yeah forgive me for my titles.. I am not that good in giving titles.. ^.^;;

I NEED COKE!!!!!! @.@  
  
R+R Onegai!  
"Oh my god.. tell me I am dreaming.. punch me.. punch me!"   
"What are you staring at  
  
.. HOLY SHIT!"   
  
Meiling and Syaoran kissing...

  


  
  
SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD  
3rd Card Captor Fanfic by Chette  
Chapter 9: Operation I for YOU

"YUCK!" Syaoran and Jack yells, controlling their selves not to vomit.  
  
Eriol just stares at Meiling and Syaoran kissing. a discust on his face.. never in his life, he imagined Meiling and Syaoran kissing.. and now.. seeing them, he wants to vomit.. he couldn't believe he have seen the worst!

Xiaolang grits his teeth, and clench his fist "Why that Syaoran!! I am going to umph let me umph"   
  
Before he could start walking towards them, Jack grabs him "Stop that Xiaolang! Don't do that!"   
"I'll kill that Syaoran! graaaaaaa How dare he.. HOW DARE HE KISS MEILING!!!"

  
Syaoran and Meiling stops kissing each other when they heard someone   
  
"I thought I heard your voice Xiaolang honey" Meiling said,   
Syaoran looks around "But you know that's not me" Syaoran said,  
Meiling giggles "Yuppers I know Airen (beloved)"   
Syaoran smiles at tickles Meiling on the sides "Let's go Mom is waiting for us" he said,   
"Hahaha stop that!"

  
Xiaolang cross his arms and pouts.   
  
Eriol shakes his head, looking at Syaoran and Meiling walking away from the park and then he turns to look at the Xiaolang "We don't WANT what we saw EITHER!.. ALL OF US not just you Xiaolang.. but sometimes you have to control your TEMPER" Eriol said, glaring at him "Did you like it when the Syaoran on the 2nd world is very angry at Sakura? No!"   
  
Jack nods "and did you like it when the Nerd Syaoran almost gave up for Sakura? No!"  
  
"We are here to solve the problem.. they are the problem.. You have TO CONTROL YOUR TEMPER" Eriol yells at him  
  
Xiaolang mumurs and grumbles 

"So what are we going to do now Eriol?" Syaoran ask, looking at him  
  
Eriol puts his hands on his chin "Sakura and Yukito are in Japan and Syaoran and Meiling are here.. so.. We have to split up.. we have to meet in the middle.. We have to do something so that Syaoran and Sakura will be together" Eriol said,  
  
Syaoran nods "So you mean step one to meet them? just like what we did to the other Syaoran?" he ask,  
  
Eriol nods "Demo (but) this is going to be tough.. we can't just go in there and tell them that we are from the other world and we have to put Sakura and Syaoran together.. remember Syaoran here, loves Meiling.." he said,   
  
Xiaolang frowns "Why not just KILL MEILING and YUKITO then everyone WILL BE HAPPY!" he said, looking at the three..  
  
Jack shakes his head "Xiaolang NO BAKA (Stupid Xiaolang)"  
Xiaolang grits his teeth "What did you call me?!?!"  
Jack raise his left eyebrow "Xiaolang No BAKA"  
Xiaolang growls "Let me go!! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" he yells, struggling hard   
  
Eriol and Syaoran shakes their head 

  
Meanwhile..  
  
On the 1st world..  
  
Yukito felt his heart beats fast.. he felt like someone just kiss him.. the kiss was so soft and nice, he reach to touch his lips, he close his eyes and trying to concentrate on the imaginary kiss that he was feeling.. Then slowly, trying to focus on the imaginary kiss.. he gasp.. he saw.. Sakura and Him KISSING...

  
Yukito Held her in his arms, and kiss her over and over, his hands running lovingly up and down her body  
He reach for the zip of her dress.. sliding it down.. Then, he slowly pulls the dress from her body..  
Enjoying the sight of her lingerie-clad body...  
  
YUKI! What are you DOING TO MY SISTER!!!"

  
Yukito eyes open, looking at Touya's hands resting on his left shoulder "You okay Yuki? you look so pale" he said,  
  
Yukito smiles nervously and shakes his head "No.. this is nothing Touya.. any news regarding Sakura's dissapearance?" he ask,   
  
Touya shakes his head and frowns "Nothing.. and the brat and Eriol dissapeared too" he said, frowning  
Yukito pats his friend's back "Don't worry.. They will come back.."  
Touya smiles "Arigato (Thank you) Yuki"  
  
Yukito smiles and frowns when Touya turns to look away = Why did all of the sudden I saw myself.. kissing Sakura-chan.. could it be a daydream.. no its not.. maybe one of Yukito on the other world, is Kissing Sakura-chan.. =

  
Back on the 5th world...  
  
"YUKI! What are you DOING AT MY SISTER!!!"  
  
Yukito growls at him "Perfect Timing Brother" he said, glaring at Touya  
  
Touya grits his teeth "I don't care if you are my sister's Boyfriend.. demo.. she's TOO YOUNG FOR THAT!"  
Yukito shakes his head "and when can she do that?" he said,   
Touya glares back "When she is married to you" he said,  
  
Yukito growls again,  
  
Sakura pulls her dress up and glares at her brother "I am 18 years old Onichan (brother)"  
"and TOO YOUNG" Touya said, heart beating fast  
Yukito cross his arms and smiles at his friend "I was wondering, what age did you screw your girlfriend Touya?"   
Touya growls "Don't you use such words in front of my SISTER!" he said,  
"Don't change the subject" Yukito said, smiling  
Touya stops, "um.."  
Yukito smiles "at the age of .. 12?" he said,  
  
Touya objects "No! it was at the age of 16-" he realize Yukito got him there "argh!!! demo!!! I am A GUY! and SAKURA is a GIRL!" he said, pulling his sister "Get out of Sakura's room..."  
  
"Onichan!"  
"NOW!"  
Yukito rubs his hair and glares at him "fine!"  
Touya sighs with relief and wipes his sweat   
  
"I hope you are happy"   
  
Touya looks at his upset sister, "Sakura.."  
  
"I can't believe you did that.." Sakura said, crossing her arms "Shoving off my Boyfriend out of my room" she said,  
  
Touya shakes his head, "I have to.. I have to protect you"   
Sakura shakes her head "For what? Yukito is my boyfriend"   
Touya shakes his head "This is not the right time.. you have to understand that this is not the right time" he said,  
"So when? when is the right time?" Sakura ask,  
  
Touya sits on Sakura's bed "What.. what if.. you got pregnant" Touya said, "Yo-You're too young for that" he said, sighing  
  
Sakura smiles, Touya is such a loving brother "Onichan, Yukito and I.. we.. kinda *blush* talked about this.. he said, that if something happen to me.. he'll take the responsibility" Sakura said, smiling  
  
"But are you ready?" Touya ask "its not good when you're not ready"  
"I am" Sakura said, nervously  
"I can see hesitation.. " Touya said,  
Sakura looks down "I think, I am.. I love him very much.. and I don't want to lose him.. that's why.."  
"That's why you're giving yourself to him" Touya said, sighing  
Sakura nods  
  
Touya kneels in front of Sakura "Listen Sakura.. if Yuki really really loves you.. Then, HE CAN WAIT.." he said, looking at his sister  
  
Sakura nods,   
Back in China..  
  
"Split up?"   
"meet in the middle?"  
"Operation I for You?"   
  
Eriol nods "That's a part of the Plan.. Syaoran and I, will go to Japan.. while you and Jack will stay here.. and do what you have to do" Eriol said,   
  
"WHAT?!?! ME GOING TO STAY WITH THIS XIAOLANG!?!?!??!" Jack yells, furiously  
Xiaolang smirks "So can I kill Meiling and Jack?"   
  
Eriol sighs "I have to bring Syaoran.. in Japan.. I have a Plan don't worry.. and I need him" Eriol said,   
Syaoran nods "fine.. I'll go with you"  
  
Eriol looks at the fuming Jack and smirking Xiaolang "remember.. when I give you the signal then, you begin to work.. "  
  
"Work what?" Xiaolang ask  
"YOUR JOB! dimwit" Eriol said, shaking his head  
"What job?" Xiaolang ask again  
"You're not LISTENING?!?!" Jack yells at him  
"No... why should I listen?" Xiaolang ask, crossing his arms  
  
Eriol, Jack and Syaoran sighs 

  
  
Japan...  
  
"I guess Touya-san is right" Tomoyo said, looking at her friend   
  
It was early in the morning, Both of them were walking on the street to go to school, Sakura told her Bestfriend about what happen last night   
  
"I know.. demo.." Sakura said, holding her bag  
  
Tomoyo smiles "Maybe Touya saw what happen to his girlfriend when they did it .. and it was from his experience.. he was just protecting you" she said,   
  
Sakura smiles, "I guess.. he's a nice onichan"  
"and You're lucky" Tomoyo said, giggling  
Sakura smiles "Yes.."  
Tomoyo smiles "Oh yeah by the way.. Kero-chan wants to come home now" she said,  
  
Sakura smiles "Tell him.. by the end of the week.. I'll get him.. thank you for taking care of him" Sakura said, smiling  
  
Tomoyo smiles "that was nothing" she said,  
On a roof.. Eriol and Syaoran looks at the two of them, walking "are you ready Syaoran.. are you ready for the operation I for you?" Eriol ask  
Syaoran nods, he jumps off the roof and landed in front of Sakura  
"gasp!" Sakura and Tomoyo stops seeing a guy landed in front of them  
Syaoran slowly stand up and looks at them and smiles "Oh.. gomen nasai (sorry)"   
Sakura blush, the guy is definitely handsome with chestnut hair and eyes "Oh.. its.. its okay"  
  
Syaoran runs his hands on his hair "pardon me.. I am new here.. and uh.. I jump so high and landed here" he said, smiling  
  
"Oh," Tomoyo said, smiling "Its okay .. by the way, my name is Tomoyo Daidouji" she said,  
Syaoran bows at Tomoyo "Nice to meet you Daidouji" he said, smiling  
  
Tomoyo nudge Sakura, who is still staring at him   
  
"Oh.. um.. my name is Sakura Kinomoto" she said, still admiring the guy's face  
Syaoran smiles "Such a beautiful name.. just like those april flowers" he said, smiling  
Sakura blush   
  
"My name is Xiaolang Li.. but that's my Chinese name.. and my Japanese name is Syaoran Li" he said, looking deeply at Sakura  
  
Sakura smiles, "N-Nice to meet you Syaoran Li"   
  
Syaoran smiles and offers a shake hand, Sakura nods and reach out to hold Syaoran's hands.. Sakura blush deeper, she felt something.. electricity in her body.. and something wonderful that she can't explain...  
  
"Well I gotta go now" Syaoran said, letting go of Sakura's hands  
Sakura frowns, when Syaoran lets go of her hands "Oh Okay.. um.. are you studying? still?" Sakura ask  
Syaoran smiles at her "I am planning to.. and I am still looking for a good school" he said, bowing   
"Well Tokyo University is a good Schooll" she said,  
  
Tomoyo smiles looking at Sakura and then back at Syaoran   
  
"Are you.. Studying there?" Syaoran ask, blushing  
Sakura smiles, = he's so cute when he is blushing = Sakura gulps "Yes.. I am"  
  
"Great! yeah maybe.. I'll try to enroll okay.. I gotta go now.. see ya!" Syaoran said, then he jumps on a tree again and dissapears  
  
"He's a weird guy" Tomoyo said,   
Sakura sighs dreamily "and a hunk too"  
Tomoyo smiles at Sakura "and YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND" Tomoyo said, smiling  
Sakura frowns "I know.."

  
Back on the roof, Eriol pats Syaoran's back "Good work.. we have to take care of Syaoran going here.." Eriol said,   
  
"Are we going to give signal now?" Syaoran ask,  
Eriol Nods..

  
  
Back to China...  
  
"WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?!?!" Xiaolang ask, wearing a violet dress with make up and gritting his teeth   
Jack puts some yellow wig on his head   
  
"I LOOK STUPID!!!"   
  
Jack controls his laugh "Don't worry.. you did this when you act princess am I right?" Jack said,  
  
Xiaolang sighs, "Yeah.. those were the good ole days.. my sakura is still alive.." he said, not noticing Jack putting some violet hood on his head "IT'S SO HOT!!!" Xiaolang yells  
  
"Shhh there is Syaoran! now go and approach him!" Jack said,  
"grrr..."

  
Syaoran walks towards the restaurant, he was supposed to meet his girlfriend on one of the restaurant over there when he saw a person approaching him 

"I see you.. with a girl..."  
  
Syaoran smiles "yes.. I have a girlfriend" he said,  
  
The person shakes head "No.. she's not your girlfriend.. but she will be your future girlfriend and wife" she said,  
Syaoran frowns "But.. I am engaged.." he said,  
"She's not for you..."  
Syaoran looks down "so if she's not.. then who?" he ask  
"She's waiting for you.. In Japan.."   
"Japan?.. sorry but I love my Girlfriend and.. I don't have plans to go to Japan" he said,  
The person growls and begins to squeeze Syaoran's neck "YOU ARE GOING TO JAPAN!!!!"

  
Jack sighs and shakes his head   
"ack!!! get off me!!! who are you??!!" he said, struggling  
"You are going there and meet the girl of your dreams! the CARDS MISTRESS is for you!!!"   
  
Syaoran stops struggling  
  
Xiaolang seeing this.. he stops squeezing his neck and continues to act a girl "Yes.. the cards Mistress.."  
  
Syaoran holds his neck "cards.. mistress.. she was my mission.. but my family failed to get the cards from her.. it wasn't me who went there.. it was Meiling.. but she gave up when she saw the cards mistress that she was very strong.. don't tell me that.."

The person with hood nods "yes.. she's your right girl.."  
  
Syaoran shakes his head "I am sorry lady, but even what you're saying is true.. I love Meiling I love my girlfriend.. and I have to go now"   
  
Xiaolang grits his teeth = control, control your temper... =   
Jack shakes his head   
  
Syaoran begins to walk away from the person.. but he stops hearing her last words...  
  
"If you will not meet the card's mistress ...You'll REGRET this..for the rest of your life..."  
  
Syaoran looks back and didn't saw the person in hood... he shakes his head and continues to walk away...

  
"Not a perfect 10 but good Job" Jack said, helping Xiaolang to get rid of the clothes   
"arggh! its your fault! why does I have to wear those clothes anyway!!!"  
Jack shakes his head and gives the signal at Eriol  
Back in Japan...  
  
Sakura was walking alone, towards her house when she notice the guy that she met earlier "Syaoran Li!"   
The guy looks and smiles at her "Oh hello there Kinomoto-san" he said,  
"Fancy meeting you here" Sakura said, smiling  
"Yeah.."   
  
"What are you doing here?" she ask  
"I .. was just looking at the neighborhood" Syaoran said,   
  
"Oh.. would you like to come to my house?" Sakura ask, it was weird.. she just met this guy earlier but she felt so light hearted at him  
  
"Um.. you don't mind?" Syaoran ask  
Sakura shakes her head "Its okay.. come on"  
Eriol smiles, Standing on the roof = Good job Syaoran.. good job =   
Syaoran sits quietly on the chair, looking around.. acting like it was his first time on the house, actually it was his first time in the house but not at the Kinomoto's house.. he notice something different though.. he stand up and controls his jealousy.. it was Sakura and Yukito's picture.. Yukito was hugging Sakura from behind and giving her a kiss on the right cheek  
  
"Oh.. that's my boyfriend.. Yukito Tukisiro" Sakura said,  
Syaoran frowns "Oh really.. You love him very much?" he ask her  
Sakura saw Syaoran frowns "Y-yes.. I do" she said, 

Syaoran smiles at her "I have a girlfriend too" he said,  
Sakura frowns this time "Oh.."   
Syaoran smiles seeing her frowning with he mention that he has a girlfriend "Why the face?"  
Sakura blush "No.. nothing.. w-where is she?"   
Syaoran smiles "China.. demo (but) she'll be here"   
"I wanna meet her"  
Syaoran smiles "You will"  
"Sakura"   
  
Touya saw a very nice looking yet strange guy inside the house "Who is he Sakura?"  
Sakura smiles "This is Syaoran Li.. from China.. he is my newly friend" she said,  
Syaoran bows at Touya "Um.. Kongbangwa" he said,  
  
Touya smiles and bows back at him "Kongbangwa" he said, = Sakura and him are perfect for each other = he said, at his self looking both of them.. "Well I'll go to my room.. if you need me just call me" Touya said,  
  
"Your brother is very nice" Syaoran said, smiling at Sakura  
Sakura nods "yes.. and-"  
"Sakura-chan"   
Sakura smiles, "Yukito!"   
  
Syaoran looks away, before he see Yukito kiss Sakura   
  
"Who is he?" Yukito ask, with a jealousy on his voice  
Sakura smiles "He is Syaoran Li.. he's my newly friend" she said,  
"Sakura-chan.. how many times do I have to tell you.. avoid friends that are boys" Yukito ask  
Sakura frowns "Don't worry he has girlfriend" she said,  
"Oh.. I see.." Yukito smiles at Syaoran "I was just protecting my Girlfriend"   
Syaoran smiles fakely "Yeah, I understand" he said,   
"So why are you late?" Sakura ask sweetly at Yukito  
  
Syaoran stand up and smile "I.. have to go.. It's getting dark.. Nice meeting you Yukito Tukisiro.. bye Kinomoto" he said,   
  
"Wait I'll walk you out-"  
Syaoran shakes his head "Don't worry I can handle it" he said, bowing again

  
Roof...  
  
Syaoran growls and growls.. pulling his hair aggresively "ARGHHHHHH!!!!"  
Eriol shakes his head "You have to control yourself.. we are going to solve this.. don't worry" he said,  
China..  
  
Meiling looks at Syaoran with concern on her face "What's the matter Xiaolang?" she ask  
Syaoran smiles at her "Nothing.. "  
Meiling shakes her head "You can't lie to your girlfriend" she said,   
Syaoran nods "Okay.. fine.. some girl.. told me that I have to face the cards mistress" he said,  
Meiling raise her left eyebrow "Why?"   
Syaoran shakes his head "I don't know.. she's complicated"  
  
Meiling takes a sip of her drink "Well I met her, and she's okay" she said, frowning "very pretty and strong too" Meiling said,  
  
Syaoran sighs  
  
  
Japan..  
  
"Are you ready Eriol?" Syaoran ask  
  
Eriol nods, he open his palm and chanted the incantations.. "Key concealing the power of darkness. Show your true form before me. By our contract, Eriol commands you. RELEASE"   
  
Then Eriol pulls the dream card 

  
China..  
  
Yelan wakes up.. sweating.. she shakes her head = That's no ordinary dream.. I have to tell Xiaolang.. about this =   
Meiling and Syaoran enters the mansion, They notice that Yelan Li (Syaoran's mother) walking towards them  
  
Syaoran looks at his mother "What's wrong Mother?"   
"Xiaolang.. You have to go to Japan.."  
  
Syaoran eyes widen...  
Another Authors Note: first part of the 5th dimension..  
oh no!! I know lots of people will ask again ..   
"why DID you put a CLIFF HANGER AGAIN!?!?!"  
  
But I need sleep...  
and its sooo good to put a cliffhanger  
demo.. its not that long to wait right?  
  
And yes.. Meiling is the one who went to Japan to   
get the cards away from Sakura but she failed to get them

This is an S+S don't worry...

Meanwhile.. Keep R+R (for inspirations)  
  
Preview on the next chapter : Syaoran going to Japan to meet the cards Mistress.. 


	10. When Eyes meets Eyes

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp

Melody - yeah cliffhangers are evil.. but without them.. the story is not going to be an exciting one.  
Just a Happy Stranger - please continue to be happy for me and I'll make more chapters ^.^  
LINA!!!! - *hugs you* my chatmate!!! I didn't know you were reading my fanfics!! arigato!!!  
  
(Just call me) Pikachu - maybe because.. Syaoran is on that world too.. that's why he can't feel what the other Syaoran's doing.. and Yukito was left in the first dimension.. get it?  
  
Syaoran's bebe - okay.. now hehe wait a minute there @.@ 100 chapters!??!?! *faints* ..... *after a few seconds* *wakes up* okay, I think I'll try to write a FANFIC with 100 chapters.. demo.. not this fanfic okay? did you check out my other fics? ^.^  
  
Sailor Sakura - here is it! the chapter 10 is up so calm down ^.^  
kurama-chan - arigato for the review.. and please CHECK my OTHER fics too! ^.^  
Katia-Lynn - yeah, hanyaan to the REAL SHAORAN Li neh? hehehe.. oh did you check my other fics? not just this one?  
  
Sakura-Chan - I want to remind you.. that .. in this world.. Sakura and Yukito are in love with each other, But that's the mission .. so don't get OFFENDED if .. Yukito and Sakura are so sweet.. *ewww* demo.. don't worry not that long and they will solve the problem ^.^  
  
missy-chan - the signal? you know the operation I for YOU? and remember that buzzer Kero and Jack used to communicate on the 1st Dimension when Sakura was kidnapped? just like that..  
  
Sakura1301 - wow another great chapter. Clover Petals is very interesting.. please write more ^.^  
MeerKat - eh? hehe oh.. ^.^;;   
SakuraBlossom86 - you can do better ^.^ Try to write.. its fun! ^.^  
Lenna and Nelly - all I can say.. is.. Calm down ^.^  
Sailor Sakura - "Help me..." it was Syaoran's soul...   
Sakura Li - *hugs you back*   
  
Tomogirl - well, to tell ya frankly I don't want to put a S+M and Y+S scene.. demo I need to put it to show the problem.. get it? 'THE PROBLEM' sighs anyways, its up to Xiaolang, Syaoran, Jack and Eriol to put S+S together.  
  
ashley-chan - *nods* *pulls Xiaolang into some psychiatrist* ^.^;;  
Sakura Kinomoto - you are great too *hugs you*  
  
English is not my first Language...so forgive me for my grammar..   
oh yeah forgive me for my titles.. I am not that good in giving titles.. ^.^;;

I NEED COKE!!!!!! @.@  
and.. wow this is a very long chapter.. @.@  
  
R+R Onegai!  
"What's wrong Mother?"   
"Xiaolang.. You have to go to Japan.."  
  


  
SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD  
3rd Card Captor Fanfic by Chette  
Chapter 10: When Eyes meets Eyes

  
  
Syaoran shakes his head, "Why?"  
  
Yelan sighs and sits on the chair "Clow Reed.. I dreampt Clow Reed.. He wants you to go there and He wants you to own the Cards" she said, sighing   
  
Syaoran and Meiling look at each other   
Meiling frowns "But Aunt, we know that the cards mistress is strong.."  
  
Yelans shakes her head "I don't know.. Clow reed told me that.. The Li-clan should own the cards too" she said, and then looks straightly at Syaoran "if not.. then the Li-clan will definitely go down"  
  
Syaoran grits his teeth "WHAT?"  
Yelan nods, "I don't get it too.. but YOU HAVE TO GO TO JAPAN" she said,   
Syaoran shakes his head "How can you be so sure.. if I can get the cards? Meiling didn't succeed" he said,  
  
Yelan shakes her head again "Xiaolang.. The Clan Li is very important to us.. and you are the Leader.. please.. try to get the cards.. ask her nicely.. do anything.. We need THE CARDS"  
  
Syaoran nods, "Okay.. I will go there"  
"I wanna go too" Meiling said, hugging Syaoran  
Syaoran smiles and kiss Meiling's forehead "Yes you will.. "

Yelan nods "Your flight will be tomorrow evening.. I bought you an apartment and you can finish your semester over there" she said, "Meiling can stay there too"  
  
Syaoran nods.

  
  
Morning in Japan..  
  
The light shines on Sakura's face, Sakura stirred and yawns, Then she opens her eyes and rubs her eyes

*knock* *knock*  
  
Sakura yawns "Come in" she said,  
  
Sakura saw Tomoyo enters the room, and sits on chair "Sakura-chan, tired again?" she ask,  
Sakura nods, and smiles at Tomoyo "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan" she said,  
Tomoyo put Kero down "Ohayo Sakura-chan" she said,  
  
"Why are you tired? Sakura?" Kero ask,   
Sakura looks at Kero "Last night, Yukito left the house late" she said, with a yawn  
Kero cross his arms (or paws?) "Snow Bunny is a gaki (brat) one" he said,  
Sakura frowns "Kero.."  
  
Kero shakes his head, "I don't know why you became his girlfriend Sakura-chan.. but he is your guardian and to top that.. he-"  
  
"That he is too old for you "

Sakura frowns, seeing Touya enters the room, without knocking "Mou Onichan! can't you knock?" she ask,  
Touya cross his arms "Your Boyfriend is here.. "  
Sakura smiles, "Tell him, I'll be there in a minute"   
  
Kero sighs "See? He left LATE last night.. and now he's here again!" he said,  
Sakura smiles "Well maybe because he is jealous" Sakura said, combing her hair  
Tomoyo looks at Sakura "Jealous? of who?" she ask,  
Sakura looks at Tomoyo "Li Syaoran" she said,   
Tomoyo smiles "Uh huh.. why is he jealous?" she ask,  
  
Sakura sits on her bed and sighs "I saw Li Syaoran last night, and I invited him inside the house" she said,   
Tomoyo giggles "let me guess.. Yukito went here and saw Li Syaoran right?" she ask,  
Sakura smiles "Yeah"   
Tomoyo giggles "Ha!"   
Kero scratch his head, using his paws "I am lost.."  
  
Tomoyo smiles at Kero "Sakura and I, met someone named Syaoran Li.. from China and he's super dooper hunky!" she said, giggling  
  
Kero nods "Then?"  
Tomoyo smiles at Kero "But I think, he likes Sakura-chan"  
Sakura blush, "To-Tomoyo-chan!"  
Tomoyo smiles "Daijoubu (don't worry) Sakura-chan! you're so kawaii (cute) when you're blushing!"  
Sakura shakes her head "MOU! (geez)"

  
Syaoran was packing his stuff, when the he heard a knock on his door, He opens it and smiles.. it was his girlfriend Meiling. Meiling hugs him and after that, she sat on Syaoran's bed and sighs  
  
Syaoran resumes on packing but when he heard Meiling sighs, he looks at her "Yes Honey? why sighing?" he ask,  
Meiling frowns and cross her arms "N-Nothing.. I just ...just have a bad feeling about this" she said, sighing again  
Syaoran scratch his head "Why bad feeling? come on.." he said, approaching his girlfriend,   
Meiling sighs   
  
Syaoran smiles at her "I thought you are coming along?" he ask   
Meiling sighs again "Yes.. but..."  
  
Syaoran lifts her chin and smiles at her "Meiling.. don't worry.. I can get the cards.. and then after that, we will come back here and marry each other"  
  
Meiling holds Syaoran's hands "Really?"   
Syaoran nods 

  
  
"EWWWWWW they're making me SICK!" Xiaolang yells, gritting his teeth  
Jack shakes his head "Yeah.. no matter how romantic the two of them can be.. its so wrong.."  
Xiaolang glares at Jack "Because Stupid.. Meiling is not FOR ME!"  
Jack glares back at Xiaolang "Did I say, YOU?"  
"Why.. you.. DIRTY CRAP PILOT!" Xiaolang said, clenching his fist  
"YOU STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING WOLF!" Jack said, gritting his teeth  
Xiaolang growls, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!?!"  
Yelan heard voices, she gasp when she saw 2 guys on the roof trying to kill each other.. She was about to call the guards when she realize it was her son.. "Xiaolang! come down here at once!" she yells  
Xiaolang was struggling Jack when he heard a voice, "Uh uh..."  
"Come down here I said! and bring your friend!"   
Xiaolang sighs, 

  
  
Yelan looks and gasp.. the guy wearing a black chinese clothes is not her son.. but he is definitely Xiaolang "W-Why are you wearing a black chinese clothes?"   
  
Xiaolang scratch his head "Don't get me wrong, Mrs Li.. but I am not your Son" he said, sighing.. he wish he was.. because he doesn't have a mother.. he realize he misses his mother very much.. "But I am Xiaolang" he added,  
  
Yelan looks at the other guy "and y-you are?"   
  
Jack bows in front of him, although he has a black eye.. he controled the pain and smiles at Yelan "Good Morning Mrs. Li.. My name is Jack .. a detective of the spirit world" he said,  
  
Yelan covers her mouth "W-why are you here? is there a problem in the other worlds?" she ask  
Xiaolang nods, and sighs "Your Son is destined.. to be the Cards Master" he said,  
Yelan nods "That's why he is going to Japan.. to get the cards.."  
  
Xiaolang shakes his head "No.. not that.. because the girl.. Sakura is also destined to be the Cards Mistress" he said, looking straightly into her eyes  
  
Yelan shakes her head "I don't get it"  
  
Jack smiles at her "Meiling and your son.. are not destined to be together.. your son and Sakura the cards Mistress are the ones who are destined to marry.. for the union of the family of Clow reed and the Li Clan" he said,  
  
Yelan eyes widening "But my son.. really loves Meiling"  
  
Xiaolang "Your SON? Loves Meiling? che... maybe yes today.. but if he met Sakura.. boy.. I'll be in a damn shit if he didn't falls in love with her"  
  
"Your MOUTH! Young Man!"   
Xiaolang sighs, "Gomen... (sorry)"  
  
Yelan shakes her head, and looks at Xiaolang "Your Mother didn't teach you some good morals?" Yelan ask, she can't believe that the other Yelan Li didn't teach her son with good morals and right conducts  
  
Xiaolang frowns "My Mom.. is dead"  
Yelan heart begins to beat fast "W-What?"  
Xiaolang looks straight into her eyes, "My Mom is D-E-A-D"  
Yelan looks down, "I.. I am sorry.."  
Xiaolang shakes his head "Don't worry.. that was past.. I don't care about it" he said,   
Yelan didn't believe him.. especially when she saw tears falling out of Xiaolang's eyes "Come here" she said,  
Xiaolang looks confused "What?"  
Yelan signals him to approach her "Come here.. I want to give you a hug" he said,  
Xiaolang looks down and approach Mrs. Li  
  
Then Xiaolang begins to cries silently when he felt Yelan's arms wrap around his body "Mom.." he said, crying  
"Shh.. don't worry.. don't cry..." she said, patting his back  
  
Jack frowns and sighs, for the first time.. he felt pity.. and sadness.. = Xiaolang can be a pain in my ass.. but its because of what happened to him = he said, to himself   
Meanwhile.. on the 1st world  
  
The girl grits her teeth, looking at the unconscious girl "I can't believe her.. I tried everything.. everything to get her powers! but none!" she growls  
  
Sakura opens her eyes, she felt weak..   
  
"Well Well.. the Cards Mistress is finally awake.."  
Sakura stares at her and grits her teeth "You..."  
The witch sighs, "Well since.. I can't get.. your powers.. I might as well change my plan to plan b" she said, smiling  
  
Sakura grits her teeth more "I don't CARE! I don't care about PLAN B or A or C or WHATEVER! you won't succeed.. I won't give you my POWERS!"   
  
"I know.. and I like your spirit.. so.. you wanna knows whats plan B?" she ask smiling  
  
Sakura close her eyes and shakes her head, The witch kneels in front of her and kisses her.. Sakura eyes widening, tears falling on her face.. and she didn't kiss back..slowly, her eyes begins to wide more when the Witch transform into a guy.. she trembles..  
  
The guy stops kissing Sakura.. "Sakura.."  
Sakura grits her teeth, "damn you.." she said, for the first time cussing..  
  
The guy smiles and lift Sakura's chin using his left hand "yeah.. damn me.. and you're so beautiful.." he said, he leans forward and begins to kiss Sakura's neck "You are...Beautiful.."  
  
Sakura close her eyes = Onegai.. Shaoran.. = she said to herself, crying = Help me..Anyone = she said, holding her key... as she felt the wizard caressing her neck.. tears falling on her face...  
3rd Dimension..   
  
Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on the Syaoran's coach watching TV.. Syaoran looks lovingly at Sakura and kiss her forehead, he hugs her tightly.. then he notice that Sakura's necklace.. the key.. was glowing ...   
  
"Sakura-chan" Syaoran starts to wake her up  
Sakura opens her eyes and smiles "What is it Shaoran?"  
"Your key is glowing.."  
Sakura sits up and holds her key..  
4th Dimension...  
  
"No!!!!"   
  
Sakura yells, laughing and shaking her head  
Syaoran crawls towards her "Come on.. give me the book..." he said, sexily  
Sakura giggles more, "Stop it! I don't want to study anymore!!" she said,   
  
Syaoran jumps and hugs Sakura "muwahahaha!! Now I got you!" he said,  
Sakura laughs hard, tears on her face  
Syaoran leans forward on her "Now what shall I do.. with you now.."   
"ooh I am so scared.. not" Sakura said, teasingly  
Syaoran raise his left eyebrow "Uh huh.. okay you ask for it!!!"  
  
Syaoran begins to tickle Sakura, Sakura laughs hard "Okay! Okay! stop it! I surrender!! I will go back to studying now!! just stop it!!!" she said, crying and at the same time giggling  
  
Syaoran smiles and stops "There.. that's good"   
Sakura rubs her eyes and trying to calm herself down   
Syaoran looks deeply into her eyes and begins to caress her hair "Sakura.. I Love you.."  
Sakura blush and begins to caress Syaoran's cheek "I love you too.." she said,  
  
Syaoran begins to move his body, downward.. to kiss Sakura.. Sakura closes her eyes then she felt Syaoran stop leaning downward. Sakura opens her eyes and saw a light coming into the key. Syaoran pulls Sakura up and when they were sitting on the floor, Sakura holds her key...   
5th world...  
  
Sakura yawns for the 19th time.. she was bored, Yukito didn't come.. and so does Syaoran Li.. Touya is out and so does Tomoyo, she sighs once more and looks back at Kero playing games.. when suddenly she saw the book and cards glowing   
  
"Sakura-chan!"   
Sakura nods and holds the key, she felt something.. evil.. she close her eyes.. 

  
6th world..  
  
Sakura pours the wine on her glass   
Tomoyo looks at her friend, sadly "Sakura-chan please stop that anymore" she said, begging  
  
Sakura glares at Tomoyo "Shut up! *hic* I told you to come here *hic* because I want you to pay all *hic* these wines" Sakura said, drinking   
  
Tomoyo sighs, "Sakura-"  
"Not a *hic* word!" she yells,   
Tomoyo cries "Sakura.. don't be too hard on yourself" she said,  
  
Sakura cries "Genki (Cheerful) Sakura *hic* Died.. a long time ago.. " her voice begins to tremble and her tears begins to fall on her face   
  
Tomoyo holds Sakura's hands "Sakura.. there are still people who needs you!" Tomoyo said, yelling furiously  
Sakura smiles at Tomoyo "Neh Tomoyo-chan *hic* Another bottle for me?" she ask  
Tomoyo sighs,  
  
Then the key on Sakura's chest begins to glow  
  
"Sakura! look the key!"  
Sakura looks down and holds the key, she felt warm and felt trouble.. she held it tightly...  
Then on the other Place...  
  
Sakura runs towards the other Sakura, "Sakura! my key is glowing!" she yells,  
Sakura looks at Sakura and nods "Mine too.."  
"Quick! hold them! give your strength! on that key! hurry!" she yells,  
  
The Two Sakura nods, and close their eyes..  
Their hands holds the key, tightly

  
Back on the 1st Dimension..  
  
The wizard.. moves his mouth to kiss Sakura's shoulder, Then a light came out of the Key and pushes The wizard hard and was thrown on a wall "arghhhhhhh"  
  
The wizard glares at Sakura's "You! why did you!"   
Sakura tears falling on her face "I told you.. you will not have my powers and ME!"  
  
The wizard laughs hard "NO.. Cards Mistress.. You and I belong together" he said, holding his shoulder.. "You will be Mine.. Cards Mistress.. " he said, and the left her.. "and if I have to be in this form forever.. then I'll be a guy for good for you..."  
  
Sakura cries hard = Shaoran.. Onegai (please) help me.. =

  
  
Back on the 5th world..  
  
Syaoran felt his heart ache.. tears flowing on his face = Sakura... =   
"Are you okay?" Eriol ask,  
"God.. please.." Syaoran said, kneeling "Protect Sakura.." he said, crying  
Eriol frowns and pats his back "Don't worry.. after 2 dimensions.. it will be over.." he said,   
Syaoran nods,   
China..  
  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
  
Syaoran yells at his mother "Why the sudden change of decision?" he ask  
Meiling cries and covers her face   
Yelan sighs "Forgive me Meiling.. But Xiaolang must GO ALONE" she said,  
  
Meiling runs towards the door and close the door hard "Meiling!" Syaoran said, trying to follow   
but Yelan grabs his arms "For once.. Syaoran.. please.. "  
  
Syaoran shakes his head "I don't know why Ma.. but I'll obey this once.. just this once.." he said,  
Yelan smiles..

  
Japan..  
  
Eriol, sense that Syaoran is coming to Japan the next day.. so he chant some words and begins his next plan..  
Sakura and Tomoyo were walking towards the school, when Sakura begins to mention Syaoran Li.   
Tomoyo looks at her "Syaoran Li?" she ask,  
  
Sakura nods "I was just wondering where he is.. since its been 2 or 3 days.." she said,  
Tomoyo looks at Sakura "Who is Syaoran Li?" she ask  
"Tomoyo! We met Syaoran Li!" Sakura said, eyes widening  
  
Tomoyo shakes her head "No.. I don't remember any person I've met that is his or her name is Syaoran Li" she said,  
  
Sakura shakes her head "Oh come on Tomoyo-chan! you even said He's super dooper hunky!" she said,   
Tomoyo gasp "Oh my.. But Sakura! I have a boyfriend!" she said,   
Sakura shakes her head "Don't tell me it was only a dream..." she said,  
Tomoyo nods, "Yes.. maybe it was just a DREAM"  
Sakura sighs "It felt so true.."  
"You did that on purpose" Syaoran ask,   
Eriol nods "Yes.. its part of the plan"  
  
Syaoran looks back at Sakura and Tomoyo walking toward school "So.. are we going to tell Jack and Xiaolang to come here now?"   
  
Eriol nods.  
Syaoran stops and looks in front of a big school.. = So this is the Tokyo University... = he said, entering.. Lots of girls looks at him, but he ignores him.. for his eyes are only for his girlfriend..

"Hello I'm looking for the Principal's room"  
  
The girl blush and smiles at him "Just go straight over there and to the left.. you'll see the Principal's room" she said,  
  
Syaoran gave him a smile, that makes girls go crazy "Thank you" he said, with a bow  
The girl faints   
  
Syaoran scratch his head and left the girl..   
Eriol looks stands on the roof of the Principal's room and chant some words...  
*knock* *knock*

The principal welcome Syaoran "Hello! you must be Syaoran Li.. the exchange student from China" he said, greeting him  
  
Syaoran smiles and nods  
  
"Well, the class started last week.. but this school is so big.. so.. you better look around first.. don't worry, this won't affect your grades.. You can start to attend class tomorrow.. now.. you need a student guide.. of this school" he said, smiling  
  
Syaoran nods

"Okay.. your Student guide will be Sakura Kinomoto" he said,   
Syaoran eyes widening = Not the cards Mistress! = he said, to his self

"You will find her in The Gymnastic room first floor building C.. can't miss it because its big" he said, smiling  
Syaoran nods

  
  
"Go! Go! Sakura!"   
  
Sakura smiles and performs her gymnastic routine.. Girls were so happy and proud of her.. she was the leader of the Gymnastic team.. Tomoyo pulls her video camera and begins to tape her..Guys looking and drooling over her ..

  
  
Syaoran enter the Gymnastic room and found out that all the people were staring at the girl on the bar. Syaoran looks closely and his heart begins to beat fast = She.. is the Cards Mistress? = Syaoran blush, looking at her.. amber long hair.. her body full of sweat.. pink leotards with a little red hearts design..   
  
Syaoran shakes his head and approach one guy, "Hello"  
"Hi" he said, not looking at him  
"I'm new here.. my name is Syaoran Li" he said,  
"......"  
"um.. can I -"  
  
The guy sighs dreamily and wipes some drool on his mouth. Syaoran shakes his head, = he's hopeless = he said, and decided to wait for the class to end.

  
Sakura raise her hands and looks at everyone, Students clap their hands hard.. Sakura bows and smiles at them..  
Then the teacher said, and she nods.. The teacher points at the Guy on the corner sitting on a chair  
"Hello"  
  
Eyes.. meet.. Eyes...  
  
Syaoran looks at the sweet voice and blush  
Sakura blush too "S-Syaoran Li"   
Syaoran stands up and nods "Yes that's me"  
Sakura smiles, "Um.. We've met right?" she ask  
  
Syaoran rubs his head, trying to control his blush = what's wrong with me! Xiaolang You stupid! you have a girlfriend back in China! =  
  
"Hello?"   
Syaoran gulps, "um.. "  
"We've met before right?" Sakura ask again  
Syaoran shakes his head "um.. no"  
  
Sakura sighs, "I guess.. Tomoyo-chan's right" she said,  
"huh?"  
Sakura smiles and shakes her head "Oh Nothing.."   
SILENCE..  
"Ms. K-Kinomoto.. I am new here.. and.. you're my Student G-Guide" he said,  
Sakura looks at him "yes I know?"   
"Oh okay" Syaoran said,  
  
One of her classmates hands her a towel and she begins to wipe the sweat on her body 

  
Guys were giving Syaoran a death glare, especially when Sakura touch Syaoran's hands "Syaoran Li.. please wait for me I will change before we begin the Tour" she said, sweetly   
  
Syaoran blush and nods

  
  
"This is the the Computer Laboratory" Sakura said, she and Syaoran were walking. Sakura is doing her job as the student guide of Syaoran.. Syaoran kept looking at Sakura, and when Sakura notice this.. she blush but kept talking "In this room.. Computer Students have different time and schedules so that they can do their computer projects" she said, smiling and turns to look at him "You're not listening aren't you?" she ask

Syaoran realize what he's been doing "er.. oh I am so sorry, go on.. I promise I will listen this time" he said, rubbing his messy hair

Sakura looks at Syaoran, she can't help but to notice how handsome Syaoran is.. His messy hair looks perfect on him, his eyes.. his chestnut eyes and hair..

Syaoran can't deny to him self that he was beginning to admire the girl, beside him.. the cards mistress is so beautiful, her smile.. her green eyes.. and most importantly her Pink strong Aura..

"Now here.. are the rooms for the students taking up Interior Designing" Sakura said,   
Syaoran looks and nods  
  
"Here if you want to-"  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
Sakura smiles "Hello Tomoyo-chan"  
Tomoyo raise her one eye "Skipping classes Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura frowns and cross her arms "No.. I was excused by the principal because I have to show Syaoran Li the campus" she said,  
  
Tomoyo smiles "So.. he is Syaoran Li"  
Syaoran looks confuse but nods "Yes"  
  
Tomoyo smiles "Well.. Sakura told me that you two met before you came here.. but I told her that it was just a dream" she said,  
  
Sakura blush "Tomoyo stop that"  
Tomoyo giggles "Well okay.. nice meeting you Syaoran... my name is Tomoyo Daidouji" she said,   
Syaoran smiles "Nice meeting you Daidouji-san"  
Tomoyo smiles "Well tata!!" she said, and then left the two of them..  
  
"Forgive her.." Sakura said,  
Syaoran looks at her = She met me before I went here? =

"YOU THERE!"  
Syaoran looks at the harsh voice and saw a guy crossing his arms, "Yes?"  
Sakura sighs "Taiki.. Onegai (please).." she said,  
  
"WHY ARE YOU STANDING SO CLOSE TO MY FIANCEE LIKE THAT!" he yells  
Syaoran points at his self  
Sakura grits her teeth "and how many times do I have to tell you that I AM NOT YOUR FIANCEE!!!" she yells,

"Who is he?" Syaoran whispers at Sakura  
Sakura frowns "Taiki... Stay out of the way.. you're gonna get hurt" she said, sighing  
Syaoran looks at the guy again "and why is that?" Syaoran whispers at Sakura  
  
Sakura sighs "He's a martial artist.. leader of the Karate club.. so please.. you are my responsibility this day.. don't get yourself hurt"

"I won't but if he-"  
  
Sakura walks toward and looks at Taiki straight into the eye "Look Taiki... How many times do I have to tell you, you don't have a chance! because I am already unavailable!" she yells  
  
Then Taiki holds Sakura's neck tightly "and how many times do I have to tell you that you belong to me" he said,  
Syaoran grits his teeth "LET HER GO"  
"ac.k..Ta..i..ki...l..et me..go"Sakura can't breath but she signals Syaoran to stop...   
  
Syaoran grits his teeth and clench his fist "Let her go.. or you'll pay" he said,  
Taiki smirks at him.. "hmm.. you think you can defeat me?" he said, throwing Sakura on the corner  
Syaoran flares seeing Sakura's back hit the wall and she cried in pain...  
  
"Come here and show me.. what you can do" said Taiki, rubbing his hands   
"Look! someone is taking a grudge to Taiki!"   
"He's going to be sorry!!"  
"Hey! Transferee! Don't mess up with him!"

  
Syaoran couldn't care less.. aura building up inside his body... glaring dangerously at Taiki  
Taiki stood there and smirks "You better listen to them" he said,  
Syaoran smirks and shakes his head "No.. I want to beat the hell outta ya" he said, preparing to jump   
"Oh yeah then lets see.. who's gonna cry at the end"  
  
"I won't allow this!!!" Syaoran runs towards him, clenching his fist "YOU ARE A MONSTER!!!" he yells  
Taiki stands and prepared his self "Who are you to say that to the great Taiki!" he yells and clench his fist too  
  
"I'm SYAORAN LI of THE CLAN LI IN CHINA!!! AND I'LL BE THE ONE TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU!!!!" Syaoran jump high, and the student gasp "TAKE THIS FOR HURTING SAKURA!!!!!" Syaoran realease his powerful and fast punches. Taiki is trying his best to protect his self but no use.. Syaoran's hands are faster than his hands.  
  
Taiki falls down, Students look at him and then after silence.. Everyone clap their hands including Sakura, Syaoran blinks and smiles when he realize.. the applause was for him...

Syaoran approach Sakura "Are you okay?" he ask,  
Sakura looks at him, she trembles "Um.."  
Syaoran winks at her "Hey.. you know I can't hurt you" he said,  
Sakura sighs and smiles  
  
Syaoran scratch his head "Demo.. I didn't yet use my sword" he said, blushing "oh well, I don't want to hurt him anyway.. coz he's a loser and.. " Syaoran stops thinking of a certain word "Um.."  
  
"He's Rookie?" Sakura ask,  
Syaoran nods "Or most likely.. an Unskilled person" he said, winking   
Sakura giggles and shakes her head "Lets continue your tour..."  


After the class..  
  
Sakura yawns as she approach the gate.. she is going home now. Tomoyo said, she still have a meeting for the designing commitee = better walk alone = she said, rubbing her eyes  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura looks and smiles "Syaoran Li"  
Syaoran blush "Um.. can I walk you home?"   
Sakura blush and nods  
On the Roof...  
  
"The plan is working well" Eriol said,  
Syaoran nods, = hope nothing will go wrong.. I wanna see my Sakura.. = he sighs "I miss my Sakura" he said,  
Eriol smiles and nods "Don't worry.. Syaoran.. you'll see Sakura.. very soon" he said, patting his shoulder  
  


Another Authors Note: okay.. NOW TELL ME! Its LONG ENOUGH!  
hehehe.. oh.. yeah I was just writing and putting all my ideas on the fic and I didn't  
realize just now.. that this is a very long chapter!  
  
You like it?  
and the witch .. well the witch transform into a guy.. and well.. He decides  
that if he can't get Sakura.. then, he'll marry her and they can take over the world! *spoilers* hehehe  
oh my..  
  
This is an S+S don't worry...

Meanwhile.. Keep R+R (for inspirations)  
  
Preview on the next chapter :   
  
Syaoran: Um.. Sakura?  
Sakura: Hai Syaoran?  
Syaoran: I want to get to know you better.. if that's okay?  
Sakura: *blush* of course it is.. and I want to get to know you better too..


	11. Getting To know each other...

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp

Hey Hey now hold your horses.. I am so sorry for not Updating this story for a while  
you see.. I got so busy dealing with the Organizations and stuff.. ^.^;; but I did upload  
MELODY IN MY HEART (check it out sometime)  
  
Oh and yeah, this next chapter is for SYAORAN'S LATE PRESENT!!! waaahhh its his Bday! I forgot!!!  
  
Ashley - here's the next chapter!!  
Jane - teehee wait no more! for the next chapter that is.. ^.^;;  
  
Cindy - er.. okay I did called you Cindy ^.^ and about the copy people fanfic thingy.. its all cleared out now and Thanks to Tomogirl for clearing it out. ^.^ and no I didn't copied it.. demo.. I didn't use Lie card in this story.. or did I

Kero-Chan - KEWO-chan!!! ohtay! here's next chapter..  
sexy_mae - Salamat for your review, Okay lang ako.. ikaw kumusta ka? and you're still very good in Tagalog ^.^  
silverfaye - ya think so?!?! its the BEST multi-dimensional story?!?!! waaaiii thank you!!! *hugs you*  
jessica - Thank you for reading my fanfic! waaaiii please check my other fanfics ^.^  
~*~*ChErRy PeTals*~*~ - YEAH! Syaoran ROCKS!!! teehee..  
  
Sailor Sakura Love - oh my GOD!! I forgot Syaoran's BDAY!!!! its.. July 13 right??!?! *trying not to faint* geez.. oh well, I'll give him a birthday present today.. (include bday in fanfic) er.. thanks for the suggestions.. although, I have a different idea.. but I'll try.. @.@ and about this.. - And Syaoran yells, "Sakura! NO! I LOVE YOU! Huh? I...I finally said it!" (remember? Syaoran is already Sakura's boyfriend here?) @.@ Thanks for the suggestion!

Linda - summer there.. Rainy here.. @.@  
Hime_Tenshi - Like I said, I am not good in english so forgive me   
Dana - C-Cliffhanger.. demo.. @.@ er.. teehee Next chapter is up!  
Kate - of course! if you read my other fanfics.. you won't find a sad S+S ending..   
J - is that really your name? teehee.. ^.^ okay, J.. thanks for your wonderful Review!   
Aila - ARIGATO!!!! hey.. did ya check my other fanfics?  
cherry - and I guess I am not lazy that time.. ;.; anyways, Long chapters! hope you won't get bored in reading long Chapters..  
  
dreamergirl - *me gives you a permission to KICK Meiling and Julian here* teehee.. *Sakura and Syaorang gasp and begins to step backward .. and away from Dreamergirl*   
  
Sakura Kinomoto - *nods* did you finish the fanart of S+S ? teehee...  
thebluebuster - oh okay.. got it..   
Katia-Lynn - er.. I need a psychologist too.. right? @.@   
  
Tomogirl - I'll handle that witch/wizard guy... demo a little explanation here.. and why did you get confused? oh about those many sakura's well.. Just image the Sakura (on the real world) is asking help to all the seven Sakura's to protect her.. ^.^   
  
Sweetazngurl4848 - *blush* um.. one of the best writers? *^.^* arigato.. *blushes more*  
SakuraBlossom86 - *gives you hanky* ^.^  
NightinGale - its a not a writers Block thingy.. but school organization is REALLY BUGGING me... @.@  
Ashley - ^.^ teehee.. funny? er.. maybe that was when Syaoran the nerd court Genki Sakura ^.^  
  
Sakura Li - me gives you medicine *gives you Chapter 11* ^.^ Nice talking to you in MSN!!! I enjoy it! Hope I don't bore you..  
  
R+R Onegai!  
Sakura looks and smiles "Syaoran Li"  
Syaoran blush "Um.. can I walk you home?"   
Sakura blush and nods  
  


  
SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD  
3rd Card Captor Fanfic by Chette  
Chapter 11: Getting To know each other...  
(Syaoran's birthday special)

  
  
"Japan is really.. beautiful"   
  
Sakura smiles and nods,   
  
"Especially every april.. The time when those beautiful Sakura's trees are blooming"   
  
Sakura blush "Syaoran Li?"  
Syaoran looks at her and blush "Did I say that aloud?" he ask, gripping his book  
Sakura nods, slowly   
  
"er..."  
  
Sakura giggles "Its okay.." she said,   
Syaoran stops walking and looks down   
  
"Hoe?" Sakura turns to look at Syaoran "What's wrong Syaoran Li?" she ask,  
  
"C-Call me Syaoran" he said, and then gulps and looks straightly at Sakura "D-Do.. you.. w-w-want some.. i-ice cream?" he ask, controlling his blush  
  
Sakura blinks cutely and nods "Sure! I want some ice cream" she said,   
Syaoran raise his hands, slowly and ask for Sakura's hands. Sakura smiles and accepts Syaoran's hands,   
When Syaoran felt Sakura's smooth hands, he blush furiously and looks down

  
  
Syaoran and Sakura went to an Ice Cream Shop. Syaoran ordered his favorite Giant Chocolate Ice Cream and   
Sakura ordered some strawberry ice cream. 

Waiting for the Ice Cream to be serve.. Syaoran and Sakura sits silently, Both were looking around trying to avoid  
to look in each others eyes..  
  
Syaoran looks down, and sighs = What about Meiling? =   
Sakura gulps and looks on the window = what about Yukito? = 

  
Syaoran begins to fidgets, a subject.. he must think of a subject that would interest her..  
  
Sakura frowns, remembering on her dream that Syaoran said, he has a girlfriend.. she looks at Syaoran and decides to ask it..  
  
"Um.." Both said, at the same time  
Syaoran smiles, "You first.." he said,   
Sakura smiles "How's your girlfriend?" she ask  
Syaoran frowns = she knows.. = he sighs and looks down 

"Syaoran?" Sakura ask,

Syaoran sighs "She's in China" he said,  
Sakura nods, she expects that.. "Oh.." she said, smiling "Your Turn now" she said,  
Syaoran gulps "D-Do you.. have a b-boyfriend?" he ask  
Sakura sighs and nods "I don't want to lie to you.. *pauses* Yes.. I do have a boyfriend" she said, smiling  
Syaoran frowns "Oh.."   
  
The Ice cream came..  
  
Syaoran licks his lips and scoops one ice cream "Neh Sakura?" he begins to eat his ice cream  
Sakura looks at him "Yes?"  
Syaoran smiles "Did you try this ice cream here?" he ask, pointing at his ice cream, licking his lips   
  
Sakura giggles and shakes her head "can you believe that I've been living here eversince.. but I didn't taste their Super Deluxe Chocolate here?"  
  
"Whoa! you're missing half of your life then!" Syaoran said, scooping another ice cream "Here try it" he said, smiling "Say Ahhh" he said, smiling  
  
Sakura blush, "er.. a-are you trying to f-feed me?" she ask, looking at Syaoran then back at ice cream  
"Come on Try it!" Syaoran said, smiling more  
  
Sakura sighs and giggles "Oh okay.. Fine.." she said, then she opens her mouth, and Syaoran puts some ice cream  
inside her mouth.. Sakura opens her eyes and licks her lips "Hmm.. Delicious!" she said,  
  
Syaoran stands on his chair and sits besides Sakura "Here.. let me feed you more" he said, smiling  
Sakura blush "er.. okay.. but I'll feed you too" she said, giggling  
Syaoran nods "Okay.."  
  
Sakura scoops ice cream and feeds Syaoran, Syaoran opens his mouth and smiles at her   
  
"mmm.. I didn't know Strawberry ice cream tastes good" Syaoran said,  
  
Sakura saw some ice cream on Syaoran's right cheek (besides his lips ^.^), she picks some tissues "Don't move" she said, Syaoran nods and didn't. Sakura softly wipes the ice cream on Syaoran's cheek, after that, Syaoran grabs  
Sakura's hands and looks deeply at her.. and Sakura blush but looks deeply at him too..  
Some people in the Ice Cream shop, looks at them.. and admiring them.. thinking that the two of them are so sweet and they are a good couple

  
Syaoran lets go of Sakura's hands and smiles "Gomen" he said,  
Sakura smiles "Its okay" she said, "Lets continue this?" she ask, "Your Ice cream is melting" she added,  
Syaoran nods.  
Yukito opens the door of the Ice cream shop and begins to order something, then he sits on the far left of the Shop and waits for his ice cream.. he was about to pick up some magazines when he felt Sakura's aura.. he search for her.. and there.. he saw her.. with someone..

He approach them and frowns, it was a guy

"I would Love to be your Tour Guide around the world!" Sakura said, giggling  
Syaoran smiles "Yeah, Too bad you can't.. because I was just asking for a tour guide here in Japan"  
  
"and too bad because she won't be your tour guide"  
  
Sakura trembles, she knows the voice.. she looks at the Voice "Y-Yukito!"   
Yukito frowns and cross his arms "and you're supposed to be at home.. Honey" he said, gritting his teeth  
Sakura smiles nervously "I was just showing Syaoran-"  
"Oh.. Syaoran huh? calling by his FIRST name.. on the FIRST DAY" he said, glaring now at Syaoran  
Sakura sighs "Will you quit acting like that?" she ask, shaking her head  
"GO Home" Yukito said,  
  
Syaoran looks at Sakuira and Yukito, he sighs "Look-"  
"Don't try to explain because I won't listen to you" he said, gritting his teeth more  
Syaoran sighs "Fine"  
  
"Go Home" Yukito said, again looking now at Sakura  
  
Sakura sighs and shakes her head "Okay fine" she said, then she smiles sadly at Syaoran "I'll see you Tomorrow  
Then?" she ask,

Syaoran nods,   
  
Yukito glares at Syaoran and signals the waiter to cancel his order  
"MOU! You don't have to do that!" Sakura said, crossing her arms  
  
Both Yukito and her are walking towards her house   
  
"Oh you want that? Dating behind my back?" Yukito ask,  
Sakura sighs "I am not dating Syaoran!" she said,  
"That's one more thing! Calling him Syaoran on the first day you met him?" he ask, shaking his head  
Sakura shakes her head "You don't need to get jealous!" she said,  
  
Yukito clench his fist "if you want TO DATE BEHIND MY BACK.. then make sure that I won't see you..  
or else.. that Syaoran Li will meet YUE" he said,   
  
Sakura sighs, and shakes her head more

  
  
On the Roof...  
  
"and I'll Kill you B-Bastard! Let me Go! Let me go! I'll teach that son of b-" Xiaolang said, gritting his teeth   
  
Jack and Syaoran were trying to hug Xiaolang tight.. giving all their strength to calm Xiaolang   
Eriol shakes his head "Yue gone nuts" he said,  
"That-That snow %*#%#_%U@@$% Bunny!!!" Xiaolang said,  
Syaoran sighs "Quit Cursing Dammit!" he yells at Xiaolang  
Jack sighs "er.. you just cursed Syaoran" he said,   
Syaoran grits his teeth "Oh damn.."

"I AM NOT HUNGRY!" Sakura yells   
Touya enters her room, and sits besides Sakura "What's wrong? Why are you so angry?" he ask,  
  
Sakura shakes her head and stands up "I can't believe Yukito! he.. he didn't respect me in front of my friend!" she said, walking left and right "He.. He actually Pulled me and orders me to.. to GO HOME" she said, gritting her teeth "I felt so low Onichan.. really really Low"  
  
Touya sighs, "Who is this-"  
"HOOOOOOORRRRRAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!"

Touya and Sakura looks at Kero, Kero flew towards them "Did ya see it? Did ya see it? I won! I won! I'll tell suppi my highest score! and er.." he stops realizing Touya and Sakura were in a bad mood "Opps.. " he said, he did the best thing he can do right now .. he returns to play some games..

Touya sighs and looks at Sakura "So as I was trying to ask, a while ago.. Who is this Friend of yours?" he ask,  
  
Sakura sighs "His name Syaoran Li from China.. he's a transferee student.. and he is really nice.. he already has  
a girlfriend Mind you, and he just wants to have friends here.. he ask me to guide him around japan" she said,   
  
"I see.. Let me guess.. Yukito thought that you're dating him right?" he ask,  
Sakura nods and frowns "Demo.. I got really hurt on his last sentence though," she said,   
"and what is his last sentence?"  
  
Sakura stares at her brother "if I want To date behind his BACK.. then I will make sure that he won't see me..  
or else.. Syaoran will meet YUE" she said,  
  
Touya nods, "I see"  
  
Sakura shakes her head "Its okay if he ordered me like that.. I know he is doing that, because he loves me demo.. he shouldn't said those last words" she said, gritting her teeth  
School.. Next day..  
  
Syaoran approaches Sakura "Sakura.. um.. how are you?" he ask  
Sakura smiles and nods "I am okay.. how about you?" she ask,  
  
Syaoran nods "I am fine, I got so worried about what happened last night" he said, its true.. he couldn't sleep because he's worried about Sakura...   
  
Sakura smiles "That's so sweet of you.. demo I am okay" she said,  
Syaoran nods "But.. maybe.. we should um.. not do that anymore.. " he said, sighing  
"What do you mean?" Sakura ask, frowning  
"Ya know.. um.. dating.. trying to be close..." he said, looking down  
Sakura frowns more "Why?"   
Syaoran shrugs "Well take care Sakura! I am going to my first class" he said,  
Sakura frowns but waves back = Syaoran is avoiding me because of Yukito? =

  
Sakura frowns, Syaoran did IGNORE her.. he avoid talking to her during class, avoid sitting beside her.. Sakura felt Lonely, she wants to go home...  
After Classes...

"Syaoran!"   
Syaoran looks and smiles "Sakura"  
"Can we walk together?" she ask,  
Syaoran shakes his head, "um.. no I have to be there before five so.. see ya!" Syaoran said, then he runs away   
Sakura sighs

  
"Mou! why did my heart ache when he did that?" Sakura ask, she is trying her best to concentrate on her   
homework.. but all she could see on her notebook.. is Syaoran's face.. she shakes her head and sighs = I hate this  
day.. = she thought = I can't even get rid of his face in my mind! = she said,  
  
"SAKURA!!!"  
  
Sakura sighs and stands up, she walks towards the door and opens it "What is it Onichan?" she ask,  
"Phone for you! his name is Syaoran Li?" he ask  
Sakura smiles, and runs downstairs..   
I call you.. 

"Hello?"   
*S-Sakura..*  
Sakura tries her best to calm down "S-So how did you know my phone number?" she ask,  
*er.. Phone directory.. operator.. *  
Sakura smiles, "Oh you shouldn't have done that" she said,  
*its okay..*  
Sakura giggles  
Syaoran blush, hearing Sakura's giggles.. he starts to make a doodle on his notebook "Um.. Sakura?"  
*Hai?*  
Syaoran gulps "About what I said, earlier.." he said,   
*yes? what about earlier?*  
= dammnit!?! what will I say? say.. I am sorry Sakura.. I can't avoid you.. I can't get you out of my mind.. I admire you.. you're so nice.. what?!?! = 

*Syaoran?*  
  
Syaoran sighs and gulps "Um.. about the avoid thing..I am not really serious when I said that, I just got worried  
about you.. it a-almost well actually, looks like your boyfriend er.. I um.. thought I mean yeah.. that's the right word" he said, stummering

*Okay?*  
"Well I thought that he hurt you or something.." he said, sighing  
*Don't worry he didn't*  
Syaoran smiles, "Oh thank God.. okay that's it.. um.. I just called because of that" he said,  
*Thank you for calling me Syaoran*  
"Um.. Sakura?"  
*yes?*  
"Good night..."  


Sakura blush, "Good Night..Syaoran-kun..." then she heard a busy signal and put the phone down, she felt strange and happy.. then she looks over the phone Id and press the redial button.  
And you call me...  
  
"Hello?" Syaoran said, picking the phone  
*Syaoran?*   
Syaoran blush "Sakura.. why did you call? is everything all right?" he ask,   
*Iie.. I just forgot to say.. Sweet dreams* she said,  
Syaoran almost melt hearing Sakura's sweet words and sweet voice "Sweet dreams to you too" he said,  
*Good night*  
"Night.. Sakura-chan.."

  
  
It's funny how we get on.. So easily...  
  
Syaoran saw Sakura and Tomoyo sitting under a tree.. he approach them and smiles at Sakura "good morning Sakura-chan" he said,  
  
Tomoyo giggles "Kawaii!!! calling her Sakura-chan!!!" she said, sighing dreamily  
Sakura smiles "Would you Like to join us Syaoran-kun?" she ask,  
  
Tomoyo yells and claps her hands "Kawaii! and Sakura-chan calling him Syaoran-kun!!!!" she said, looking   
at them.. eyes forming hearts..  
  
*sweatdrop for Tomoyo!*  
  
"er..." Syaoran rubs his head "If you don't mind?" he ask,  
Tomoyo smiles "its okay" she said, "so where are we Sakura-chan?" she ask,  
Sakura smiles at Tomoyo "We are talking about our least favorite food" she said,  
Tomoyo smiles "Well what about you Li? what is your least favorite food?" she ask,  
Syaoran smiles "I hate Konyaku.." he said,  
"Waai.. that's so kawaii! Sakura hates konyaku too"  
Syaoran looks at Sakura "er.. really?"  
"yeah.. it taste ugh.. but Tomoyo likes it" she said,  
  
"Actually.. not really.. I like it sometimes.. then sometimes I don't like it.. depends on how they cook it" she said, smiling  
  
Sakura nods, "But Yukito likes it!" she said,  
Syaoran frowns hearing the word Yukito..  
"actually, he likes all food" Sakura said, giggling

  
We're just friends.. aren't we?  
  
"What about your Girlfriend?" Sakura ask, looking at Syaoran  
Syaoran looks deeply at her "Um.."  
  
You got yours and I got mine  
and friends are all we ever could be...  
"Well my Girlfriend .. likes to shop around" Syaoran said,  
  
Sakura smiles "Yeah, but going out and watching Movies and of course walking on the park is much more okay" Sakura said,  
  
Syaoran smiles "Yeah.. you're right about that" he said, "That's my favorite past time too.." Syaoran said, blushing

  
But were getting to know each other a little to well  
we're starting to show our feelings and people can tell..  
  
Tomoyo smiles "Waii! you two are like Soul mates!" she yells, "I bet Li likes Sakura and Sakura Likes Li!" she said, giggling  
  
Sakura smiles and blush "Stop that Tomoyo" she said,  
  
Syaoran looks at Sakura and frowns = if only.. both of us are available.. if only.. I went to Japan.. that girl is right  
she is the one for me = he thought and sighs  
  
"Syaoran? you okay?" Sakura ask,  
Syaoran looks at her and nods "Hai.. Daijoubu da yo" he said, lying

  
  
Syaoran opens his eyes, when he heard is phone.. he yawns and rubs his eyes, "Wei?" he asked, picking the phone  
*HAPPY BIRTHDAY HONEY!!!!*  
  
Syaoran is still sleepy, "Sakura?" he ask,  
*What? its me! Meiling!*  
  
Syaoran open his eyes and gasp "Oh my God.. I am sorry.. I thought you were-"  
*Sakura?*   
"er.. yeah," he said, rubbing his head  
*and why did you thought I was Sakura?*  
"er.. because of.. um.. t-the cards! yeah" Syaoran said, frowning  
*Oh I see..*  
"So? why did you called?" Syaoran ask, looking at the clock..   
*To be the first one to greet you a Happy Birthday Honey!*   
  
Syaoran looks at the calendar.. "Oh geez.. I forgot its my Birthday today!" he said, it was his birthday alright,   
July 13  
  
*You forgot your Birthday?*   
"er.. because I am so busy.. and"   
*Oh I gotta go now.. People starting to wake up now.. Wo Ai Ne!*  
Syaoran gulps "Yeah.. same" he said,  
*I want you to say it! Wo Ai Ne!*  
Syaoran sighs, = gomen Meiling = he puts the phone down, = I can't say that word anymore.. to you.. =

  
  
"Sakura-chan"  
Sakura runs towards Yukito and kisses him deeply "Ohayo! Yukito!" she said,  
Yukito hugs her tightly "Ohayo.. Sakura-chan"   
"And you two makes me sick.." Touya said,   
"Why not get a girlfriend Touya-kun" Yukito said, raising one eyebrow  
  
Touya made faces at Yukito "Eversince that Ruby Moon.. er.. I forgot her damn name!" he said, shivering "Eversince I met her..I promised to myself that I won't get any girls.. or more importantly be involved in them" he said,   
  
Yukito smirks "But that doesn't changed the fact, you did screw some girls..." he said, winking  
"Are you done? Yuki! you want me to clobber you know?" he said, clenching his fist  
"I just can't accept the fact that I can't have it with Sakura at the age of 18.. but you did it at the age of-"  
  
Touya grits his teeth "Che! Hentai! here we go again! if you want to have sex with her badly then why not Marry her then!" Touya said,   
  
Sakura gasp "Onichan!" she yells  
Yukito smiles, = Yeah.. that's a good idea..=   
In front of the school..  
  
"Okay I am going now" Sakura said,  
"Wait" Yukito said, grabbing her arms   
"Hoe?"  
"I miss you Sakura.. are you free tonight?" he ask,  
Sakura smiles "Yes.." she said,  
"Then I'll pick you up at seven?" Yukito smiles,  
Sakura nods and kiss Yukito on the cheek "Sayonara (goodbye)" she said, waving  
"Sakura!"  
Sakura smiles, seeing Syaoran "Hi Syaoran!" she said,  
"Ohayo" Syaoran said, blushing  
Sakura pats Syaoran's right cheek "Ohayo"   
"Um.. are you free tonight?" he ask, straightly  
Sakura smiles fading "Why?" she ask,  
Syaoran rubs his head and gulps "Its.. my Birthday.. and I .. can't celebrate it.. alone" he said,  
"Waiiii!!!" Sakura said, holding Syaoran's hands "Happy Birthday!" she said, hugging him now  
"erk.." Syaoran is shock, but after he regain his self.. he hugs back  
Sakura lets go and smiles "Sure! Its your birthday after all" she said,  
Syaoran smiles and nods "arigato.. Sakura-chan.."  
After Class...  
  
*WHAT?!?!*  
Sakura sighs, "I can't.. not tonight.." she said, gripping the phone tightly  
*Give one damn reason Sakura!*   
"Yukito.. I .. just can't" she said,   
*Sakura! I want reason!* Yukito yells, on the other line

Sakura grits her teeth "Its Syaoran's bday.. I am not going to let him celebrate his birthday alone!" she yells,  
*I see.. so you prefer that Syaoran.. instead of your boyfriend*  
Sakura shakes her head "Syaoran is just a friend! and its his birthday! Understand the situation!" she said,  
*No.. I don't understand it at all*  
"Stop acting like a child!" Sakura yells,  
*Good luck on your DATE!*   
  
Sakura had enough, "Well good luck on your life.. because We're finish.. I can't stand you anymore! We're through" she said,  
  
*Fine!*  
Sakura sighs, when she heard the busy signal = yeah .. we're through.. = she said, putting the phone down

  
  
Sakura smiles, seeing Syaoran standing in front of the school.. he waited for her. Sakura told Syaoran that she needs to phone someone "Gomen nasai, Syaoran-kun.. did you wait long?" she ask,   
  
Syaoran shakes his head "I don't mind" he said,  
Sakura smiles, forgetting the phone conversation "Neh.. Syaoran? where do you want to celebrate your birthday?"  
"I was thinking of.. um.. walking long the beach.. is that okay?" he ask,  
Sakura smiles "Sure.. there's a beach here.. not really far.. it has a nice view too" she said,  
Syaoran smiles "So.. lead the way"

  
  
Beach side..  
  
Syaoran smiles, closing his eyes and sniffing the cold air.. Sakura smiles, looking at him   
  
Syaoran open his eyes and begins to pull off his shoes and rolls up his pants then he kneeled in front  
of Sakura "Would you like me to pull off your shoes? Hime?" he ask,  
  
Sakura blush, he called her Hime... which means.. princess... "Um.. you don't mind?" she ask,  
  
Syaoran shakes his head "So can you raise your right foot? you can hold on my head or shoulder  
if you want" he said,  
  
Sakura blush, she holds Syaoran's hands and raise her right foot slowly.. aware of her short skirt (uniform)  
she gulps and smiles at him "Um.. Syaoran?" she ask,  
  
Syaoran pulls off her shoes "Yes?" he ask, not looking at her  
"I am having a wonderful time.. thank you" she said,  
  
This time Syaoran looks at her and raise one eyebrow "er.. we haven't done anything yet" he said, pulling  
off her sock.  
  
Sakura blush "No.. I mean, being here.. with you.. I like spending time with you" she said, raising her left foot now  
  
Syaoran pulls her shoes and sock and then stands up "I like spending time with you too" he said, looking deeply  
at her

Everytime when your eyes meets mine  
I light up like a neon sight  
Yes were getting to know each other a little too well..  


Syaoran looks away and up into the sky "Stars are so beautiful..." he said,  
Sakura looks up and nods "You know that Stars can give powers to special persons..." Sakura stops  
Syaoran looks at her and holds her hands "I believe that" he said,  
Sakura blush,   
  
Syaoran looks away... 

Silence..  
"Syaoran?"  
"Um?"  
"Do you miss Meiling?" Sakura ask,  
Syaoran smiles "Sometimes" he said,   
"Oh.."   
  
Sakura sighs, Syaoran looks at her "you miss Yukito too right?" he ask  
Sakura smiles "We.. broke up" she said,  
Syaoran looks at her "What?"   
Sakura nods, "Yes.."  
  
Syaoran eyes melts and his heart begins to beat fast "But.. Do you still love him?" he ask, = This is it! perfect timing and perfect day! =  
  
Sakura thought for a moment before answering "I don't know.. strange.. but I guess.. were not meant  
to be together" she said, looking up into the stars

"But is.. your heart still open for another admirers?" he ask, as he looks deeply into Sakura's eyes  
searching and hoping a positive answer "I mean, Could you ever.. love me.. the way you once love Yukito?"   
  
Sakura looks back at Syaoran "Demo.." she thought Syaoran look handsome, even when he's face is   
so vunerable "What about Meiling?" she ask  
  
Syaoran looks down "I realize.. that I don't love her.." he said, sighing  
  
"I think .. I could" she said, brushing her hand across Syaoran's cheek "You're a very special person to me,  
and you've been so good to me.. I feel happy everytime I'm with you.. I do love you.. Shaoran..." she said, smiling  
  
Syaoran shakes his head and smiles, "Y-You mean that- I.. I am" he ask, still confused and trying to convince his  
Self that this is not a dream.. "Oh my god.. I must be dreaming" he said,   
  
Sakura giggles, "Will this help you?" she ask, as she put her arms around her and kisses him deeply,  
Syaoran kisses back he runs his fingers thru Sakura's auburn's hair and thanking God for this day..  
Sakura deepen the kiss as she begins to rubs Syaoran's hair...  
  


Not far away... (place)  
  
Xiaolang smiles sadly "Good.."  
Syaoran sighs, "Its my birthday too.. I need my Sakura" he said,  
Xiaolang hmphs "Stop acting like a child Syaoran" he said, crossing his arms  
Syaoran sighs, "Sakura..."  
Real World...  
  
Sakura open her eyes and gasp.. she realize that she's not tied up anymore.. she looks around and found out that  
she's sitting on a big bed and wearing a princess dress.. she sighs and close her eyes, she grabs her keys and   
open her eyes when she notice that her ring.. (the one syaoran gave to her) is shining "Shaoran.." she said, kissing  
the ring "Happy Birthday..." she said, tears falling on her face  
Back on the 5th Dimension...  
  
(first world) Syaoran's tears begins to fall.. = Sakura.. hang in there.. I'll save you... and after that.. no one can stop us anymore no one = he said, clenching his fist...

Xioalang smiles sadly, "Happy Birthday for me" he said,  
3rd world..  
  
Syaoran and Sakura spends Syaoran's birthday with their family.. since it was going to the last time Syaoran will  
celebrate his birthday being a bachelor.. coz he's going to marry Sakura.. on the next month  
4th world..  
  
Syaoran frowns opening Sakura's present "Another Book?" he ask  
Sakura giggles "Yeah" she said,  
Syaoran shakes his head "Why not try to be ROMANTIC Sakura-chan?" he ask,   
Sakura sits on his lap and wrap her arms around his neck "or you want me instead?" she ask, winking  
Syaoran smiles evilly "yeah.. my little present" he said, unbottoning Sakura's blouse "Can I open you now?"  
6th world..  
  
Sakura tears continues to fall on her face.. she sits on the swing and smiles sadly... "Shaoran... wherever you   
are.. I wish you Happy Birthday" she said, and then cover her face "and forgive me..." she said, crying more  
On the other place..  
  
"Here ya go!"  
Sakura looks at Darcy "What is this? Darcy?"  
Darcy smiles "a cake.. blow the candles and greet your Syaoran a happy birthday" she said, smiling sadly  
The two Sakura looks at each other and sighs   
"I'll do it" said, Sakura  
"Me too" said the other  
  
Both Blew the cake and greets their Syaoran...

  
  
Back on the 5th World..  
  
Eriol looks left and right   
"Eriol, since this mission is finish.. we better go to the other dimension" Jack said,  
  
Eriol shakes his head "Its not yet finish, I can sense an evil spirit .. around Sakura and Syaoran.. we have to  
stay a little more in this world.." he said,  
  
Xiaolang and Syaoran sighs  
Meanwhile in China...  
  
"I Have to go there.. to know whats happening on Xiaolang's Mission" Meiling said,  
"No you can't" said, Yelan  
Meiling grits her teeth "I will and NO ONE CAN STOP ME" she said,   
  
Yelan sighs..  
Another Authors Note: okay.. sorry for not updating this story .. wahahahahahahah   
but don't worry.. I won't stop writing this.. I'll finish this and I'll write more  
  
Demo.. I did Update Melody in my heart but it didn't appear on the New Chapters.. WHY!?!?!  
  
This is an S+S don't worry...  
Meanwhile.. Keep R+R (for inspirations)  
Preview on the next chapter :   
  
Meiling: Can you see Sakura?  
Sakura: *cries*  
Meiling: Xiaolang don't really love you! he's just doing his mission .. to take the cards away from you!  
Sakura: *turns to look at Syaoran* HOW COULD YOU!


	12. I Object!

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp

Hi Lo!!! Hi Lo!!! How are you?  
_Fanfiction.net is up now ^.^_

Starmeiling - okie you can.. please check my other fanfics ^.^  
ashley-chan - ;  
Joku - *blush* thank you.. please check out my OTHER fanfics ^.^  
  
Angela - hmm.. I was about to upload the fanfic demo.. fanfiction.net is down.. so if this happen again and you want to see my fanfics then I suggest you go to my page ^.^  
  
Ccslilazngirly - *hides under the table* er.. fanfiction is down sowwy... for not updating... (Check out my other fics)  
  
Yuri Hama - that's so sweet of you ^.^  
Sakura-Chan - Thank you for the dolls *huggles the dolls*  
Lenna, Nelly and Kyra - I know you already seen this fanfic on my page ^.^ thank you very very much!!!  
  
sooo.. Let's go on with the story!  
Thank you for all your reviews!!! 

  
**"I Have to go there.. To know what's happening on Xiaolang's Mission" _  
"No you can't"   
"I will and NO ONE CAN STOP ME"_**

**  
SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD  
3rd Card Captor Sakura Fanfic by Chette  
Chapter 12: I OBJECT!**

Yelan looks at her niece and sighs, "Meiling, Xiaolang can take care of his self" 

Meiling shakes her head "I miss him so much, I want to be with him.." she said, and then she smiles "Auntie, I'll help him.. I'll help him on his mission! I know I failed, but I'll try again.. Who knows? Maybe I'll get the cards this time"

**  
Yelan close her eyes and remembers the other Xiaolang and Jack that she met... **

"Meiling and your son.. Are not destined to be together.. Your son and Sakura the cards Mistress are the ones who are destined to marry.. For the union of the family of Clow reed and the Li Clan" 

Yelan open her eyes, and looks straightly at her niece "As much as I don't want to do this.. You will not go to Japan. Let Xiaolang take care of his mission" she said, **  
  
"But Auntie"  
  
"I WON'T HAVE IT! One world Meiling.. And I'll send you home to your parents" she said, leaving her **

Meiling grits her teeth and frowns, = No one will stop me.. No ONE =

  
Japan..

"SUBARASHII!!!! (wonderful)" **  
  
Syaoran and Sakura Blush, Sakura taps Tomoyo slowly "Ano.. (um).. Tomoyo-chan, please.. Not that Loud..." she said, blushing**

"SUBARASHII!!! SUBARASHII!!! SUBARASHI!!!! Syaoran and Sakura KAWAIII COUPLE!!!!" Tomoyo said, not hearing Sakura's voice

This time.. All heads turns to look at Syaoran and Sakura and begins to approach them, 

"yaaa!!" Syaoran said, yelling**  
"Hoeee..." Sakura said, blushing furiously**

"You're really a wolf! Imagine... you're new here and you already got our princess" someone said, hitting Syaoran playfully on the chest

"Wow! Sakura-chan, you're so lucky! Imagine... Handsome Syaoran Li is now your newly Boyfriend" said, the other girl

Sakura and Syaoran blush and sigh...

  


Kinomoto's residence...

"Will you quit drinking Yukito!" Touya said, sighing**  
  
Yukito shakes his head "NO.. I won't have *hic* it..." he said, and then he pours another beer on the glass and drinks it straight.**

"Onichan! (brother) I want you to meet my boy-"

Touya and Yukito looks at the voice, Yukito grits his teeth and as fast as he could, he runs towards Syaoran and grabs his collar "What are *hic* you doing *hic here!" he said,

Syaoran looks straightly into his eyes "I am here to meet Sakura-chan's family"**  
Touya shakes his head and stands up, "Yukito, let him go" he said,**

Yukito let go of Syaoran's Collar and looks sadly at Sakura "Why? Sakura.."**  
Sakura shakes her head, "I told you, we are through right?" she said,  
Yukito hugs Sakura tightly "No.. Please don't leave me..." he said,  
Sakura struggles hard "Let me go!!!" she yells  
Yukito shakes his head, "no!!! I won't"**

Touya pulls Yukito "Let my sister go!"**  
Yukito cries "No!!! I love you Sakura!!!" he said, crying   
Syaoran pulls Sakura away from Yukito "Let her go!"  
Yukito shakes his head again and Punch Syaoran  
  
"SHAORAN!"  
  
Syaoran fell on his butt and wipes some blood on his lips ...  
Sakura approach Syaoran and hugs him **

"No one will take Sakura away from me!" Yukito said, struggling hard "NO ONE!"

Touya grabs him more, out of the House "You best stay here squirt.. Father will come home now. If he ask me where am I... tell him I am at Yukito's place" he said,**  
  
"SAAAKKKURRAAA!!! NOOOOOO!!!"**

**  
*Door closed***

Sakura sighs and looks concern at Syaoran "Are you all right?" she ask, caressing his face**  
Syaoran nods, "Yeah.. I am used to this don't worry" he said, smiling  
Sakura bows at him "I am sorry.. I didn't kno-"  
  
Syaoran silence Sakura by putting one finger on her lips "Shhh.. Don't say sorry because it's not your fault" he said, smiling**

"Demo.. Shaoran-kun.. Because of me.. He hit you and -"**  
Syaoran shakes his head and hugs Sakura "Don't worry about me like I said," **

Sakura sighs and kisses Syaoran passionately...

"Ahem"

Sakura and Syaoran stops and reluctantly pulls away with each other and blush

"Otousan.. (father)" Sakura said, blushing**  
"Hm.. Tadaima (I'm home)" he said, smiling  
Sakura smiles, still blushing "Okaerinasai (welcome home)**

"Where is your Brother?" he ask, taking off his coat **  
"He is with Yukito" Sakura said,   
  
"Oh.. I see" he said, and then he smiles and sits on the other coach "and who might you be young man? Let me guess.. I think you're special.. Because if you're not.. Then I will not caught you kissing my daughter in our house" he said, smiling**

Syaoran gulps and stands up "My name is Syaoran Li.. I am sorry for forgetting my manners" he said, bowing his head 

"Forgetting your manners? Nonsense.. Demo (but) .. I want to know.. Who you are in my daughter's life" he said,**  
Sakura smiles "He's my Boyfriend Otousan" he said,  
This time Fujitaka smiles fading "But I thought your boyfriend is Yukito?" he said,  
Sakura shakes her head "No.. we broke up.. last night" she said,  
"This is so sudden Sakura-chan.." Mr.Kinomoto said,  
  
Syaoran and Sakura looks at each other.. Worried in their faces.  
  
"Demo.. That's Love"   
  
Syaoran and Sakura looks at Mr. Kinomoto and he is now smiling "So why are you here Syaoran Li?" he ask,   
  
Syaoran smiles "I want to meet you and Sakura-chan's brother.. Well for me, it is very important to meet the family of my girlfriend" he said, holding Sakura's hands  
  
"I see..." Mr. Fujitaka smiles and nodding "I agree with you.. so... tell me more about yourself Young man" he said, **

"And I'll prepare Dinner.. For the three of us" she said, standing up

**  
Sakura sighs happily as she prepares the dinner on the table "Syaoran-kun.. He's so nice" she said, and then she peeks on the living room.. And smiles, his father is smiling and Syaoran is talking comfortably to her father. Then she went back to the Kitchen to work**

  
"So.. Are you going to tell Sakura-chan about the Li-clan?" he ask,**  
  
Syaoran nods "I will.. When the time comes sir.. Demo.. Not now.. I still want her to know me better.. Because I want to prove to her that I have no intensions of getting the cards away from her, and so that if the time comes she'll found out why I came to Japan... she will understand me better" he said, smiling**

"Well good luck Syaoran" Mr. Kinomoto said, smiling "I think you're perfect for my daughter"**  
  
Syaoran blush and nods   
**  
"Take care of her..." he said,**  
  
Syaoran nods**

"Dinner is ready" Sakura said, smiling 

**  
Touya sighs and when he looks at the door, he frowns "Oi! Oi! That's enough.. Save some for tomorrow" he said, pulling Sakura away from Syaoran  
  
"Onichan!" Sakura said, frowning  
Touya shakes his head "Sakura.. There is still tomorrow" he said, smirking  
Syaoran smiles and nods "I am going now"  
"ONICHAN!" Sakura said, pouting  
Touya smiles at Syaoran "Okay" he said,   
Syaoran smiles and nods "Good night Sakura-chan.. I'll see you tomorrow then" he said,  
Sakura sighs dreamily "good night.. Shaoran-kun..." **

  
  
After 3 days...

Syaoran sighs and rubs his head, he just finished studying for his upcoming test, when he heard the door bell rang, he approach the door and smiles.. Hoping it was Sakura... but his eyes widening when he saw... "Meiling!"**  
**  
"Xiaolang! Honey!" **  
"M-Meiling! w-what are you doing here?" he ask,  
  
Meiling frowns "You don't want me here?" she said, "I miss you that's why I went here..." she said, wrapping her arms around Syaoran's waist**

"Does Mom know that you came here?" he ask, **  
  
Meiling shakes her head "No.. She doesn't.. anyways, if I'll tell her one more thing about going here.. She'll send me to my parents house.. I don't care if she's mad at me.. At least I am with you" she said, smiling  
  
Syaoran sighs "I see..." he said, taking off Meiling's hands around his waist  
  
"So how's your Mission?" Meiling ask,  
Syaoran frowns "Um.. Fine.." he said, scratching his head   
"Did you get the cards now?" she ask,  
  
Syaoran shakes his head   
  
Meiling cross her arms "see? You need HELP" she said,  
"NO"  
  
Meiling blinks "huh?"  
Syaoran shakes his head furiously "I... Don't need Help.. I.. Meiling.. I want to tell you something" he said,   
Meiling nods "what is it?" she ask,  
  
Syaoran gulps "Meiling.. I.. d-don't..."  
Meiling frowns "You don't what?"  
Syaoran looks straightly at her "Love you anymore"  
  
Meiling gasp  
  
Syaoran rubs his hair "I .. Already.. I mean.. I.. am already.. "  
Meiling shakes her head, "You fell in love with her right?" she ask, tears falling on her face  
Syaoran sighs and nods "I am in love with Sakura.. And she's my girlfriend now" he said,**

Meiling shakes her head "This can't be.. I lost the respect of the elders of the clan because of her.. and now I am going to loose you because of her! I won't have it! I am going to fight for you!" Meiling yells, **  
  
"fight for what?"   
  
Syaoran gasp "S-Sakura-chan!"  
  
Meiling narrows her eyes and looks at her "Nice to see you again, Kinomoto" she said, growling  
"M-Meiling.." Sakura bows "Um.. What are you doing here?" she ask,  
  
Meiling smirks "I am only Xiaolang's Girlfriend.. Or should I say" Meiling wipes her tears "Ex girlfriend?" she said,**

Sakura shakes her head "You're Shaoran's girlfriend?"**  
"Are you DEAF?!?" Meiling said,   
  
Sakura shakes her head and looks at Syaoran "Why didn't you tell me?"  
Syaoran smiles and hugs her "Its not important" he said,  
"Shaoran-kun, It is Important.. Because Meiling tried to -" she said,  
  
Meiling smiles "To take the cards. Just like what Xiaolang is doing now" she said,  
Sakura gasp, and looks at Syaoran hugging her "what?"  
Syaoran frowns "That's not-"  
Meiling looks straightly at Sakura "Can't you see Sakura?" she ask, yelling  
Tears are now falling on Sakura's face "noo..."  
"Xiaolang don't really Love you!"  
  
"MEILING THAT'S NOT TRU-"**

"He's just doing his mission.. To take the cards away from you!"**  
  
Sakura shakes her head, her tears continues to flow on her cheeks "H-How could you!... " she whispers  
  
"Sakura please let me explain" Syaoran said, begging**

"HOW COULD YOU!" 

Sakura runs towards the door and exits Syaoran's place ... crying

Syaoran grits his teeth and looks at Meiling, tears now falling on his face "I hope you're HAPPY now" he said, then he turns to follow Sakura

**  
Yukito sighs and shakes his head, He was about to throw the ring on the trash can when someone bumped on him, he looks and saw Sakura crying   
  
"Sakura-chan.. Daijoubu (you ok)?" he ask,  
Sakura cries on Yukito's shirt "Yukito.. Shaoran.. He really don't love me.." she said, sobbing  
Yukito hugs Sakura "Don't cry.. shh.. Calm down.." he said,**

"I can't believe him Yukito! I can't believe him! He did this.. Everything, so that he can get the cards away from me" she said, **  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura.. I love you very much and I won't do what Syaoran did to you" he said, and then he pulls the ring on his pocket and looks at Sakura "I know this is not the right time.. But tell me Sakura.. Are you willing to marry me?"**

Sakura looks at Yukito "Yukito this is not the right-"

"Sakura..."**  
  
Yukito and Sakura looks at the voice, Both frowns   
  
"Sakura let me. Explain"  
  
Sakura stands and looks at him straight into the eye "You don't have to explain.. I understand everything; I understand that you JUST want me TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU! And then you're going to take the cards away from me!" she yells**

"Sakura.. I.."**  
  
Sakura looks at Yukito "I accept.. I will MARRY YOU"**

Syaoran eyes widening "No.. Sakura.. You can't" he said, more tears falling on his face**  
"I will marry Yukito.." Sakura said, putting the ring on her finger "Good bye Syaoran..."**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
**  
Sakura decided to marry Yukito, so that she may be able to forget Syaoran, Yukito is very happy about it, Touya and Mr.Kinomoto felt a little happy but he knows that his daughter is not happy.**

  
**  
Wedding day... **

Sakura is on her wedding gown, looking beautiful but not happy. Tomoyo is trying to arrange her veil, and Touya is leaning on the wall of her bedroom...

"Squirt.. I know you're not Happy" Touya said, "Why are you making your life miserable?" he ask,**  
Sakura smiles "No Onichan.. Don't worry I am happy..." she said,**

"Whatever Squirt.. But I know that you don't deserve this" he said, leaving them.**  
Sakura looks in the mirror and sighs**

Roof...**  
  
"GEEZ! Why didn't you let us interfere!" Xiaolang yells at Eriol  
Eriol looks at Xiaolang "Because I have a plan" he said,  
  
"and what kind?" Syaoran ask, "if we're gonna fail this mission.. its like a game over between us and this stupid game.. And I don't WANT TO LOSE SAKURA!" Syaoran said, grabbing Eriol's collar  
  
"Why don't you let me handle this!" Eriol growls  
  
Jack pats Syaoran's back "Calm down..."  
  
"Shit! Put your place in my shoes will ya ERIOL! I am about to.. See my other self not MARRYING SAKURA!" he said, "Its easy to say it.. Its easy to say it.. because you are not ME" he yells, wiping his tears**

Eriol bows and sighs 

Tomoyo excuse her self and left Sakura on her room, Sakura looks at the mirror and smiles.. "Today.. Its my wedding day..." she said, arranging her veil.. "Tomorrow.. I'll be Sakura.. Tsukishiro.. Sakura Tsukishiro.. Sakura Tsukishiro.. Sakura Li" she smiles, tears falling on her eyes "Sakura... Li..."

"It fits..."

Sakura looks at the voice and gasp.. "Syaoran..."

Syaoran looks at Sakura, she is definitely beautiful at her wedding dress..."Sakura, please let me explain" Syaoran begs, he is crying, "Sakura, I love you" Syaoran said 

"Syaoran.."

"Sakura I'm so sorry, Yes.. My mission is to get the cards.. But can't you see.. I didn't.. I ignored my mission because I love you... the mission is not important to me.. And the reason why I lied because I want to prove to you that I have no intensions of getting the cards away from you, and so that if the time comes and you'll found out why I came to Japan... you will understand me" Syaoran holds Sakura's hands "I love you Sakura, please forgive me" Syaoran cries, 

Sakura close her eyes, tears falling on her face "I love you too Shaoran" Sakura smiled "But Yukito...I can't" **  
"Do you love him?" Syaoran ask her  
"No, I don't"  
"Then don't marry him, marry me instead!" Syaoran said,   
"Shaoran I don't want to hurt him, he is a good guy, Gomen (sorry)" Sakura said, wiping her tears   
"Sakura?"  
"Sayonara (goodbye) Syaoran, I do love you.. please remember always" she said, **

Syaoran shakes his head "Its over Sakura.. You killed Syaoran Li" he said, and with that he left the room and Sakura cried harder...

**  
Syaoran is walking on the street and sighing, his shoulders were now sagged in lost...**

"PATHETIC..."**  
  
Syaoran looks at the voice and saw his ... other self "What?"  
  
Xiaolang cross his arms "None of this.. Wouldn't had happen.. If you.. Went here earlier.. Just like what I told you.. When we were in China"**

Syaoran shakes his head and looks puzzled "China?" **  
  
Xiaolang looks at him "Remember... you have to go to Japan.. to meet the cards Mistress, because you two belongs together" he said,  
  
Syaoran gasp "Y-You're that girl..."**

Xiaolang nods, "There is still one chance.. Go to the church and stop the wedding" he said,

Syaoran shakes his head "No.. Have it her way.. I already lost.. Thanks anyway" he said, sighing**  
  
Then he turns his back on Xiaolang and the he realize that someone is blocking his way, he looks and gasp "another Syaoran?" he ask, but this time with Eriol**

"Go to the church.. If you really Love her..." Eriol said,**  
Syaoran looks down  
  
"Or you'll regret this.. For the rest of your life" Syaoran said, **

Syaoran looks at them...

**  
Church...**

Yukito is looking dashing on his Black Tuxedo, Sakura is now entering the church, the musician were playing the Bridal march...

Sakura, on her way to the altar...remember something...

"I'm SYAORAN LI of THE CLAN LI IN CHINA!!! AND I'LL BE THE ONE TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU!!!! TAKE THIS FOR HURTING SAKURA!!!!!"

"I want to meet you and Sakura-chan's brother.. well for me, it is very important to meet the family of my girlfriend"

"Would you like me to pull off your shoes? Hime (princess)?" 

**  
Sakura looks up to find out that she is already, in front of the altar. **

Yukito hold her hands, and smiles "You are so Beautiful Sakura-chan" Yukito whispers but Sakura didn't hear him, she was busy about her thoughts

"Sakura I'm so sorry, Yes.. My mission is to get the cards.. But can't you see.. I didn't.. I ignored my mission because I love you... the mission is not important to me.. And the reason why I lied because I want to prove to you that I have no intensions of getting the cards away from you, and so that if the time comes and you'll found out why I came to Japan... you will understand me" 

"I love you Sakura, please forgive me" 

**  
Sakura looks at Yukito, who is concentrating on the ceremony **

"Then don't marry him, marry me instead!"

**"If anyone among all of you, here do have a reason why this two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold thy peace" **

"I DO!" 

Sakura turns and saw Syaoran in the center of the Aisle...

"I OBJECT!" 

Tomoyo and Touya smiles to see Syaoran object to the wedding.

"And who are you young man, tell me why do you think that these two should not be wed?" The priest asks,**  
  
"Because I love her, and she loves me! She just can't hurt Yukito's feelings.. she doesn't have a heart to stop the wedding" Syaoran said,**

Sakura looks down "Gomen Shaoran" then she looks at the priest **  
"Let it continue" Yukito said, smirking**

Touya and Tomoyo sigh...

**  
Syaoran sighs, _= I tried my best... =_ he said, wiping his tears "Good bye Sakura..." he said, turning to leave.. His voice echoing in the church...**

**  
"Do you Yukito Tsukishiro , take Sakura, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to Have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall lived?" **

"I do" Yukito looks at Sakura

"And do you Sakura Kinomoto, Take Yukito to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherished as long as you both shall lived?"

Syaoran was walking toward the exit now.

= DO I love Yukito? = Sakura ask herself, she saw Syaoran walking toward the exit. She was confused "I..." She close her eyes...

"Ms. Kinomoto?" The priest ask,

"I..." she looks at Yukito, who is waiting for her answer "I..." 

"Ms. Kinomoto?" 

"I..." Sakura let her tears flow freely on her face

**  
Syaoran is just inches away on the exit...**

"Sakura?" 

"I...I...I love you Sakura..."

"I love you Shaoran!" she yells, 

Syaoran turns to look at her praying that she did say it... 

"Yukito, I can't, Gomen" Then Sakura run towards Syaoran, Syaoran runs toward to reached Sakura. They met in the middle of the Aisle and when they found each other they embrace

Mr. Kinomoto smiles and clap his hands, followed by Tomoyo and Touya**  
Then all of the people clap their hands  
Yukito sighs and smiles and clap his hands   
  
Meiling is standing in front of the door of the chapel and smiles, she clap her hands too..**

**  
"I love you Shaoran..." Sakura cries,  
"I love you very very much Sakura" Syaoran said, he said, wiping Sakura's tears and kisses her deeply...  
Roof...  
  
Syaoran, Xiaolang, Eriol and Jack were clapping their hands too   
  
"Shall we move on?" Eriol ask,  
They all nodded,  
Another Authors Note**: Fanfiction.net is down  
but don't worry.. I won't stop writing this.. I'll finish this and I'll write more

tell me if its lame? Coz I think it is… @.@  
  
This is an S+S don't worry...**  
**  
Preview on the next chapter : Syaoran meets.. the Syaoran who lost his cherished feelings... and Sakura who is willing to kill herself... (oh there is also some scenes on the 5th dimension ^.^)

Sakura: I don't deserve to live anymore..  
Eriol: sighs, Don't say that Sakura-chan...  
Sakura: can your magic.. heal my wound?  
Eriol: I am afraid not Sakura-chan..  
Sakura: The only way.. to heal this wound.. is to kill myself...


	13. What is Love?

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp

Hi Lo!!! Hi Lo!!! How are you?  
_Fanfiction.net is up now ^.^_

Pheep (Aya-chan) - Thank you for the WONDERFUL REVIEW! I will put this review on my page.. ^^   
KawaiiKaren - Demo.. this is different because you can see 7 Syaoran and Sakura (etc..)  
Yuri Hama - really?!?! my writing is getting good??? WAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII I'll put your review on my site teehee ^^  
  
Sakura A. - Yeah I know, and I do expect that someone will ask that.. MEILING is not MAD in the end, although she was really CRAZY at Syaoran.. well the explanation is on this CHAPTER ^^  
  
Jurei - *glares at Jurei* mou.. Don't scare me like that! *shivers* u-uncertain..ty.. waaaaaaaaaa  
Sweetazngurl4848 - Next CHAPTER coming UP!  
  
Sakura1301 - oooh arigato! Domo ARIGATO!!! waaaaaiii continue your fanfics ^^  
Fabi-chan - yuppers.. gonna be hard.. right Eriol? er.. where's Eriol? No not you JACK! I want ERiol er.. oh well, *sighs*  
UnicornHime - another REVIEW GONNA PUT ON MY PAGE WAAAAIII keep them coming!!!  
Allison Payette - and another.. WONDERFUL REVIEW *faints*  
Cathaeris - Check out MELODY in MY HEART chapter 14 *grins*  
  
Moshimoshiqueen - that's my point.. the story is very confusing but if you read it not just with your eyes, but with your heart and IMAGINATION.. *smiles* you will understand it. 

sydney - hmm.. those 2 SAKURA'S ARE the Immortal ones.. ^^  
"SAL" - please check out my other fics ^^

Tomoyo-Chan - waaaaaaa I miss talking to you!!! but thanks for waiting!! my internet at home is DOWN.. *sniffs*  
~*princess icestar*~ - *hugs you* if its okay? *blinks cutely at you*  
  
sooo.. Let's go on with the story!  
Thank you for all your reviews!!! 

**"I love you Shaoran..."   
"I love you very very much Sakura" **

SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD**  
3rd Card Captor Sakura Fanfic by Chette  
Chapter 13: What is Love?**

**  
Meiling continues to clap her hands and then, she realized she was crying. She wipes her tears and wonder why...  
"Eriol."  
Eriol looks at Syaoran and sighs, "I know what you're thinking right now..."   
Syaoran turns to look at Eriol "Why did Meiling acted so calm today..."   
Eriol sighs and looks at them "It all started..."**

_  
"YOU'RE NOT GOING THERE! XIAOLANG!" Meiling yelled at him,  
Syaoran shakes his head, "I... I Love her!" he yelled back  
  
Meiling grabs Syaoran's arms "No!! You stay here! With me! You love me right? Right?," she asked, tears falling on her face._

Syaoran looks at Meiling and sighs "Meiling..."_  
  
"I am your girlfriend! You Love me! Please Remember our Memories! You Love me!" Meiling yelled at him, at the same time hitting his chest. "You Love me. Dimwit... You Love me!" she said, _

Syaoran grabs her hands and shakes his head "I am so sorry, Meiling... I don't Love you anymore" he said, and then he released Meiling's hands and walks away

"XIAOLANG! If you LEAVE ME! I am GOING TO KILL MYSELF!" Meiling said,_  
Syaoran turns and gasp... "M-Meiling! Stop that!" he said, panicking. _

**  
  
"WHAT?!"   
Eriol nods, "Meiling picked Syaoran's sword and ..."  
**Syaoran gulps, "M-Meiling Please!"_  
Meiling points the sword on her heart "Just say you're not going to leave me and I'll stop this" she said,   
"Meiling, even I don't Love you... You're a dear cousin to me. Please put the sword down"   
"Just say you won't leave me!" Meiling yells,  
  
Syaoran sighs, "But can't you see? I am not in love with you anymore... and I am not happy with you anymore" he   
said,   
  
Meiling shakes her head "I don't care! Someday... you will forget Kinomoto and then you will fall in love with me" she said, wiping her tears  
  
Syaoran looks at the clock, "No..."  
"I am waiting!" Meiling yells,  
  
Syaoran close his eyes, tears falling on his face "Fine.. I won't leave you..."  
Meiling drop the sword and hugs Syaoran tightly "Thank you! Oh thank you very much Xiaolang"_

**  
Eriol looks at them "I had no choice. Meiling deserves this..."**

**  
**Meiling smiles, as she enters the room "Xiaolang is mine..." she said, looking at the mirror "No one can take him away from me! NO ONE!"_  
  
"Even they are destined to be together?"_

Meiling gasp, and turns around "Who? Who are you?"_  
Eriol looks at her seriously, "I am the CLOW REED" _

"C-CLOW R-REED!"_  
  
"Meiling.. You have to stop this. Syaoran is not for you" Eriol said,   
  
Meiling shakes her face "No! No! Xiaolang is only for me! No one will take him away from me! OVER MY DEAD BODY!"  
  
"But can't you see? Syaoran is not happy with y-"  
  
"I don't care! Like I said, someday.. He will forget Kinomoto and he'll fall in love with me again" Meiling said, smiling  
  
Eriol shakes his head, "What if he doesn't?"  
"Doesn't?"  
"What if he continues to Love Sakura?" Eriol asks,  
"He will forget her! If I have to use POWERS! I will do it!"  
Eriol smirks "You're impossible Meiling."  
  
Meiling smirks "Clow Reed. I don't care if my Xiaolang and that Kinomoto Sakura are destined to be together. Xiaolang is mine! And no body can change the fact that Xiaolang Belongs to ME"   
  
Eriol waves his wand and shake his head, "Forgive me..."  
  
Meiling eyes widening "what?"  
  
"ERASE CARD..."_

  
"So that's it." Syaoran said, looking sadly at Meiling**  
  
"But I didn't know that the Meiling here.. Really Love the Syaoran here," Eriol said, looking at Meiling wiping her tears**

Xiaolang smirks "Shooters smoothers lets go. I don't care if that Meiling loves the Syaoran here. Right now, we still have 2 worlds to finish and we HAVE to MOVE ON," he said, turning around

"Shooters?" Jack asks,**  
"Smoothers?" Syaoran ask,  
"Err. Kind of like a rhyme" Xiaolang said, shrugging  
Jack shakes his head "Boy. He can't even rhyme," he said,  
Xiaolang hissed at him "Hey! I was just trying to-"  
  
Jack smiles, "I know ... I know, that you believe in the old saying 'Try and Try UNTIL YOU DIE' right?" He said, smirking  
  
Xiaolang grits his teeth "Why do you always do that?!" he yells,  
Jack smiles, "Its fun to tease you... since you're soooooo STUPID"**

Xiaolang clench his fist "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A -"**  
"Shhh" Eriol said, smiling and pointing at Syaoran and Sakura kissing under the tree.**

**  
"oooh.. Talk about Lucky" Jack said, smiling  
Syaoran smiles and sighs, _= I miss my Sakura... =  
_"Too bad.. For Xiaolang though" Jack said, looking at Xiaolang  
  
"Here we go again..." Eriol said, smacking his head  
  
"SHUT YOU FREAK!"  
"YOU SHUT UP DUMBASS!"  
"WILL YOU BOTH STOP STUPID!"**

Eriol frowns, "Why did I get stuck with these 3 morons anyway?" he ask his self, then he turns to look at Sakura and Syaoran "Come on, let's tell Sakura to teleport us to the other world, " he said,**  
  
Xiaolang lets go of Jack's collar and nods,  
  
**  
**  
Sakura smiles, looking deeply at Syaoran. Syaoran smiles and wipes Sakura's tears "Don't cry anymore, I won't leave you. I promise" Syaoran said,   
**  
Sakura shakes her head and smiles, "No it's not that. I am crying because I am so happy, so happy that you decided to stop the wedding" **  
**  
Syaoran hugs Sakura, "Yeah me too, but I still need to thank them for convincing me" he said,**  
Sakura looks at him, "Them?"  
**  
Syaoran nods, "Eriol, the other guy and two more Syaoran" he said, smiling**  
Sakura blinks "Two more Shaoran? Eriol-kun? Demo (but) Shaoran. Eriol is in England and -"  
**  
**  
"Believe, Syaoran. Sakura-chan"**

  
Sakura turns and gasp, another two Syaoran smiling at her. "W-Who are you?" she asks, looking at the two Syaoran.**  
  
Syaoran approach her and kneels in front of her "My name is Syaoran of the other world," he said, and then he took Sakura's right hand and kiss it.   
  
Xiaolang shakes his head and looks at Sakura and frowns, "M-My N-name is Syaoran. But you can call me Xiaolang" he said, crumpling his black clothes   
  
Sakura looks at the Black clothe Syaoran "Why are you wearing black?" she ask, hugging her Syaoran now  
Xiaolang looks down and shakes his head,  
  
"Sakura-chan, I am so happy that you decided to forgive Syaoran about what happen" Eriol said, smiling  
Sakura nods, "Demo.. Why is the other Shaoran, wearing Black?"  
  
Jack smirks "This Syaoran here" he said, pointing Xiaolang "Is the Lonely Shaoran" he said, smiling  
Xiaolang grits his teeth and punch Jack "Don't call me Shaoran!" he said,  
Jack grits his teeth and punch his stomach "and a very rude one *cough*" **

Eriol shakes his head, and grabs Jack "Why are you so rude at him? Can't you see his suffering?" he glares at him,  
**  
"Gomen! (sorry) Gomen! I got used to-to teased him!" he said, biting his lips ... Xiaolang's punch really hurt his stomach**

**  
Meanwhile,**

"Stop crying Yukito!" **  
  
Yukito shakes his head, and grits his teeth "If that Syaoran thinks that this is over... then he is wrong" he said, clenching his fist   
  
Touya sighs, "Yukito.. My sister is not the right girl for you," he said,   
Yukito looks at Touya, "What do you mean?"  
Touya smiles, "The right girl Yukito.. I don't need to explain that... I know you know that" he said,  
Yukito shakes his head, "I love her.. I know that she belongs to me"**

Touya pats Yukito's back "You will forget her.. Don't worry" **  
  
Yukito was about to cover his face, when suddenly he felt a strange aura "Clow reed.. He's here" he said, looking left and right "Where?"**

Touya blinks, "Huh?"

  
  
Eriol sighs, "Sakura-chan. Forgive Xiaolang's manners..." he said,**  
  
Sakura sighs, "Its okay.. But I want to know why is he acting like that? And why is he wearing black clothes" she ask,   
  
Xiaolang still looking down, he murmurs something...   
  
Sakura looks at her Syaoran and nods, she approach Xiaolang and pats his back "We didn't hear you" she said,  
Xiaolang looks at Sakura, and Sakura gasp. Xiaolang is crying **

"I am sorry" he said, "I am really really sorry..." he said,   
"Sorry for what?" Sakura ask,**  
"Sorry for not, protecting the other Sakura" he said, sobbing  
  
Sakura stands up, straightly and looks at the other Syaoran "I don't understand"  
Syaoran sighs, and turns to pats Xiaolang's back "Its not your fault, you tried your best to be there"  
  
"But I wasn't fast enough to be there and protect her!" Xiaolang yells, "I LOVE HER! And I CAN'T PROTECT HER! I AM LOSER! I AM STUPID! I'M A LOSSERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!"   
  
Jack frowns, **

Sakura steps back, "I really don't understand..."**  
Syaoran looks at Sakura "His Sakura is Dead"**

The Sakura and Syaoran on the that world, gasp 

"Dead?"**  
"Sakura?"  
  
Then they look at the voices, and saw Yukito and Touya, Touya looks at the Black clothe Syaoran "Sakura is dead?" he ask,  
  
Xiaolang nods, "On my World.. All of you died..." Xiaolang said, he looks and frowns, seeing Sakura crying now "Monsters Killed People.. I killed the Monsters"   
  
Syaoran hugs his Sakura and Sakura, cries on his shoulders "Why didn't you told me about this?" he ask, looking at Xiaolang**

Xiaolang smirks "If I told you earlier, what are you going to do then?" **  
  
Syaoran smiles, "If you told me earlier, when you acted like a girl.. Saying I have to go to Japan to meet the girl that is destined for me, I would have pack my things that night and be with Sakura" he said, looking at Sakura  
**  
"Destined?" Yukito said, **  
  
Eriol looks at Yukito "Yes Yue, your Cards Mistress is destined to be with the Li clan leader.. The two of them, shall be unite for the sake of the Clow reed family and the li clan.. That's why I convince Syaoran's Mother to order Syaoran to go to Japan" **  
  
"So why are you here?" Touya ask, **  
  
Eriol sighs, "We have to put Syaoran and Sakura together on the other worlds, including this one. We're finished in World 3, 4, and now 5 we have to move to World 6 where Syaoran forgot Sakura and Sakura is trying to destroy herself" he said,   
  
Sakura gasp "W-What?" she ask, wiping her tears  
  
Eriol smiles, "Its not just you Sakura-chan, there are a lot of Sakura on the other worlds that has problems, right now we have to move on.. Because, the Sakura on the first world is in danger Someone kidnap her and we have to go back as soon as we finished our mission"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran nods,  
  
Syaoran smiles at Sakura and Syaoran "Take care of her.. Always" he said, shaking Syaoran's hands   
  
Xiaolang steps and offers a handshake too "yeah, you have to take care and protect her... or you'll ended up just like me" he said,  
  
Syaoran frowns and then smiles and shakes his head**

Kero flew towards them, "Sakura! You forgot this on your bag" he said, and then he looks at the three Syaoran "er.. Who's your Boyfriend here Sakura?" he ask, then he frowns "Don't tell me you used the mirror card again?" he ask, 

Sakura blinks "er.. no" she said, taking the key on Kero's paws and close her eyes "Key which holds the power of the stars.. Reveal thy true form before me.. By the Contract I.. Sakura Command you Release!" Sakura's key turns to a big wand "Through!" and she pulls her through card "Teleport my friends on the other world! THROUGH!" she said, then the through card forms a big hole.. 

**  
Eriol smiles and bows at Sakura "Well, we are going now.. Take care of yourselves" he said, entering the hole  
Syaoran pats the other Syaoran's back "Take care both of you... and thanks" he said,   
  
Sakura grabs Xiaolang's arms and hugs him,   
Xiaolang is shock "S-Sakura..."  
Sakura smiles, and wipes her tears "Take care and help the other Sakura..." she said,  
Xiaolang smiles, and hugs her back "I will"  
Sakura pulls away on Xiaolang's hug "I know.. That your SAKURA is proud of you" she said,  
Xiaolang close his eye one tear fall on both his eyes and smiles, then he opens them and smiles "Thank you"**

  
After the Big Hole disappears, Syaoran felt a tap on his shoulder it was.. **  
  
"Yukito"  
Yukito smiles, "Take care of Sakura... You two are destined to be together" he said, and then he changed into his yue form and kneels in front of Syaoran "Master.."   
  
Syaoran smiles and nods, "I will protect Sakura no matter what happen,"  
  
"Maybe that's why I want my other self to marry Sakura because I want to protect her for the rest of my life... I was afraid that one day, she'll be in trouble and no one will protect her.. and of course because I love her."  
  
Sakura kneels beside Yue and kiss him, on the cheek "Thank you, but you can protect me even when I am not married to you" she said, smiling  
  
Yue smirks, "Fine. " he said, and then he turns to look at Syaoran "Master... don't make Mistress Sakura cry or else.." he said, clenching his fist  
  
Syaoran smiles "Don't worry I won't" **

Touya raise his left eyebrow and cross his arms "Hey! That's my Line Yue!" he said, frowning**  
Yue looks at Touya, "What?"  
  
Touya sighs and smiles at Syaoran "Like everyone told you, Take care of my little sister.. or else... lots of people will try to kill you.. especially ME"   
  
A sweat drop appeared on Syaoran's left head "......"**

Sakura giggles**  
Syaoran frowns "What is so funny?" he ask,  
Sakura shakes her head and continues to giggle  
"Stop giggling or else.." Syaoran said, looking at her  
"or else?" Sakura ask, teasing him  
  
Syaoran wrap his arms around Sakura's waist "or else..." he said, leaning...  
Sakura smiles, "hmm?" she ask, wrapping her arms Syaoran's neck  
Syaoran smiles and kisses Sakura passionately**

Yue looks away **  
  
Kero flew in front of their faces, observing their lips "How did they do that?" he ask, wondering "Hey! Sakura needs Air!!"  
  
Touya shakes his head and looks away too..  
  
Sakura and Syaoran continues to kiss, tighten their embrace...**

  
  
On Their way to the 6th Dimension...**  
Xiaolang close his eyes, **

"You are a coward.. Syaoran.."_  
"Sakura-chan.."   
"You told me.. You'll p-protect me.. no ma-matter what.."   
"Sakura-chan.."  
"I hate you.. for not protecting me.. I Hate you"_

"Are you okay Xiaolang?" Syaoran ask, grabbing his arms**  
Xiaolang nods, "Yeah.. Just thought about the Lie and truth card" he said,   
"Oh what happen on Dimension 4?" Syaoran ask,   
Xiaolang nods, "I saw my Sakura saying that I am a coward and that I couldn't protect her..." he said,  
"Well that's the Lie Card" Syaoran said, smiling  
Xiaolang looks at Syaoran "But what if it isn't?" he ask,  
Syaoran blinks "What do you mean?"  
  
Xiaolang sighs, "What if that one.. is not the Lie card... but the one who goes into my mind is the truth card?" he ask,  
  
Syaoran shakes his head "Come on! We all know its the Lie card" he said,  
Xiaolang nods, "yeah.."**

  
**  
6th Dimension...**

Eriol and Tomoyo sighs, looking at Sakura sleeping with a bottle of wine on her right hand **  
  
"Eriol-kun, I can't stand this anymore... I don't want seeing her like that" she said, wiping her tears  
Eriol sighs, "if only.. The Void Card didn't take Syaoran's cherished feelings" **

"Shaoran...zzzz"**  
  
Tomoyo cried on Eriol's chest "I can't stand this anymore! We have to go to China and talk to Li!"  
Eriol sighs,**

**  
Syaoran stares blankly at the bear on his room, he blinks twice seeing the bear. He shakes his head, and then he heard Meiling's voice, He sighs and opens his room "What do you want Meiling?" he ask, coldly  
  
"Um.. Xiaolang.. Its dinner time" she said, frowning   
Syaoran shrugs and close his door.  
Meiling sighs,**

Syaoran sits on his bed and sighs, he looks at the bear again "Why do I always stare at that bear?" he ask, "I know there is something ... something inside here" he said, putting his right hand on his chest to where his heart is. "But I don't know what it is.. I can't explain it... and the more I want to know, the more I can't understand... what's wrong with me?" 

  
Meiling enters the big Dining room and sits silently on her chair, **  
  
"Did you call Xiaolang?" Yelan ask,   
Meiling looks and nods, "Yes I did"  
"and what happen?"  
  
Meiling frowns, "The Usual Aunt... he shrugs and close the door"   
Fanren frowns, "I can't believe he did that... I can't believe he trade his heart for the sake the world"   
  
Fuutie nods, "Xiaolang doesn't know how to Love anymore.. And that is very hard for him, I wish we could do something for him"  
  
Siefa puts her chopsticks "What about Sakura?" she ask, "Meiling, you told us that Tomoyo and Eriol will come here right?" she ask,  
  
Meiling nods, "I can't believe Sakura did that... she ... she was like... she...d-dead" she said, shaking her head  
"Well I just hope that Tomoyo and Clow Reed can help him and Sakura as well" Yelan said,   
  
Meiling nods.  
Syaoran's Room...  
  
"Master.." Wei said, entering the room and puts the food on Syaoran's   
Syaoran looks at Wei and smiles, "Wei.. Can you throw that bear? Its giving me NIGHTMARES"  
"B-But M-Master.. Are you sure?"  
Syaoran blinks, "Huh?"   
Wei sighs and picks the bear "Very well then.. Master"  
Morning...  
  
Sakura opens her eyes, and sits groggily...  
  
"Ohayo (morning).. Sakura..."   
Sakura blinks and looks at Kero "Good Morning Kero" she said, yawning,  
  
"We were soo worried about you last night. Tomoyo said, you drank too much last night" he said, sighing "Sakura.. Look at yourself, if you don't care about yourself anymore... then think those people around you that are concern for you"   
  
Sakura glares at Kero "Kero! Will you please? I just woke up! And how many times do I have to tell you that I AM NOT THE SAKURA THAT YOU USED TO KNOW!" she yells,  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
Sakura picks up her jacket and a pack of cigarettes **

"Where are you going Sakura? Don't tell me you're not going to school again" Kero ask,**  
Sakura glares at Kero "Why don't you give yourself a break?!" she ask,  
**  
Kero sighs, 

  
"Good Morning.. Sakura-chan" Mr. Kinomoto said, frowning**  
Sakura waves at her father but didn't say good morning  
  
"Where are you going Squirt?" Touya ask, standing in front of the front door  
Sakura glares at Touya "None of your Business To-u-ya" she said,   
Touya shakes his head, "Squirt you need to go-"  
"if you don't want to get in trouble.. Onichan (brother) dear, you better stay out of my way" Sakura said,  
Touya grits his teeth "I am not afraid of your CARDS"  
Sakura smiles, "Like I said.. Better stay out of my way"   
  
Touya shakes his head, "Not until you change your clothes to your uniform.. if you don't want to go to school then you better stay here"  
  
Sakura grits her teeth and kicks hard on Touya's feet "I SAID STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"  
"OOOUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"   
  
Sakura smirks,  
"Why you-!" Touya was about to slap Sakura when he realize that this is Sakura.. His sister...  
"Why did you stop?" Sakura ask, "Continue! Slap me!" Sakura yells,  
Touya grits his teeth and puts his hand down "I can't do that.."  
Sakura smirks "I dare you…" She said,  
"Touya. Let her" Mr. Kinomoto said,  
Touya sighs and opens the door "There ya go Squirt" he said,  
Sakura humph at them and went outside**

"What's wrong with her?" Mr. Kinomoto ask, "ever since after the play.. She acted soo..."**  
  
Touya looks down, "She died... when that brat left her.. I can't believe that this Sorceress is so weak just because of one guy" he said, gritting his teeth  
  
"Touya.. That's Love"   
  
Touya sighs, and walks away "Why did you left my sister you GAKI (brat)" he whispers gritting his teeth "You will pay... I promise this to myself.. GAKI... so don't show your face here" **

  
  
Sakura stops walking and realize she was in front of a beach resort. She smiles and walks towards the beach, She picks up the cigarette and the lighter in her pocket and begins to smoke. For the First time, she asks herself why is she doing this? Smoking and drinking And then she smirks "Isn't it Obvious the Genki (cheerful) Sakura Kinomoto Died.."

Then she looks at the water and saw a thing. She gasp, it was Syaoran's bear.. The bear she gave to Syaoran.. The one he named 'Sakura'. Tears falling on her face and throw the cigarette on the sand, and start to reach out for the bear. And when she got the bear, she hug it really really tight and cries "Shaoran.. Shaoran... Why did you sacrifice our Love... why?" she ask crying

  
**  
"Meiling-chan!"  
"TOMOYO-CHAN!!!"  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo hugs each other tightly, Tomoyo and Eriol went to China as the Family Li expected. All of them kneeled in front of Eriol, and Eriol gave his blessings to them.   
  
"Clow reed.. we are very happy that you visited your descendants" Yelan said, kneeling  
  
Eriol smiles, "Remember Mrs. Li.. I am just a part of Clow reed.. You still have to kneel in front of Mr. Kinomoto for the other blessings" he said, smiling  
  
Yelan nods, "We will Clow Reed..."  
Eriol looks around, "Where is Syaoran?" he asks,  
**  
"Who are you?" Syaoran ask, entering the room  
**  
"Xiaolang.. These are Our friends, don't you remember?" Meiling ask,   
Syaoran shakes his head,  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol looks at each other... Tomoyo looks at Syaoran "Li-kun, its me Tomoyo-chan. a friend from Japan. We want to talk to you, regarding about Sakura" she said,  
  
Eriol looks at Syaoran "Do you know Sakura?" he ask,  
Syaoran blinks, "Um.. No."  
Eriol sighs, "Well then, we better start talking.. Because this is going to be a long talk" he said,**

  
After a few hours..**  
  
"And that's the whole story..." Tomoyo said, looking at Syaoran  
Syaoran looks confused, "I don't understand, Sakura? Love?"  
Tomoyo gasp, "Li-kun.. You know.. The word Love.. As in You Love Sakura"  
  
Syaoran shakes his head, and looks at them "I don't love Sakura" he said,  
Tomoyo and Eriol gasp "B-But Li-kun, Sakura Loves you"   
Eriol looks at him, "Why did you say that? You even got jealous of Sakura and me every time we talked and-"  
  
Syaoran stand up, "Like I said, I don't know any girl named Sakura.. And I don't even know what is Love, I can't feel anything."  
  
Tomoyo sighs, "Are you Happy? Or Sad?" she ask,  
  
Syaoran shakes his head and looks coldly at her "Nothing.. I don't feel anything.. I don't know if I am happy or sad, or afraid.. Nothing"  
**  
Tomoyo's voice starts to cracks up "O-Okay.. I don't care if you don't feel anything at all.. But I just want you to know, that Sakura is destroying herself... she thought you died, and so she thinks she is also. She changed a lot, drinking, smoking, she's destroying herself" she said, wiping her tears.**  
  
Meiling and the Family can't believe what they're hearing  
  
"Kinomoto? Drinking?" Meiling ask,  
Eriol nods, "Xiaolang, do you still have the bear that Sakura gave to you before you came back here?" he ask,  
Syaoran looks at Eriol, "What bear?"  
Meiling gasp, "Oh no.. I didn't saw it on your room today" she said, panicking  
  
"Relax, its not magic or something Meiling" Eriol said, "I just want to use the bear to help Xiaolang. When he lost his cherished feelings to the card, all the emotions of his fades away. But still, I believe that there is a hope to build that emotions again... to grow feelings.. For him to feel love again But his heart stops this, because Xiaolang is somewhat afraid. If he believes in everything... then its not possible for him, to feel Love again" he said, "To return his cherished feelings"  
  
"That bear? I told Wei to throw it" he said, coldly  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!"  
"Yeah, its giving me Nightmares.." Syaoran said, frowning   
"Nightmares of what?" Tomoyo ask,  
"A girl.. Crying.. Calling me" Syaoran said,  
"That girl must be Sakura then" Yelan said,  
"I.. I don't want to .. to know her" Syaoran said,  
  
Eriol sighs, "See? Xiaolang can cure his self, to feel cherished feelings again.. But he is afraid"  
Tomoyo sighs, "I guess.. We don't have a choice but to go back to Japan then" Tomoyo said, frowning  
Eriol sighs,   
Syaoran and Meiling took Eriol and Tomoyo to the Airport. On Their way Home. Syaoran said, he wants to stop on the beach and Meiling can go ahead, Meiling nods and Syaoran was left to the beach side. **

_  
  
Shaoran..   
Shaoran...  
_**  
Syaoran looks at the sea and sighs, he shakes his head "GET OUT OF MY MIND! Whoever you are!" he yells, "I CAN'T TAKE YOUR LONELY VOICE ANYMORE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!"**

Then a black hole appears on the top of the water... 4 persons fell on the hole and into the water. Syaoran blinks.**  
**

**  
"SHIT! SEE! EVERYTIMEEEEE! NOW GET IT OFF ME! OR ELSE I'LL DROWN TO DEATH!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Syaoran blinks again, "I thought I heard my voice.." he said, looking at the 4 persons in the water. Then he saw a thing flowing on the water. He pick it up and realize it was a wallet... that was similar to his, he opens it and saw the girl ... the picture of the girl that he kept on his box... but this time, the picture was him and the girl. He looks at the 4 persons again, walking towards the land,   
  
**

"I hate my life.. I really really hate my life! Most importantly I HATE ALL OF YOU! I HATE DESTINY!" Xiaolang yells, taking off his clothes.**  
  
The other Syaoran sneezes.   
  
Eriol sighs and pulls his key "Key concealing the power of darkness. Show your true form before me. By our contract, Eriol commands you. RELEASE"  
  
The Key transform and appears a long wand, Jack gulps and pats Eriol's Back. Eriol looks and saw a person approaching them "Oh no.."   
  
Syaoran looks closely and sighs "Don't worry its just the Syaoran here"  
"The Syaoran here?"   
  
Xiaolang looks at him, "Yeah, because I am the Xiaolang in Dimension 2 and this is the Syaoran in Dimension 1" he said,**

**Syaoran stares at the two Syaoran.. shock. Then he shakes his head and turns to look at Eriol, "Its you again? I thought I took you and your girlfriend Tomoyo on the airport?"   
  
Eriol Blush, "So.. Did the two of them went here" he ask,  
Syaoran nods, "Yeah, keeps telling me about a girl named Sakura"   
  
Eriol looks at him, "and then?"  
Syaoran shrugs "They're convincing me to remember her and to love her.. But I don't Love her"  
Eriol, Jack, Xiaolang and Syaoran looks at him   
  
"What?" Syaoran ask,  
  
"You-" Eriol said,   
"Don't-" Syaoran said,  
"Love-" Xiaolang said,  
"her-?" Jack finished,  
  
Syaoran nods, "Yes I don't. because I don't know what is Love"  
Eriol sighs, "This is worst.. This problem is worst" he said, sighing  
Xiaolang looks at Syaoran and shakes his head,**

"What Worst?" Syaoran ask, looking at them**  
**  
"By the way, since you are here.. Can you help us by asking us to come to your house and help us to get rid of our wet clothes?" Jack ask,**  
**  
Syaoran shrugs, "Sure"

Yelan gasp, seeing Syaoran and 4 wet persons entering the mansion "Xiaolang! Who are these people?" she ask,**  
Xiaolang and Syaoran raise their head, Yelan and the others gasp "Oh my..."  
**  
Eriol wipes some water on his hair "Gomen ne, Mrs. Yelan Li" he said,**  
  
Yelan nods, "But Eriol-san just came here earlier and we thought that Xiaolang and Meiling took them to the Airport?"**  
  
Eriol nods, "Maybe that's the Eriol Hiiragizawa here.. Obviously I am not the Eriol Hiiragizawa here, and these 2 Xiaolang are not also the Xiaolang here, because your son is at your side" he said,**  
  
"Are you from the other dimensions?" she ask,  
Eriol nods, "We are here, to help Sakura and Syaoran together"  
  
"Oh no! That name again! Why do you always say that name huh?" Syaoran ask, turns to leave the room   
Meiling sighs, "Well I give up.. I tried to help him but nothing" she said,  
  
"Do you have a plan on how to do it?" Yelan ask,   
  
The Maids gave towels on the 4 guests. Eriol smiles and looks at Yelan "We are still thinking of a plan" he said,  
  
"Since you're still thinking, Might as well suggest that you can stay here as much as you want" Mrs. Li said, "You're very welcome here" she added,  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Li"**

**  
The Living room...  
**  
Meiling cross her arms, "Demo.. Hiiiragizawa, told us something that we can still help Xiaolang to return his cherished feelings. All we have to do is to make sure that Xiaolang's heart is open and that, Xiaolang will make new cherished memories again" she said,**  
  
"Why not uh.. Invite Sakura here and then they can get to know each other again" Jack ask,  
  
Meiling shakes her head, "Unfortunately, Kinomoto-san lost her hope.. She changed her life, she said, she died when Xiaolang left her"  
  
"How did this happen?" Syaoran ask, "I mean, um.. After Syaoran's feelings were taken. Did Syaoran even talked to Sakura?" he ask,  
  
Meiling shakes his head, "He didn't. But According to Kinomoto-san, she tried to talk to him but nothing happen. Xiaolang ignores her and went back here.."  
  
Eriol nods, "So.. We will try.. Jack's suggestion then" he said,  
Meiling sighs, "Like I said, we can't because Sakura doesn't believe to herself anymore"  
  
Eriol nods, "Yes I know, that's why.. I have to make sure that Sakura's hope will return before Xiaolang and her meet again" he said,  
  
"How will you do that?" Syaoran ask,  
  
Eriol looks at Xiaolang "Xiaolang, how does this sounds-" he ask,  
"huh?" Xiaolang ask,  
  
"You are going to pretend that you are the Syaoran here... spend time with another Sakura, and make sure her hope increases and then after that, you can tell her that you are another Syaoran from the other world and she has to meet her Syaoran here"  
  
Xiaolang frowns, "In other words.. You are going to use me?" he ask,  
Jack shakes his head, "At least.. Even just a little time You can SPEND TIME WITH SAKURA" he said,  
  
Xiaolang sighs and nods,  
  
"Good, and three of us.. we will make sure that Xiaolang here.. Wants to meet Sakura" he said,  
"How are we going to do that?" Jack ask,  
  
"For Syaoran, its not difficult because he is also Syaoran... but for you Jack.. just make sure that you say good things about Sakura to him"  
**  
"I'll help too" Meiling said,**  
"Me too" Yelan said,  
**  
Eriol smiles, "Thank you"**  
**  
Xiaolang looks down "So how will I go there?"**  
  
"I'll teleport you.. I'll used Magic.. Once you're there. Please Xiaolang. Don't rush it. Be gentle to her and do this as we plan the rest" he said,**  
**  
Xiaolang nods, **

"Good luck.. And don't worry if I saw 'YOUR SAKURA' on the other world, I won't tell her about -ouch-" Jack said, gritting his teeth**  
  
Xiaolang grabs his left hand and twist all his fingers  
Eriol and the other sighs,**

  
Japan...**  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol decide to go to Sakura's house. Touya said, Sakura is in her room. They went there and saw  
Sakura crying and hugging the bear, Tomoyo shakes her head and runs away "I can't take this anymore" she said, running.  
  
Eriol sighs, and pats Sakura "Sakura.. Please, Don't do this to us.. Can't you see? Tomoyo can't take this anymore" he said, **

"I don't deserve to live anymore.." Sakura said, tears falling on her face**  
"Don't say that Sakura-chan..." Eriol said, controlling his tears**

"I killed Shaoran.. I killed Shaoran's feelings.. " Sakura said,**  
"Sakura... don't blame yourself.. Xiaolang needs to do that, to save the world" he said,  
  
Sakura wipes her tears "and I hope the world is happy now, because I lost the only man that I love, and all I got is one crappy CARD" she said, gritting her teeth**

Then the Hope Card flew towards them, "Its okay Cards Mistress... don't be lonely, as soon as the sun is up.. Don't lose hope" she said,**  
  
Sakura grits her teeth and glares at the hope card "LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"But Mistress.. I want to help you"  
"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

Eriol sighs, and looks at the card "Return to the book let me handle this" he said,**  
the card returns to the book...  
  
"I must die" Sakura said,   
Eriol sighs, "Sakura.."   
"Can your magic.. heal my wound?" Sakura ask,   
Eriol sighs and shakes his head, "I am afraid not Sakura-chan.."  
Sakura smirks and wipes her tears "The only way.. to heal this wound.. is to kill myself..."**

"Sakura.."**  
Sakura smiles, "Um.. Eriol, can you leave now?" she ask,  
Eriol sighs and nods,**

  
Outside..  
  
Xiaolang stands in front of Kinomoto's Residence and looks at Sakura's Room window.. 

"Sakura..." 

  
  
Another Authors Note: okay ... now this is what Xiaolang (world 2) been waiting for..  
a chapter that he is the main role and the main Syaoran 

Whoa! WHAT A LONG CHAPTER *faints*  
  
This is an S+S don't worry...**  
**  
Preview on the next chapter: The plan.. And can Xiaolang controls his feelings and continues to pretend to be the Syaoran in this world or will he step aside all the plans and be with this Sakura forever...

  
Eriol: Xiaolang! Can't you see! SHE IS NOT YOUR SAKURA!**  
Xiaolang: I don't care.. My Sakura is dead.. And she is also Sakura, and I love her  
Eriol: Please, control yourself... Your not destined to be with this Sakura, you are PRETENDING ONLY-  
Xiaolang: I Love her..   
Eriol: for the sake of our mission.. Please  
Xiaolang: After this what? After the mission, will I be happy on my world?  
Eriol: Xiaolang..**


	14. Crazy about her

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp 

I did correct the mistakes.. ^^

Whoa!!! Thanks a lot for your reviews!!! arigato! arigato!!! ^^  
But bad news.. my net at home is still down... *sniffs*  
  
lil_syaoran_lover - er who publisher? It's okay to publish it! But the publisher needs to pay me too! Buwahahahaha er...**  
Olga **- Olga.. Olga.. Of course lots of them gritting their teeth because.. Xiaolang always do that every time he's mad ^^  
Twinkle_Starz2000 - Thanks! Here's the next chapter! Did you read my other ccs fanfics? **  
**Safia - Thank you very very much, please continue reading and reviewing :)  
evilgirl - Domo arigato!!  
Twinkle_Starz2000 - Thank you!! *Hands you the next chapter and smiles*  
loan hoang - *smiles* are you Chinese? ^^ Master? er.. I am a girl teehee why not changed to mistress then *winks*  
**  
Mys96 - **Your Wish is my COMMAND.. ^^ And you're right, Xiaolang's Sakura is still ALIVE *bows* and   
*hugs you***  
**  
DhampiraBlossom - Thanks for your Wonderful REVIEW! And did you check my other fanfics? ^^**  
**  
Sweetazngurl4848 - why not Eriol and Tomoyo tell Sakura that Syaoran is alive? Well.. Sakura knows actually but she is the Hopeless Sakura remember? she thought that the card did a horrible thing. and that Syaoran cherished feelings will never return.  
  
dora - *gasp* Honto ni!?!?! you - you Printed my STORY OUT? waaaaaaa I am soooo happy!!!! *cries* oooh sooo soo happy!!!  
  
Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chan - my.. Internet @ home is down... *sniffs*  
~*~Cutie Blossom~*~ - of course.. S+S forever!! Although Lots of problems can make a relationship strong  
Sakura1301 - she's drinking yes but she's not into drugs @.@ Oh I'm starting to work on the stranded ^^  
Jurei - thank you for all your REVIEWS!!!   
kristy - jealous why? You can write too ^^  
  
sooo.. Let's go on with the story!  
Thank you for all your reviews!!! 

Xiaolang stands in front of Kinomoto's Residence and looks at Sakura's Room window.. **  
"Sakura..." **

SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD**  
3rd Card Captor Sakura Fanfic by Chette  
Chapter 14: Crazy about her**

**  
Xiaolang open his eyes as the light of the sun shone into his bedroom window. He stood, letting the blankets slide off and stretched several times. He walk towards the window and looks at the sky.. _= This is it.. Xiaolang = _he close his eyes and then remembered what Eriol said, **

"Be Gentle to her Xiaolang. Remember that she's different from the other Sakura on the other world." 

**_  
_Xiaolang sighs, and open his eyes; he needs to control his self. The truth is that, he's a little angry with Sakura. Angry for what Sakura did to her life. **

"Master.."**  
  
Xiaolang looks at the voice, "I'll be right there Wei"  
"Master, you need to go to school early because you're going to enroll and start your-"  
"I know.. I know my Mission" he said,   
"Master Breakfast is ready" he said, bowing his head,  
Xiaolang nods,**

**  
Kinomoto's House..  
  
"Sakura wake up"  
"Sakura wake up"  
  
Sakura open her eyes and groans "I don't want to go to school.. I have this huge headache" she said,   
Touya grabs Sakura's Hands "You will go to school and that's FINAL!" he yells,  
Sakura struggled and glares at him "NO I AM NOT GOING TO SCHOOL!"  
  
Touya grits his teeth, "The Dean of your School wants to talk to you!" he said, "So you have to go there!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Sakura just this one please?"   
  
Sakura looks at the voice and sighs, "I know that I am going to get kick out of the school but I don't care anymore" she said, looking at her father.  
  
"Sakura at least talk to the dean.. Go to the school and talk to him,"  
Sakura sighs and cross her arms, "fine.."**

Sakura entering the Seijoh High, she felt a familiar presence.. A green presence.. _= Could it be? = _She ask, she shakes her head, _= no.. Shaoran will never come back.. And if he did, he will not remember me anymore =_ she said, to herself closing her eyes _= Shaoran.. Because of me, you can never Love again.. = _

"Sakura?"

Sakura open her eyes, and turns "Tomoyo and Eriol" she said,**  
Eriol smiles, "Ohayo Sakura-san" he said,  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo said, hugging her friend "I am so glad you came today.. I thought-"**

Sakura pushes Tomoyo, "I came here.. for one reason. The dean is going to talk to me, and I have a feeling that he will kick me out of this school" she said, 

Tomoyo shakes her head, "No that wouldn't happen! You know -"

"I am not the Sakura you used to know! Will you please Stop lecturing me about this! Tomoyo!" she yells, tears falling on her face

Tomoyo controls her tears, "Sakura.. for us.. Your friends! Sakura, you're hurting us!" she yells,

Sakura sighs and turns to leave "I don't care.." she said,

Tomoyo fell on her knees and cry "Sakura.."**  
  
Eriol sighs, he kneels and hugs Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-chan, please.. Stop crying.. You're hurting me.. When you cry.. It hurts" he said, rubbing her back. After a few seconds, the Bell of Seijoh High ring, Eriol help his girlfriend to stand up, hearing the bell, "lets go Tomoyo-chan.. We will be late" he said,**

**  
Inside the School..**

Terada smiles as he enters the Office of the Dean.. He opens the door and greets his friend with a smile. "Good Morning Mr. Ono" **  
  
Mr. Ono smiles and nods, "Good Morning Mr. Terada" he said, holding some papers "So how's the Principal of Tomoeda Elementary School?" he ask,   
  
Terada smiles, "You already know about my promotion?" he ask,   
  
"Of course, since Seijoh University and Tomoeda Elementary are like Brother schools, Please sit down and let me take care of these expelled Students first" he said,  
  
Terada nods, and sits on the chair. He looks at the papers and his eyes widening "Sakura Kinomoto? What's wrong with her?" he ask,   
  
Mr.Ono sighs, "I don't have any choice Mr. Terada.. I will kick Ms. Sakura Kinomoto out of this school" he said,  
"But why?" Mr. Terada ask, holding the paper  
Mr.Ono looks at him, "Because we don't need students like her" he said, frowning  
"But Mr. Ono.. Sakura Kinomoto is one of the best students I know-" he said,   
Mr.Ono nods, interrupting Terada. "Even her brother Touya is very good also but-"  
  
"She is very active back at Tomoeda Elementary school. She's one of the best Cheerleaders. She's one of the most athletic students"  
  
"But Mr. Terada, she doesn't attend school anymore. She cut classes and all her grades are unofficially dropped" he said,  
"Maybe there is something wrong with her.. Just don't expelled her yet" Terada said,**

"Yes.. Don't expelled her yet"**  
  
They look at the voice, Terada smiles "You will help her right?"  
Mr.Ono looks at Terada "How will he help her?"  
Terada smiles, "Trust me Ono, he can help her"**

After a few minutes, Terada and the new transfer student went out of the Dean's Office. Terada told the Dean that he would guide the new transferee student. Mr. Ono is still thinking about what Terada told him, _= How will that new transferee student, helped Ms. Kinomoto? =_ His thoughts were interrupt when he heard a knock in his door. "Come In" he said,

Sakura open the door and looks coldly at him, "You called our House, that's why I am here. If you want to kick me out, I don't care" she said, direct and straight

Mr.Ono shakes his head and cough, "You are right, Ms.Kinomoto" he said, **  
Sakura nods, and turns to leave**

"But since.. I know that 'you're not really like this' I will give you another chance" he said,**  
Sakura turns to look at him, "W-What?" she ask,**

"Another Chance Kinomoto Sakura," he said, "if you fail this semester then no more excuses you will be expelled in this school" he said,

Sakura blinks and shakes her head, "Why don't you just kick me out of this school?" she ask, "I would be very happy to know that I am out of this place," she yells, 

Mr.Ono smiles, "A request.. Ms. Kinomoto.. for you to stay"**  
"Who?" she ask, narrowing her eyes  
Mr.Ono ignored her question "If I were you, better go to your room.. or you don't want to be late for your classes" he said,   
Sakura is still confused, who is this mysterious person who requested that she needs another chance? _= Maybe its Tomoyo.. = _She ask, then she remembered Tomoyo's words..**

"No that wouldn't happen! you know -"

Tomoyo sighs, she looks around the big classroom, but she didn't find Sakura. "Where is she?" she ask,**  
  
Eriol pats her back "Tomoyo-chan.. Please take it easy" he said, then he shakes his head "Sakura.. She's hurting me because she's acting like this.. But you're hurting me also" he said, looking sadly at her **

Tomoyo blinks "what do you mean Eriol-kun?"**  
Eriol lift her chin, "Smile for me Tomoyo-chan.. I want to see your smiling face" he said,**

"Yes.. Me too. I want to see YOUR SMILING FACE SINCE YOU DID A GOOD JOB!"

Tomoyo and Eriol looks and saw Sakura standing in front of them, gritting her teeth (yeah yeah I know lots of them gritting their teeth.. but who cares neh?) 

"What's wrong?" she ask,**  
Sakura clench her fist "WHAT'S WRONG?!?! You're ASKING ME WHAT'S WRONG?!?!" she yells,  
"Sakura!" Eriol yells, "Stop doing this!" he added,   
Sakura glares at Eriol, "This is not your BUSINESS SO BUTT OUT!" she yells,  
Tears begins to fall on Tomoyo's face, "w-what did I do?" she ask,**

Their classmates look at them, trembling.

Sakura is flaring, Eriol can feel her strong aura bursting "Sakura.. Calm down"**  
"I want to get KICKED OUT OF THIS SCHOOL! And you acted like you're some KIND OF A HERO!" she yells,  
"I-I *sobs* I don't know what you're talking about Sakura-" Tomoyo cries harder  
"Tomoyo-" Eriol shakes his head, "Stop this Sakura!"**

Sakura looks at Eriol, "I said Butt out!"**  
  
"I WANT ALL OF YOU TO SIT IN YOUR PLACES!"**

They saw the teacher glaring at all of them; Sakura cross her arms and takes her seat.**  
Eriol help Tomoyo to take her seat and sighs,**

"What's wrong with you Kinomoto!" yells the teacher "You're not a child anymore! You're high school student for goodness sake!" 

"Humph" Sakura said, looking away**  
"Ms. Kinomoto, I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my classroom did you hear me?"   
Sakura stands up, "and I don't want to be in this room either!" she yells,  
  
The teacher close his eyes, and tried to count 1 up to 10 to calm down, then he open his eyes and looks at Sakura "take your seat" he said,  
  
Sakura takes her seat and glares at him,**

"Okay, before we begin our class. I want you to meet this new transferee student" he said, "Please come in.. And sorry for what happened earlier" he said,

Sakura's heart beat fast, seeing the new transferee student, entering the room 

"Its okay Teacher, I understand everything" he said,**  
the teacher smiles,**

Eriol and Tomoyo eyes widening 

Other girls were drooling, but they also noticed that his eyes were glaring.. At one person.. 

"Meet Li Syaoran from China" 

Xiaolang close his eyes and bows "My name is Syaoran Li.. Call me Li" he said, then he open his eyes and glares at Sakura again,

Sakura eyes were no longer glaring, **  
  
Tomoyo looks at her friend and saw mixed emotions in her eyes.. She knows that Sakura is afraid, excited and confused...**

"So where would you Like to sit Mr. Li?' he ask,**  
Xiaolang looks coldly at the teacher "Behind the girl who destroyed MY DAY" he said,  
Sakura felt goose bumps _= Destroyed his day? =_**

Xiaolang walks towards his seat, he stops in front of Sakura's table "I don't like what you did earlier.. Sakura" he said,**  
  
Sakura gasp, "You remember me?" she ask,  
Xiaolang looks away and resume walking towards his seat**

Sakura can feel Xiaolang's eyes behind her head, _= This feeling, when we first met.. its.. kinda scary.. = _She said, _= but he remembers me.. He knows me.. =_ She tried her best to control herself to look at him

Eriol looks and narrowed his eyes, _= He is Syaoran Li.. I know.. but he's not the Syaoran Li here =_ he said, to his self, _= I wonder if Sakura-san noticed this.. = _

**  
Sakura hands were trembling she can't stand this anymore. She can't even concentrate. Syaoran Li is behind her.. Glaring at her, _= destroyed his day? What does he meant by that? =_ She ask, then when the bell rings, Sakura picks her bag and hurriedly went out of the room.**

**  
Sakura went to the Top of the School Building, and sighs _= I am alone here =_ she said, she picks her cigarettes on her bag and a lighter. With trembling hands, she manages to light the cigar and begins to smoke _= what will I do? =_ She ask, herself**

"Smoking is dangerous to your health"

Sakura blush, and trembles more.. Feeling his aura.. She turns slowly and saw Xiaolang leaning on the door, his arms were cross and his glaring at her 

"Shaoran.."**  
"Don't call me Shaoran" he said, "Since you're not the SAKURA I used to know" he added,  
"But I am still Sa-"  
"YOU'RE NOT THE SAKURA I USED TO KNOW!" Xiaolang yells, he cannot control his self   
  
Sakura tears starts to fall on her face "Shaoran.."  
Xiaolang shakes his head and walks towards Sakura, "You're not Sakura" he said,  
Sakura shakes her head,   
  
Xiaolang is now in front of Sakura, tears falling on his face "Because my Sakura.. Is very friendly, loving, she's always cheerful, she's not selfish.. Always think of others before herself... she can't hurt anyone" he said, caressing Sakura's face "My Sakura is an Angel" he said, **

"Shaoran.."**  
  
Xiaolang close his eyes, and wipes his tears "I fell in love with you because you're very different. You're full of Hope, Love and friendship.." **

"I am still Sakura.." she said, throwing the cigarette "I am still.. Sakura" she said, again**  
Xiaolang shakes his head, "You've change.."  
"no... I can change.." Sakura said, grabbing his clothes "I can change for you!" she said, hugging him  
Xiaolang hands trembles, _= Oh god. Sakura.. =_ he close his eyes and hugs Sakura **

In the Corner..

Tomoyo is smiling and video taping every scene "I am so glad Li-kun is back" she said,**  
Eriol is not smiling, _= who is this Syaoran? =_ He ask   
Tomoyo noticed Eriol, "What's wrong Eriol-kun?" she ask,  
  
Eriol shakes his head and smiles, "Nothing's wrong Tomoyo-chan I am happy that Li-kun is back.." he said, looking back at them _= or whoever he is =_**

**  
Sakura hugs Xiaolang tightly, Xiaolang blush _= Remember.. Xiaolang this is not your Sakura =_ he said, looking into the sky..  
  
"Oh God.. I miss you..." **

Xiaolang looks at Sakura, "I .. I miss you too" he said, hugging her tightly**  
Sakura pulls away and smiles, "I promise you.. Shaoran.. I will change for you.. you came back for me right?" she ask, wiping her tears  
Xiaolang nods, **

Sakura smiles, "I miss you very much" she said, looking at him deeply**  
Syaoran looks down at her, for some reason he can't take his eyes off her.. Slowly, he starts to lean towards her. To kiss her  
Sakura noticing this, she close her eyes and wait for his kiss.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were looking at them...  
Xiaolang stops, and shakes his head..  
Sakura open her eyes, "What's wrong?" she ask,  
  
Xiaolang smiles, "Nothing is wrong" he said, noticing Sakura's frown, he cough and said, "Come out there Tomoyo and Eriol" he said,**

Sakura saw Tomoyo and Eriol, walking towards them, Tomoyo runs towards Sakura "I am so happy that you're happy again!" she said, hugging her

Sakura smiles and hugs her back "I know, and I am sorry for what I did earlier" she said,**  
Eriol looks at Xiaolang, who was looking at Sakura and Tomoyo**

"Neh? Why are you so mad earlier?" Tomoyo ask,**  
"The Dean gave me another chance.. He didn't kick me out of the school.. He said, because of a request" Sakura said,   
  
Xiaolang smiles, "It was I.. Who requested, I was shock when I found out that you were almost kick out of the school" he said, looking down   
  
Sakura smiles, and pats Xiaolang's left cheek "and Thank you for your request" she said,  
Xiaolang blush,**

**  
Eriol sighs, "Well we better go to class then, in a few seconds class will start again" he said,  
  
Tomoyo, Xiaolang and Sakura nods, Sakura and Tomoyo starts to walk, holding hands. Xiaolang and Eriol were   
following them. Eriol looks at Xiaolang "Who ever you are.. This is not funny" he said, stopping   
  
Xiaolang looks at Eriol, "What do you mean?" he ask, he stops walking too  
Eriol stops and grabs Xiaolang "You're not Syaoran Li" he said,  
Xiaolang shove his hands "I am Syaoran Li from China" he said,**

Tomoyo looks at them, "What are you waiting for guys? Lets go!" she said,**  
Xiaolang looks at Eriol,   
Eriol adjust his glasses "I promise this to myself that I will find out who you really are" he said,   
Xiaolang shakes his head, "Go ahead" he said,**

**  
Classroom..**

Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol and Xiaolang noticed that they were the first one to arrive. Xiaolang sits on his chair and sighs, **  
Tomoyo smiles, "By the way.. Li-kun" she said,  
Xiaolang looks at her, "What is it Daidouji?"  
"Are you sure you're okay now? I mean.. I thought you-"  
Xiaolang smiles, "Lost my cherished feelings?" he ask,  
  
Tomoyo nods,   
  
Xiaolang cross his arms, "I taught myself on how to love again" he said,  
Sakura blinks "hoe?"  
"Feelings can vanished but memories will always stay here" he said, pointing at his heart  
Sakura nods, "Because of our memories. " she said,  
Xiaolang nods, **

Eriol is still not satisfied with his answer.. He knows that THIS IS NOT THE SYAORAN LI that he knows.

Meanwhile,

"Will you cut it out!!!" Syaoran said, yelling at Jack, Eriol and the other Syaoran**  
Syaoran shakes his head, "Not until you agree to see this!" he said,  
Syaoran sighs, "fine I will.. But no tricky tricks all right?' he said,  
Eriol nods, "show us the cards mistress" Eriol said, chanting**

The Mirror of Syaoran begins to glow..."Look at that girl.. Syaoran."**  
Syaoran sighs and looks at the girl, "Who is she?" he ask,  
  
the girl is very beautiful, for Syaoran. Emerald eyes, auburn hair.. Wonderful smile... she's very energetic..  
  
"She's Sakura Kinomoto... the girl you left in Japan" Eriol said,  
"Sa-Sakura?"   
They nods,  
  
Syaoran looks at the girl again and blush. "But she's happy.. I thought she's destroying her life?" he ask, looking at them**

"Actually, the reason why she is happy because.." Syaoran said, "Look here" he said,**  
The Syaoran on the world looks and saw another Syaoran beside the girl "What the-"  
"Remember Xiaolang Li?" Syaoran ask,  
"Oh my God! What are you doing! Why did you let him-" he said,  
Eriol interrupt him, "We have to Syaoran, She needs to prepare herself to meet you AGAIN" he said,  
"Now are you ready to listen.. Syaoran?" Jack ask  
Syaoran nods, "Okay.. I will listen now"**

**  
  
Back in Japan..**

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Xiaolang were walking on the street. Tomoyo is very happy because Sakura is acting genki again.. Her usual self She clap her hands and stares dreamily at Sakura "neh Sakura-chan I am so happy today! I want to celebrate! How about Saturday? At my house?" she ask, 

Sakura blinks, "Hoe?"**  
  
Tomoyo's eyes begins to water "Oh my! I miss hearing that from you!!!" she said, sighing dreamily "Hoe? Hoe? Please say it again! Please Please?" she ask, Sakura  
  
Sakura backs away.. "er.. Tomoyo-chan.."  
Tomoyo blinks cutely at her, "Please Sakura? please?!?!" she ask,**

**  
Eriol sighs, looking at his girlfriend, then he glares at Xiaolang.   
Xiaolang blinks and cross his arms, "Don't tell me its your turn to glare at me" he said,  
Eriol narrows his eyes, "I don't trust you.. Whoever you are" he said,  
Xiaolang looks at him, "What do you mean by that?" he ask,  
Eriol adjust his glasses, "Just telling you, that I know you're not Syaoran" he said,   
"Sokamo shiremasen (That's possible)" Xiaolang said, smirking  
Eriol looks at him, "what?"  
Xiaolang shakes his head, "Nothing" he said,   
Eriol shakes his head and continues to glare at him,**

**  
Meanwhile, (1st dimension)**

Sakura open her eyes and trembles, she's noticed that she's not in the dungeon anymore.. She looks around. She shivers, she realized she is wearing a black princess clothes_.. = Where am I? And why did my clothes are =_ she stops when she saw a figure approaching her "Who are you!?!" she ask, trembling

"My princess is awake.." 

Sakura looks and saw the witch who turns into a wizard, "Where am I?" she asks, yelling**  
the wizard smiles and looks around, "You're in my Bedroom" he said, "Why? You don't like my bedroom?" he ask, frowning  
Sakura shakes her head, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME!" she yells,  
The wizard smiles, "Don't worry Card Mistress... I will.. I will kill the Love you have for the Cards Master.. the leader of the Li clan" he said,  
Sakura reach for her key, "What do you mean.."  
The wizard looks around, "We need music.." he said,  
Sakura looks at him, "What do you mean by killing Shaoran?" she ask,  
  
The wizard snap his fingers and the song card appears in his hands, "Song card.. Sing for me and your cards Mistress" he said, smiling**

The song card appears and looks at Sakura sadly, and begins to sing a beautiful song...**  
Sakura looks at the wizard, "How did you do that?" she ask,  
the wizard pulls Sakura hard, "Let's dance my princess" he said,   
"NO!" Sakura said,   
The wizard pulls harder, and Sakura is forced to dance with him   
  
The Song card begins to cry, but continues to sing...  
  
Sakura felt the wizard hugs her tightly, she close her eyes.. Letting the tears falls on her face _= Shaoran.. Hurry please =_ she said,  
"Your Shaoran won't come back" he said, "if he did.. Then by that time.. You and I are One.." he said,   
Sakura force herself to look at him, "What do you mean by this! You're talking riddles!" she said,  
the wizard moves his hands on her back and kisses her forehead, **

"No..." Sakura said, trying to push him**  
"Concentrate Princess..." he said, kissing Sakura's face  
Sakura trembles, she did felt something.. "Please don't!" she yells,   
  
The song card sighs sadly, The song card turns into a card**

The wizard lips moved on Sakura's neck 

"No.. No... IIE!!!" Sakura yells, pushing him away, the key glows on her chest and the wizard pushes Sakura, **  
"Argh! The Light!" The wizard said, closing his eyes.  
  
Then Sakura crawls in the corner of the bed "Stay away from me!" she yells,   
The wizard smirks, "Thank you for the other cards.. Sakura.." he said, leaving her**

Sakura shakes her head, and closes her eyes _= No please.. =_ She said, wiping her tears.. Then she saw the drawer shinning brightly. Sakura opens the drawer and saw the Sakura book, she hugs it tightly, _= I am so sorry.. =_ She said, then the book opens.. She saw all the cards present.. Except.. She looks at the Song card, the Voice card and the Libra card.. She shakes her head, "No this is not true... no.. no... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yells, and cries on the bed

The song card, voice card and Libra card were no longer Sakura cards... the pink cards turns to Black and gray color and the name 'kurai' (which means dark master) is written on the bottom of the card..

**  
Back on the 6th Dimension..**

Xiaolang blushes when he realizes that Sakura is grabbing her towards her house "Please Xiaolang? Onegai? I want Otousan to know that you're here" she said,**  
  
Xiaolang scratch his head and sighs, "Oh all right" he said,**

**  
"Tadaima (I am home)!!!"**

Touya, Yukito and Mr. Kinomoto looks at Sakura, shock. 

… Sakura is smiling?

"What's wrong?" Sakura ask, blinking**  
Mr. Kinomoto coughs and smiles, "um.. Okaerinasai (Welcome back)" he said, "You are very cheerful today Sakura-chan" he said,  
Sakura nods, "Because of ..." she said, pulling Xiaolang inside the House "of Shaoran!" she said, happily  
Xiaolang blinks and looks at them, **

Yukito and Touya looks at him, **  
Xiaolang sighs and bows at them.  
  
Touya approach Syaoran and Sakura, he looks at Sakura "Forgive me Sakura" he said, then he breathes deeply and Punch Xiaolang hard**

"Touya!" Mr.Kinomoto yells,**  
Xiaolang fell on his knees and coughs  
"Shaoran!" Sakura said, she kneels and pats Xiaolang, "Why did you do that Onichan!" she yells,  
Touya looks at Xiaolang, "Does it hurt?" he ask,  
Xiaolang coughs and looks at Touya, blood in his mouth "Wh-why *cough* did you *cough* do t-that?"   
Touya cross his arms, "Does it hurt?" he ask, again  
Xiaolang stands and glares at him, "of course dimwit! it hurts!" he yells,  
"Good" he said, turning his back to them and walks towards the sofa   
Sakura looks at Touya, "Onichan! why did you do this!?" she yells, she puts Syaoran's left arm on her shoulder for support   
Touya looks at Xiaolang, "The Pain you felt is nothing compare to what you did to Sakura and what Sakura did to us" he said,   
Sakura frowns, "Onichan.."  
Touya looks away, "You know what I am talking about Squirt" he said,   
Sakura sighs, "I ..I'm-"**

Xiaolang coughs, and wipes the blood coming out of his mouth "I better go Sakura" he said, **  
Sakura looks at Xiaolang "But-"  
Xiaolang smiles, "Please.." he said,  
Sakura sighs, "Okay.. I'll help you up to the bus stop then" she said,  
Xiaolang nods  
  
Touya grabs Xiaolang's hands, "Here let me help you" he said, smiling  
Xiaolang blinks, "What?"  
"Bus stop right" he ask Sakura  
Sakura smiles, and nods   
Yukito smiles, "I'll come" he said, putting his books on the bag.**

On the Bus Stop...

Yukito smiles at Touya and Sakura, "You two better go home.. I'll handle Li from here" he said, **  
Touya nods, Sakura looks sadly at them, "he's going to be okay right?" she ask worriedly  
Yukito smiles, **

The Bus stop in front of them, Yukito helped Xiaolang to go inside the bus. Sakura cross her arms when Yukito and Xiaolang are inside the bus... "Mou Onichan! Why did you have to punch him so hard?" she said,**  
  
Touya sighs, "Let's say for stress relief" he said,   
Sakura sighs and smiles, "I am glad he's back.. And I am glad I am back at myself.." she said, then turns at her brother "Gomen Onichan" she said,**

Touya smirks, "Sure.. kaijuu" he said,**  
Sakura glares at him, "Sakura is not a Kaijuu!"  
Touya laughs and runs,   
Sakura looks to where the bus disappears and smiles, "Shaoran.."**

**  
In The Bus..**

Xiaolang grits his teeth and sighs with relief **  
Yukito smiles, "I am sorry for Touya's punch" he said,  
Xiaolang looks at Yukito and looks away, "You are not the one who punch me.. so don't say sorry" he said,   
Yukito continues to smile, "In behalf of Touya.."  
"Whatever.."   
  
Yukito looks at the moon, "Since you don't deserve the punch" he said,  
Xiaolang looks at him, "What?"  
Yukito looks at him, "You're not the REAL SYAORAN LI" he said,  
Xiaolang looks down, "You know?"  
Yukito nods, "Demo.. Don't worry.. I know that you're doing this for a reason"   
Xiaolang looks at him,   
  
"I'm glad that she's back... Sakura is back" he said,   
Xiaolang sighs, and looks at the moon...**

**  
Morning...**

Xiaolang sighs; he is standing in front of the school. He is about to enter when he heard Sakura's voice yelling. He followed Sakura's aura and then.. His eyes widening seeing Sakura in the corner, and a guy grabbing her wrist pinning her into the wall...

"You promise me that you will pay me today Kinomoto" he said,**  
  
Sakura struggles hard "I will but give me some time! Dad will give my allowance next week so please!" she said, struggling hard**

"I can't wait anymore Kinomoto! You owe me! Those beers that you drank last week"**  
"I will! I will pay you!" Sakura yells, "Just let me go!" she yells again,**

"Let her Go"

The Guy looks at the voice, "and who might you be?" he asks,**  
Xiaolang glares at him, "Sakura owes you what?" he ask, not answering the guy's question.  
The guys smirks and pulls Sakura's hands, "She owes me Money.. Lots of Money" he said,  
Xiaolang looks at the guy, "Well if that's the case, I'll pay you.. Just let her go" he said,  
"No Shaoran!" Sakura said,   
The guy smile, "Money first" he said,  
Xiaolang picks his wallet and hands a lot of money to the guy "Now.. Let her go"  
The Guy laughs and looks at the Money "I am rich now!" he yells, still grabbing Sakura  
Xiaolang clench his fist "I gave you all my Money! Now give me Sakura!" he yells,  
  
the guy looks at the Money and at Xiaolang "No way! I didn't know that you care so much for this girl" he said, smiling  
  
Xiaolang glares at him,   
The guy grabs Sakura's tightly "and I didn't know she's worth a lot of Money" he said,  
  
_= That's it. =_ Xiaolang thought, he kick the Guy's stomach and the money flew, Sakura was released and runs to Xiaolang's side "Don't mess up with me" he said,**

The guy coughs and looks around, he saw a wood "Now lets fight!" he said, he charge at him, 

Sakura step back and looks at the them,..**  
Xiaolang smirks and continues to dodge the guy's attack..**

Then suddenly... **  
**There was a sudden, painful, sickening crack.

The guy look at his leg, and then examined his leg, he begins to panic seeing the unusual angle. Then he begins to panic.. He fell over as he was doing this, "Please.. Let me live! I am sorry" he said,

Xiaolang sighs and picks the money, he threw it on the guy's face "Here's the money, go to the hospital" he said, "and don't ever bother Sakura Kinomoto again" he said, growling

"Yes! Yes! Sorry!" the guy said, trying to stand up but he can't... his leg is broken

Sakura smiles and runs towards Xiaolang "Thank you Shaoran!" she said, hugging him**  
Xiaolang glares at her, "We will talk later" he said, shoving her  
Sakura steps back, and sighs**

**  
Tomoyo smiles seeing Sakura and Xiaolang entering the room "Ohayo Sakura-chan and Li-" her smile fading, seeing Xiaolang's angry face and Sakura's lonely face. "What happen?" she ask,**

Xiaolang sighs with relief, and decided to stay quiet for the entire class.

**  
Break time..**

Sakura and Xiaolang were left in the Classroom, since Sakura knows that Xiaolang wants to talk to her. She looks at him and sighs, "We're alone now Shaoran.. "

Xiaolang cross his arms and glares at Sakura "Why?"**  
Sakura blinks, "hoe?"  
Xiaolang looks down, "Why did you do these things?" he ask,  
  
Sakura looks down, "Because I am desperate.. I felt like it was my fault.. That you lost your cherished feelings because of me.. And-"**

Xiaolang stands up and taps his table hard, "THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!" he yells,**  
Sakura looks at him, tears falling on her face, "Shaoran"  
  
Xiaolang looks away, he can't look at Sakura when she's crying.. "I.. I am sorry but.. it hurts.. You're hurting us because of this" he said, **

Sakura hugs him tightly, Xiaolang blush "I am so sorry Shaoran.. Like I said I will change for you" she said, crying on Xiaolang's uniform**  
  
Xiaolang is trembling, he hugs Sakura back "Its okay.. Please stop crying " he said,   
Sakura sobs, Xiaolang picks his handkerchief and wipes Sakura's tears "Stop crying," he said,  
Sakura nods, she looks deeply at him  
  
Xiaolang can't take his eyes off Sakura... he starts to lean towards Sakura, Sakura close her eyes waiting for this kiss but it didn't came again. Xiaolang close his eyes and turns his back _= I can't... she is not my Sakura =_**

"Shaoran.." **  
Xiaolang looks at her, "What is it?"  
Sakura looks sadly at him, "Do you hate me?"  
Xiaolang shakes his head, "No I don't" he said, turning to face her  
"if you don't hate me.. Then why are you stopping?" she asks,  
"St-Stopping?" Xiaolang ask, trembling  
"I want to kiss you.. I Love you" Sakura said, directly a blush in her face  
Xiaolang eyes widening,   
"You don't Love me?" Sakura ask, steps forward towards him... trying to close the distance between them.  
_= Oh my God.. =_ Xiaolang said, stepping back **

**  
China..  
  
Eriol eyes widening "Trouble! Trouble!"  
Syaoran and Jack were shaking their head "Don't kiss her!" Syaoran yells,  
Eriol gritting his teeth, "Please Xiaolang! Don't"**

Syaoran enters the room, "Please don't what?" he ask,**  
Eriol turns the mirror into a normal mirror and laughs shakily "N-Nothing" he said,  
Syaoran blinks and sits on his bed, "So can I see this girl named Sakura now?" he ask,  
Eriol, Syaoran and Jack looks at each other**

**  
Japan..**

"Don't say that! Of course I do Love you!" Xiaolang said, realizing what he just said, he blush and looks away "I mean, Syaoran loves you" he said,

Sakura smiles and wipes her tears then she wrap her arms around Xiaolang's neck "Then kiss me" she said, **  
Xiaolang heart beating fast..**

**  
China..  
  
"I want to see if she's okay" Syaoran said,   
Eriol and Syaoran shakes their head,   
"Um.. Eriol's magic is not working right now" Jack said, trembling  
"Oh that's easy... I'll just use my magic to see her" Syaoran said, closing his eyes and begins to chant  
"Oh God!" Jack, Eriol and Syaoran yells,**

**  
Japan...**

Xiaolang gulps, looking at Sakura's lips_, = I can't! Don't do this Xiaolang! You're not a fool! = _he tried to push her away, but Sakura didn't let him. Instead she wrap her arms tightly around his neck, Xiaolang sighs _= very well then one kiss.. it won't hurt =_ he said to his self, he wrap his arms around Sakura's waist and kisses her deeply.

When Sakura kisses back, Xiaolang felt sparks and electricity in his body. It was wonderful.. Very satisfying at the same time, he wants more. He hugs her tightly deepening the kiss. Sakura moans, Xiaolang gets more excited.. This was his first kiss.. and with Sakura...

**  
China..  
  
The Mirror begins to show Xiaolang and Sakura. Eriol, Syaoran and Jack gasp, seeing Xiaolang and Sakura kissing. Eriol panic and looks at the closed eyed Syaoran _= Xiaolang! Why did you kiss her! =_**

**  
Japan...**

Xiaolang stops the kiss and releases Sakura. **  
Sakura blush and touch her lips, "Wow.. You're a good kisser Shaoran.."  
Xiaolang blush, and scratch his head,   
  
Sakura kisses Syaoran's cheek and winks, "from this day forth.. I'll be your girl right Shaoran?" she ask, blushing because she's acting very direct and straightly**

Xiaolang nods and blush,

**  
China..**

Syaoran open his eyes and blinks, "Okay, my magic work" he said, smiling "How is she?" he ask,**  
Eriol and Syaoran silently prayed that Xiaolang won't do anything because Syaoran is watching them..**

"I guess.. I want to meet her" Syaoran said, looking at the smiling Sakura**  
Eriol, Jack and Syaoran looks at him,   
  
"But I still need time.. I need to know her again.." he said, "and I need to know these things in my head and my mind.. I know she means a lot to me.. But I don't understand.. I sometimes wanted to feel happy but.. I just can't" he said, sighing "But seeing her.. Her smiling face gave me hope to fight for this.. For this indescribable feeling.. I want to smile like her, I want to cry like her.. And most of all, I want to meet her" he said,**

Syaoran, Eriol and Jack smiles at each other

**  
Japan.**

Xiaolang sighs, entering his room. Wei asks if he was all right. Xiaolang nods and smiles, he lays on his bed and smiles more, "Sakura" he said, "I Love you Sakura" he added, and then close his eyes and touch his lips.. "she's sooo delicious!" he said, giggling like an idiot (yeah imagine Syaoran giggling.. teehee ^^)

**"Xiaolang..."**

Xiaolang open his eyes and looks around, he knows that voice "Eriol?" he ask,**  
  
_"Yes its me.. Why Xiaolang?"  
_  
"Why what?" Xiaolang ask, looking on the roof**

_"Why did you Kiss her!??!"_

Xiaolang sighs, "so you were watching Us" he said, **  
  
_"Yes.. But we stop when the Syaoran here enters the room. He must not know that you kiss his Sakura!"_**

Xiaolang cross his arms, "Why not tell him? So that he will leave Sakura alone" he said,**  
  
_"ARE YOU CRAZY!?"_**

Xiaolang nods, "I am crazy about her.. " he said,

_"Xiaolang! Can't you see! SHE IS NOT YOUR SAKURA! Don't fall in love with her!" _

Xiaolang shakes his head, "I know.. But I Love her.. Its too late" he said,**  
  
_"Xiaolang Please.. Think this is your Mission!" _**

"I don't care Eriol, My Sakura is dead. And she's also Sakura, and I LOVE HER" Xiaolang said, **  
  
_"Please control yourself! You're not destined to be with this Sakura, you are just PRETENDING ONLY!" _**

"I love her... she loves me..."**  
  
_"Because she thought you're HER SYAORAN! For the sake of the other Syaoran and Sakura and for the sake of our Mission Please.."_**

Xiaolang shakes his head furiously, "After this what? After this mission what will happen to me? Will I be happy on my world?" he ask, 

_"Xiaolang..."_

"Just let me Eriol, I won't Leave Sakura here.. Let that stupid Syaoran suffers from his stupidity" he said,

_"But he wants to Meet Sakura now!" _

Xiaolang smirks, "sorry.. First COME first serve"

_"Xiaolang!" _

"That's final! Eriol, if he wants Sakura then tell him to come here and we will fight. Who wins will get Sakura" he said, glaring

"But you're stronger than him"

"That's Final ERIOL.. I don't want to do my mission anymore.." Xiaolang said, closing the link between Eriol and him.

**  
China..**

"damn it!" Eriol said, cursing "Putting Xiaolang into that mission is wrong" he said, looking at Syaoran and Jack**  
"I guess.. He is really really that desperate" Jack said,  
Syaoran glares at him, "and you're not helping him" he said,  
Jack sighs**

**  
In the other Dimension..**

The 2nd dimension Sakura touch her chest.. She felt someone just left her

Darcy looks at her, "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" she ask,**  
  
Sakura looks at Darcy, "Nothing Darcy.. I just felt like someone left me.. or someone took me out of his or her heart" she said, sadly**

Darcy pats her head, "Don't be afraid.. Everyone Loves you.. That wouldn't happen" she said,**  
Sakura smiles and nods, "I hope you're right" she said,**

Another Authors Note: aww poor Sakura (2nd world..)   
  
will Eriol convince Xiaolang to stop loving the other Sakura?  
will Syaoran found out about Xiaolang and His Sakura?

Another LONG CHAPTER *faints*

This is an S+S don't worry...**  
**  
Preview on the next chapter: Syaoran coming to China. Sakura finding out that Xiaolang is not her real Syaoran and Eriol meets Darcy.

Darcy: Eriol, Stop this ... Xiaolang's Sakura is still alive!**  
Eriol: What?  
Darcy: Xiaolang's Sakura is still ALIVE!**


	15. SAKURA IS MINE

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp 

Okie.. This week.. I am posting   
  
Changes in my life   
Seven worlds in One world  
and Within you'll remain

I already posted Changes in my life ^^

AGAINY!!!

DOMO DOMO DOMO ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Dances and smiles at you* Thank you very very much!! Don't worry  
I'll do my best to make every chapter of my fanfics the BEST ^^  
  
DOMO ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Otaku-hime - I know.. *Sighs* Eriol, Jack and Syaoran sent the WRONG Syaoran for the Job.. Well we can't blame Xiaolang after all HE THOUGHT that. His Sakura is DEAD. -.- I feel sorry for him.. *Sighs*  
**  
DhampiraBlossom **- ARIGATO for Saying I am an excellent Writer! But I owe it all to you and the other readers! Giving me Long reviews and praises.. Making me happy... inspiring words.. *Sighs happily* domo domo arigato!! *Hugs you* 

Gia - *looks at you and smiles* Gia.. The FIRST PERSON who REVIEWED my FIRST FANFIC Mission of the Heart.. Thank you very much for the support and because of you, the first one who reviewed my fanfic that time.. That time that no one wants to read my fanfics.. ^-^ You cheered me up! Thanks for the SUPPORT and as always!

Forever Star - ooo check my other fanfics thanks!**  
SHANNON -** okie new chapter is up ^^**  
Cathaeris - **Arigato!!! but calm down teehee ^^**  
~*~ Dreaming Starr ~*~ - **and Thank you for the Review!**  
Nickole - **you can also look at my home page ^^**  
KawaiiKaren - **here's the next chapter!!**  
Jurei - **waaaiii give me give me sakura mangas!!! ^-^**  
Tomas^-^ - **aww you're so sweet ^^ thanks for reviewing and staying up late just to finished my fanfics ^-^ Domo arigato ^-^**  
  
Fabi-chan - Fabi.. Chan! hehe.. this time I saved your Review *whew* I always read my fanfics (after I finished them.. and every time I did, I felt something's missing.. Now I figured it out! a THANK YOU note for you! for support and reviewed my fanfics.. not just fanfics but the CHAPTERS every time! Arigato! Please? can I post your fanfics on my site? **

You to CreatiStar and I mean it *looks at CreatiStar* O_O

**  
**Yeah I know I am blabbering.. but_  
its worth it! since.. all the chapters are sooo long   
neh? neh? you don't mind this long intro and thankies  
right? right?_

er.. okay here's the story 

_  
"That's Final ERIOL.. I don't want to do my mission anymore.." _

**  
  
SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD  
3rd Card Captor Sakura Fanfic by Chette  
Chapter 15: SAKURA IS MINE**

**  
"DAMMMMNITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!"**

Eriol yells furiously, shaking his head as he felt Xiaolang closing the link between them "Can't YOU UNDERSTAND... THIS IS GOING TO BE A BIG TROUBLE!!!!" Eriol yells, 

"Trouble? What Trouble?" 

Eriol looks at the voice and gasp, "S-Syaoran!"**  
Syaoran narrows his eyes, "Is something wrong?" he ask,  
  
Eriol shakes his head and looks down, "N-Nothing is wrong.." he said, clenching his fist = Why? Xiaolang.. I can't believe you did this... =**

Syaoran blinks "Are you sure nothing is wrong?" he ask,**  
Eriol nods, still looking at his feet  
  
Syaoran sits on his bed "Well, I have a good news for you," he said, handling Eriol an envelop "Here look at this," he added,**

"What is this?" Eriol ask, getting the envelop, he opens it and felt his heart stop.. = NO.. =

Syaoran tries to smile, "A ticket.. to Japan.."**  
Eriol looks at Syaoran nervously, "W-Why a-all of the s-sudden you want to g-go there?" he ask, stammering  
  
Syaoran lays on his bed, and again tries to smile imagining Sakura "Well.. I thought about this a lot and.. You guys are right.. a beautiful mysterious girl is waiting for me in Japan.. Why not go back there?" he said, blushing "I mean it does sounds weird because you told me that I already met her.. but.." he said, shaking his head "argh! I just want to know her again" he said, blushing furiously**

Eriol sighs, "Um.. Syaoran.."**  
  
"Her eyes are like magnet.. every time I look at her eyes, I can't take my eyes of hers.. every time I see her smile, I have this feeling that if I want to smile like her.. I .. I have to meet her" he said, "and every time I see her sad, I feel sad too.. Confusing? yes.. but I guess the only way to answer all this questions in my mind, and also the only way to feel emotions again.. Is to meet her.." **

"Syaoran.."**  
  
Syaoran blush and looks at the mirror, "See? I am blushing already!"  
Eriol smiles, "Yes I know.. but-"  
  
Syaoran taps his cheeks "oh my.. My face is so red thinking about her!" he said, now smiling "See I am now smiling!" he added,**

Eriol sighs, "Yes.. But-"**  
Syaoran smile, "I'll talk to you later! I will show mom that I can smile now!" he said, running and exiting his room  
Eriol sighs, "Geez.. How will I tell him about.."**

**  
*Sniffs***

Darcy and the other Sakura looks at the 2nd world Sakura..**  
  
**(a/n: Okay.. so that you won't be confused, We will call Xiaolang's Sakura, 2nd world Sakura and the other one Sakura we will call her, 7th Sakura)

Darcy and the 7th world Sakura approach the 2nd world Sakura crying, "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Darcy ask, holding 2nd world Sakura in her arms, 

2nd Sakura cries harder, "It hurts... I don't know why *sobs* I am crying.. all I know its hurts" she said, wiping her tears**  
  
7th world Sakura caress 2nd world Sakura's back, trying to calm her, "What were you feeling?" she ask,  
  
2nd World Sakura sobs, "It .. Its the same.. when I told Darcy that I felt someone left me.. I don't understand.. we are already dead right? but why?" she ask, crying   
  
Darcy shakes her head, "You're not Dead Sakura-chan.. You have powers.. you're the most Powerful sorceress in the world, you can't die.. and so the rest of Sakura in the other worlds.." she said,   
  
2nd world Sakura looks at Darcy, "Even Shaoran?" she ask, sniffing  
Darcy nods, "yes. Even him"**

Sakura smiles forcefully, "I want to see him.. Darcy.. Onegai? (please)" she ask, begging**  
Darcy looks at 2nd world Sakura sadly, **

Japan..

"Thank you for helping me to pick some of um.. the fruits" Sakura said, blushing **  
  
Xiaolang smiles and grabs Sakura's hands, "Hai. (yes) its my duty since I am your Boyfriend" he said, looking into the sky, thinking about what happen last night. So.. Eriol and the others were watching him. Well what he said, last night is true. His Mission is finished. They want a Syaoran and Sakura in this world? he will be that Syaoran.. Then he noticed the sky turning gray "hmm.. we better go home fast, looks like it might rain" he said,**

Sakura nods, and sighs "Yeah, it looks like.. and I forgot to bring my umbrella" she said, "So did you check the list of the fruits that Tomoyo needs for her party?" she ask, she stop to walk and looks at Xiaolang

Xiaolang nods, "yeah.. I guess" he said, looking at the bag 

Silence.. 

Xiaolang and Sakura resumes in walking and Xiaolang holds Sakura's hands again,

Sakura smiles, "So.. do you.. remember every thing?" she ask,**  
Xiaolang gulps, = I should act like I don't remember everything = Xiaolang looks away and shakes his head,  
  
Sakura smiles, "I still remember back then.. when the void card starts to erase people.. Eriol said, that the only way to turn the void card into Sakura card... is to capture the Void card and with someone's cherished feelings.. Eriol asked me, if I have the Love card.." she said, sighing**

Xiaolang looks at her "Then?"**  
  
Sakura shakes her head, "I don't have the love card.. because even I know.. that the time you finally confessed that you love me... I didn't believe you.. because I know.. that if you are attracted to Yukito-san just because of power, I can also attracted you .. using my powers.."**

"Sakura..."

Sakura stops and looks into the sky, "I was so confused, I didn't know what to believe that time.. and when you left me.. I didn't feel anything.. you gave me the bear.. and I gave you one.. but I am still confused.. I am so so confused" she said, now crying

Xiaolang hugs Sakura and rubs her back, "Shh.. Calm down my Love, I am already here.. don't worry.. I won't leave you I promise.." he said,

Sakura smiles and hugs Xiaolang's back "I love you.." she said, whispering

Xiaolang smiles, "I love you too" he said, kissing Sakura's head

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

2nd world Sakura open her eyes, sweating and gasping for breath, 

Darcy and the other Sakura (7th world) runs towards her, **  
  
"What's wrong?" Darcy ask,   
  
2nd world Sakura sobs, "I.. I dreamed that my Shaoran Loves someone.. he was hugging someone and saying I love you to her.. he forgot about me.. forgot about me" she said, crying  
  
7th world Sakura shakes her head, "That can't be.. your Shaoran loves you very much.. don't think Negative thoughts my dear" she said, calming her down**

"I don't know.. I really don't know" she said, sobbing

Darcy sighs.. she's so helpless. so helpless "Don't worry Sakura-chan.. I'll help you.. I promise.. I will help you" she said,

  
China..

Syaoran stretches his body, and looks at the envelop on his bed. He just finished packing for his trip.. Just 2 more days and he will be in Japan again.. to meet This Sakura.. This Beautiful woman who captured his heart again.. He blush thinking about her, = I wonder what's she's doing? = he ask, 

He looks into the mirror and close his eyes "Mirror.. show me Sakura.. " he said, The mirror shines so brightly, after the light. Syaoran open his eyes and looks into the mirror.. he felt the world crumble. He felt his heart stops. He couldn't breathe.. and for the first time.. he felt tears falling on his face

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
Outside, they heard Syaoran's voice. all of them run towards his room and opens the door, Eriol came in first "What is it Syao-" he looks into the mirror "Oh god.."

Syaoran begins to tremble, tears falling on his face "No.. No.. No.. No..."**  
Meiling gasp, "Oh my!"  
Syaoran shakes his head, = This is over... =**

Syaoran slowly approach the mirror, crying "This can't be.." he said, looking at Sakura and the other Syaoran KISSING.. "This can't be.." he said, clenching his fist "THIS CAN'T BE!!!!!!!!!!!" he yells and punch the Mirror

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran leans on the broken mirror crying hard, "No.." he said, blood flowing on his right hand and then he fell on his knees "Why... Why... Why.."

Eriol steps forward, "Xiaolang doesn't meant it.. we can't blame.. him.. he is too desperate to be with Sakura.." he said, 

Syaoran stands up and grabs Eriol, "Why did you DO THIS!?!?! Why did you LET HIM MEET SAKURA if He is SO DESPERATE!" he yells, gritting his teeth "I can't BELIEVE YOU DID THIS! and you .. YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME" he said, 

Eriol frowns, "I am sorry.. I can't"

Syaoran lets go of Eriol collar, "No one cares anyway.. No one cares if I will suffer or not.." he said, **  
Mrs. Li approach her son, she is also crying, "Xiaolang.. please.."  
Syaoran shoves his mother's hands, "Don't call me Xiaolang.. I hate that name.." he said,  
  
"Shaoran.."  
  
"I want to be alone.. leave me alone." he said, sobbing  
Syaoran looks at him, "Shaoran.. how about your wounds.."  
"Just get out.. I want to be alone" he said,**

They sighs and left Syaoran alone in his room

Syaoran shakes his head, "Why?" he ask again 

Japan...

Xiaolang felt Sakura stops kissing him, He open his eyes and looks at her "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" he ask,**  
Sakura open her palm and a water drop from the sky, "Its going to rain" she said, smiling  
  
"Oh no!" Xiaolang said, he run towards the shelter and when he is standing there.. he noticed Sakura is not on his side, he saw her dancing and singing in the rain "Sakura what are you doing?" he ask,  
  
"Don't worry Shaoran! I love to feel the rain" she said, continues to dance**

Xiaolang scratch his head, "You're going to get yaaa-"

Sakura grabs Xiaolang's hands

"Hey!" he said, wiping his face**  
"Let's dance!" Sakura said, smiling **

Sakura grabs both of his hands and they played in the rain, Xiaolang kept blushing and laughing.. After that, Sakura release Xiaolang and runs away from him, "Come and get me!" she said, smiling 

Xiaolang smiles "All right! Here I come!!!" he said, running towards Sakura**  
Sakura giggles, "you can't catch me!!" she said,  
  
Xiaolang smiles running after her, "I will catch you!!!" he said, jumping as high as he can get and landed in front of Sakura "Gotcha!" he said, grabbing Sakura's waist "Ha! I win!" he said, **

Sakura frowns and playfully pushes him, "No fair! you jump!" he said, **  
Xiaolang tightened his hug on Sakura's waist "Hehe.. I'll do anything TO GET YOU" he said, smiling**

Sakura smiles and hugs Xiaolang "I am glad.."**  
Xiaolang frowns, "yes.. I'll do ANYTHING to GET YOU" he said, promising to himself.** = Because you are MINE.. =

Morning..

Eriol yawns and stops walking in front of the Li's Living room. He entered the room and saw Syaoran and Jack working on some device. 

"What are you guys doing" he ask, rubbing his eyes**  
"Calling Darcy" Jack said, in a serious voice  
  
Eriol looks at Jack, this is the first time he heard Jack's voice when he is serious   
  
"Who is Darcy?" Syaoran ask,  
Eriol looks at Syaoran, "I don't know her yet.. but all I know is that she is the guardian of the Immortals"   
Jack sighs and looks at Eriol and Syaoran "Its my fault.. this is all my fault" he said,**

Then the device starts to work 

"Calling Darcy! Darcy!"

7th world Sakura saw a device beeping and calling Darcy's name. She pick it up and gives it to Darcy "Darcy someone is calling you" she said, 

Darcy nods and turns the device on "Yes this is darcy" she said,

*Darcy this is Jack*

"Oh hello Jack" she ask,

*Eriol the Clow reed wants to talk to you* 

"Okay" Darcy said, **  
  
*Darcy.. this Is Eriol... there is a problem*   
  
"what is it?" she ask,  
  
*Big Problem.. the Syaoran on the world.. is In love with Sakura on the 6th world.. what are we going to do?***

*CRASH*

**  
Darcy looks at the sound, and saw 2nd world Sakura trembling, the food she was trying to put on the table fell... **

**  
"W-What?" the 2nd World Sakura ask, **

**  
*What are we going to do?* **

Darcy shakes her head, "What happened?" she ask,

*Currently on Dimension 6.. We tried to prepare Sakura here to meet her Syaoran and Syaoran here to meet Sakura .. We decided to to..*

"TO WHAT?" 

*To let Xiaolang do the mission.. but he is so desperate.. and he falls in love with her...*

2nd world Sakura fell on her knees and cries harder "No.." she said,

"So that's it.. that's the reason.. " she said, frowning

*What do you mean?* 

Darcy shakes her head, "ERIOL, Stop this.." she said,

*I know.. but I can't* 

"No.. you have too.. Eriol, Stop this.. Xiaolang's Sakura is..."

*is what?*

"Eriol," Darcy said, she doesn't know how to say it

*What?*

"Eriol, stop this Xiaolang's Sakura is still alive" 

*WHAT?!* 

"Xiaolang's Sakura is still ALIVE!"

*Oh god..*

"Xiaolang's Sakura.. has been crying for almost 2 days now.. she felt as if someone is leaving her.. erasing her.. and that's Xiaolang.." she said, looking at the crying 2nd world Sakura "Is there any other way for them to stop?" Darcy ask, 

*We don't know Darcy* 

  
The Link broke..

"argh!!! Hello??! Hello!?! Eriol!" Darcy yells, furiously on the device.. when she didn't hear Eriol's Voice, she sighs and turns it off "What to do.."looking at the sobbing Sakura "Sakura.."

7th world Sakura, looks at Darcy "There is another way.." she said,

Darcy looks at her, "how?"

7th world Sakura shakes her head, "We don't have any choice.. we must break the rules of the immortals.. Sakura must meet Shaoran NOW" she said,

Darcy looks and sighs,

"Its all my fault.."

Syaoran and Eriol looks at Jack, 

Jack hits his head hard, "if only I told Xiaolang that HIS SAKURA is still Alive maybe-"

Eriol and Syaoran gasp, 

"Whoa hold your horses" Syaoran said, stopping him "You know all the time that Xiaolang's Sakura is still alive?" he ask,**  
  
Jack nods, "That's the reason why I really don't feel sympathy to Xiaolang.. Because his Sakura is still alive.. I want him to be surprise.. I want him to know that the reason why I am always teasing him.. is because.. of this!"**

Eriol sighs, "Its a bad joke Jack.."**  
  
Jack nods, "yeah.. I realized and I feel sooo guilty about it" he said, "But I didn't know this is going to happen you know? I mean.. I know that Xiaolang really love Sakura. His Sakura and he won't fall for other Sakura's .. since we met 5 of them already or 6" he said,**

Syaoran sighs, "We didn't realize that.. he was this desperate" he said,

**  
  
"XIAOLANG!!!!"**

Jack, Eriol and Syaoran runs towards the room "What happen?" Eriol ask, 

Syaoran's room is empty.. Mrs. Li looks at Eriol, "Eriol-san.. My son went to Japan.."

"SHIT!" Syaoran yells, 

"This is trouble..." Eriol said,

"Okay.. you will see Xiaolang again" Darcy said, looking at 2nd world Sakura crying**  
2nd world Sakura wipes her tears and looks at Darcy, "Are you sure?"  
Darcy nods, "yes.."**

  
Syaoran glares at the window of the plane.. = Sakura is Mine.. She is not yours Xiaolang.. I will get her.. and I know that I can.. if I have to defeat or KILL YOU.. I WILL = he said,

  
Tomoyo's House..

"Waaaaaaiiiii!!! so kawaii!!!" Tomoyo said, smiling and video taping**  
**  
all of their friends, Rika, Yamazaki, Eriol, Naoko, Chiharu were looking at Sakura and Xiaolang playing the Dance Dance Revolution

"Wow! Xiaolang can dance!" Naoko said,

Yamazaki nods, "Yeah.. Speaking of the dance, did you know that dance was discovered through animals?" he ask, 

Naoko eyes sparkling "Go on.."**  
Chiharu sighs, "No more Lies Yamazaki-kun" she said,  
  
"Yes Naoko.. a hunter once discovered it. That time he was hunting for a bear and then, he saw one! After that he tried to shoot him because he wanted his head so that he can make lots of Money" he said, smiling**

"Stop that.." Chiharu said, clenching her fist

"But the bear is so smart, when the bear heard the gun, he didn't run.. He tried to avoid the shots and then when the hunter got tired he let the bear escaped.. But the Hunter realizes that he just discovered! The Bear Steps! And then he showed the steps to his urk-"

"I SAID STOP IT!!!" Chiharu said, squeezing Yamazaki's neck

Tomoyo smiles, "Aww they're cute couple" she said, she noticed Eriol looking at Syaoran "What's wrong Eriol-kun?" she ask,**  
**  
Eriol looks at Tomoyo, "Nothing" he said,

After the Dance..

Sakura leans on Xiaolang's chest "ahh so tired" she said,**  
Xiaolang nods, "Me too" he said kissing Sakura's forehead**

"okay now everyone.. I want to make a toast.." Tomoyo said, raising her glass "you all know that we have a little party here in my house because of one thing.. Our Sakura is back!" she said,

All of them clap their hands, and Xiaolang hugs Sakura.

"And not just that.. Because.. Syaoran is also back from China" she said,

*The door open...*

They look and gasp...

Sakura eyes widening "What the-"

Xiaolang grits his teeth,   
Eriol smiles,  
Tomoyo covers her mouth 

"Give MY SAKURA BACK.. XIAOLANG"

Another Authors Note: teehee!!!! ^-^ A ...

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
oh my.. two Syaoran.. fighting for Sakura..  
and.. well teehee.. another Sakura is coming on that world!

This is an S+S don't worry...**  
**  
Preview on the next chapter: 

Syaoran: SAKURA IS MINE!**  
Xiaolang: THEN FIGHT! if I win I will get SAKURA if you win.. I won't bother you again!  
Syaoran: fine with me..  
Xiaolang: *smirks and a powerful green aura coming out of his body* Shall we Start?   
Sakura: *crying* No!!! don't Hurt him!  
Eriol: You're DUMMY Xiaolang! Its obvious that you're STRONGER THAN HIM!**


	16. SYAORAN VS XIAOLANG

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp 

Gomen Nasai!! for the Late posting..   
all servers are down.. But I am glad Fanfiction net is up ^-^

My page is kinda down.. but it will be up.. NEXT WEEK

Thank you for those who reviewed!!!

SakuraAyanami - um.. here's the NEXT chapter! Teehee ^^  
  
Mys96 - sowwy for the late posting!! @.@ because ff.net and Crosswinds are down last week.. I kept making the new layout of my page.. and uploading but I can't! gomen nasai.. @.@  
  
Nat-chan - aww.. your English is not that bad ^-^ Thank you for reviewing! Please check out my other fanfics and don't worry I will finish this and make a sequel.. (if readers want it)

Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chan - *hands you a recorder courtesy of Sony hehe* Here go go and video tape the BATTLE! And I want COPIES!!! ^-^  
  
Scarlet Rose and Silex - arigato!!! demo? hurry? but I am working currently on 6 fanfics.. Please check them out ^^  
  
Sweetazngurl4848 - um.. JACK is STUPID ^^  
  
Rockerbaby - ehe? you hate cliffhangers? but.. that's the reason why a story is soo good.. why the reader want for more.. if the story has a cliffhanger? come on! Don't worry I am not like those writers who STOP their fanfics okay? Please, bear with the cliffhangers.. That's what makes it exciting ^-^ (check out my other fanfics Onegai! some are already finish ^^ 

cindy - I am making the chapter.. NOW  
~*princess icestar*~ - I am trying so don't worry.. gomen for the late late post.. @.@  
dark sora - what is this site? ? 

Sakura1301 - HEY!!! teehee I love your story LETS PLAY MOMMY and DADDY! er or DADDY and MOMMY teehee.. oh well, keep them coming! and don't lose hope! 

SakuraBlossom86 - aww its okay to ask questions ^^ Thank you very very much!!!!  
  
Fabi-chan - you'll see two syaoran and sakura in ONE WORLD ^^ and any fics you want.. or.. if you can.. all of them? thanks!!  
  
Tomas^-^ - aww my little brother.. teehee.. don't give up! grow more and more! I started like that.. I started like you.. but I didn't stop writing.. so that's why I am here ^^

er.. okay here's the story 

**_  
"Give MY SAKURA BACK.. XIAOLANG"_**

**  
  
SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD  
3rd Card Captor Sakura Fanfic by Chette  
Chapter 16: SYAORAN VS XIAOLANG**

**  
*GASP*  
*WHISPERS***

Tomoyo blinks, "Who are you?" she ask,**  
Syaoran glares at Tomoyo, panting "I am Li Shaoran.. the REAL LI SHAORAN"**

"what? how?" Tomoyo ask,**  
Syaoran looks at Eriol, "Remember.. You went to China and convince me to come back?" he ask,  
Eriol nods,  
  
Tomoyo gasp "oh my.. I totally forgot about that.."  
Sakura looks at Eriol and Tomoyo, "What do you mean?" she ask,  
Eriol sighs, "We came.. to China to talk to him.. to Syaoran.. to convince him to come back to Japan" he said,  
Sakura trembles..   
  
"He is the Real SYAORAN LI" Eriol finish,  
  
Xiaolang glares back at Syaoran and Hugs Sakura "No he's not.. I am the LI SHAORAN here and no one else" he said,   
  
Syaoran shakes his head, "How dare you.. How dare you! Your fun days are over Li Xiaolang!" he yells, pointing his finger at Xiaolang "Go back to where you BELONG! SAKURA IS MINE!"**

Xiaolang pushes Sakura gently away from her "THEN FIGHT! If I win I will get SAKURA. if you win.. I won't bother you again!" 

Sakura gasp, "No.." she shakes her head**  
Syaoran looks at Sakura and nods, "Fine with me.."**

Xiaolang took his stance and close his eyes, "Shall we start?" he ask, smirking

Eriol and the other gasp, seeing a powerful green aura coming out of his body.. Eriol shakes his head, _= This is not fair =_

Syaoran gulps but focus still "I will do this.. For you" = he said, looking at the crying Sakura. He prepared his self and took a stance. He is trying to calm his self.. He's nervous. And He knows that Xiaolang is powerful than him. But he'll do anything to get HIS SAKURA BACK. = I should.. Start the battle =

"Come and try me.. Syaoran.."

"AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran charge at him, "TAKE THIS!!!!!!" he yells again, throwing a hundred of punches at Xiaolang. Xiaolang flew into the air and into the wall. Causing a big crash on Tomoyo's expensive wall. 

Sakura cried out in Pain "ITEEEE!!!! (NOOOOO!!!) STOP THIS!!!! ONEGAI!!!! (PLEASE)"  
**  
Chiharu, Yamazaki and the rest of the gang runs towards the other corner..**

Syaoran gasp, seeing what he had done.. he looks at his hands. "I did that?" he ask,

"SYAORAN! WATCH OUT!!" 

Syaoran looks at Eriol, and felt one HEAVY PUNCH on his cheek and flew towards the other side and into the wall.

"Shaoran No!!!" Sakura cried, clenching her hands and shakes her head, "Stop this!" she yells. She runs towards the real Syaoran "Stop this!"

Eriol shakes his head, _= The real Syaoran, threw a lot of punches to this Xiaolang and that's the time he flew into the wall.. But Xiaolang.. J-Just one Punch and that's it.. =_ he clench his fist and close his eyes

**  
"Back off Sakura!" Syaoran yells, glaring at Xiaolang "This is a battle between Guys! You'll get hurt!" **

Sakura shakes her head, "no! Please.. Stop this! onegai!" she said sobbing

Xiaolang close his eyes and a rashinban appears on his hand, "Wind! Come forth!" he yells, 

A big wind appears and covers Sakura's body, causing Sakura to move towards her friends.. Away from the battle "No!!!!" Sakura said,

Xiaolang smirks and threw his rashinban on the side "FIGHT BACK! is that the Best you could do?" he ask, putting his hands on his waist

Syaoran grits his teeth "AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" he charge again. This time.. Xiaolang is prepared. He ducked and punches Syaoran hard on the stomach 

"ONEGAI!!! STOP!!!!!"

Syaoran flew into the air again, and landed on a table.. A blood dripping on Syaoran's head and hands "*cough* Xiaolang you *hack* *cough* B-Bastard*" he said, stammering between coughs. He looks on the rug of Tomoyo, a pool of saliva and blood below his knees. "This is enough.. I can't stand you anymore.. you JERK" he growls and wipes the blood on his lips 

Xiaolang smirks and motioned him to stand up "Stand up.. Kitten" he said,

Sakura sobs hard, a pain in her chest.. She can't breathe "No!! Don't hurt him" she said, feeling weak..

Eriol steps forward "You're DUMMY Xiaolang! Its obvious that you're STRONGER THAN HIM!" he yells, "if this keeps going! You'll kill your other self!" he yells again

Xiaolang laughs, "It will be the BEST if HE IS DEAD!" 

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! ONEGAI!!! SHAORAN!!!!"

Eriol shakes his head, "that's it!" he close his eyes and starts to chant his incantations.. **  
  
Xiaolang picks his sword and command the wind to cover Eriol, Eriol gasp.. seeing the wind wrapping around him. "Shit! He is strong!" **

"ERIOL-KUN!!!" Tomoyo yells, **  
Xiaolang smirks, "You're nothing Compared to me!" he yells, **

Syaoran coughs blood

"Why are you doing this Syaoran?" Sakura ask, looking at Xiaolang**  
Xiaolang glares coldly at her, "Because you're MINE"**

Sakura felt a goose bumps "Shaoran.."

Xiaolang glares back at Syaoran

Syaoran grits his teeth "Why you Little-" Syaoran growled "TAKE THIS!!!" he run towards him. 

Xiaolang smirks and spun out of the way. He BACK-FISTED Syaoran really hard on the cheek, he smiles evilly when he saw Syaoran spinning to the floor.. 

Meanwhile..

China..

"We have to go there!" Eriol said, panicking**  
"Hai!" Syaoran and Jack said,**

Eriol close his eyes "Oh key.."**  
"WAIT!"**

Eriol looks at Jack and growls "WHAT?!"

"er.. I can't find my shoes!"

"OH SHIT!"

**  
Other dimension..**

"Are you ready to face your Syaoran now?" Darcy ask, looking at the 2nd Sakura **  
The 2nd Sakura nods, "I am ready.."  
Darcy hugs the 2nd Sakura "Then let's go.."**

Back in Japan..

"UP!" Xiaolang smirks and yells,

Eriol shaking his head, he is still inside the wind balloon, he can't do anything.**  
  
Sakura is trying her best to be strong.. Tears falling on her face She can't breathe.. She felt like someone is stabbing her heart.  
  
Tomoyo is hugging Sakura and trying to calm her down  
  
Chiharu and the others were scared..  
  
"UP!" **

Syaoran coughs more blood and looks at Xiaolang "*cough*" as soon as he stood up. Xiaolang charge at him and slammed his fist on his stomach "arghhhhhh" punching him more, cracking his knuckles into Syaoran's ribs twice at the same time..

Again.   
Syaoran fell on his knees and coughs more

"STAND UP!"

Syaoran gulps and felt weak, he tried to stand up. This time he felt his knees weakening and he couldn't stand anymore. "Sa-Sa-ku-ra.." 

Sakura clench her fist _= why is this happening.. why? =_

Xiaolang grabs Syaoran's hair and looks at Sakura, "I..I don't want to fight him.. Sakura.. I'm so sorry.. But I love you.. And I'll fight for you" he said, softly

Syaoran smirks and pulls his rashinban, "Y-YOU JERK!"

Xiaolang seeing this, he took a step back away from him "What the-"

Syaoran pulls one of his cards, "FIRE!!! COME FORTH!!!!" He cried out, and the card released a fire. Xiaolang took the hit. A straight one and flew towards the wall again and into the other room

All of them GASP

All Sakura could do is to… Stare in shock

Xiaolang stand up and a green aura rising from his skin like a smoke, "So.. you want a magic match eh?" he ask, "This is the end.." he growls menacingly "FIRE!! COME FORTH!" he said, 

Syaoran couldn't move his body.. He's too weak

"Shaoran!!!!"

A BIG BLAST of FIRE went towards Syaoran. More strong than Syaoran's fire.. it was really big.. And it hit on Syaoran's body 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"SHAORAN!!!!!!!"

Syaoran flew out of the door, unconscious..  


**  
SILENCE...  
  
**  
"oh my God! Shaoran!" Sakura pushes Tomoyo out of her way and ran towards the unconscious Syaoran outside the mansion.

Xiaolang trembles.. "W-What have I d-done..?" he said, his sword falling off his hands 

The wind disappeared, freeing Eriol 

**  
They all look outside.. **

Sakura hugs the unconscious Syaoran. Sakura cried tears fall on her cheek and onto Syaoran's cheek "Shaoran.. oh please don't leave me again.. onegai" she said, crying  
  


"W-What have I d-done?" Xiaolang ask, tears falling on his face and he was trembling "I don't want to be the cause of Sakura's pain.. But I am.." 

"YOU SHOULD LEAVE"

Xiaolang and all of them looks at the Serious Eriol, "I know you're not the Syaoran Li on this world from the very first day I met you" he added, coldly

Xiaolang cried hard when he heard Eriol saying

"You DON'T BELONG HERE..."

Then they all left Xiaolang standing in front of the door.. They all went towards the REAL SYAORAN LI..

Xiaolang clench his fist and ran out of the door, not looking back

"XIAOLANG WAIT!"

"FORGIVE ME SAKURA-CHAN!!!" he yells and exited Tomoyo's mansion..

  
**  
Tears falling on his face, as he ran down the street. His feet fell one foot on another and at full speed. He noticed, that he was far away from the House.. He stops.. **

"Damn it.." he growls, he pick his rashinban.. Tears falling on his face "YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A Green powerful aura release on his body "What have I DONE!!!!" He yells, 

China..

Eriol is pissed off.. Controlling his self.. "Jack.."**  
"I can't go with you.. My shoes! I can't find them" Jack said, scratching head  
"WILL YOU QUIT LOOKING FOR YOUR SHOES BAKA (STUPID)! OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU!" He yells, furiously  
  
Jack smiles, "and There ya go! Hey! Look I found my Shoes! Now we can go!" he said,  
  
Eriol sighs, "Now shall we?" he ask,  
Jack nods   
Syaoran sighs and nods,**

"Come to think of it.. We will go to Japan.. Eriol will see another Eriol and Tomoyo Together.. Do you think, he's going to be like Xiaolang now?" he ask,

Eriol sighs and smiles, "I am not stupid like my descendant" he said,**  
Syaoran frowns **

"Demo.. Think about this Eriol.. You're the ONLY ONE. Who doesn't have a TOMOYO" he smiles

Eriol growls "YOU.. YOU!!!! YOU!!!"**  
Jack and Syaoran blinks  
Eriol trembles, his face is so red "YOU.. SON OF B$!*#*@$!!!"  
  
Syaoran covers Eriol's mouth and grabs Eriol away from Jack **

Syaoran sighs and looks at Jack, he finish the cussing "bitch.." he said, looking coldly at Jack

**  
  
Japan..**

Syaoran open his eyes and felt pain ion his stomach.. At first his vision was blurred, but he focus on the image he saw.. He shakes his head and blinks twice.. "What happened?" he ask softly, Then he felt a soft hand touch his own "Who are you?" he ask,

A heavenly voice..

"Thank God.. You're okay.." Sakura said, she knows that Syaoran couldn't see her. Because his eyes were blank "How are you?" she ask, biting her lower lip nervously

"I am okay.. I guess," He said, blinking

"Thank god.."

"S-Sakura?" he ask, finally he saw her.. 

"Yes?"

"W-Where is Xiaolang?" he ask, reaching out for the heavenly face of Sakura... 

"He left" Sakura said, sadly

"But I lost.."

Sakura sighs, "I.. Don't care.." she said, tears streaming down on her face "I really don't care" she said, again.  
**  
Syaoran sit up and touch her shoulder. He smiles slightly at her, "don't cry Sakura.." **

Sakura hugs Syaoran and cries on his arms sobbing on his Chinese shirt. Syaoran froze it feels so good. He could feel her warmth all around him. He hug her back and rubs her back "Shh.. its okay.. its okay.. Sakura.. I am finally BACK.. The real Me" he whispers

"I am so sorry for.."**  
  
Syaoran chuckles "Loving the other Syaoran?" he ask   
Sakura lets go and looks at him, "Y-Yes.."  
Syaoran caress Sakura's face "I don't blame you.. I can't blame you"  
Sakura blinks,  
  
Syaoran leans towards her and kisses her   
Sakura is shock at first but the kiss.. it felt so different.. The true kiss from the true Syaoran.. Is very different from Xiaolang kisses. Sakura smiles and kiss him back..**

Tomoyo and the others were on the corner, she was videotaping the scene.. And this time.. Eriol is smiling. 

**  
Back to Xiaolang..**

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Xiaolang was covered with dirt; he was trying to drain his self. He stood firm in a battle stance and ignited his aura. It charged in his skin, and could feel the power tremble within his forearms, "ARGGGGGGHHHHHH WIND!!!! FIRE!!!! LIGHTNING COME FORTH!!!!!!!!!!" he yells more..

"WHY DID you USED YOUR POWER ON HIM!!! WHY DID YOU USED YOUR POWER ON THE OTHER SYAORAN!!! YOU REALLY WANT HIM DEAD!!! HUH?!?! YOU REALLY REALLY WANT HIM DEAD?!?!"

"Yes because you are Stupid.."

Xiaolang turns and looks at the voice, "Eriol?"

Then Jack and the other Syaoran appeared

"Xiaolang.. we need to talk.." Eriol said, looking coldly at him,**  
  
Xiaolang smirks, "Go ahead.." he wipe his tears and looks coldly at Eriol, he knows Eriol is angry... he can sense it.**

  
  
Tomoyo's Mansion..

"Tomoyo-san?"**  
Tomoyo looks at the guards "What is it?"  
"There are people downstairs who wants to see you" she said,  
Tomoyo smiles and nods, "Let's go Eriol?" she ask,  
Eriol nods, "okay"**

**  
Downstairs..  
  
"Welcome.. *gasp*"**

Eriol and Tomoyo stared in Shock..

"Konnichiwa (good afternoon).. Tomoyo-chan.." she said,**  
  
"Sakura-chan?"**

**  
Another Authors Note**: Gomen nasai for not so long a chapter.. because..  
the next chapter will be long.. and this chapter.. I did focus on Syaoran and Xiaolang's battle..

Next chapter will be Long.. 

**  
This is an S+S and I know you know that..  
**  
Preview on the next chapter: 

2nd Sakura: Xiaolang..**  
Xiaolang: *gasp* S-Sakura-chan forgive… please?  
2nd Sakura: and if I don't?  
Xiaolang: Sakura-chan..**


	17. To Forgive and Forget...

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp 

Okie! you like the sequel! then

I will give you the SEQUEL!  
er.. after the final chapter of this fanfic :)

Shannon - ohtay! sequel as you requested.. just stay tuned ^^  
Mys96 - hmm.. okie..  
Hime Pisa - Melody in my heart is already up ^^  
lil dreamer - Thank you Thank you so much for your review ^^  
Cherry - Arigato ^^ Arigato^^ Domo Domo ARIGATO!!  
  
Tomas Kinomoto^-^ - Tomas.. I.. PLEASE SEND ME THE FANFIC AGAIN!!!! I promise this time I won't lose it.. you see I had to reformat my COMPUTER *sniffs*  
  
Suga-chan + Taina-chan - hmm.. nope! this is not the end of the chapter ^^ teehee.. you two are so funny! Thanks for reviewing! please visit my page ^^  
  
Nat-Chan - Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!  
Madison1300,Ruby,&R.Lee - please calm down.. ^.^;;  
Tsuki - ohtie.. your wish is my command...  
  
bolty - er.. -.- you sleep at 4-5.. reading.. and I sleep at 4-5pm here.. just writing :p  
  
Sakura1301 - should I start uploading Stranded? onegai.. check out my site? thanks!!  
Dhampira Blossom - teehee.. did you.. go to my page? 

Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-chan's Friends - Domo ARIGATO!! for the support and everything ^.^

Thanks

er.. okay here's the story 

"Konnichiwa (good afternoon).. Tomoyo-chan.." **  
"Sakura-chan?"**

**  
  
SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD  
3rd Card Captor Sakura Fanfic by Chette  
Chapter 17: To Forgive and Forget...**

**  
**

"Oh my..."

Eriol stares at the person standing in front of the door...

"S-Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo ask again,**  
Sakura smiles and nods, "yes."**

Eriol shakes his head, "err.. How-" he looks around and points the room where Sakura is. "I mean Sakura-chan is. Uh.." he ask,

Sakura sighs and smiles, "I am the 2nd world Sakura."

Eriol and Tomoyo blinks,

"Can I talk to Sakura alone?" she asks, her voice starting to get cold

Eriol and Tomoyo look at each other...

"Who is it Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura ask, walking towards them**  
"Just the Sakura who lost her Syaoran BECAUSE OF YOU" she said, coldly  
Sakura gasp, "Um. I. I don't m-"  
  
"You don't have to explain everything, I just want you to know that what you did back there.. Stealing Xiaolang away from me.. That is not Sakura" she said, tears falling on her face**

"Demo (but) I already-"**  
"I hope you're happy now" she said, wiping her tears  
"no! Let me explain everything"   
2nd Sakura shakes her head, "No"**

Sakura grabs her hands, "You know that I can't do what you are saying" she said, sadly "I am Sakura! And You are Sakura too. You understand my feelings! Let me explain everything!" she yells,

Tomoyo sighs and looks sadly at the 2nd Sakura, "Please.. let Sakura-chan explain everything" she said, 

2nd Sakura close her eyes

"No.. No! You are all Liars! Because of you I lost him! I don't believe you!" she yells, crying

"Let me explain everything" **  
  
2nd World Sakura is flaring with Anger, looking at the other Sakura.. "I don't trust you.. I don't believe you" she yells at her other self..**

_  
If they only know that this fighting between them.. Affects the real Sakura..._

  
1st World (the real world)

Sakura open her eyes, and looks around. She realized she was still in one of the Wizard's room. She groans and looks at herself. She saw the drawer glowing. She picks it up and saw the book. She hugs the book and cried, 

"Mistress..." 

Sakura heard a voice, she opens the book and 5 cards flew in front of her. It was the mirror, the wood, the firey, the flower and the windy

"My Cards" she said, looking at them. Then she saw the sadness in their faces "Oh please, don't be sad." she said, forcing to smile**  
  
"Mistress.. What are you doing to yourself?" The Mirror ask, looking lonely  
"Mistress.. This is not You" Firey said, frowning and crossing his arms  
"Mistress.. We have faith in you" The flower card said, giving Sakura a rose**

Sakura's tears falls freely on her face, "Gomen ne.. Gomen Gomen for disappointing all of you" she said, she cover her face and cried 

"Mistress.. We know you can do this. We trust you. Just trust yourself," the wood card said, patting Sakura's head

Sakura cried hard, "But I can't! I don't know why.. Something's wrong.. I don't believe in myself.. I really really don't believe in myself.." she said, continue to cry

The windy sighs and looks at the book, "Its time we have to communicate with the others" the windy said,**  
The firey sighs and nods, **

**  
Back to the 6th World.**

"Let me go!" 2nd Sakura said, yelling **  
Sakura grabs her hands when 2nd Sakura said, she wants to go  
"Oh please let me explain everything! Please!!! Don't be SELFISH!" she yells, **

"NO NO! NO!"

Sakura slaps the 2nd World Sakura  
**  
The 2nd Sakura gasp, "Why you!" she was about to slap Sakura back when they saw one bag glows..**

The Bag opened and the Sakura book opened, 

"What's wrong?" Sakura ask, letting go of the 2nd Sakura

The cards encircled the two of them.. Sakura realized that they are lonely.

Eriol sighs, "Sakura.. Your cards wants the two of you.. To Stop fighting" he said,**  
  
The 2nd Sakura turns her back and rubs her face, where Sakura slap her "I'm going.." she said, sadly  
  
Sakura sighs, "I .. I Love Shaoran very much I-I was about to confess everything to him when suddenly the void card stole his cherished feelings.. He forgot about me.. he left me.. he went to China and I was so desperate that time.." she said, crying **

"That doesn't mean.. you have to-" 2nd Sakura stops, clenching her fist "Steal my Shaoran.." she finished,**  
"I didn't" Sakura said,   
"and what do you call this?!?!" 2nd Sakura ask,  
  
"It was all a mistake.."**

2nd Sakura looks at Eriol,

"I don't know what happen. But All I know is that He is not Syaoran, and because Sakura is very desperate, when she saw Xiaolang or when she met Xiaolang.. She.. Forgot to observe him.." Eriol said, shaking his head, he doesn't know what's happening. But he's trying his best to help them. 

"Maybe I can explain everything.."

**  
Forest..**

"Pathetic Xiaolang.. Instead of you crying there.. Why not go back at Tomoyo's Mansion and ask forgiveness" Jack ask, crossing his arms

"Don't talk like that Jack.. In the first place, it was YOUR FAULT" Syaoran said, gritting his teeth

"MY FAULT?!?!" Jack yells,

"If you told Xiaolang that his Sakura is still alive! He wouldn't have fall for another Sakura! And that he will never SUFFER!!!" 

Xiaolang looks and gasp, "Sa-Sakura is st-still alive?" he ask, wiping his tears

Eriol nods, "Yes.. And she knows"

"W-What does sh-she-" Xiaolang ask, trembling

Jack smirks, "humph, what else.. Flirting with the OTHER SAKURA" he glares

"BAKA (stupid)!" Eriol yells and hits Jack hard, "You're NOT HELPING!" he yells,

Jack frowns,

Eriol glares at Jack, "I am loosing my Patience with you JACK.. if I were you.. BETTER KEEP YOUR damn MOUTH SHUT" 

Jack smirks, "What are you gonna do? Bite me?" he ask, with a funny face

"Don't underestimate my powers.. Jack.. You know me" Eriol said, looking at Jack furiously

Jack saw anger in Eriol's eyes.. He shudders "Oh Okay.."

Eriol sighs and looks at Xiaolang and frowns,

"*gasp* S-Sakura-chan forgive… please?" Xiaolang said, covering his face and continues to sobs

Syaoran sighs, "We better go there.. I think if I were Sakura.. And I found out that my Xiaolang is having an affair with another Sakura.. I'm going to go and talk to this other Sakura.." Syaoran said,

Eriol nods, "Then let's go.."

  
**  
Back in the Daidouji's Mansion...**

2nd World saw Syaoran approaching them. She smiles sadly but he realized it wasn't her Syaoran "H-How will you explain this?" she ask,

Syaoran stops and looks at the 2nd World Sakura "I am the Real Syaoran here.. And I know you know that already,"

The 2nd Sakura sniffs and nods,

"Xiaolang, another Eriol, Jack and another Syaoran went here.. to help us.. Sakura and Me together" he said, "at first I don't want to go to Japan.. Because I still need time to think about these things" he said, looking at all of them "and since, Sakura is desperate that time.. She needs help also.. So the other Eriol, ordered Xiaolang to take my place. But that was just temporary" he said, 

Eriol blinks, "Another Eriol?" he ask,**  
Syaoran nods, "and another Syaoran..." he said,  
  
"But-"**

"But we didn't expect this will happen.. I mean, this.. Sakura falling in love with Xiaolang, or Xiaolang falling in love with Sakura" he said, 

"But.. I still don't understand that you're here.. and he fell in love with Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said, blinking and looking at the 2nd world Sakura.

**  
2nd world Sakura close her eyes, "I..I gotta go.." she said,   
"I am so sorry Sakura.." Sakura said, sobbing  
2nd Sakura stops and looks at Sakura, "It hurts.."**

"Sakura-chan.."

2nd world Sakura force a smile, "But I guess this is my life.. I lost everyone.. everyone.. Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Dad, Onichan.. I guess this is my life.."

"Sakura-chan.. I feel-" Tomoyo sighs 

"Don't Tomoyo-chan, This is my destiny" 

"Sakura?"

2nd world Sakura looks at Darcy "Let's go Darcy"

"But we have to wait for Xiaolang, you two should talk I mean-"

2nd world Sakura shakes her head and smiles, "no.. Let him continue to think that I am already dead" she said,

"But.. how will I continue to think that you're dead.. if.. you are here. Alive." 

They all look at the voice,

It was Xiaolang, behind him are another Eriol and Syaoran and a strange guy.

"Shaoran.."

Eriol clears his throat "um.. we have to leave the two of them" he said,**  
The other Eriol nods, "I agree.. Let's give them a privacy.. They need to talk" **

All of them left Xiaolang and Sakura in Tomoyo's living room

**  
"Sakura.."**

Sakura looks coldly at him, but tears flowing on her face "Too bad you saw me" she said, **  
"Sakura.. f-forgive me.."**

Sakura didn't talk she looks away

"I-I didn't mean it.. I.. I was so desperate.. I.."

"if you love me more than anything in this whole wide world.. you would have never fall in love with any other girl even she is also Sakura" she whispered, but Xiaolang heard her

"I thought you are dead.." he said, sobbing

"well.. what about the promise that you will always love me forever..." she ask, looking at him

"Sakura.."

"Remember Xiaolang? Remember the park? One night you told me that.. even I am already dead, that you will always love me ... forever." Sakura said, her eyes soften looking at Xiaolang crying

Xiaolang holds Sakura's hands, "It was a stupid mistake.. please forgive me.." 

"and if I don't?" Sakura ask, coldly

"Sakura-chan.."

"It Hurts.. and I don't want to talk about it" she said, turning to leave

"Sakura.."

"Syaoran, let's Forgive and Forget"

"Sakura.."

"Good bye.. such a sorrow word neh?" Sakura said, forcing to smile 

"This is bad.."

All of them, looks at Jack 

"What do you mean?" Syaoran ask,

"Surely.. This .. Has a big effect on the first world.."

"WHAT?!?!"

_Jack is right.._

1st world..

"Ah.. my beautiful Princess, is already awake.." The wizard said, approaching Sakura. He kissed Sakura's cheek "So.. what do you want to eat?" he ask,

"I am not hungry..." Sakura said, looking at him coldly

"Its been months.. And your Syaoran is still not coming to rescue you" The wizard said, pouring some wine on his glass

"I can do it myself.. I don't NEED SYAORAN" Sakura covers her mouth 

"Wow.. What did you say?" the wizard ask, his eyes twinkling

"N-Nothing.." Sakura said, trembling

"You said, you don't need Syaoran.." The wizard said, smiling 

"I .. I didn't say that!" Sakura said, _= w-what's wrong? =_

The wizard approach Sakura "Yes you did.. so does that mean.. you can be my princess?" he ask, softly and he licks Sakura's lips

Sakura slaps the Wizard, "Don't you dare do that again!" 

The wizard rubs his cheek, where Sakura slapped him, "hmm... amusing.."

Sakura eyes widening when she felt the wizard's hands runs his hands on her face, Then when his hands touch her neck, He strangle her neck 

"ackkk.. ahh" Sakura said, trying to take the wizard's hands 

"Next time.. You slap me.. Like that? I will never forgive you.." he said, then he kiss one Sakura's tear falling on her face and let's go of Sakura

Sakura fell on her knees, gasping for breathe _= S-Shaoran.. w-what's happening.. wh-why did I said that? Don't tell me I am loosing hope for him to rescue me.. No.. No.. =_ Sakura shakes her head, **= Shaoran will rescue me.. Please believe Sakura.. Shaoran will rescue me.. =** She said, holding her neck.

Back on the other Dimension..

"Sakura.. Are you sure about your decision?" Darcy asks, for the sixteenth time**  
"Yes!" 2nd World Sakura answered for the sixteenth time  
"What's wrong here?" The 7th Sakura ask,**

Darcy shakes her head, "Sakura saw Xiaolang.." she said,

"That's wonderful!" 7th World Sakura said, "and then what happened?" she ask,**  
2nd world shrugs sadly, "Forgive and Forget"  
"What?!?!"   
"Yes.."  
"Sakura! Are you sure about that?" 7th World Sakura ask,   
"Yes.."  
"Why?!"**

Darcy sighs, "I am outta here.. I don't know what to do anymore to you Sakura!" she yells, entering her room**  
  
"Why?" 7th World Sakura ask again,  
"B-Because.. it hurts.."  
"Just that?"  
"Yes.."  
"Why?"  
"Sakura please,"**

7th world Sakura sighs, "Do you love Xiaolang?" she ask,

"of course.. but he doesn't love me.."

"You are wrong" 7th world Sakura smiles, "The reason why he fell in love with the other Sakura is because she is also another Sakura."

"Even.. if she is another Sakura-"

"he is Desperate."

"I don't care if he's desperate.. What matter most is.."

"He tried to Survive just like what you told him too-"

2nd World Sakura eyes widening "Oh my God.."

"He's living in a lonely world.. Surely, if he will see another Sakura.. He…" 7th World Sakura sighs, "if you put yourself in his shoes.. You will understand-"

2nd world Sakura smiles, "Thank you very much Sakura," she said, 

"er I am not yet finished talk-"

"Tell Darcy I am going back to world six" 2nd world Sakura said, and she disappears

7th World Sakura sighs "oh well.."

"Where is Sakura?" Darcy ask,

"Going back to Xiaolang I guess..." 7th World Sakura smiles,

Darcy sighs with relief "Thank you oh Kami-sama! (god)" 

7th World Sakura smiles, _= I envy Sakura.. =_

**  
  
Another Authors Note**: Opps.. I was wrong.. this was also short because the   
next chapter will be long.. it will be focus on Xiaolang's Life..  
and also Xiaolang and his Sakura...

This is an S+S and I know you know that..**  
**  
Preview on the next chapter: 

Tomoyo-chan: If its okay.. we want to know.. your story..**  
Xiaolang: *frowns* as much as possible I don't want to bring it up but..   
Sakura: How can we help you if you won't tell us your whole story?  
Eriol: I guess, We must know your story... the whole Xiaolang.. Before Jack met you..  
Xiaolang: *sighs* Okay for all of you.. to know.. I will tell you the whole story..**


	18. 2nd world Syaoran Li

Help!!! how to make a mailing list for my fanfics? :(  
please HELP!!  
  
Favorite reviews for the last chapter:

1. Ryota-Chan (Ryokosanime@hotmail.com) Date: 2001-11-16 Ch: 17 Anonymous   
Love it! I just love it!Your a very good writer!Its soo original(I'm crying cuz im on 3 hours sleep, the *Girl* problem and emotional things are very touching)I love your fan fic!What are your others?Do ya have a site? I write fanfic, but I dont have my own compie so I can put it on the internet. But I'm s'pposed to get one soon.I'll up load it and show you, and have a master rate my pathetic work.But no more self pity! I love your fan fic, and arigato for writting it *Hugsgles^_^* Come by america (if your not already here) and bless us with a book! YES YOU ARE THAT GOOD! ok, gonna stop ranting and go find some more caffine..tee hee! C ya! Ryota-Chan P.S MUST HAVE NEXT CHAPTER!I HATE CLIFF HANGERS! any wait in a story is a cliff hanger to me.*^_~* 

Ryota - Domo! Arigato :) I am so happy you like my fanfic even I am so bad in grammar... and about a book, I dont know.. @.@ do you think I should publish one? :)

2. Silex (noir_silex@caramail.com) Date: 2001-11-16 Ch: 17 Anonymous   
Allelluya! God save Chette! There is no better fanfic on this website! Put the next chapter as soon as possible, the suspens is unbearable! I can't wait to read the next part! 

Silex - *smiles at you* Thank you Thank you! very much for this wonderful wonderful Review :) bring tears in my eyes.. for you saying my fanfic is the best :) thank you  
  


Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp 

Chette Sad now.. so please forgive me...

Sorry for the late posting  
but you see.. I put all my stories up so don't get mad...

Ying Fa - how come you said, my fanfic is good but its blurry? @.@  
*Urania^*^Niecy* - teehee Honey-child? wow :)  
Cathaeris Cathaeris - gomen nasai Cathaeris.. Chette is sooo busy this time...  
Sakura Fan - I am going to add more chapters :) because I am going to do the sequel :)  
  
madisiondiVa1 - Well sorry for too much cussing in the fanfic, I am not like this in real life, I can write cussing but I don't cuss in real life... now as for the cussing in the fanfic, its the characters profiles... Xiaolang is desperate... and I was just putting lots of cuss for the tension of the story... and about the wizard, she was a witch... but because she CAN'T CONVINCE Sakura to give her the powers... she changed her plan, she transform herself into a guy and now he's a guy and wants to marry / share Sakura's power. GET IT?

~ChErRy BloSsOm~ - um.. confusing.. why? I tried my best to not get you confused, I put 2nd, 3rd etc.. and still you're still confused? -.-  
  
syrupjunkie - calm down and thanks for waiting.  
  
Ann - yes I'll finished all these remaining fanfics and then make one. Don't worry I am not like those authors that don't finished their fanfics... but I am glad even I am so bad in grammar, lots of people like my fanfic... that's a relief..  
  
Nat-Chan - Don't worry you will meet Xiaolang in this chapter.. you will understand him more...  
Niecy - er.. your language? its okay.. compare to mine -.- Thank you for all your reviews... it made me smile :)  
  
... () - That's Xiaolang's character and 6th Sakura Character and you can't change it, but if you want to change it then I suggest you Make your own Story.

MeerKat - Thank you for the hug Meerkat, I really really need one now... *sniffs*  
  
Sweetazngurl4848 - Long or short reviews.. I am looking forward in reading your reviews... you make me happy with those and they are inspire me a lot.. New chapters are up  
  
evilgirl - and your Story is also very very good... Thank you giving your fanfics to me, and post it in my page... Domo  
~*~Cutie Blossom~*~ - try to read one more time... not to be confused...  
  
Tsuki - sorry.. the genie is out right now.. please leave a message after the beep *beep* hehe.. just kidding, sorry for not posting new chapters for so long.. but you see, I post all my new chapters of my fanfics... 7 of em... @.@  
  
Lain -you want to be my friend? and you said my story is weird? aiyah...  
  
Cherrygirl - Thank you for the support :)  
~*princess icestar*~ - I'll try okay? :(  
Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo - Thank you very much, did you go to my page?   
Karashii - Thank you for the review  
  
Nikki B. - er.. don't kill.. @.@ yeah the witch can transform into a wizard for his plans.. yeah those magical enemies..   
  
lil dremer - what chapter will story be finish? hmm.. Chapter 20  
Mys96 - calm down.. its already up  
Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chan - the fanfic is already up -.-  
Shay - Domo arigato   
Fanny chan - sure, you can put my fics on your page :)  
LiLDraGoNGuRL28 - aww that's a sweet review.. okay I'll continue er.. sorry for the late posting though  
  
Mys96 - *smiles at you* I like your reviews and its okay if you can't wait for my fanfics :) I like it when people asking me about the new chapter because it shows how they wanted my fanfic so much :)  
  
"Going back to Xiaolang I guess..." 7th World Sakura smiles,  
Darcy sighs with relief "Thank you oh Kami-sama! (god)"   
7th World Sakura smiles, = I envy Sakura.. =

**  
  
SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD  
3rd Card Captor Sakura Fanfic by Chette  
Chapter 18: The 2nd World Syaoran**

**  
**

Xiaolang sat in front of Tomoyo's Mansion. He can't stop crying, Sakura's words can't get out of his mind

_"Syaoran, let's Forgive and Forget"_

_"Syaoran, let's Forgive and Forget"_

_"Syaoran, let's Forgive and Forget"_

**_  
_"Sakura..." he whispers and wipe his tears, but it was no use. Tears continue to fall on his cheek. Suddenly, He felt a hand on his shoulder. He look up and saw Tomoyo **

"Li-kun, you better go inside to have some tea" she said,**  
Xiaolang shakes his head, "I am sorry Daidouji, I-"  
Tomoyo shakes her head, "I insist" Tomoyo said,   
Xiaolang sighs, and stand up**

**  
1st world...**

Sakura stand up in front of the window, she gasp. She realized that the wizard locked her up in a tower. She shakes her head and grits her teeth, "Get a grip Sakura Kinomoto! You are the Cards Mistress! He can't lock me up in here forever!" she yells,

She runs towards the drawer and pick up the book. One by One looking at the cards, searching for the Fly card. "Where is it?" she ask, 

"Looking for this?" 

Sakura turns and gasp. 

There is it! The fly card on the Wizard's hand

"Are you trying to escape my dear wife?" he asks, approaching her**  
Sakura steps back, "Stay away from me! And I am not your WIFE!" she yells,  
  
the wizard stops and frowns, "I am hurt... you don't want to be my wife?" he ask,  
"NEVER!"**

"Too Bad... because whether you LIKE it or NOT... I WILL BE YOUR HUSBAND" he said,**  
  
"I AM NOT GOING TO BE YOUR WIFE!!!" she yells, and then she close her eyes and starts to chant the incantations "Key which holds the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me by the contract, I, Sakura, command you. Release!" The key turns to Sakura wand, she pulls one of her cards "Firey!" she yells,**

**The wizard smiles at her **

**Firey appears in front of Sakura and glares at her,   
  
"What's wrong Firey?" Sakura ask,  
  
the firey shrugs and attack the wizard, but before he can attack the wizard, the firey turns into a dark card and went to the Wizard's hands **

**"What?" Sakura ask, stepping back**

**"My dear Sakura, You are very beautiful, powerful but not smart enough" he said, smiling   
Sakura pulls one of her cards again, "Watery!" she yells, **

**The watery appears and looks at Sakura sadly,  
  
"Watery! Onegai! Defeat that Monster" she said, pointing at the Wizard  
  
The watery nods, and kiss Sakura's forehead, then he attack... but like the firey, before he could attack he became a card **

**"You see my dear Sakura, every time you used your magic... your cards, they turn into me because right now I am powerful than you..."  
  
Sakura tears starts to flow, "No..."  
The wizard smiles, "But if you want them, I can give them back to you... on one condition" he said,  
"W-What condition?" Sakura ask, wiping her tears  
  
"MARRY ME.."**

**Sakura clench her fist, "NEVER!" she yells, Then she pulls another card "FLOAT! SAVE ME!" she yells,**

**The float card appears and so does the wood card, the wood card tied the Wizard, The float card rode Sakura and they begun to help her escape**

**"ARGHH!!! NO!!!" the wizard yells,**

**Outside..**

**Sakura smiles, realizing she was free... Then she saw the wizard coming towards them "Float.. Onegai... Help me..." she said,**

**For the first time, the float card starts to float fast saving Sakura...**

  
  
**Back to the 6th world..**

**Xiaolang enters the room and sits beside Jack and 1st world Eriol, **

**"Pathetic Xiaolang" Jack said, crossing his arms "In the first place why did you fall in love with This Sakura?" he ask, pointing the 6th world Sakura "You deserve this so don't cry" he said,  
  
1st world Eriol glares at Jack, "Don't ever say that Jack! In the first place this is all your FAULT BAKERO!" he yells, **

**6th world Tomoyo shivers hearing the other Eriol cuss "Um...will you please stop that?"  
1st world Eriol blush and stops **

**Jack smirks, "See? You're acting like Xiaolang Now!" he said,   
Eriol glares at Jack "SHUT YOUR MOUTH" he said,   
Jack shrugs, "Whatever... I am just telling the truth and-"**

**1st Eriol grits his teeth, "If you told us earlier about Darcy and Xiaolang's Sakura is still alive! This wouldn't never Happen!" he yells,**

**Tomoyo sighs**

**"Its not my entirely fault! Xiaolang should have CONTROLED his self!" Jack said, "Besides I know that you understand him now because like him, You really don't have a Tomoyo... let me change that, You don't have Tomoyo yet because you didn't yet told her that you love her! And-"**

**"VOICE"**

**SILENCE...**

**Jack tried to speak, but no voice.. **

**1st world Eriol smirks, "What Jack? I can't hear you" he said,**

**Jack learned his lesson... Eriol is scary when he's mad**

**  
"Xiaolang?" **

**Xiaolang looks at Tomoyo, "W-What?" he ask,  
"If.. Its okay, we want to know your story..." she said, putting her hand on his shoulder  
Xiaolang frowns, "as much as possible, I.. I don't want to bring it up but-"  
This time a hand touch Xiaolang's hands, "How can we help you if you won't tell us your whole story?" she ask,   
Xiaolang looks deeply at Sakura, Then he stand up and shoves Sakura's hands "You can't help me" he said,  
Sakura stand up, "But we will try" she said, **

**1st world Eriol nods, "I guess, We must know your story... the whole Xiaolang.. Before Jack met you.."  
6th World Syaoran agrees, "Please Xiaolang..."  
Xiaolang sighs, "Okay for all of you. To know I will tell you the whole story.."**

**Meanwhile...**

**Outside...**

**2nd world Sakura was about to knock when she heard Xiaolang's voice telling them about his life.  
She went into the window of the living room and starts to listen**

Inside...

Xiaolang wipes his face "Just like any other Syaoran, I was destined to get the Clow cards, and Sakura became my Rival... But because of her Attitude and beauty, I fell in love with her, she changed me, she changed my life, she made me realized that there are a lot of more important things than myself... After we captured all the clow cards, I went back to China but I decided to come back to Japan only after 2 months because I missed her so much"

Jack took his seat and starts to listen to him also,

"That time, I plan to confess to her that I love her... I came back to be with her, at the Airport. I got upset when I didn't see her. Then my phone rang it was Daidouji-san, telling me that Sakura is in the park... fighting a monster. At first I don't want to believe, but after the phone call. I heard lots of shrieks, yells, crying, asking for help... after just a few seconds, the airport was destroyed by some monsters" Xiaolang stop and clench his fist, tears falling on his face. "After that," he said, continuing, "I run towards the Park. I have to Save Sakura... I have to save her. "

"Where did these monsters come from?" 6th World Eriol ask,**  
  
Xiaolang shakes his head, "I don't know... they just appeared, I passed by Kinomoto's House and I saw Yue-san protecting Kinomoto-san and Touya-san. I wanted to Help but I have to save Sakura first... then I run and Run until I saw Tomoyo in the corner"**

  
~ Xiaolang's Memories ~

"Daidouji!"  
"Li-kun! I am so glad you came"   
"W-Where is Sakura?"  
"Still fighting in the Penguin Park! Let's Hurry"   
  
~ End of Xiaolang's Memories ~

**  
"**As we got closer to the Park, I could tell that they had been in the area already. We saw fewer living people, and then ...then ...There are large holes battered in the wall around the Park, in the swing..I am running all out now, my heart full of jagged shards of ice, Tomoyo told me to Wait. But I couldn't. There still might be time. It's not too late. It can't be. We have more time, Sakura-chan and I, More time. So I charge through the shattered wall and across the Swing and into the park, ignoring the danger of ambush, because I know that she's waiting for me. Waiting for me to come back, like I promised"

SILENCE...

Xiaolang grits his teeth and clench his fist "Hadn't I cried all my tears already? It seemed impossible that I had any left. Impossible."

Sakura's hands holds Xiaolang's hands, **  
  
Xiaolang shakes his head and smiles at her, "and then, I saw her.. Laying on the grass.. Her legs twisted at a terrible angle. The grass is dark with blood.. People blood and her, so much blood that her yellow clothes is soaked with it. Too much Blood. I fell on my knees and shakes her carefully, reaching out to her face, and whispered her name..."**

Xiaolang looks at 6th World Syaoran, "and her eyes open.. She's alive. Oh God, her eyes shift, and focus on my face.. She smiles, I miss her smile, she said..."

  
~ Xiaolang's Memories ~

"Shaoran, you came back.."   
"I Promise right? I wasn't breaking any promise when it comes to you"

~ End of Xiaolang's Memories ~

**  
**"I touch her face gently. She said, 'Hold me.' She whispers this time. I don't want to move her. She's hurt so badly. a tear runs down her cheek" Xiaolang's hands are quivering. "I held her.. I forced myself ... to tell her how much she means to me.. Then I was about to confess.. When suddenly..."

Xiaolang sobs, his heart ache... 

1st world Syaoran, rubs Xiaolang's back "Come on let it all out..." he said, 

Xiaolang sniffs, "She looks up at me, as if she sees something wonderful.. I can feel her skin, becoming cold... like ice... then, she said, 'Shaoran.. My Shaoran.. I want you to Promise me, that you won't give up no matter what' I did remember every word she said, before she had left me... I cried hard, I just want to lie down beside her and never get up, and somehow she knows... With the last of her strength, she's trying to save me. The man who wasn't there for her I can't bear her forgiveness, but she won't go until I promise. She's suffering... the pain…I know she's trying her best to stay alive… waiting for my promise, until I couldn't bear seeing her suffering…I gave her my promise and then.."

They are all crying now..

"She's gone... I want to come with her, but I made her a promise... I never got to tell her that I love her"

1st world Syaoran wipes his tears; he can't believe that this happened to Xiaolang! Who is responsible of letting go some of the monsters on that world anyway? 

"I saw the Monster.. Walking towards Meiling and my Family... I can't leave.. Sakura on my arms, I just sat there.. And let all of them died.. I was about to kill myself when I remembered my promised.. Instead.. I killed the monster.." Xiaolang said, wiping his tears. "After that.. I buried Sakura's body in the center of the park.. Where she died.. Every night.. Everyday.. I was there.. Beside her.. Talking like an idiot.. Imagining that she was still on my side.. Smiling, it was also the place where I eat.. And sleep.." Xiaolang smirks "Until the Idiot Jack got me.. And I became one of the Detectives.. Even I don't want too" 

Xiaolang rubs his eyes and force to smile, "so do you blame me for being like this?" he ask, them "Do you blame for being a stupid Syaoran Li?" he ask, again 

  
"No.. I don't blame you"

  
They gasp and look into the window, there she is.. The 2nd world Sakura, crying "forgive me..."**  
Xiaolang tears again, falls on his face "S-Sakura?" he ask,  
"Forgive me Shaoran..." she said, sobbing**

Xiaolang run towards the door and went outside

All of them followed Xiaolang..

  
Outside..

Xiaolang Stops seeing 2nd world Sakura crying "Sakura.."**  
"I didn't know.. I didn't know" she said,  
Xiaolang run towards her and hugs her tightly "Oh I miss you Sakura" he said, crying   
2nd World Sakura hugs him back and cried on Xiaolang's chest "I miss you too" she said, "Forgive me"  
  
Xiaolang shakes his head, "No you don't have to say that.. It was I who did a stupid thing, I love you Sakura" he said, lifting Sakura's chin **

"I love you too Shaoran" 2nd world Sakura said, smiling

Xiaolang smiles and kissed her deeply**  
Sakura kisses back, putting her arms around his neck**

1st world Eriol clap his hands, and the rest followed...

**  
In the other Dimension...**

"So finally, 2nd world Syaoran and Sakura are together now" Darcy said,**  
7th world Sakura nods, "I am glad," she said,  
"What about you?" Darcy ask,  
7th world Sakura sighs, "I don't know Darcy, I can't come back and you know that" she said,  
  
Darcy sighs, "Yes, the reason why Sakura can see Syaoran, because they are both immortals.. With you and your Syaoran-"**

7th world Sakura close the door of her room...

Darcy sighs, "Poor Sakura-chan..."

**  
  
1st world..**

In the Dungeon...

Sakura glows and felt a warm sensation in her body, = Shaoran.. = She said, to herself... she felt Syaoran's love coming back = oh please hurry = she said,

Then the wizard appeared in front of her, "Poor Sakura my wife, she's lock up again.. In a DUNGEON.. Well, its your fault" he said,

"I can feel Shaoran now" she said, ignoring the wizard**  
"Is that why you tried to escape?" he asks, smirking  
Sakura looks at him,**

"I will be your Husband, Like I said, whether you Like it or Not... if I have to do the SAME of what I did on THE 2nd WORLD... I will do it... as long as I can have you" he said,

"W-What did you do on the 2nd world!?" Sakura ask

The wizard smiles and disappeared..

"COME BACK! WHAT DID YOU DO IN THE 2nd WORLD!!!" she yells,

**  
  
Back to Dimension 6th (6th world.)**

**Nighttime...**

"**Key which holds the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me by the contract, I, Sakura, command you.. Release!" 6th world Sakura pulls her through card "Through! Open a portal!" she yells,**

**Jack, 1st world Eriol, Syaoran, Xiaolang and 2nd world Sakura was about to enter the big hole when suddenly...**

**"WAIT!"**

**2nd world Sakura blinks, "Darcy?" she ask,  
  
Darcy nods, "I am happy that you have your Syaoran back Sakura.. But if your planning to go to the seventh world then please don't go.. There is no chance of Syaoran and Sakura getting back together on that world"**

**1st world Syaoran steps forward, "But that is our mission!" he said,  
  
"I am sorry.. You can't put Syaoran and Sakura on that world.. It won't work" she said, "if I were you, go home.. To the 1st dimension and rescue your Sakura" she said,**

**1st world Syaoran looks at Jack and 1st world Eriol, and then at Darcy "You said it won't work right?"  
Darcy nods, **

**1st Syaoran smiles, "I don't care... at least we tried to put them together right Eriol?" he ask, looking at Eriol  
Eriol nods, "Yes"**

**"So let's go now and put Syaoran and Sakura together on the seven world.."**

**"Syaoran..."**

**1st world Syaoran clench his fist, "I can't let another Syaoran suffer! You saw what happened to Xiaolang!" he yells, he closed his eyes, "I will.. I will finish this Mission and this Mission has only one goal..." he said,**

**1st world Eriol smiles, **

**1st world Syaoran looks at Darcy, "The goal is to put Syaoran and Sakura together. No matter what will happen, we have to prepare ourselves for the worst and will do anything to put Sakura and Syaoran together" he said,**

**Darcy cross her arms and smiles, "very well then.. I warned you.. Good luck" she said,**

**Meanwhile in 7th world...**

**Meiling and Tomoyo were walking, when suddenly they saw Syaoran sitting on the swing. His shoulders were sagging. **

**"Mou, Xiaolang should forget what happen!" she said,  
  
Tomoyo sighs, "To tell you the truth, its been a year since Sakura died and I cannot forget what happen... its all our fault that Sakura died, but Syaoran is taking all the blame and I am so sad seeing him like this"**

**Meiling sigh, "Demo.. its been a year and-"   
Tomoyo pats Meiling, "Let's go and talk to him"**

**  
_Syaoran runs fast trying to avoid the shot card, He looks back and saw Sakura trying to avoid the shots also but then, she accidentally tripped and fell on her knees, the shot aimed at her heart but she avoid it but her right leg got hit.  
  
"We have to capture the card! Stand up Kinomoto!" he yells,   
Sakura did her best to stand up, Syaoran guiding her "Are you okay?" he ask,  
Sakura smiles at him, "Thank you for the help" she said,  
Syaoran blush, "Yeah, um we better capture the card" he said,_**

_Sakura nods, "We need a plan" she said,**  
Syaoran nods, "I'll distract him and you go ahead and capture him okay?" he said,  
Sakura nods, "H-hai! I will capture the card!" she said,  
Syaoran nods, "Hayaku! ready?" he ask,  
Sakura nods, **_

_"GO!"_

_Syaoran runs fast and did his best to distract the shot card "Come and get me!" Syaoran said, running away, avoiding the attacks_

_The shot card got mad and tried his best to shot Syaoran's heart **  
  
Syaoran runs towards Sakura's direction when he saw Sakura readying herself "Kinomoto! I am going to Jump and then capture the card!" he yells,  
  
Sakura nods, and ready her clow wand**_

_But.. Syaoran's heart begun to panic.. = What am I doing?!?! am I trying to kill Sakura? = he shakes his head, **  
"Clow card re-"**_

_"Sakura WATCH OUT!" Syaoran push Sakura away to save her..._

_But the push was very strong, Syaoran's head hit the school tower door   
**  
  
*BANG***_

_Syaoran felt dizzy and tried to stand up but he couldn't..  
he heard Sakura's yelling… but he can't do anything…**  
he fainted..**_

_  
When he open his eyes, he blinks and realized he was in a Hospital "W-What happen?" he ask, **  
Meiling hugs Syaoran tight "Oh I am so happy you are alive!!!" she said, crying  
"W-What H-Happen?" he ask,  
"You were fighting a clow card" Meiling said, wiping her tears  
"Oh yeah I remembered, I.. Lost my balance and lost control.." he said, rubbing his head  
  
SILENCE...**_

_Meiling looks sadly at him, "um.. Xiaolang?" she ask,**  
Syaoran looks at Meiling, "What is it?"  
Meiling gave Syaoran all the clow cards, Syaoran's heart starts to beat fast "W-Why?" he ask,  
"Kinomoto-san... is dead"**_

_Syaoran felt his world stop for a minute_

_"She fell..."_

_Syaoran shakes his head,_

_"We tried to save her, but.. She didn't make it..."_

_Tears starts to fall on his face_

_"Xiaolang?"_

_"I.. I killed her.." he whispered, he remembered pushing Sakura **  
"No.. it was an accident" Meiling said, rubbing his back  
  
"and I am supposed to save her.." Syaoran said, "No.." Syaoran added, he shakes his head "It can't be! Sakura is not dead! She's powerful! She can't die!" Syaoran said, he didn't know why his heart starts to ache "NO! Sakura is not DEAD!"**_

Syaoran sighs and wipes his tears, no one really blames him for what happened, but he was blaming his self. Its not easy to forget Sakura...especially, now that he realized that he fell in love with her... because of her stories, because of every day and night looking at her picture and videos. At first, he just missed her. But days passed by, he begun to Love her. Right now, he owns all of Tomoyo's tape of their card captor days. He's glad that Tomoyo taped Sakura a lot. 

"Li.."

Syaoran sighs, most of all.. Just by looking at his companion, he can always remember that terrible accident.. In the school tower

"Li..."**  
Syaoran looks at the voice, "What do you want Cerberus?" he ask,  
  
"Don't make yourself suffer just because of the accident" he said, "We all Love Sakura.. We all miss her... but she's gone. Now live with it" he said, crossing his paws**

Syaoran smirks, "Strange... when she was alive, I always act rude at her, its always a competition with her" Syaoran sighs and wipes his eyes, feeling his tears starts to fall again, "Now that she's gone... I want her by my side, I want to tell her that I miss her... and I want to tell her that I love her" he said, shaking his head

"Li.."

"Strange huh Kero?" Syaoran smirks, "I am in love with a dead person" he said,**  
"Expect the unexpected.. Syaoran Li" Kero said,   
Syaoran nods, "I know,"**

**  
"Xiaolang!!!"**

They saw Meiling and Tomoyo approaching, Meiling runs and hugs Syaoran "I am so glad I saw you!" she said,**  
Syaoran sighs, "You just saw me earlier at home right?" he said, lamely  
  
Meiling frowns, "Well I can't blame myself if I missed you already" she said, then she saw Cerberus "Ah!! Stuff animal is also with you?" she ask,**

Syaoran sighs, "Meiling will you please?" he ask, **  
Tomoyo looks at Syaoran sadly, "Um.. Li-kun?" she ask,  
Syaoran looks at Tomoyo "Yes?"  
  
"I.. I was cleaning my room last night, I saw um.. Another tape of Card capturing with Sakura" she said, with a smile **

That bring smile to Syaoran's face "A different tape?" he ask,**  
Tomoyo smiles, "Yes"  
Syaoran nods, "Can I have it?" he ask,  
Tomoyo nods, "of course.."  
"Arigato"**

  
Back to the other worlds..

"What?!" 7th world Sakura yells, looking at Darcy**  
"Yes.. Syaoran Li and the others went to Seventh world, I tried to convince them but I can't" she said,  
  
7th world Sakura sighs, "Demo.. How will they put me and Syaoran together?" she asks, "In the first place we are not in love with each other" she said, frowning**

Darcy raise her eyebrow "correction.. In the first place, you don't know if Syaoran Loves you... because I know you LOVE HIM" she said, crossing her arms 

7th world Sakura sighs, "I..I know.. That's also the reason why I don't want to come back because I don't want to get hurt.. What if he doesn't love me?" she ask,**  
  
Darcy nods, "True True... but you said, you wanted to see him"  
"of course but I can't.. I am afraid"**

Darcy sighs, "Well, there's only one way to stop this.." she said,**  
7th world Sakura looks at her, "What?"  
"Go back there, and stop them.. We have to see them first before meeting your Syaoran" she said, "Are you ready?"  
  
7th world Sakura looks at Darcy**

"This time, you will be the one who will explain everything. Why Syaoran and Sakura on the 7th world cannot be together.. Forever"

7th world Sakura sighs

"Well? Are you going to come or not?" Darcy ask,

Another Authors Note: Will 7th world Sakura come with Darcy and return to her world?  
Will the gang put S+S together?

This is an S+S and I know you know that..**  
**  


Preview on the next chapter: 

Jack: Darcy, Try to communicate with Syaoran... because you will not lose your powers **  
Darcy: *gasp* you mean Syaoran is -  
Jack: *nods***


	19. The Immortals

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp

Author's Note: Please don't get mad if this new chapter is lame..  
I am sick... -.-  
  
I love all your reviews! Thank you very much But I am going to pick one 1 or 2 favorite reviews for the last chapter *.*  
These reviews make my heart jump teehee.. *acchoo*

Favorite Fanfiction reviews for the last chapter:

Leanna (SeaCrazygirl@aol.com)   
*sniffs* I am crying! Your fan fic of the seven worlds with syaoran and sakura is so good. It is all so real and I want to keep reading it! I have been pressing that lil clicker button for the next chapter for five minutes now ;_; and then I realized you didn't have one yet! Please write it soon, you don't know how much suspense you are leaving me. I can see all the Li's an Sakura's so vividly...you are a truley talented fan fic artist. Please continue your story! 

Aww.. so sweet.. Aww.. sowwy about not posting the next chapter fast.. you see I got sick... @.@   
Thank you very much for your wonderful review :) and I am happy you like it :)

Allison Payette   
Yaay! I finally finished all of the chapters! I was stuck on chapter 12 for the longest time! My sister loves your stories as much as I do if not more so we always have to fight for control of the computer. Keep on writing new chapters!! You SHOULD publish a book! You're good enough to do it! Well I'm off to read your other fics! Bye!   
  
Thank you for your and sister's support :) About Publishing a book.. well I want too but I don't have the connections @.@ and plus... My grammar is still in low key =@.@= But thank you for the wonderful review!!! :) 

Mabeleus   
Wow... To tell the truth, I was never really atracted to you ficcies... I always saw them on the new chapters thingy on FF.net, but I was never really atracted to read them. The other day I was chatting with my friend Yakumo (another authoress of ff.net, she is cool too!) and she told me about your ficcies, then I started to note that all the good ff writers at ff.net mentioned the glorius Chette and her wonderful fics, so I decided to give a look at them, and I must say that wasn't dessapointed. You, my friend, are one of the best writers at ff.net. by now I have only read Seven Worlds in One World, and I can't wait to read you other fics. Please, please, please, update soon this story, it has one of the most originals plots that I have ever read (even when I get confused at times *_*) and the personalities, tragedies and stories of your characters are very well developed (even when Xiaolang acts a little strange... and for once, could you make him land on top of the others? poor guy!)But can't help but notice that you haven't talk much about the 1rt world Syaoran, are you planning something special for him? I hope so. Always you fan   
~ Mabel ~ 

*blush* O-Oh m-my! r-really? A-All well L-Lots of g-good writers in ff.net m-mentioning m-my name? *gasp* Wow! That is a good news! I didn't know that.. @.@ er.. you're too kind... Glorious Chette? *gasp* oh please I am not really that Good.. @.@ But I really really love your review! thank you very very much! please read my other fanfics oh please... :) ooo.. when you said, I have to make Xiaolang on the top of the others.. I got an idea! hehe.. just read the fanfic :) Thank you!!! Mabel *.* - sparkling eyes

Cherry - Don't worry I will write more :) (Check my other fanfics)  
Some fan - hehehe.. an idea huh, tell me what is it?  
  
Monica Chung - ack! calm down!! @.@ don't worry there is S+S don't worry.. *pats your back* Thank you for the wonderful review!! *Gives you tissues*  
  
elena~sun - Oh domo arigato :) please check my other fanfics :)  
fitty909 - aww.. Domo Arigato :) you're such a sweet reader *sniffs*  
Dreaming Starr - really? a cliffhanger? *looks at the last sentence of the last chapter* ack!!!   
  
Tomas Kinomoto - aww.. I am starting our fanfic :) ehehe.. where shall I put it? on the Anime corner? crossover thingy or here? @.@ I also have new chapters of my fanfic.. and you didn't reviewed them ;.;  
  
Ryota_chan - aww.. Thank you Ryota_chan *hugs you*  
Cherry Lee - I WILL CONNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTINUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! :)  
Meerk - Thank you! thank you *hugs*  
Hime Pisa - er.. ehe.. you mean, I am lazy also? I should start to read fanfics too and review them @.@  
sakura - um.. what art work? :)  
Mys96 - Here is the New chapter.. sorry for not updating I got sick...  
SahManDah - er.. sowwy.. got sick.. @.@  
Nikki B. - er.. hehe its okay I was just kidding about the killing thing also :p  
Rinoa Tillmitt - here's the new Chapter!  
Megami Li - ack! saying Sakura baka.. Ack!!! @.@ okay okay here's the new chapter Calm down :p  
~(^@^)~ - er.. okay no more waiting... here's the next chapter.. but you're going to wait on the other one.. er.. @.@   
Aika - ack!!! er.. this is going to be the second to the last chapter.. after this.. the sequel.. @.@  
Cutie Blossom - its okay, Thank you for reading this on my site :) *hugs you*  
ardicana - Thank you!!!  
Cindy Moon - don't worry.. I am going to continue 'I love you sensei..' even I am not a truly ranma 1/2 fanfic author @.@  
princess icestar - okie okie! teehee here's the next chapter.. I got sick.. so sowwy... @.@  
Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chan - I am sorry about last night, lots of problem.. forgive me?  
lmswazzup - demo I got sick.. sowwy @.@  
Little Blossom - er sowwy for posting the chapter late.. @.@  
Kamika Farinas - teehee.. ^.^  
  
Sweetazngurl4848 - you still think this isn't S+S? @.@ aaaahhh hehehe.. Its okay, and thank you for all your wonderful reviews!!!   
  
UraniaNiecy - teehee.. sweet name then :) er.. waaaaaaa I am trying my best not to make the cliffhanger worst but.. I think it doesn't work for me.. I am totally EVIL!!! teehee @.@  
  
2morrow's star - @.@ oh my god.. the deaths are all right? @.@   
Slytherin Girl - Thank you! :) read my other chapters :)  
Madison1300 - ^^ here's more :)  
Killiko Jun - :P sowwy.. you have to use your imagination :p  
sasaou - Thank you but you knoow.. ~.^  
Sakura Angel - er its not yet over.. well the story will be over on my next update @.@ but sequel is coming :)  
lil dreamer - dont worry there is this sequel :)  
  
Syaoran's Blossom - well actually Darcy knows that Syaoran is still alive, and that's the reason why she thinks, Sakura can not see him... not yet.. no communication or what so ever. Thank you for saying that I am your inspiration in writing! I really love that! and I do ask some the readers to make one :) its a lot of fun but tiring.. @.@  
  
Sakura1301 - I am going to put Stranded here okie? and continue it okie? @.@  
Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo - ack!! a cliffhanger? teehee Chette is bad neh? :p  
kitty kat - aww.. why not try to get one? a free one? say like yahoo or hotmail? :)  
evilgirl - THANK YOU FOR THE AWARD!!!! *sniffs* and yes I am happy you link your page to mine :)  
Sakura&Li 4ever - as always S+S.. are you still doubting that this fic is S+S? @.@  
Silex - Thank you but the story is going to end.. oh well there is this sequel coming :)  
  
Mys96 - *nods* I am so happy you understand him, *nods* yeah... it wasn't his fault he was like that, and he was desperate.. really.. desperate.. I am so glad you understand him.  
  
Alexis - okie.. okie.. I guess Chette is really bad.. she loves cliffhangers.. WORST cliffhangers @.@  
syrupjunkie - aww *gives you tissues* gomen ne.. but that's the story.. @.@  
GodsGirl7 - Wow really? you're waiting for a fic like this? a bunch of S+S all in one? Thank you!!! *.*  
  
English is not my first Language...so forgive me for my grammar..   
R+R Onegai!  
Darcy sighs, "Well, there's only one way to stop this.." she said,**  
7th world Sakura looks at her, "What?"  
  
"Go back there, and stop them.. We have to see them first before meeting your Syaoran" she said, "Are you ready?"  
  
7th world Sakura looks at Darcy**

"This time, you will be the one who will explain everything. Why Syaoran and Sakura on the 7th world cannot be together.. Forever"

7th world Sakura sighs

"Well? Are you going to come or not?" Darcy ask,

  


  
SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD  
3rd Card Captor Fanfic by Chette  
Chapter 19: The Immortals

  
  


"Well? Are you going to come or not?" Darcy ask,  
7th world Sakura sighs, "I.."**  
"We have to stop them, if you think this is wrong" she said,   
"I don't know..." she said,   
Darcy sigh,**

**  
Between the Two worlds...**

"Let's see.. This is going to be the Last World to solve.. And after that, we will go back to your world and finish that evil sorcerer" Eriol said, looking at the solemnly Syaoran 

"Hehehe..."**  
"*giggles*"**

Jack stop walking and looks at Xiaolang and Sakura, "Will you stop making those noises! Its annoying!" he said, **  
Xiaolang glares at Jack, "Why don't you mind your own business?" he ask,  
"Teme.." Jack said, walking again. Then he looks at the sad Syaoran "What's wrong?" he ask,   
Syaoran sighs, "I miss my Sakura..." he said,   
  
Jack pats Syaoran's back "Don't worry.. After this world... We will be go back in your world and kick that Sorcerer's butt" he said, smiling **

Syaoran smiles and nods, 

2nd world Sakura blinks, "Do you want help in Rescuing your Sakura?" she ask, **  
Syaoran looks at her and shakes his head, "I am okay... you go ahead and be with Darcy after this.."   
  
Eriol looks at the end of the hole, "Here we are... Hold your hands we are going to enter the rough part of this dimension" he said,**

**  
7th world..**

Syaoran after he watched Sakura's tape from Tomoyo. He decided to walk on the park without Cerberus this time. Arriving at the park. He sits on the bench and looks into the clouds. He saw Sakura's face smiling "Why Now?" he ask, "Why did I fell in love with you.. When all I have left is your cards and your video tapes of card capturing.." he said, closing his eyes "I want to be with you.. I desperately want to be with you...," he said, = But How? = He asks, looking at the grass "There's a way... There is only one way...," he said, looking at the cards

He stand up and picks up his rashin-ban, He pulls his cards "FIGHT CARD!" he yells, **  
The fight card appears in front of him,  
Syaoran looks at the card, "Hit me.. KILL ME"  
The fight card looks surprise at Syaoran, She backs away  
"I AM YOUR MASTER.. OBEY ME... KILL ME.." **

The Card sighs and starts to Punch Syaoran and Kick him hard.**  
  
His voice of pain was heard by lots of people in the Park **

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**  
  
The card stops punching him and bows sadly, after her job... she went back into the card.**

After a few minutes of silence..

A hole appears on the sky, 5 persons fell on the grass

"OOOUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Xiaolang Blinks, He realized something he wasn't the one on the bottom "YATTA!!!" he yells, Hugging 2nd world Sakura. Sakura fell and landed on Xiaolang's lap. 

"GET IT OFF ME!!! I CAN'T BREATHE!!!!!!!"

Eriol and Syaoran stood up and look at Poor Jack. "Ouch.. Now I know how Xiaolang feels... when he was in the bottom." he said,

2nd world Sakura giggles, Xiaolang smirks

"Stand up.. Baka" Eriol said, shaking his head**  
Syaoran helped Jack to stand up "ouch.." he said,**

2nd world Sakura gasp

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Xiaolang ask, **  
"There's a man! Over there.. He looks dead" she said,  
Syaoran eyes widening, "Well we have to go there and check him!" he said,   
  
They run towards the Man laying on the grass.**

All of them gasp seeing the man

"Shaoran!!!" 2nd world Sakura yells, 

Jack pick up the card, "fight card.."**  
  
"He killed his self.. Using that card.." Eriol shakes his head, "How stupid.. What is going to happen now?!?!" he ask, shaking his head again **

2nd world Sakura sits and put the dead Syaoran's on her lap. Eriol kneeled and check his pulse. 

Nothing..

Eriol looks down, "Baka.." he said,**  
2nd world Sakura looks at Eriol, "What happen?"   
"He tortured his self.." Syaoran said, "Oh god.. I can't believe this is happening" he said, backing away  
"Eriol, what happen?" 2nd world Sakura ask,   
Eriol looks at her, "HE IS DEAD"**

**  
Meiling, Tomoyo, Yukito with Cerberus run towards the Park.  
  
"Are you sure?" Meiling ask, panicking  
Cerberus nods, "Syaoran's aura.. Disappeared.." he said,  
Yukito grits his teeth, "We can't afford to lose him! We already lost Sakura-chan" he said,  
"ARA!" Tomoyo said, pointing at the 4 guys and a girl holding a bruise man**

"SYAORAN-SAMA!!!!"

2nd world Sakura and the others look at them.

Meiling, Tomoyo, Yukito and Cerberus stop seeing Sakura and 2 more Syaoran 

"S-Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo ask, looking at her**  
2nd world Sakura nods, "Yes I am Sakura" she said,  
Tomoyo steps forward but she stop seeing the bruise man "W-what happen? What did you do to him?!?!" she ask,  
  
Yukito changed into Yue and grits his teeth, "IMPOSTORS! What HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MASTER!?!?!" he yells,**

Eriol steps forward, "Just calm down okay! We are not impostors.. We are from the other world, we are here to help" he said,

"HELP?!?!" Meiling ask, "What have you done to Our Xiaolang!"**  
  
2nd world Sakura shakes her head, "WILL YOU STOP YELLING AND PAY RESPECT TO YOUR SHAORAN!" she yells, "HE IS DEAD! SO PLEASE.. PLEASE.. NO FIGHTING!"**

They look at Sakura, no doubt about it. She is Sakura. She hates fighting... but the words.. That came to her mouth.. "D-Dead?" Tomoyo ask,   
**  
"No..." Meiling said, kneeling beside the Dead Syaoran "Xiaolang.. Wake up.. Don't leave us.. Please..." she said,  
**  
Yue glares to all of them, "How did my Master Died! If you didn't killed him!" he yells, angry**  
Jack shows the fight card "Maybe this will answer your questions" he said, giving the card to Yue  
"The fight card Killed him" Eriol said,   
"But The cards don't do that to their Masters!" Cerberus yells  
"Yes.. But what about when the Masters Ordered the cards to do what they have to do" Eriol said, looking at them  
Tomoyo gasp, "You mean.. Syaoran commit suicide?" she ask   
"Close" Jack said, looking at the dead Syaoran "Now how are we going to solve this problem?" he ask, **

"What problem?" Yue ask, **  
  
"We are here... to put Syaoran and Sakura together... because all of the worlds are affected if Syaoran and Sakura are not together" Xiaolang said, looking at them "Syaoran and Sakura are destined to be together" he added, looking at Meiling**

Meiling cries harder

"But how are you going to do that?" Cerberus ask, "Sakura-chan is already dead.. and now.. Syaoran also" he said,**  
  
"Sakura is not dead.." 2nd world Sakura said, "She's an immortal. Just like me. Just like Xiaolang" she said,   
"How did you know she's not dead?" Yue ask, looking at her  
  
"I saw her.. I talked to her.. I've stayed in their house for quite sometime.." she said, caressing the 7th world Syaoran**

"But how are we going to do that now? If Sakura is immortal.. Syaoran is already dead" Tomoyo said, **  
Meiling sniffs and looks at Eriol, "There is only way... to solve this problem" she said, wiping her tears  
Eriol smiles sadly, "To know if Syaoran is also an immortal" he said,   
  
Meiling nods, "Well we better um.. Wait for 2 to 3 days to know that.. Meanwhile, you can stay in our apartment" she said, smiling at them.**

Eriol smiles, "Thank you.. you are too kind Meiling-san"**  
Meiling nods, and smiles at 2nd world Sakura  
  
Jack looks at Syaoran, and narrows his eyes. He needs to do something...**

**  
Syaoran's Apartment **

Wei gasp seeing Yue carrying the Cold Syaoran "MASTER!!" he said, controlling his tears**  
  
Meiling smiles, "Wei.. Don't lose your hopes.. Syaoran is not yet dead.. We still have to observe him, oh yeah we have house guests" she said,**

Wei gasp seeing 2 Syaoran entering the room, 1 Sakura, 1 Eriol and 1 strange guy "W-What H-happen.."**  
Yue shakes his head, "They will explain later.. But first, we have to put Syaoran in his room.." he said, **

**  
After They took Syaoran into his room..  
Wei for once, he felt he was tired.. He didn't do anything but to sit on the couch listening to their guest. **

"My name is Jack, the detective of the Dimension..." Jack said "These are Syaoran from the first world, Xiaolang from the Second world, Sakura from the 2nd world and Eriol from the 1st world." 

"What are these Dimensions?" Tomoyo ask,

"Let's me explain everything to you" Jack said, looking at Tomoyo "It seems like in 1 world there are 7 Dimensions, The world of this Syaoran." he pointed Syaoran "is the number 1 world". Then he pointed at Xiaolang who was wearing a Black Chinese T-shirt and holding Sakura's hands. "Which makes This Syaoran.. The number 2 world Whatever is going on to the other worlds, this Syaoran of the first world is the most affected" Jack said, "Although.. The others are also affected"

"Right now.. My Sakura was been kidnapped by some sorcerer.. And I have to save her... but before this, the reason why I join this mission is because There has been problems in my world.. We have to put Syaoran and Sakura together in every dimension so that this problem will be solved" he said, looking down

Xiaolang nods, "In my world, I lost everyone.. And I thought I lost my Sakura-chan" he said, hugging 2nd world Sakura, "Monsters killed all of you... including you Yue and Cerberus" he said, "I couldn't saved you all.. Well I couldn't save Sakura also, but I am so glad that she is an immortal" he said, smiling

2nd world Sakura, "And I hope that the 7th world Syaoran is an immortal one" she said,

Tomoyo blinks, "What about the other worlds are they okay now?" she ask,**  
  
Eriol nods, "world 3.. The cold hearted Li Syaoran and Sakura are already together now... at first, Syaoran kept denying that He loves Sakura. But he realized that He does Love her and now they're happy together" he said, smiling**

Tomoyo smiles, "That's good" she said, 

Eriol nods, "The fourth Dimension, is already okay. Nerd Syaoran and Heartbroken Sakura are together now" he said, 

Xiaolang smiles, "On the 5th Dimension.. Sakura and Syaoran are already engaged. So no worries about that Yukito did accept the fact that Syaoran and Sakura should be together"

"And what do you mean by that?" Yue ask, 

Xiaolang smirks, "Yukito fell in love with Sakura and almost married her"**  
2nd world Sakura blinks, "eh?"  
Xiaolang nods**

Syaoran sighs, "Um.. 6th world Dimension okay now.. After Xiaolang's trouble.. Syaoran and Sakura are okay and now Xiaolang is also with his Sakura" he said, smirking "unsolved problem is my world and this world" he said,

Eriol looks at them, "and this is 7th world.. 7th Dimension... We have to put Syaoran and Sakura together. Or else this mission will be a failure. This is not going to be hard because we know that Syaoran here loves Sakura and that Sakura even she is dead, she loves him"

2nd world Sakura nods, "Actually she does... but she's too afraid of coming back here and-"

"Why is she afraid?"

The look at the voice, and gasp

"SYAORAN!!!"

"Ouch headache" 7th world Syaoran said leaning on the chest "W-What happen?" he ask, **  
Jack smirks, "It didn't take 3 days.. YOU ARE ONE!" he yells,   
"One what?" he ask,  
  
Meiling smiles "I am so glad"  
Yue, Kero-chan and Tomoyo smiles seeing him  
7th world Syaoran blinks and saw Sakura. He blush, "err.. S-Sakura.."  
2nd world Sakura smiles, "I am so glad you're still alive" she said,  
  
7th world Syaoran was about to approach her, when suddenly he saw her hand holding some guy. He frowns and blinks twice. His eyes widening and he backs out "What the!!! WHO ARE YOU!!??!!" he yells,**

Xiaolang sighs, "Syaoran Li from China"**  
Syaoran scratch his head, "Me too.. I am Syaoran Li From China"  
"YOU LIAR! I AM THE ONLY SYAORAN LI HERE!" he yells,**

Eriol smiles, "We know that... These are Syaoran Li from the other world" he said, "and this is Sakura from the other world.. She is not your Sakura" he added,

7th world Syaoran frowns, "I see.." he said, "So why are you here?" he ask,

Eriol sighs, "Okay.. We have to repeat our explanations" he said, **  
Xiaolang groans...**

Nighttime…

Jack can't sleep.. He went outside and contact Darcy

*Yes?***  
  
"Darcy this is Jack, did you already convince Sakura to come here in Dimension seven?" he ask,  
  
*Oh Hi Jack.. no.. not yet.. I tried everything but nothing!* **

"I see..."

*Plus we immortals can't communicate with human people and you know that. Except when it is really needed, Like you.. You are with a mission.. You have a special reason to communicate with them*

"But Sakura is also a part of our Mission... We still have a special reason" Jack said, "Besides Darcy, Try to communicate with Syaoran this time.. Because you will not lose your powers anymore"

*What? *gasp* You mean Syaoran is*

Jack nods, "Yes.. Syaoran is an immortal. He killed or tried to kill his self earlier but after he died, he came back to life. I guess that's the power of magic. So if I were you. Pull Sakura over there and you two go here! To end our mission!" he yells,

*Okay I'll try* 

"See ya!"

Jack sigh, and looks into the Moon. "We have to get to the first world and fast.. I do have a strange feeling for this" he said,

**  
Jack is right...**

1st world...

"WHAT?!" Sakura ask, **  
the wizard looks at her, "Our wedding will be held tomorrow."  
Sakura yells, "NO! I WON'T MARRY YOU!" she yelled,  
The wizard grabs Sakura's neck,   
"Ackk can't breathe.." Sakura said, tears falling on her face  
"YOU WILL MARRY ME.. LIKE IT OR NOT MY LOVE" he said, whispering in Sakura's ears  
"S-Shaoran..ack.." **

The wizard threw Sakura, on the wall and Sakura fell on the floor unconscious

"Change of plans…that damn Syaoran is coming back sooner than I expected.. I can't believe They passed their Missions!" he said, gritting his teeth "You'll be Mine Sakura.. Your powers will be mine"

**  
Back to 7th world..**

Next Morning...

Yukito open his eyes and saw everyone sleeping. He realized they all slept in Syaoran's Apartment. He smiles seeing Kero-chan sleeping on the 2nd world Sakura and Sakura was sleeping on her Syaoran's shoulder. He studied Sakura, "She become beautiful.. Than ever" he said,

*knock* *knock*

Yukito blinks and yawns, then he stood up and open the door "Yes?"**  
  
He saw a beautiful girl wearing a goddess like costume, smiling at him "Good Morning" she said,  
Yukito rubs his eyes, "Um.. Let me guess Halloween Costume?" he ask,  
the girl frowns, "Is Jack there?" she ask,**

"Who is Jack?" Yukito ask, 

Jack heard his name, he stood up and smiles, "Darcy Come in.. Come in" he said, rubbing his head**  
Yukito blinks, **

Again.. All of them sit on the couch looking at the Darcy. Wei served their houseguest with a warm tea. 7th world Syaoran enters the living room and blinks, 

Darcy smiles, "So you are 7th world Li Syaoran" she said, nervously**  
7th world Syaoran nods, "I guess so" he said, massaging his arms.**

"My Name is Darcy... I am the chief of the Immortals" she said, offering a handshake.

7th world Syaoran blinks and took her hand 

They gasp when 7th world Syaoran glows. 7th world Syaoran got scared so he takes off his hands on Darcy**  
"They are right... you are already dead but you are immortal" she said,   
"Uh.. Come again?" Syaoran ask,  
"Did you die? Did you killed yourself last 3 nights ago?" she ask,  
7th world Syaoran blinks, "I Killed myself last night"  
  
Darcy gasp, "JUST LAST NIGHT?!?" she yells,  
"What's with that Yelling?" Jack ask,  
"Oh my god! You are Powerful Syaoran Li! A very powerful Immortal!" she said,   
7th world Syaoran scratch his head, "Yeah I guess so.." he said,  
"and with that, do you want to take a job of an immortal?" she ask,   
7th world Syaoran frowns, "I am sorry I don't want to take a job right now..."**

"Even this job deals with your relationship with her?" she ask,

They look at the door opening...

"Meet your partner.. Syaoran Li"

They saw a girl, who was wearing a White snow dress, she has a golden auburn hair and smiling at them, he just kept staring at her then he saw her smile...

= That smile.. = Syaoran said, recalling all the video tapes he watched.. "S-Sakura?" he ask,**  
Sakura smiles, "Yes.. Its me" she said,  
7th world Syaoran run and stops in front of her, touching her face "Are you for real?" he ask,**

Sakura nods, 

Syaoran smiles nervously, "I am sorry for.. kil-"**  
Sakura silence Syaoran with her lips....**

All of them smile, **  
Xiaolang and Syaoran blush...**

Tomoyo gasp, "Oh my.. Sakura did that?" she ask, not believing herself that she saw that.

7th world Syaoran is shocked, but after a few seconds he kiss her back.

After the Kiss...

"Shaoran.. It was a freak accident.. Forget about it" she said, "I am so sorry for kissing you like that" she said, blushing "I guess I really miss you a lot.. I miss our arguments.. I miss your glaring.. I miss everything about you" she said, smiling

7th world Syaoran smiles, and hugs Sakura "I miss you too.. I love you" he said, **  
  
7th world Sakura starts to cry, "Oh I am so glad, I followed Darcy.. You made so much happy today" she said, Hugging him back "I Love you too…"**

"All ends and ends well" Jack said, smiling **  
Darcy winks, "Thanks Jack for everything" she said,   
"Well.. It was my Mission so don't worry about it"  
  
Sakura smiles and looks at them, "Thank you very much for putting a lot of effort to put Syaoran and Sakura to the other worlds" she said,**

"Now we have to go to your World, Syaoran.. I have a bad feeling" Jack said,**  
"are you going to come too Xiaolang? Sakura?" Eriol ask,  
"Yes.. We are going to help you, since you did help us" Xiaolang said,  
Darcy clap her hands, "Let's go! No time to waste!" she said, **

**  
1st world..**

Touya saw a black envelope in front of their door. He picks it up and "WHAT KIND OF A JOKE IS THIS!?!?" He yells,

Yukito and Fujitaka run towards Touya "what is it?" they ask,

Touya looks at them, "an invitation to Sakura's wedding.."

**  
Back into Dimension 7.. Or world 7**

**Kero-chan gave the wand to the 7th world Sakura, she smiles "Its been so long" she said, holding the wand then, she close her eyes and chanted her incantations "Key which holds the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me by the contract, I, Sakura, command you.. Release!"**

**7th world Syaoran gave the through card to Sakura, Sakura smiles and uses the through card to make a hole **

**"Let's go!" Jack said,  
"Take care everyone!" 7th world Sakura said, "and thanks for everything" she added,  
"Rescue her.. Syaoran" 7th world Syaoran said,**

**"You don't have to tell me" he said, looking into the hole.**

**All of them went inside the hole, and after that the hole starts to disappear.  
  
7th world Syaoran and Sakura sigh, "I hope he can rescue his Sakura" 7th world Syaoran said, "For Syaoran, Its soo hard not having Sakura by his side..." he said,**

**7th world Sakura smiles, "You know? I was so afraid to come back because I thought you don't feel the same way as I do," she said, **

**7th world Syaoran smiles, "Well I do, and I am happy you love me also.. Although its strange.. Because, I fell in love with you when you're already dead... and you fell in love with me when we're far away from each other"**

**"Destiny"**

**They look at their back and saw Darcy, Yue, Meiling, Tomoyo and Kero-chan **

**Darcy smiles, "It is destiny.." she said, "The two of you to be together.." she said,  
Syaoran and Sakura smiles, and hugs each other**

****

Another Authors Note: okay..I know its lame..  
I tried to make it good but none.. maybe because I am sick...  
so gomen ne if its lame.. -.-  
  
This is an S+S don't worry...

Meanwhile.. Keep R+R (for inspirations)  
  
Preview on the next chapter : (FINAL CHAPTER)

Touya: Where have you been?!?!  
Syaoran: *Shakes his head* Long story.. we have to rescue Sakura...  
Yukito: Well let's pray we are not too late  
Syaoran: *blinks* too late for what?  
Fujitaka: for the wedding of my daughter  
Syaoran: WHAT?!?!


	20. The Final Battle

This Fanfic is now a BOOK - For more details please visit my profile :)

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp

please do not email me anymore at  
my hotmail was hacked so.. dn't email me more

Author's Note: okay here's the final chapter of seven worlds..

(I mean the fanfic is so long ... ) so I'll just answer the questions, sorry if I don't have shoutout its freezing my computer, the last time I checked the pages... its up to 30 or 31 . But this story is dedicated to all of you, especially you reviewers THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

cc_de_sweetie (chapter 19 favorite reviewer of Chette)

_Dear Chette,  
I would just like to say that i love your fanfics! Especially the story "Seven Worlds In One World"! ^-^ i just love it sooooo much! LOL...i would have printed it out and read it in my room, like a novel! But unluckily my printer isnt at it's best right now! I think that you are very talented and should have your story's published...in one of your thank-you's you talked about some sort of publishing thing.. and i was really happy...cuz i think that you deserve getting really good credit for your story's! ^.^ I also think that, that person who gave you that mean review was being such a $%#! I dont know how n e 1 could say that your story was a copy of sumone else's! Cuz personally i think that your story is very original! I have just started my intrests in fanfics especially ccs or s+s story's! And above all the rest...yours has come to be at the top of my list! i also have been telling my friends about your story's aswell and like me they love your story's and everything abou them! Also i like cliffhangers...i think that it keeps people waiting and wanting more! But yes...i think that this review is getting to be very long so i am gonna end it soon! ^-^ i love your story's and hope that you put up your last chapter for 7 worlds in 1 world very soon! thank-you very much! -cc (cecille) _

_- Thank you so much Cecille from the wonderful review _

blossoms-of-fire - if people want me to make sequel I can make a sequel. :)

Chrisie B - so many questions , but I'll be happy to answer them hehe.. Nope, Eriol didn't blushed in the anime or Manga. But he is always blushing in the fanfics. Touya and Yukito too. Yes Yuki-Usagi means snow bunny :) what else, who's Taiki? . What inspired me to write Seven worlds? hmm.. well I don't know why... it just got through my head. I guess I really have a good imagination :P In the manga and anime, Syaoran, Touya, Yukito don't have a car. Only Fujitaka :) Yukito and Touya are always um getting part time job. oh yes, Kawaii means cute :) and Sakura means Cherry Blossoms :)

sakura-kawaii - wanna know? scroll on the bottom of this page .

To all who reviews in chapter 19 THANK YOU! (don't worry I'll mention you in the beginning of the sequel if people wants a sequel that is :P

English is not my first Language...so forgive me for my grammar..  
(I didn't check the grammar.. forgive me.. its too long.. i am lazy to check it :p)  
R+R Onegai!

LOGAN THANK YOU FOR THE FANART!  
_Syaoran and Eriol bid good-bye to 2nd Syaoran, 2nd Sakura and Jack. The mission of the seven worlds is finish… There is only one left, and Syaoran is ready to fight for his Sakura. _

_"Are you sure you can fight alone?" Jack asked  
"For Sakura I will" Syaoran said,  
Sakura smiled, sadly "you be careful Shaoran.. And I hope you can save your Sakura" she said,  
Syaoran smiled, "Of course I can save Sakura" he said, "Thanks anyway" he added,  
"If you need help.. Then tell us call us" Syaoran said, smiling at the other Syaoran  
"yeah, take care of Sakura" _

_Jack pat Syaoran's back hard and left…. _

_Syaoran close his eyes… _

_"Are you sure you want to fight alone?" Eriol said, _

_Syaoran nods, his eyes are still closed. _

_Eriol sigh then look at the castle "Then.. I'll wait for you…here" he said,  
Syaoran shook his head, "Go and Get Tomoyo, and Sakura's family…" he said, _

_Eriol nodded and disappeared, _

_Syaoran opened his eyes and looked at the big castle. It was full of thorns. He gazed on top of the castle and he knows that Sakura is in there. She is crying and she needs his help and love… _

SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD  
3rd Card Captor Sakura Fanfic by Chette  
Fanart by: Logan

Chapter 20: (the final chapter) The final Battle.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura yells, as the servants of the wizard grabbed her arms. "LET ME GO!" She yelled again, and started to cry, tears falling on her face, trying to break free from the guards.

"We cannot do that Mistress Sakura," said one of the Black servants.  
"You will marry Our Master and that's final," said the other one.

Sakura shakes her head, still trying to break free from the servants. "IIE! I will never EVER MARRY YOUR MASTER!" she yells at them, and kicking them.

Soon they entered a big room… Sakura gasps, seeing the wizard's back. Dress in black wedding clothes.

He turns around and looks at Sakura "good evening my bride…"  
Sakura glares at him, "I AM NOT YOUR BRIDE!"

But the wizard ignored her; he looked up and down at her… frowning "What are you wearing?" he asked, glaring at his servants

Sakura shook her head furiously; "it's none of your concern! I want to go home! Let me go!" she yelled.  
The wizard nodded and the guards let her go, "but Honey… you're home now…" he said, approaching her

"NO I AM NOT!" Sakura yelled, she stepped backward, and then she gasped when she saw the wizard vanished in her front. Then her body trembled, when she felt the wizard's hands on her back. Caressing her gently…

"You'll be mine… Mistress"

Sakura bows her head in defeat, she cries softly and shakes her head.

Meanwhile…

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Yukito looked at his window. He saw Kero-chan, banging his window.

*BAM* *BAM* *OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! LET ME IN YUKI-USAGI!*

Yukito opened his window and looked at Kero-chan. "What is it Cerberus?" he asked, glaring at him. He didn't slept within these 5 days, worrying about Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol

"SAKURA IS IN DANGER!" Kero-chan yells, he was flying in front of Yukito's face. "I can feel it! The card's power! I can feel their weak energy and they are sad," he said, shaking his head.

Yukito stood up and closed his eyes. His large wings appeared and covered his whole self. He turned into Yue and growls, "You thought I don't feel it? You thought I don't know? Even with this Human weak part of mine. Of course I can feel it! Yukito cares deeply for Mistress Sakura" he said, crossing his arms.

"THEN WE HAVE TO RESCUE HER!" Kero-chan said,

"You really want to rescue her?"

Yue and Kero-chan saw a black smoke appeared in their front and two black clothe people appeared before them "We can take you to her" they said,

Yue and Kero-chan looked at each other Kero-chan shrugs. Yue looked at him again, "and how sure are we that you will lead us to our Mistress?" he ask,

The two servants bowed their heads, "because we are the wizard's servants. And he told us… if we come back in his castle without you two. He will kill us." One of the servants said,

Yue and Kero-chan looked at each other again. This time Kero-chan nodded.

Yue looked at them again and said, "Lead the way"

Outside the castle…

Syaoran pulls out his rashin-ban and stares in front of the thorns. He touches some of the thorns...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled in pain. his fingers bleed, he looked back at the castle and took a deep breath… "IM COMING SAKURA" He sliced the thorns into two and starts to cut the thorns as he walks towards the castle. The other thorns were slicing his shirt and his skin. He closed his eyes, ignoring the pain. He can stand this, As long as he can save Sakura from that wizard.

Back to the castle…

The wizard continues caressing Sakura's back, kissing her neck and then he whispered, "Its time to change that ugly outfit my bride…" he said,

Sakura eyes' widening… when she felt the wizard bit her neck "stop please…"

The wizard pushed her away gently and raised his right hand, "CREATE CARD!" The black create card appeared on his hand "CREATE a very beautiful wedding gown for my future wife" he said, looking at Sakura… licking his lips. The create card surrounded Sakura and after a few seconds… Sakura stood up in front of the wizard… dressed in a beautiful white wedding gown, the decorations were fresh cherry blossoms all around her tight torso "MAGNIFICENT…" The wizard smiles at her, "Oh, so beautiful Sakura…" he said, looking up and down at her. "I am happy that I switched my plan into plan b.," he said, smiling.

"Plan B?" Sakura ask, looking at him.

The wizard nods and smiles at her. "Stay in my wizard form… Be a Man and marry you"

Sakura shakes her head with disgust "I don't want to marry you! You will not marry me! I know that my friends will come and save me!" she yells, wiping her tears.

Before the wizard open his mouth to answer Sakura back, the door opened, the two servants bows in front of them. Sakura eyes widening, she saw Yue and Kero-chan entering the room.

"YUE-SAN! KERO-CHAN!"

Cerberus smiles and run towards his mistress. He misses her so much. "SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura smiles and kneels to give Cerberus a hug. But before Cerberus could hug Sakura. A Barrier appeared in front of Sakura causing Cerberus to bounce back beside Yue.

The wizard smiled, Sakura kneeling. Shocked. Tears falling on her face. Yue growls and ready his stance, "what have you done to our mistress?" he ask, angrily.

The wizard smiles, "Don't worry my dear Sakura… if you agreed to marry me. That Barrier will disappear." He said, smiling. Sakura bends forward, and starts hitting the ground with her fist crying loudly. The wizard looks at Yue and Cerberus, growling and glaring at him. "As for you two… I have a job for both of you" he said,

Yue smirks and cross his arms, "We are not going to take orders from you" he said,  
"Even your mistress life depends on it?" he ask, looking at him  
Yue shakes his head, "and I thought you love her?" he ask,

The wizard smiles, "I don't LOVE HER. I like her especially her powers. And I will marry her because of that but if you didn't obey me. I will KILL HER for sure," he said,

"YOU'RE SO BAD!" Cerberus growls,  
Yue frowns, "Fine. What are your orders?" he ask,

The wizard looks at Sakura and then suddenly, Sakura disappeared in front of them.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SAKURA?" Cerberus yells,  
"Don't worry. I just put her in her room" the wizard said, walking towards the window.  
"SO WHAT ARE YOUR ORDERS?" Yue ask again, gritting his teeth

The wizard smile vanished, "Cerberus. Go back to Kinomoto's family. Tell them to come over here. You'll be escorted with my servants" he said, Two of his servants appeared beside Cerberus. "Go to Kinomoto's HOUSE" The servants nod and bow the two of them plus Cerberus disappeared in front of them. "And as for you… YUE" he said, looking outside. Yue looked at him The wizard grits his teeth, "Kill him" he said,

Yue followed his gaze and shakes his head.

"No but.. No words. JUST KILL HIM" he said,  
Yue turns his back at him, "I can't kill my master" he said,

The wizard smirked and looked at him "he's not really your MASTER am I right?" he asked, Yue nods, The wizard looked outside again, "which is more important? Your True Mistress? Or your so called Master?" he asked,

Yue walk towards the door, clenching his fist. He didn't bother to answer the wizard question. Its very obvious that the most important in his life right now… is his mistress.

Kinomoto's House…

Touya slammed the phone down, and growlws.

Fujitaka entered the living room looking at him. "What's the matter son?" he asks, putting the new picture of Nadeshiko on the table.

Touya shook his head, "N-Nothing dad" he muttered,  
Fujitaka looked at his son, "where is Sakura? It's been 5 days…" he said,  
Touya gulps, "I… I told you, she stayed for 5 days in the Daidouji's mansion," he said, scratching his head,

Fujitaka picked up the vase and walkws towards the other table, "oh yeah, so could you explain to me why Tomoyo was asking for Sakura earlier?" he asked, putting the flower on the other table.

"W-Wha?" Touya said,

"Tomoyo called earlier, she was asking for Sakura." Fujitaka said, adjusting his glasses and looking seriously at Touya.

"Um..." Touya said, looking down  
"Son?" Touya looks at his father, sadly  
"Yes father?"Touya sigh and sits on the other chair,

Fujitaka frowns, "Touya… How many times do I have to convince you that I can handle this. I know something happen to your sister. Because if not, then why is my other self panicking?" he ask, looking at him

"Father-"

"Touya, I can handle it. I already know that you have unique powers. That my daughter is the cards' mistress, I am the Half clow reed. What else?" he ask, putting his hand on top of Touya's hand "What else do I have to know?"

Touya sighs deeply, "Father, Sakura is not staying at Tomoyo's house. For these past 5 days… she... She wasn't there" he said, looking at the floor again, He doesn't want to see his father's face when he finds out the truth.

"So where is your Sister?"  
"She's been kidnapped"

Outside the Castle…

Syaoran cut the last thorn and fell on his knees. His clothes were torn into pieces, His arms and legs were bleeding. Lots of scars because of the thorns. "S-Sakura…" He pushed his body up, his breathing ragged. He knows that he is too weak to stand up, he knows he needs to rest even just for a minute. But he can't rest. Knowing Sakura is inside in the castle. He needs to get up… he needs to save Sakura. He stood up, and saw Yue in front of him. Standing up and his arms crossed. "Y-YUE!" he said, smiling "Y-yue I... I... am… s-so glad… you're… here…" he said, walking towards him. But he felt so weak, so he let himself fall on Yue's arms.

IT was a MISTAKE.

Yue instead of catching him, he grabs Syaoran's neck and squeeze it tightly.

Syaoran can't breathe.. "Y-Y-ue.." he said, Yue squeeze more of his neck, Syaoran close his eyes and tries to break free of Yue. "Y-Yue! *choke*" Yue's eyes were so cold, although his eyes were not black. He doesn't looked he was possessed by something. Syaoran thought about this, as he feels Yue's hands squeezing more of his neck "yu-yue.." he said, pushing him away Yue lift Syaoran's on top and threw him "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Syaoran's back hit some thorns. Now his back is bleeding too "What's wrong Yue?" he ask, standing up Yue didn't say anything at all. He just flew and raised his hands… a light ball forming between his hands "there's nothing wrong with you YUE!" Syaoran said, standing up, he's too weak so that's why he fell on his knees again "YUE! THIS IS NOT YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!" he said, standing up again.

Yue glares at him, "How do you know what's my responsibility or not?" he yelled, the ball still growing "You are not even my master!" he said, then throwing the large ball at Syaoran.

Syaoran rolls on the other side, avoiding the ball, but his left hand landed on the thorns "IYAAAAAAAA!" he yelled with pain. He couldn't control his tears it hurts a lot. "Y-Yue…" Syaoran said, standing up again. His breathing is very hoarse, his knees are getting weak… He is bleeding all over his arms, legs, feet and even face. "W-Why?" he ask,

Yue shakes his head, looking at him. He couldn't believe that one-day he would have to hit his master AGAIN. He shakes his head, He can't even pretend this is like the judgement day of the cards. But… he needs to choose. It was true though. Syaoran is just his so-called master. He doesn't want to hit him. But after, he hit him twice. He decided to continue hitting him. Syaoran should fight him. Syaoran needs help. For the past years of not training and no chaos… Syaoran became weaker. He can't protect Sakura at this rate. "Fight"

Syaoran grits his teeth, as he looked at him

"Fight."

Syaoran stood up then fell again on his knees.

"How can you protect Mistress if you are THAT WEAK" he said, looking at him.  
"Yue.."  
Yue flew towards him and kicked him on the stomach "YES! YOU PATHETIC LOSER!" he yells,

Syaoran rubs his stomach and coughs. Blood falling on his lips, "Y-Yue.." Yue grab his neck again and flew, Syaoran eyes widening, he gasps and tried to let go of Yue's grabbing his neck. "ACK! *choke* YUE LET ME GO!" he yelled,

Yue smirked, "I will let you go," he said, he flew on top of the thorns. Syaoran gasps "Look behind you though, where you are falling" he said, smiling Syaoran felt Yue's hands, opening…

He gasped more "Don't you dare!" he said,

Yue's let go of Syaoran. But Syaoran grab on his arms. Yue smirked, and raised his other hand again, forming a light ball. "What do you want?" he ask, "falling on top of the bed of thorns or die in this ball of mine" he said,

Syaoran's body trembled, "I can-can't believe you're doing this!" he yells,

"You are nothing. You can't even protect Mistress Sakura!" Yue yells back "people like you… should DIE!" Yue put his hand in front of Syaoran.

Syaoran shakes his head and decided to let go of Yue's arms "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Back to Kinomoto's House

"KIDNAPPED!" Fujitaka yelled for the first time. He stood up, and walks left and right "what? Who? Why? How?" he ask,

Touya frowns, "Calm down father," he said, even he isn't. "Sakura is okay, I know. I can feel it" he said, shaking his head

"THEN WHY and WHO?"

Touya looked down, "Something happen, I can't explain it. Neither Yue" he said,  
"WHERE IS SYAORAN AND ERIOL THEN?" he ask,

Touya frowns again, "Father, They vanished too, I don't know where they are" he said, "and now! Even Yukito is not at home!" he yells, "something wrong here! They're vanishing one by one. We need to know where they are!"

"You want to see them?"

They looked and saw Cerberus, looking sadly. Two black clothe man on both of his side. "I know where they are…"

"Cerberus!" Touya yells, "what are you doing in that form? And who are these people?" he ask,  
"No questions ask, Go with me… Sakura needs us" Cerberus said,

Touya and Fujitaka looked at each other and nods,

Inside the Castle,

Sakura was blinded by the light . Her eyes caught what's happening in the window. She gasped and saw Syaoran standing up on a big wind, holding his chinese card and his sword, and on the other side is yue flying. Sakura's heart starts to beat fast... Finally. At long last..Syaoran came back to save her.. to be with her. As she was about to approach when the wizard appeared in front of the window, Sakura gasps.

"I see you already found out that your beloved Syaoran Li is back from his Journey" he said, glaring outside. Gritting his teeth.

Sakura's tears starts flowing again, she continued walking towards the mirror but the wizard grabed her shoulders and pushed her on the bed,

"my bride.. if I were you, better stay out of the guy's fight" he said, now looking at the window "I don't want you seeing your Beloved getting killed by your GUARDIAN" he said, smirking

"YUE CAN'T DO THAT!" Sakura yelled at him

The wizard's eyes turning red, "you don't know how powerful I am my bride" he said, turning to look at her.

Sakura gasps,

Yue smirking and looking at Syaoran and nods, "The battle starts now, if you defeat me... I'm pretty sure that you can save Mistress Sakura now" he said,

Syaoran glare dissapeared "yue?" he realized, Yue is not the enemy Yue is just training him.. his magic. Because of Yue, his magic appeared again. Yue flew towards him and kick him out on the stomach, Syaoran flew towards the torns again, but managed to used his wind power "What the-"

Yue raised his hands, forming a sharp ice thing. "Yes Syaoran, Mistress Sakura is inside of this castle. This wizard is very powerful. your powers aren't enough to defeat him. Unless you concentrate and make new powers!" he yelled at the same time threw the sharp ice thing towards Syaoran,

Syaoran readied himself and takes his fire card "FIRE! COME FORTH!" he yelled, The fire appeared before Syaoran, and melt the sharp ice before it hit him.

Yue flew towards him again and punch him right on his nose, "FIGHT BACK!" he yelled,  
"AHHHHH!" Syaoran's back hit the castle's brick

"SHAORAN!" Sakura yell and cries,

The wizard glares at Yue, his eyes were getting darker. He knows what yue's doing.

Yue starts throwing sharp ice things towards him again, Syaoran takes his shield card and jump towards the big rock, holding his rashin-ban "YUE! Instead of training me! why don't you help me to get inside?" he said, looking at him.

Yue glares at him, "I TOLD YOU! WE CAN'T DEFEAT THE WIZARD!" he yelled so furiously for the first time, "It was him who ruined the other worlds it was him who planned all this!"

"What?"

"That's it. Enough Yue" said the wizard and dissapeared.

Sakura run towards the window and yell, "SHAORAN-KUN! YUE-SAN BE CAREFUL!"

Syaoran turns his head towards the window of the castle, and he saw his Sakura "Sakura!" he said, he cast a spell on his cards again and went towards her. But before he could approach the window, torns started to move faster and started to grew... blocking Syaoran.

"SAKURA IS MINE! SHE IS MY BRIDE AND HER POWERS ARE MY POWERS!"

The clouds, turning gray, lightning and thunder appeared and started to hit trees and towers.

"YUE-SAN WATCH OUT!"

Lightningt struck Yue "AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHH!"  
"YUE!"

Yue turned to Yukito and fell unconscious towards the thorns.

Syaoran cast a wind spell, saving Yukito.

"SHAORAN BEHIND YOU!" Syaoran was about to looked behind him when he felt a hit, a very painful attack, his vision became blurry then he saw blackness…

Sakura felt her knees got weak, she cried more seeing Syaoran got hit by the wizard and fell unconscious. "Shaoran…"

Then the door opened…. "SAKURA!"

Sakura looked at the voice, it was Touya and Fujitaka. Touya threw the two black clothe people and run towards Sakura

"Are you okay?" they asked,

Sakura cried on his brother's shirt "Shaoran-kun.. Yue-san.."  
Touya gritted his teeth, and looked at Fujitaka "Dad we need to get her out of here" he said,  
Fujitaka nods, "Eriol.. where are you I need you" he said,

Daidouji's Mansion…

= Eriol =

Eriol heard Fujitaka's voice, he looked at Tomoyo "I need to help them" he said, "My other half is calling me"

Tomoyo sigh, "Okay, wait let me get my coat" she said, Eriol nods, Tomoyo got her coat then she hugged Eriol…

"Tomoyo, Eriol here is your cof-" Mrs. Daidouji sigh, when she saw them disappeared, "I need to get used to Eriol-san's powers" she said, shaking her head.

Eriol and Tomoyo appeared inside the castle, Eriol looked left and right and when he saw a room, he asked Tomoyo to wait for him there. Tomoyo nodded and sit on the bed. "I'll be back for you.. I promised" he said, Tomoyo nods Eriol was about to go out of the room, when he looked back at Tomoyo and smiled, "I Love you.. Tomoyo-chan" he said, then he disappeared.

Tomoyo is speechless and then she blushed… = I love you too.. Eriol-kun… =

Back to Sakura's room…

"Let's go.. Let's go!" Touya said, helping Sakura to get up. Sakura felt so weak, because she saw the wizard attacked Syaoran and Yue, causing them to fall unconscious and lose…

But before they could escape the room.. The wizard appeared "And where do you think you're going with my bride?" he asked,

Touya and Fujitaka gasped, "Yes Father Kinomoto. I will be your future son in law, and not this trash" he said, throwing Syaoran's unconscious body on the wall

"SHAORAN!"

"Sakura is the most powerful sorceres… I think you will agree with me, if I told you that she deserves a powerful husband too" he said, walking towards them…

Fujitaka and Touya, with Sakura backed out "I will never.. ever accept you as my son-in-law" Fujitaka said, gritting his teeth

"Well I'll just have to force you then!" he said, He opened his palm and a fire appeared on his hand "Or DIE" he said,

Fujitaka, Touya and Sakura saw a fire ball coming towards Fujitaka

"DAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDD!"

Then a light… A shield appeared, covering Touya, Fujitaka and Sakura

"WHAT THE-"

Eriol smirked, "Like my half side.. said… We will never ever accept you as Sakura's husband" he said, "If I have to choose on who is Sakura's destined to be husband.. I will choose not over power… but over love and that is non other than Syaoran Li" he said, calmly.

"and who might you be?"

Eriol smirked, "Join with me Fujitaka and let us be one…" Fujitaka nodded and closed his eyes, Eriol did the same thing… then a light appeared again.

The wizard covered his eyes "ARGHHHH!" When the light disappeared, The wizard gasped, seeing the magical Clow Reed, looking seriously at him "So.. you both are.. Clow reed" he said,

Clow reed stepped forward, "Let's finish this" he said,

The wizard back out, then he laughed "So what if you are the greatest Magician Clow reed! I already have Sakura's half powers! You cannot defeat me!" he said, The wizard, fires a stream of energy, Clow reed used his wand to defeat his powers, The wizard was about to lose when he summoned Sakura's dark magic, and because of that, Clow Reed was thrown on the wall, and sends off a few more burning rocks.

"CLOW REED!" Sakura said, shaking her head,

The wizard smiled and flew towards the air, then he was surrounded by a glowing ball of energy and immediately does his ice attack using the dark freeze card, then he used the dark firey card too "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME ANYMORE CLOW REED!" he said, continues to throw them.

Clow Reed grit his teeth, "We'll just see about that!" he said, he raises his wand but it was a mistake. The icey sharp things knock the wand from Clow reed's hands "ARGH!"

"CLOW REED!"

Touya grits his teeth, he can't do anything anymore.. he doesn't have magic anymore.. he already gave it to Yue..

"Give up CLOWREED! I already have my power and your daughter's powers! You did win the last time… but now it's my turn" The wizard laughed,

Clow Reed stand up, "NO WAY! YOU will never ever marry SAKURA!" he said,

"Why don't you give up! Give up and give me your daughter?" The wizard shouted at the same time he has fired the blast at Clow reed

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"CLOW REEEEEEEEEEDDDD!"

Touya shivered and looked at Clow Reed's Unconcious body.

The wizard looked at Touya, "Give me my bride"  
Touya hugged his sister tightly, "You just have to kill me" he said, his voice shivering  
"Oh, that's easy" The wizard said,  
"NO WAIT! Let me go.. Please Onichan" Sakura said, crying  
"Sakura…"  
"Please.. I don't want you to get hurt also" she said,

Touya sighed, and let go of her. Sakura sniffs and walk towards the wizard

The wizard hugged Sakura, "Don't worry.. I won't kill them…" he said, kissing Sakura's head, Then the black clothe persons appeared "Take them all to the dungeon" he said, The clothe persons, carried Yue, Syaoran, Clow reed's unconscious body, and Touya followed them sadly "I will not kill them…Sakura-chan.." he said, hugging Sakura tightly Sakura close her eyes, "Because I want them to witness the wedding" he whispered at Sakura's right ear then kissed it, Sakura trembled, "Then.. I can kill them" he said, softly Sakura was about to look at him, when the wizard disappeared, she fell on her knees crying

Tomoyo open her eyes, she realized she fell asleep on that room. She was about to go out when she heard the door open. She hurriedly hide under the table, and heard voices. She realized she was in the wizard's room…

"The wedding will start any minute.. prepare your Mistress Sakura" he said,  
"Yes master.."  
"and don't forget to invite our uninvited guests" he said,  
"yes master…"

Tomoyo thanked her lucky stars for she doesn't have a power. The wizard won't even noticed her because she doesn't even have a powerful aura… She peeked and saw the wizard holding the Sakura's book.

"Sakura shall be mine.. and her powers will be all mine" he said,

= oh no… = Then she saw him, put Syaoran's sword in the trash can,

After that, the wizard disappeared, Tomoyo hurriedly went to see the Sakura's cards. She saw some of them are still pink and some of them are already black. Then she grabbed all the cards, Eriol wand and Syaoran's sword, and exited the room.

Meanwhile…

Syaoran opened his eyes and realized he was all tied up. He tried to free his self but the chains were so tight. He looked around and saw his companions. Eriol, Touya, Mr. Kinomoto and Yukito.

Touya shook his head and blinked, "Where the hell am I?" he asked, looking around  
Syaoran looked down, cursing his self

Fujitaka woke up too, he felt his hands tied up but he didn't do anything. A pain struck his head, he only did one thing.. bowed his head and cried silently

Eriol woke up too, when Fujitaka woke up. He felt alarmed because his other self, is loosing hope. "Fujitaka…"

Yukito shook his head and sigh, "I lost…"

Touya gritted his teeth, "What are we waiting for? Christmas?" he said, trying his best to free his self, then he saw Syaoran looking depressed, "Its all your fault! You dumbass! You-you JERK! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" he yelled at him

Syaoran looked at Touya and shook his head, "it's a long story" he said sighing, "The most important thing.. we-we have to r-rescue Sakura" he said, weakly again.

Yukito looked at Syaoran, "Well, let's pray we are not too late" he said, sadly.  
Syaoran looked at Yukito and blinked, "too late for what?" he asked,  
Fujitaka sighed, "for the wedding of my daughter…"  
Syaoran eyes widened "WHAT?"

"They are right, Li Syaoran"

They saw the wizard appeared in front of them. Syaoran grit his teeth

"I am going to Marry Sakura Kinomoto, Li Syaoran"  
"No-"  
The wizard smiled wickedly, "Yes."

Tomoyo saw the most terrifying, discusting place in her whole life. She looked around, her heart beating fast. She felt goosebumps. She wanted to run but she can't. She needs to be careful. She hugged the rashin-ban tightly, and continues to walk. Then she stopped when she heard some voices….

"You see? I am not a bad person"

she peeked and saw a open door. She walk towards there and gasped, she saw Syaoran, Yue, Touya, Mr. Kinomoto and Eriol, all tied up with chains. The wizard and two black clothe behind him.

"You will be invited to my wedding."

Tomoyo saw the wizard pats Syaoran's right cheek while Syaoran glaring at him. She bit her lip when she saw Eriol tried to get out from the chains.

"YOU'RE COWARD! YOU LET US FREE and FIGHT US ONE MORE TIME!" Syaoran said, shaking his body.

"I want too but I am going to marry someone so, no time for fights" the wizard said, chuckling. "After this wedding though, you will be free, free to fight back for your life" he said, now laughing hard.

Syaoran clench his fist, "Tell me.. this is all your plan right?" he asked, weakly

The wizard nods slowly, "Yes. I ruined the relationship of Sakura and Syaoran in the other worlds, so that I can get Sakura, You are stupid, because you fell on my trap" he said,

Touya grit his teeth, "damn you" he whispered,  
The wizard smirked and looked at Touya, "Thank you" he said,

"Master the wedding ceremony is ready"

The wizard nods, "Okay then let's go" he said, looking at them "Oh Plus… I know someone out there is going to rescue you. SHE IS ALSO TRYING to Save all of you… she already have your things" he said, smiling

Eriol looked at him, and trembles = Tomoyo! =  
The wizard smiled, "You two. Follow that girl and bring her to me" he said, after that he disappeared.

Outside…

Tomoyo hugged the Sakura Book, Rashin-ban and the staff tightly. Then she looked left and right = I need to get out of here = she said, then she run away, but because she is very nervous, she didn't realized she bumped into someone and fell unconcious.

"DAMN!" Eriol said, biting his lips. Syaoran saw blood on Eriol's lips. Then he looked at Yukito and Touya, he shivered when he saw them vanishing…

"He's going to take us with him now" Fujitaka said, looking at Syaoran then he vanished.  
"Eriol…" Syaoran said,  
Eriol looked at the door, "Run Tomoyo.. Run.. don't let them catch you… you can do it" he said, then he vanished,  
Syaoran looked at the door "Daidouji?" Then he vanished too.

Sakura's room…

Sakura closed her eyes, tears falling on her lovely face. She slowly take off her gloves and looked at the ring Syaoran gave to her. She felt so realived when the wizard didn't even notice her wearing the ring. She pulled her ring out and looks at it.. remembering the last time Syaoran gave it to her…

"Shaoran…"

Sakura cried harder, she hugged herself and then she laid on the bed, burying her face on the pillow. She wants to get married to the person she really loves. She wants to get married to Syaoran. Syaoran only. She started to asked herself, her stars… why is this happening? After all the sacrifices all the happy and painful memories of her and Syaoran… after all the problems that were solved by them. Is this the ending of all that? Why did Syaoran and her met? If they are not destined to be together? Why did she became the cards mistress?

For the first time in her life… she regretted that she was the mistress of the cards and Syaoran is the master of the cards.

_= If only Shaoran and I are just normal persons =_

But she knew, there must is reason why is this happening. She remembered her father telling her that, the reason why they're alive because every person has its own mission and reason. Destiny decides for them. She was destined to become the mistress of the cards. There's a reason for that, The cards needs her. She has a mission to fulfill. To remain the peace here on earth.

She is destined to meet Syaoran, the masters of the cards. There's a reason for that. They were both in love, they are destined to rule the cards. Together. And their Mission is to be together always. That's what she thought right? After she remembered that. Maybe she's wrong. Maybe this is not really her destiny. She shook her head, and cried more

"Shaoran… whatever happens… I will always love you" she whispered between her sobs and sniffs.

Second World (2nd Sakura and 2nd Syaoran world)

2nd world Sakura's smile fading. 2nd world Syaoran noticed this. He hugged her tightly. They were sitting in the center of the park… where Sakura's body got buried, the place is empty. He thought, it doesn't matter anymore. his Sakura is here and he is very happy. But seeing his Sakura's frown. He wondered, if she's contented with this empty world they're living. He looked around "What's wrong Dear?" he asked, looking at Sakura

"its so lonely here… I want to… I want to… bring everyone back" she said, sniffing  
Syaoran sighed, "if only.. I know how.. I will do it" he said,

Sakura sighed and wiped her tears, then she leaned on Syaoran's shoulder "I know I have you… but I miss Mina-san too.. this world we're living is so empty…" she said, closing her eyes. Syaoran rubs Sakura's back and nods,

"I know dear.." he said, looking around "its so sad…"

Back to 1st world…

Wedding Ceremony Room..

The wizard closed his eyes, waiting for his bride to enter the room, when he saw his visitors appearing one by one inside the room. Still tied up. "Ahh you're all here" he said, Then the door opened,

Syaoran gasped "S-Sakura!"

Sakura looked and covered her mouth, with her hands "S-Shaoran!"  
"They're our visitors" The wizard said,

Sakura looked at the remaining "D-Dad! Onichan! Yukito-san! Eriol-kun!" She said, looking at them, then she looked at the wizard "What did you do to them?" she asked furiously. "They're my FAMILY!"

"They're actually an unwanted guests.. my dear. I know that if I don't tie them I know that they will do something" he said, "I can't trust them dear, but I want them to witness our wedding"

"YOU BEAST!" she yelled, then she threw the flowers towards the wizard.  
The wizard catched them. "Oh did I tell you, there are useful too?" he asked, smiling

Then Eriol starts to yelling in pain, his body covering electricity.

"ERIOL-KUN!"

The wizard smiled, "I will stop the electricity. if you come here" he said, smiling

"!"

Sakura shakes her head, "ENOUGH ENOUGH!" she said, covering her ears  
"then come here…"

Sakura nods and approached the wizard, and when she's besides the wizard, the electricity around Eriol disappeared, The wizard caress Sakura's cheek and lean forward her "Kiss me" he commanded

"NO!" Syaoran yelled,  
"NEVER!" Sakura said,

"never are you sure?" he asked, smiling and gazing at Sakura's eyes Sakura trembled, The wizard raises his hands.

"!"

Sakura saw the wizard's next victim is Syaoran

"DAMN YOU! D-DON"T KISS MY GI-GIRLFRIEND YOU-YOU BA-BASTARD! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SHAORAN!"

"I.. I CAN HANDLE THIS! D-DON'T KISS HIM! I BE-BEG YOU S-SAKURAHHHHHH!"

Sakura cried so much looking at Syaoran, "Shaoran-kun…" she then shook her head and fell on her knees.

"S-SAKURA AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The wizard could see Syaoran handling the electricity. He raised his hands once more Sakura covered her ears, now she's hearing four (4) voices yelling in pain. The wizard smiled, "I know that that Syaoran can handle the pain. But don't make me KILL YOUR ONICHAN TOUYA, YUKITO and YOUR FATHER" he said,

"AAAAAARRGHHHH!"  
"UGHHHHH!" |

"ENOUGH! I WILL KISS YOU!" Sakura said, she turned to face the wizard and gave him a long kiss.

Syaoran felt his soul left him…

The electricity disappeared from their body. Touya force himself to look at Syaoran. Syaoran is in the state of shock. But his tears were falling on his face.

Then the door opened, Tomoyo entered with Cereberus, she gasped

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura stop the kiss and saw Tomoyo and Cerberus, "TOMOYO-CHAN! KERO-CHAN! "  
"oh.. if it is the good friend of the cards mistress, and her another guardian" he said, then he smirked,

"Oh what are you going to do then?" he said, looking at her  
"I know I don't! But they have!" she said, throwing the armor up, then Cerebrus catched all the armors and thew it towards them.

"WHAT?"

The wand of Eriol begins to light. The chains all around Eriol disappeared.

"NO!" the wizard got mad and formed an icy sharp thing on his hand then he threw it towards Cerberus, Cerberus got hit and landed, in front of Syaoran.

"KERO-CHAN!"

"S-Sakura...san.."

Then another ice attack and it did hit Tomoyo's shoulder. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"TOMOYO-CHAN!"

The wizard continues throwing sharp ice towards Tomoyo.

Eriol holds his wand (staff) and realease Syaoran and the others. Touya, Yukito and Fujitaka were unconscious. Then Eriol appeared in front of Tomoyo and looked at the wizard "Give us Sakura" he said,

"NEVER!" The wizard said, throwing more sharp ice towards Eriol and Tomoyo.

Eriol carried Tomoyo and avoided the blast. Then they landed on the corner to where Syaoran and the other were sitting "Tomoyo-chan… wake Li up.. we need him" he said, Tomoyo nods, and starts waking Syaoran.

Eriol flew overhead The wizard and prepares another blast (sharp ice) to kill him, but Eriol dodge it again. The blast crumbled and continues on to Eriol. Then Eriol swings his wand, then summons a big rock, and threw him towards the wizard.

"DAMN YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME BE!" The wizard yelled, continues blasting Eriol with his ice powers.

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU MARRY SAKURA! You're NOT WORTHY TO BECOME THE CARDS' MASTER!" Eriol yelled, still dodging

That made the wizard mad and doubled his blast. Eriol didn't see the doubled ice attack so when it hit him. His body slammed on the wall, and his arms and feet starts bleeding…

"Wake up.. Li.. Wake up" Tomoyo said, looking at fight "Li.. Wake up" she said,  
"Sakura.. kissed.. him…"  
"Snap out of it…" Tomoyo said, patting Syaoran's cheek,  
"She kissed him…"

Tomoyo holds the rashinban and put it on Syaoran's hands "Please Eriol-kun needs you" she said, crying

"She kissed him…"

Sakura looked sadly at Syaoran's shock face. She was about to approached him, when she realized she was inside the barrier of the wizard. She looked at the fight. Eriol is loosing. He's bleeding badly. Sakura held her key tightly "ONEGAI.. HELP ME" she said, crying

2nd world..

Sakura stood up, when she heard her voice… then her key starts glowing

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked,  
"Sakura needs our help" she said,

3rd world…

Syaoran caress Sakura's cheek "I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked,

Sakura held Syaoran's hands and nods "The date was fun.. I want to do it again and again and again" she said, giggling

Syaoran kissed Sakura's nose "Good night" he said, then before he was about to go, he saw Sakura's key glowing "Sakura-chan.. your key" he said,

Sakura gasp, and grabs her key, Sakura looked at Syaoran, "I heard my voice.. calling out for me… asking for help"

4th world…

Syaoran silently sit on the chair of the library. He adjusted his glasses and starts reading. Then he saw Sakura running towards her. "Sakura-chan I thought you have cheerleading class today?" she asked,

Sakura nods, then she grabs Syaoran hard towards the corner and then she unzip her top

"SAKURA! What are you doing? This is the library! Not here" he said, blushing  
Sakura pulled out her key, "its glowing baka. I don't know why" she said,

Syaoran held Sakura's key and they heard a voice

5th world…

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, hearing his girlfriend's voice shivering on the other line"tell me Sakura-san" he said,

"Please come here Shaoran.. my key is glowing and I am panicking"  
"Okay calm down.. I'll be right there" he said,

Back to the 1st world..

Eriol stood up, his smirks and threw his broken glasses on the floor. He still wants to protect everyone. Even though he feels so weak. He was the clow reed! He can defeat him.

"Give up Clow reed!" he asked, Eriol smirked,  
"never…"

6th world…

Syaoran and Sakura were in the living room. Sakura is sleeping, and Syaoran is watching TV. of course his arms wrapped around Sakura's waist

"Sakura…"  
"Shhh she's sleeping" Syaoran said, looking at Kero  
"But her key is glowing" Kero said, giving the key to Syaoran.

Syaoran when the key is in his hands, he heard a voice. he knew it was Sakura's voice. "Sakura?" he said, tapping  
Sakura gently to wake her up.

Sakura blinked and yawned "yes?" she asked sleepy  
"your key is glowing" he said,  
"What?"

7th world…

Darcy run towards Sakura and Syaoran, "Sakura your key is glowing" she said,  
Syaoran and Sakura held the key and heard the same voice… just like the other worlds…

Back at 1st world..

"Please Syaoran.. please Li! Snap out of it" Tomoyo said, crying "Eriol!" she yelled when she saw Eriol's body being slammed hard on the wall again.

"She doesn't love me anymore…"  
"No please Syaoran Please! Snap out of it"

Sakura held her key tightly, "Shaoran-kun thinks I don't love him anymore" she said,

2nd world…

"Shaoran-kun thinks Sakura don't love him anymore"

Syaoran frowned, "Of course I know you love me Sakura" he said, looking at Sakura. Then he leaned forward and kiss her deeply.

3rd world…

Sakura looked at Syaoran and sighed, "S-Shaoran.."  
Syaoran smiled "shhh.." he said, then he kissed her deeply

4th world…

"kiss me Shaoran" Sakura said,  
Syaoran blushed, "H-HERE?" he asked,  
Sakura nods and wrap her arms around Syaoran neck  
"S-Sakura this is the pub-" Sakura kissed Syaoran deeply,

Syaoran closed his eyes and kissed Sakura back, deeply.

5th world…

Syaoran run towards Sakura's House, Sakura feeling Syaoran's aura. She opened the door "Shaoran!"

Syaoran accidentally tripped on the stairs, but Sakura catched him and Syaoran landed on Sakura's top "are you okay dear?"

Sakura sniffs then she suddenly feel the urge to kiss him, and she did. kissed him passionately

6th world…

"I feel so sad…" she said, holding her key

"don't worry.. I will always be here for you" Syaoran said, smiling Sakura looked at Syaoran deeply, Syaoran leaned forward and kissed Sakura fervently.

7th world..

Darcy looked at Sakura, "I think… something is wrong… you two should prove how much you love each other.. help them.. help Syaoran and Sakura"

Syaoran and Sakura looked at Darcy, then Syaoran turned to look at Sakura, "Remember Sakura… whatever happens… I will always Love you"

Sakura smiles, "I love you forever and ever.. only you my love…"

Then they kissed deeply and keenly.

1st world..

"This is your ending.. Clow Reed" The wizard said, looking at the weak body of Eriol.  
Eriol can't stand anymore. He looked weakly at him, then he looked at Sakura and Syaoran "fo-forgive me…"  
"Say good bye Clow reed!"

Tomoyo looked and saw Eriol closing his eyes "ERIOL MOVE! GET AWAY FROM THERE! FOR ME! STAND UP!" she yelled and cried.

Then a light appeared. The wizard tried to look at the light, but he can't. He covered his eyes and gasp when the light disappeared… It was Syaoran and Sakura Kissing… Syaoran broke the barrier. "WHAT THE!"

Syaoran can't believe his self, he's kissing Sakura…  
Sakura after kissing Syaoran, she leaned on Syaoran's chest "I love you…only you "  
Syaoran feels his energy coming up again. He feels refresh. He hugs Sakura tightly, "I love you too…" he said,

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

Syaoran and Sakura stood up, glaring at the wizard,

The wizard back out, "what kind of energy is that?" he asked his self… the energy that comes from those two.. he said,

"Stronger when we're together" Sakura said, her body pink aura starts building up. Syaoran nods, his green aura joining Sakura's aura

"I don't care!" The wizard said, "I WILL NEVER LOSE TO BOTH OF YOU!"  
Syaoran stepped forward,  
Sakura raised her wand "CARDS RETURN TO THY MISTRESS!"

All the dark cards transform into Sakura cards.

"WHAT?"

Syaoran charged in front of the wizard, using his sword "IYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he yelled, The wizard managed to avoid Syaoran's attack, but the sword cut his clothes, and his skin was cut too. There was some blood.. but its pure black.

"YOU DARE TO HURT THE MASTER OF THE CARDS!" he yelled, then he starts "I WILL DEFINITELY FINISH YOU OFF!" he yelled, He starts throwing lots of sharp ice.

Sakura raised her wand "WINDY!"  
Syaoran pulled his wind card too "WIND! COME FORTH!" he yelled,

The windy card join herself on the wind power of Syaoran. Forming one big tornado.

Yukito woke up and transform into Yue, then he carried the Eriol, Touya, Fujitaka, Cerberus and Tomoyo out of the battle field.

The wizard finds himself caught in the tornado, and back in the center. The wizard uses his fire powers, Just then, Syaoran jumped towards the tornado.. above, and swings his rashin-ban straight at him. The wizard block with his arm, his arm continues bleeding dark blood. The power of Syaoran's rashin-ban cut more of his arm "AAAAARGHHHHHHHH!"

Syaoran coldness invade his body, "NO MORE MERCY" he said, he was about to push his sword more to cut his arm, but he notices some ice sharp things coming straight at him, he pushed away and uses his shield card to protect his self.

The wizard smirked, "NOW ITS MY CHANCE!" he yelled, continues blasting Syaoran his ice sharp attacks.

Syaoran attacks the wizard with rashin-ban, while the wizard blocks it with his now ice sword. The wizard releases more of his sharp ice attacks and one of them strikes Syaoran on the head, The wizard called Syaoran "pathetic" But Syaoran doesn't want to die, he pulled his fire card "FIRE! COME FORTH!" he yelled, They continued fighting, inside the tornado. Until the tornado disappeared.. because Syaoran is getting weak… The two guys landed on the ground, panting heavily.

Sakura gasped seeing Sakura's head bleeding "THIS IS ENOUGH!" she said, They looked at them. "Why didn't I think about this sooner?" Sakura said, raising her wand

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked,  
"HOPE CARD!"  
"NOOO!" The wizard yelled, running towards Sakura

"HOPE CARD.. please.. please.. I beg you.. do everything… make this place like it was before" she said, The hope appeared and nods,

Syaoran, Eriol, Yue, Tomoyo, Touya and Fujitaka felt their wounds getting disappeared, Then the place is building up himself… all the things happened, was forgotten.. all the things were re done… The wizard begun to vanish…

after that, she re done everything she smiled at Sakura, and Syaoran "Your turn mistress.. masters…"  
Syaoran looked at his feet "All the hard work.. Sakura…" Syaoran said, frowning  
Sakura smiled, sadly "forgive me Shaoran.. its for the best…" she said, Syaoran nods,

Then the hope card starts erasing everyone's else memories….

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
"What's the matt-" Kero looks at his mistress and sighs "Yeah, you are late again..."

"I can't believe this Kero!.. I mean, just for once.. I want to wake up early! goodness this is Mother's day!" Sakura said, running around her room.

"Stop running around and change already!" Kero said, yelling at her

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Downstairs...

"As usual.. the squirt is late again" Touya said, covering his ears

Fujitaka just smiles "Hurry up Touya.. we need to go to the cemetery.. to visit your Mother" he said, he looks at the picture of his dearly wife "I miss her very much" he added, picking up the picture frame

"Ohayo!" Sakura said, entering the kitchen  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan" Fujitaka said, putting the picture frame back to its place  
"Ohayo Okaasan" Sakura said, smiling at the picture

"Geez.. still.. late.. Kaijuu..." "MOU! I AM NOT A KAIJUU ANYMORE! I AM 19 YEARS OLD KAMI SAMA!"

"yeah, 19 still act like a Kaijuu.." Touya smirks  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Stop you two.. Sakura eat breakfast so that we can go to the cemetery" Fujitaka said,

"Hai" Sakura smiles at her father "Thank you for the food.. Otousan.. how about you? why aren't you eating?" she asked,

"I already ate" he said, smiling  
"okay.."  
"Kaijuu"  
"ONICHAN!"  
Touya smiles and looks away "sooo... is your Boyfriend-gaki is coming along with us?" he said,  
Sakura smiles "Hai.. Shaoran and I will meet in front of the Cemetery"  
"Make sure he won't stand beside me or else.." Touya said, glaring at her  
"geez..."

In front of the Cemetery..

"Shaoran!" Sakura yells and runs towards him Syaoran looks and saw his girlfriend approaching him, he blush and smiles shyly "Shaoran.. Ohayo" Sakura said, smiling .. she could see Syaoran blush and she loves seeing that.. coz its makes him more kawaii

"Ohayo.." Syaoran said, blushing he still doesn't believe that he was Sakura's Boyfriend now..  
"how long have you been waiting here?" Sakura asked, holding his hand  
"about 10 minutes" Syaoran said, smiling

"Sakura"

They Look and saw Touya and Fujitaka approaching them

"Ohayo Syaoran"  
"Ohayo.. Kinomoto-san" Syaoran said, bowing

Fujitaka nudge Touya and gives him a go-greet-Syaoran-look. Touya groaned but he held his hands up, signaling surrender "Ohayo.. Syaoran.. brat" Touya said,

Syaoran smiles "Ohayo.. baka.."

Touya glares at him Syaoran glares at him back "Shall we go?" Fujitaka ask them, seeing the tension.  
They all nod

All of them were standing in front of the grave of Nadeshiko, they prayed and put some flowers.. Sakura, Syaoran and Touya step back when they saw Fujitaka kneeled and a tear flow on his cheek

"Your Father really loves your Mother" Syaoran said, hugging Sakura

"Yes.. very much" Sakura said, controlling her tears Sakura looks at Syaoran's face and smiles "Neh, Shaoran.."

Syaoran smiles "Hai Sakura?"  
"I Love you very much" Sakura said,  
Syaoran smiles and kiss her forehead "I love you too Sakura-chan.."  
"I want to spend my whole life with you" Sakura said, whispering Syaoran nods  
"And I want to spend my whole life with you too" Syaoran said, kissing Sakura's hands Sakura smiles, at Syaoran

In the other world..

"You… did what?" Jack asked, looking at Darcy

Darcy smiles, "I protect the dimensions when the hope card erased their memories. Only their memories were erased, but the love for each other… and what Syaoran did will never re do" she said,

Jack nods, "You're too kind" he said,  
Darcy nods, "Sakura is a very special person for me" she said, sighing  
Jack blinked, "and why?"  
Darcy smiles at jack, and her face is changing "My mission is finished here…" she said, turning into an angel… Jack gasped, "Y-You're…"  
The angel smiles "Nadeshiko Kinomoto…"

END.

(should I write the sequel?) hehe :P  
I am sorry for not posting this earlier As you can see the…  
ENDING is really LONG .  
How do you like it?  
and thank you very much  
Please R+R and support my other fanfics!  
READ + REVIEW! :D

This Fanfic is now a BOOK - For more details please visit my profile :)  
Also if you think that this STORY reminds you of "TSUBASA CHRONICLES"  
** Well... **** _I wrote and completed this _before Tsubasa Chronicles appeared.**


End file.
